Suite Life: Next Generation
by JustinBieberLover101
Summary: Cailey and Zaya's kids are growing up fast, going to school, with more drama, fights, break-ups and raising their own families. Savannah had fallen into her mother's footsteps, with her cousins, Paislee and Macy. Will they be ready? How will their families deal with this? Squeal to A Suite Life Pregnancy Story Seasons 1 &2
1. Savannah Sets Sail

A Suite Life Next Generation Chapter 1:

**AN: Hiiii! I'm back! :) With….Good news! Here is a new story! Hope you like it.**

**The reason why I had to come up with a different name is that it won't save, that I don't why, so I'm so sorry guys this took a long time! I'll tell you the ages of everyone now:**

Savannah: 15 years old (Seven Seas High)

Stephen and Paislee: 10 years old (Middle School-5th grade)

Cassidy, Macy and Bentley: 8 years old (Elementary School-3rd grade)

Charlie, Abby and Alli: 6 years old (Elementary School-1st grade)

Meggie and Aiden: 4 years old- (Preschool)

Jamie Aubree (Cailey's youngest daughter and Nicole Kimberlee Zaya's youngest daughter- 1 year old- (Daycare) Birthdays: Jamie: January 14th 2020 and Nicole: January 10th 2020.

Dylan Thomas: (Zaya's youngest son: 7 months old-(Daycare and birthday: February 18th 2021)

Cailey and Zaya: (29 years old)

**I hope you like this season! R&R & Enjoy!**

4 Years Later:

Monday, September, 27th, 2021:

On Board The S.S. Tipton:

4 years went by as Cailey and Zaya's children have gotten bigger. Yes, bigger as in Bailey and Maya ended up pregnant again. Bailey had their youngest daughter, Jamie Aubree Martin on January, 14th, 2020 so that makes her a year old with Zaya's youngest daughter; Nicole Kimberlee Martin on January, 10th, 2020 and then Maya had their youngest son, Dylan Thomas Martin on February, 18th, 2021 and that makes him 7 months old. Savannah is now 15 years old, Stephen and Paislee are now 10 years old, Cassidy, Macy and Bentley are 8 years old, Charlie, Abby and Alli are now 6 years old and Meggie and Aiden are 4 years old with Cailey and Zaya are now 29 years old.

Fifteen year old, Savannah Neveah Martin is now starting her freshman year at Seven Seas High on the S.S. Tipton today. Before going to high school and during the summer, she was dating a guy for 2 months, but he just had broken up with her and she was depressed for a while, but now she is moving on with her life. Starting Seven Seas High School will exactly help her out with the break-up. She and her friends, Nick, Liz, Macee, Malena, Annie, Alex and Kelsey are starting their freshman year on board the S.S. Tipton today.

Savannah and her family were walking on to the ship and walked into the lobby. Savannah smiled.

"Wow. It's beautiful here, Mom!"

Zack laughed. "Yeah. Yeah. We know, Anna."

Savannah gave her father a look. "Anyways, I think I'm going to like it here…"

Ten year old, Paislee, her cousin just looked at her and sighed. "I'm going to miss you, Anna…"

Savannah looked at her cousin, Paislee. "Awww. I'm going to miss you too, Pais. But, I'll be back for Thanksgiving. I promise…"

Paislee nodded as she hugged her tightly. "Awesome! Anna, can you tell me everything when something good happens?"

Savannah nodded her head. "Of course, Paislee." She looked at her mother. "Mom…" She had tears in her eyes.

Maya sighed. "Oh, Savannah, Sweetie. Don't cry, you'll make me cry…" She hugged her oldest daughter. "I'll miss you…"

Savannah just nodded her head as she pulled away. "I'll miss you too…" She just looked at her father.

"Daddy…"

Zack sighed as he just hugged her tightly. "Oh Babygirl…" He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "I'll see on Thanksgiving, Baby. Okay?"

Savannah nodded. "Okay…"

Stephen and Charlie both hugged their oldest cousin and after pulling away, Stephen looked at her.

"You be good, Anna…"

Savannah laughed at her cousin. "Oh, I will be good, Steph. You're the oldest now for a few months, so you take good care of my sisters, brothers and of your brother and sisters, you hear me?"

Stephen nodded. "Okay. I will take good care of them for you."

Savannah smiled at him and turned to his twin sister. "You help him out, Pais. Okay?"

Paislee nodded her head and smiled. "Okay."

Savannah looked at her youngest cousin, Jamie. "You be good, Jamie."

Jamie giggled. "Okay!"

Savannah then looked at her brothers and sisters. She just looked at them. She looked at her sister, Cassidy. "Cass?"

Cassidy just looked at her sister. "Anna…"

Savannah just pulled her sisters and brothers close to her. Bending down to their heights, she smiled a little.

"Guys, I won't be gone for a long time. I'll see you on Thanksgiving. I'm not so sure about Christmas, New Year's, or Easter but I'll try my best and see if I can visit…"

Bentley nodded his head. "And I'll try not to be a pain in the butt to my sisters and brothers…"

Cassidy gave her twin brother a look. "Yeah. Yeah. You said that when she and her 'friend' went out, and I had to watch you!"

Bentley gave a small laugh. "Yeah right…"

Cassidy sighed. "It's so true!"

Savannah just shook her head and laughed. "Okay! Guys! Stop fighting." She looked at Stephen. "Hey Steph, you mind watching over them for me?"

Stephen just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess…"

Savannah stood back up and faced her aunt and uncle. "I'll miss you two…"

Bailey nodded as she pulled her niece into a hug. "We'll miss you too, Sweetheart. You were our babysitter on speed dial…"

Savannah laughed as she hugged Cailey. "I know. Well, I told Stephen if he needed advice, he can always call me…"

Bailey laughed too. "Thanks fine with us…"

Emma Moseby came walking over to Savannah and she smiled. Yes Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutwiler are married now. "Savannah Martin?"

Savannah smiled and turned to her teacher. "Hi Mrs. Moseby…"

Emma kept smiling. She looked at Zaya and Cailey. "Oh my! Hi Zack, Maya, Bailey and Cody…"

Cody laughed. "Nice to see you again, Emma…"

Emma nodded at Cody. "You too." She turned back to Savannah. "You ready for me to show you to your room?"

Savannah nodded excitedly. "Yes. Yes, I am!"

Emma laughed. "Okay. Come on..."

Her family waved goodbye and she nodded as she followed Emma with her stuff to her room. When they got to her room, Emma gave her the schedules that she needed and room key. After giving it to her, Emma smiled.

"Welcome aboard the S.S. Tipton and welcome to Seven Seas High, Savannah."

Savannah nodded as she opened her new room's door. Opening it for the first time, she found her best friend, Liz Mathews putting her clothes away. She smiled and laughed.

"Lizzie!"

Liz Mathews turned to her best friend and smiled, but then began laughing. "Oh my God! Anna! I guess our parents didn't tell us that we were going to be roommates or going on the ship together…"

Liz laughed again as she hugged her. "I guess not…"

Just then, Liz's brother, Nick and their friends, Macee, Malena, Annie and Kelsey and Alex all walked inside.

"Hey! Hey! Hi! How's it going girlies? How did our parents not tell us this?"

Savannah and Liz turned around to their friends and Liz's brother. "Wow! We are all going to school together!"

Alex laughed as he hugged Savannah. "I missed you, Anna."

Savannah giggled a little. "I missed you too, Alex."

After sharing hugs, the friends helped each other unpack, get settled into their new rooms and after that was done, the 8 friends headed up to the Sky Deck.

When they got to the Sky Deck, they saw a teenager looking at Savannah.

Liz looked at her best friend. "Hey Anna, I think someone is checking you out…"

Savannah sighed. "Okay, the first time I had a boyfriend, but my Dad freaked the hell out!"

Nick looked at his sister. "Sis, she's right. We have seen Zack freak the hell out, he will freak out again…"

Liz shook her head and laughed. "Her first boyfriend was an asshole, Nick! Plus, she won't see him for a while, so she's fine!"

Savannah looked at Liz. "No, I'm not! He said to call him least every weekend! Lizzie, he's going to find out!"

James Mathews just kept looking at Savannah. He was 17 years old and is now a junior at Seven Seas High School. He just thought Savannah was beautiful. He just got up and walked over to her.

"Hey, I'm James Mathews. Who are you?"

Savannah just smiled. "Hey, I'm Savannah Martin. Nice to meet you…"

James smiled at her. "You too, Savannah."

Savannah smiled at her friends. "These are my friends, Nick, Alex, Liz, Macee, Malena, Annie and Kelsey."

James nodded. "Nice to meet you guys…" He smiled. "Savannah, do you want a smoothie?"

Savannah nodded happily. "Okay…" She looked at her friends. "Do you guys mind?"

Liz nodded her head. "Of course! We'll see you later girl!" She mouthed. "Tell me all about it…"

Savannah nodded. "Okay…"

James and Savannah both got smoothies and both began talking. James smiled at her. "So, where are you from, Savannah?"

Savannah smiled. "I'm from Boston, Massachusetts…"

James's eyes went wide. "Me too! Do you have any siblings?"

Savannah nodded. "I do. I have six siblings and seven cousins."

James's eyes stayed wide. "Wow."

Savannah nodded and giggled a little bit. "I know. I have 3 sisters and 3 brothers and I have 2 boy cousins and 5 girl cousins…"

James sighed. "Woah! What are your parent's names?"

Savannah smiled. "Zack and Maya Martin…"

James nodded again and got very shocked. "I know you're Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody! You're Aunt Bailey is friends with my Mom, they work together!"

Savannah's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! I didn't know that!"

James smiled. "Yeah. Small world…"

Savannah nodded. "Very true…" She smiled at him. "So, you are a junior here?"

James nodded his head again. "Yes, you're a new student here?"

Savannah nodded her head and couldn't stop smiling. "Yes. I'm the oldest out of all of my cousins and brothers and sisters. What about you?"

James just smiled. "I'm the oldest. I have all brothers, Cole, Christian, Austin and Jason…"

Savannah's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! 4 brothers?"

James nodded. "Yep."

Savannah giggled. "That's just amazing…"

James laughed. "I know."

Savannah laughed too. "My cousin, Paislee and I are very close…"

James kept smiling. "How old is she?"

She sighed. "Ten years old with her twin brother…"

His eyes went wide. "She's a twin?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, they are twins…"

He just smiled at her again. "Savannah, I know we just met, but would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

She nodded and smiled right back. "I'd love to, James…"

He helped her up and kept smiling. "Great! 7:00 o-clock okay for you?"

She nodded and giggled. "Sure!" She looked at her watch. "Well, I have to call my cousin, Paislee. She told me to call her when she got home from dance."

He nodded. "Okay. See you later!"

Savannah walked to her cabin, didn't see Liz, so she closed the door and grabbed her phone and called her cousin, Paislee.

Paislee picked up and smiled. "Savannah!"

Savannah laughed. "Pais! How are you doing? I miss you…"

Paislee laughed too. "I just saw you like this morning! I have to ask, Cuz, have you met any guys yet?"

Savannah giggled. "Is your Dad in the room?"

Paislee shook her head. "No. He's downstairs in the basement with Charlie and Stephen. Plus, I'm in my room…"

Savannah smiled. "Okay! I'll tell you!"

Paislee nodded and got excited. "What?"

Savannah kept smiling. "Yes, I did. I met a guy today…"

Paislee cut her off. "Tell me everything! What's his name?"

Savannah giggled. "James and we are going out tonight…" She whispered. "…Pais, he's so hot!"

Paislee giggled. "How old is he?"

Savannah smiled. "Seventeen year old…"

Paislee clapped her hands excitedly. "Awesome!"

Savannah sighed. "Well, I gotta go, Pais. I'm going to go see everything on the ship before I have to get ready for my date…"

Paislee nodded. "Okay! Bye, Savannah! Miss you…"

Savannah smiled. "Awww! I miss you too, Pais. Be good for Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody…"

Paislee laughed. "Yeah. Yeah. I know…"

Savannah hung up her phone and looked around her new room. She's on for her own adventure on the S. S. Tipton with her friends and she couldn't wait to see what will happen. But will they be ready for it?

To be continued…

**AN: First chapter of the story1 Yay! I had to fit a lot in this chapter. So…There you go!**

**I love you guys! And I'm starting chapter 2 today as well so be a look out...**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	2. Janna's Date and A Big Surprise

**Suite Life Next Generation: Chapter 2:**

**AN: Hi guys, so look I had to write a new name because the last name wasn't staying….So I'm going to hope that you don't mind. And CBZCS came up with this name and a name for James and Savannah. Yes, I'm having them as a couple lol. They are known as Janna :) I love you guys and I'm glad that you would help me out with anything. Even though, I had a hard time updating this story.**

**Questions, suggestions and ideas are open! Plus I will always be happy to talk to you on Facebook, PM or Instagram. So…Sorry if it took so long!**

Later that night around 6:50pm in Liz and Savannah's cabin, Savannah was getting dressed; she picked out a short, strapless red dress with black high heels. As she was fixing her hair, Liz came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Anna. Are you going on the date with James?"

Savannah nodded her head as she looked at her best friend. "Yeah, I am." She looked at Liz again. "Hey, do you think you have a James in your family by a chance because you guys have the same last name…"

Liz just paused to think. No. It doesn't…Then it hit her. There was a big fight over something when her mother was pregnant with her. Nick was only 1 and James… She paused again. James was 2 years old. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my God, Savannah! I think he's my long lost cousin! There was a falling out between my Dad and Uncle! They never told us about him!"

Savannah's eyes just landed on Liz. "What? Oh my God! I never knew that…"

Liz sighed. "Either have I! I have to call my Mom!"

Just about five minutes later, there was knock on the door. Savannah opened the door to see James. "Hey."

James just smiled. "Wow. You look beautiful…"

Savannah blushed a little. "Thanks."

James smiled at Liz. "Hey Liz. Nice to see you again…"

Liz just looked at him. "Oh…Hi James. You too…"

James turned back to Savannah; he handed her roses. "These are for you…"

Savannah kept smiling. "Thank you…" She got some water, a vase and put the flowers inside. "Okay. Let's go." She looked at Liz and mouthed. "Call your Mom…"

Liz just nodded her head and mouthed back. "Okay…"

As Janna headed out, Liz pulled out her phone and called her mother, Kaylee.

Liz sighed. "Mom? Do we have a cousin we don't know about?"

Liz and Nick's mother, Kaylee just sighed. "Sweetie…Yes."

Liz just groaned. "What's his name?"

Kaylee took a deep breath. "James Mathews. He's 17 years old…"

Liz just began freaking out. She wasn't happy. "And goes to school with me, Nick, Savannah and or friends!"

Kaylee sighed again. "Oh my God, Lizzie…"

Liz just got upset. "Don't 'Lizzie' me! How could you not tell us that we have a cousin?!"

Kaylee nodded. "Okay. Sweetheart, I'll tell you why you didn't meet him…"

Liz nodded and just let her mother explain. The words that came out of Kaylee's mouth were shocking.

Meanwhile, with Janna, Savannah and James both were having a good time together and getting to know each other.

James looked at Savannah. "Sooo…How do you like it here?"

Savannah nodded her head. "I love it here! Although, I do miss my family…"

He agreed with her. "Yeah, I miss my family too. My brothers and I are close to…"

Savannah then heard her phone beep for a text message. "Excuse me..." She opened the text message, her eyes went wide.

*Liz and Savannah Texts:*

Liz's Text Message: "Girl, you wouldn't believe what I found out! James is my cousin! He's my Dad's brother's son! James has 4 brothers, Cole, Christian, Austin and Jason! My Uncle Robbie had a fight with my Dad when my Mom was pregnant with me! Nick doesn't know anything. Please don't tell…"

Savannah just kept her eyes on the text message. There was a falling out. James, Nick and Liz are cousins? Oh God. She looked up at James.  
"Um…James, can we finish up? I need to go see if Liz is okay…"

James just nodded, not wanting to get into the middle of whatever was going on. "Sure…"

After the date, Savannah and James headed to Liz and Savannah's cabin, but before Savanah could even do anything, James kissed her. And to surprise, she liked it. But then she pulled away.

"Um…"

James's eyes went wide. "Oh my goodness! I'm so, so sorry, Savannah…"

Savannah shook her head. "No. No, it's fine! I have to see if Liz is okay."

James nodded. "Okay…"

After heading inside, Liz was still freaking out. "Savannah!"

Savannah sighed. "Liz!"

Liz sighed too. "He's my cousin…" She kept sighing. "My Dad's brother and my Dad had a fight when my Mom was pregnant with me and I never knew that he was my cousin…"

Savannah's eyes went wide as she just found out that she just had kissed her best friend's cousin. "That means I just kissed your cousin…"

To be continued…

**AN: Sorry if it's short, I wanted to do their "date" and finding out some surprising news. I hope this story stays. If not, guys I don't know what to do…**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it…**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	3. James Knows and Janna Is Together

**Suite Life Next Generation: Chapter 3:**

**AN: Hiiii! I'm back with chapter 3! :) Ideas and suggestions are still open! I'm going to like this story. So R&R and enjoy!**

Liz just looked at her best friend. First she found out that she had found her cousin, and now her best friend and cousin had kissed. She sighed. "Savannah, did you just say that you kissed my cousin?"

Savannah nodded her head slowly. "Yeah…" She looked down. "Lizzie, you need to tell Nicky…"

Liz sighed and her eyes had tears in them. "I don't know how tell him, Anna. He will freak the hell out!"

Savannah just looked at her best friend. "Still! Lizabelle! You need to tell him! He needs to know! He has the right to know about James being his damn cousin! You might be the one who can get your family back together!"

Liz just layed back on her bed and grabbed her pillow and hit it with her head. "But, Savannah, I'm 15 years old! I can't just go up to my brother and James and explain 'oh yeah, you're our cousin! Nice to meet you'." She looked at her best friend. "…And the fact that I don't think I could just bring my Dad, Uncle Robbie and my cousin…"

Savannah cut her off. "Lizabelle Anne Mathews! Listen to me, you have to do this. James and his brothers have a right to know that you and Nick are their cousins!"

Liz got up, ran over to her and covered her mouth. "Shh! Please don't yell it out loud!" She just continued to finish what she was saying. "…I can't bring them back together now! It's way too early!"

Savannah shook her head. "No, it's not! Tomorrow you go talk to your brother, okay?"

Liz just sighed. She couldn't do it, but then it was better for her family. Of course her father, Brandon's brother, Robbie would need to talk to her. Robbie is James's Dad and now James is her cousin. She wanted to know why they stopped talking. She looked at Savannah.

"Okay. Fine! I'll talk to him…"

Savannah smiled. "Good…"

Soon the girls got changed and climbed into their bed and headed off to sleep.

The next day, Tuesday, September, 28th, 2021, Savannah and Liz woke up at 8:00am, changed and as they were walking out of their cabin, Liz's stomach was hurting her. She was nervous. Maybe too nervous to even move, although she knew she had to do this. It was the right thing to do. As they were walking in the halls of the boys' cabins, they saw Nick coming out of his cabin, Liz pushed him back into the room and Nick just looked at his sister.

"Okay, what is going on?! What was that for, Liz?!"

Liz just closed the door and sighed. "Nick, I talked to Mom yesterday and I need to tell you something…"

Nick sat back in his deck chair and looked at her. "What is it?"

Liz just took a breath. "Nicky, James is our cousin…"

Nick's eyes went wide. "What? James Mathews?" He paused and breathed deeply. "…He's our cousin. Oh my goodness…" He had no words. Speechless, that's all he got out. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked at his sister again. "Okay, Lizabelle, start from the beginning please!"

Of course, Liz did. She cleared her throat and started from the beginning. "Okay, so from what Mom told me is that there was a falling out from Dad and Uncle Robbie and Aunt Debbie. You were one, James was two and Mom was pregnant with me. Dad and Uncle Robbie had a fight over something that really didn't matter, but Dad didn't like it, so after that they never talked again…"

Nick just was in shock. Looking at his sister still, he was able to speak up again. "Wow. Sooo, he is really our cousin. Does he know?"

Liz shook her head. "Nope, I wanted to tell you first, Bro…" She just smiled. "…Because Anna and him might be an item!"

Savannah's eyes went wide, her eyes went to her best friend and then to her best friend's brother. "What? He just kissed me! That doesn't mean anything! We aren't together!" She sighed. "I don't know…"

Nick shot up from his deck chair. "We need to talk to him!" He looked at Savannah. "And Anna, you need to see if you are dating him…"

Savannah rolled her eyes. "It was just one kiss, Nicholas! I swear!"

Nick laughed. "Yeah, sure, Savannah…"

When they reached James's cabin, they knocked on the door and his eyes went wide when he saw them.

"Liz? Nick? Savannah? What are you guys doing here?"

Liz sighed again, yep the nervousness is back. She was speechless; she was looking at her long lost cousin.

"We need to tell you something…"

James just nodded. "Okay. Come on inside…"

Nick, Liz and Savannah headed inside, Liz took a sit on the ground and Savannah and Nick took a sit on James's bed.

Nick was the first to speak up. "James, do you remember me?"

James paused to think. What was he talking about? Then it hit him. "Yes…" He looked at Nick. "I think I do. Our Dads had a fallen out. I just didn't remember you at first…" He looked at Liz. "I'm sure you're my cousin too?"

Liz nodded her head, smiling and sighing of relief. "Yes, I am. Look, I'm sorry that we had to re-meet like this…"

James shook his head and laughed a little. "It's okay, Liz."

Nick smiled at his cousin. "I guess we can get to know each other now." He looked at Janna. "Hey, are you two a couple or what?"

Both Savannah and James looked at each other. Both spoke at the same time. "Nicholas! Isn't that our business and our business only?"

Nick laughed. "Sorry. Sorry. I just need to know…"

They gave him a look. "Yeah, but we aren't ready to tell you that yet!"

Nick laughed. "Yeah, okay. Whatever…"

Later that night, Liz, Nick and James all talked to their parents and Liz was right. There was a fallen out in the family, but now Brandon and Robbie are going to meet up and talk tomorrow. So all they have to is wait and pray that nothing bad happens. Now everything is getting back to normal. Now Janna, Nick, Liz, Macee, Malena, Annie, Alex and Kelsey have to get ready for their first day of school tomorrow.

With Janna, they were in Savannah and Liz's cabin when James looked at Savannah.

"So, are we a couple? Cause Nick is getting on my damn nerves!"

Savannah laughed. "Well, what did you feel when we kissed yesterday?"

James just smiled at her. "I felt like I could do anything. Savannah, I really do like you..."

Savannah smiled. "I like you too…"

James just kept smiling. "So…"

Savannah giggled and smiled at him. "Yes. Yes, we are a couple now…"

James smiled as he hugged her. "Janna?"

Savannah was a little confessed. "Huh?"

James laughed a little. "Janna-James and Savannah-Janna…"

Savannah just smiled and giggled. "Yes…"

Then they just shared a kiss and after a minute, they smiled at each other.

James laughed. "I hope Nick doesn't kill me…"

Savannah giggled. "He won't…"

James laughed again. "You don't know that!"

Savannah kept giggling. "You'll be fine…"

To be continued….

**AN: Okay I decided to give you amazing people chapter 3! Four will be up soon, not sure yet. I start school really soon, so my updating may not be so close together. But I'll try my best at updating every weekend if I have time…**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	4. First Day Of Seven Seas High

**Suite Life Next Generation: Chapter 4:**

**AN: Hiiii! Chapter 4 is here! Yeah, I'm going to try to write as much as I can before school starts. R&R and enjoy! :) I have Savannah's pregnancy all planned out now. But I'll write just about 1 more chapters until she finds out. (Hint) Anyways, ideas and suggestions are still open! I love you guy's ideas and suggestions. Just a reminder that this story will be just as longer than my last 2. If you guys want to make a season 2 of this story to make it easier, I'll be just fine with that. Okay now I'll stop talking so you can enjoy chapter 4…**

The next morning around six in the morning, in Savannah and Liz were both up. Today was their first day of school. Both were very excited and couldn't wait. Liz went with a nice red sweater, jeans and high boots. Her hair was blonde with pink highlights and she was the kind of girl who can dress girly, but then can dress rocker style just like Savannah. Liz decided to pull her hair in a ponytail with her two front pink highlights out. She had on make-up and looked at Savannah.

"How do I look, girl?"

Savannah smiled at her best friend. "Awesome! You look very nice..." She smiled. "What about me?"

Savannah had on a t-shirt that had said "Rock-Star with a star on the bottom jean-shorts and her hair was bushed down and some was in the front.

Liz nodded. "Awesome!"

The two friends had the same style, so they would be able to share clothes. After changing, the two girls met James, Macee Kelsey, Nick, Malena, Annie, and Alex in their first period class. Of course, Emma was their teacher for most of the day, so Savannah had her father; mother, aunt and uncle fill her in what might happen. She was in the middle row, sitting next to Liz and Alex. After the other students had taken their seats, Emma walked into the classroom.

"Hi everyone, I'm Emma Moseby, I'll be your teacher for the next 4 years. Now I will take attendance now." She smiled at Savannah. "Savannah Martin?"

Savannah smiled. "Here."

Emma smiled. "Lizabelle Mathews?"

Liz nodded. "Here."

Emma nodded. "Nick Mathews?"

Nick nodded his head. "I'm here."

Emma smiled. "James Mathews?"

James nodded. "Here."

Emma just smiled again. "Alex Dawson?"

Alex sighed. "Here."

Emma smiled at Macee and Malena. "I'm sure you two are twins?"

Macee and Malena both nodded. Macee nodded at Emma. "We are. Our last name should be Carlson…"

Emma nodded. "It is…" She smiled at Annie. "Annabelle Montez?"

Annie nodded. "Here."

Emma nodded again and looked at Kelsey. "Kelsey Brooks?"

Kelsey nodded. "Here!"

Emma smiled and took the rest of the other's names. "That's done. I'd like to welcome you to Seven Seas High School! Most of you have already been here, so I'd like to say welcome back!"

Soon the lesson had started and boy Savannah learned a lot. After school, the friends met up and began talking over what had happened.

Annie sighed. "One day down, many to go…"

Liz laughed. "Oh, Annie, you'll be fine!"

Savannah nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we should be fine, Annie." Just then her phone rang; it was her cousin, Paislee. "Hey Pais! How was your first day of fifth grade?"

Paislee sighed. "Oh, you wouldn't want to know, Anna. I'm a mess…"

Savannah giggled a bit. "You can't be a mess already, Sweetie. What happened?"

Paislee sighed again. "Well, do you remember Isabelle?"

Savannah paused to think. "Um…" Then she nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Is she the girl who made you do your homework when you were six?"

Paislee nodded. "Yep, Anna, she's back. Gosh, I have no idea what to do…"

Savannah looked at her friends and boyfriend. "Do you guys mind if I head to my and Liz's cabin so I can talk to my cousin?"

James, Liz, Nick, Alex, Macee and Malena shook their heads and Savannah headed back to her and Liz's cabin. After a ten minute walk, she walked inside and layed on her bed.

"Okay, I'm in my cabin. Now I can talk. Did you tell Aunt Bailey, Uncle Cody or Stevie?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, my Mom said to injure her so I'm going to do that. How have you been, Cuz?"

Savannah laughed and then blushed. "Paislee, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone this…"

Paislee nodded. "What is it? Why?"

Savannah smiled. "I'll tell my parents tomorrow." She smiled as she got excited. "Pais, I have a boyfriend!"

Paislee smiled and clapped her hands with excitement. "Yay! Is he the guy you first met on the first day?"

Savannah nodded her head. "Yes! He's cousins with Lizzie and Nick…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Really? Are you serious?"

Savannah nodded her head again. "Yep. We just found out yesterday. And did Aunt Bailey know that his mother, Debbie works with her?"

Paislee nodded. "Yes, she knows, Anna. Stevie is doing good watching all of us, although he would love it if you came back sooner…"

Savannah burst out laughing. "He doesn't miss me? He just wants me to come back so he can take a break?"

Paislee giggled, but then shook her head. "No, he misses you. He just wants to see you…"

Savannah smiled. "Awww! Tell him I miss him then and that I will be home soon…"

Paislee nodded. "Okay…"

Savannah smiled again. "Hey, how's dance going?"

Paislee laughed. "Oh, it's really good. Leah, Regan and Jade all joke around, but that makes it more fun. You doing any sports?"

Savannah nodded. "I will. Mrs. Moseby says that the sports will start sometime next week. I'm going to try cheerleading."

Paislee burst out laughing this time. "Can you even do that while on a ship?"

Savannah laughed. "I think so. If it says you can, I'm sure."

Paislee nodded. "Okay then…Hey where are you now?"

Savannah paused to think. "We are heading down south. So we will be stopping in Florida. I can't wait!"

Paislee nodded. "Okay. I'll tell Aunt Maya and Uncle Zack for you."

Savannah nodded again. "Thanks, Cuz. Call me if you need to talk anytime, okay?"

Paislee nodded and smiled. "Okay…"

Savannah looked at the clock. "Well, I gotta go, Cuz. It' getting pretty nasty out and I don't think my cell phone can handle being used while it's nasty out…"

Paislee nodded. "Okay. Bye, Anna. Miss you…"

Savannah smiled. "Miss you too, Paislee…"

After hanging up, Liz came walking into the cabin. "It's getting really bad outside."

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, I know. Hey, do you remember that girl that I was telling you about? The girl who had Paislee do her homework?"

Liz paused to think and then nodded as she layed back on her bed. "Yeah, I do. That was just so stupid. Paislee may be smart, but she was only 6 years old then!"

Savannah nodded in agreement. "I know!"

Just then there was a knock on the door, Liz got up and opened the door. It was Nick, Alex and James, Macee, Malena and Kelsey. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

James sighed. "Due to the storm, Mr. Moseby wants all of us have to stay on the upper decks. We are on the lower decks, so can we stay here tonight?"

Liz looked at Savannah. Savannah nodded. Liz looked back at her brother, Savannah's boyfriend and their friends. "Sure. Is Mr. Moseby okay with it?"

Macee nodded her head. "He's fine with it. We brought a change of clothes."

Liz nodded as she let them inside the cabin. "Come on in then…"

Nick turned to his sister and Savannah. "So, how about James, Alex and I take the side where the door is and you girls take the one near the bathroom?"

The girls nodded. "Okay."

Soon the friends all got ready for bed, Liz spoke up then. "Did you guys like the first day of school?"

Macee nodded as she looked at Liz. "Yeah. I did. Although, I'm really nervous about our third period teacher, Miss. Connors. She seems like she has been broken up with way too many times…"

Savannah laughed a little. "She sounds like Mrs. Moseby before getting married to Mr. Moseby. She was broken up with too many times too. That's what my Dad, Mom, Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody say. My Aunt Bailey and their friend, London have seen all of the cats she had. My Aunt Bailey said she had never seen that many cats before…"

Liz looked at her best friend. "Isn't London the daughter of Mr. Tipton? He owns this boat right?"

Savannah nodded her head. "Yes, he does. London is a good family friend. She has taken me, Paislee, Macy, Cass, and Alli shopping in Paris, France about ten times before school started. She is really nice when you really get to know her…"

Liz crossed her arms. "Lucky you! That sounds so much fun having a good family friend who's rich and has a private jet!"

Savanah laughed. "Oh, she has more than that, Lizzie. She has a shoe submarine that used to follow the ship when they were teenagers…"

Nick's eyes went wide. "Oh woah! Seriously? She had that many shoes?"

Savannah nodded. "Yep!"

James laughed. "Wow. You must be lucky then…"

Savannah shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't say that I'm 'lucky' really I mean I had to help my parents, Aunt and Uncle raise my sisters, brothers, and cousins when I was growing up."

Malena sighed. "Still! Anna, your Dad is like so loaded! I mean he's a business man who works with TV and magazines! Girl, you're kind of like rich!"

Savannah sighed. "Well, I might be, but I don't want to say it because I don't want people to think I'm using it for no reason…"

James looked at his girlfriend. "You don't do that."

Macee agreed with him. "Yeah, Savannah, you may come from a family who is rich, but you don't use it like it's a toy."

Savannah nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right. I don't."

James smiled. "Hey, when are we going to tell our parents about us dating?"

Savannah smiled a little. "Can we tell them tomorrow?"

James nodded. "Yeah, sure we can…"

Liz yawned. "It's been a long day, let's get some sleep."

Soon everyone was able to get some good sleep. Around six in the morning, everyone was up and the guys looked at the girls.

"We can wait outside while you girls change…"

Liz nodded. "Thanks guys. We will tell you when we are decent…"

Alex, James and Nick headed out of the room and waited for the girls to change. As they were waiting, Mr. Moseby looked at the three boys.

"You three can head back to your cabins now. Everything is just fine now…"

Nick, James and Alex all nodded and Nick texted his sister.

*Liz and Nick's Texts:*

Nick's Text Message: "We can head back our cabins; we will meet you girls in Mrs. Moseby's class." Oxo.

Liz's Text Message: "Okay. See you!"

*End of Texts:*

Liz came out of the bathroom. "The guys will meet us in Mrs. Moseby's class…"

Macee nodded. "Okay. Let's finish changing…"

Soon the girls had finished getting ready and headed to class. After school, Savannah and James decided to tell their parents about them dating. So they met in James and Alex's cabin, Savannah layed on James's bed as she called her parents.

Soon Maya answered with excitement, she spoke up.

"Anna! How are you, Sweetie?"

Savannah smiled. "I'm doing well, Mom. Is Daddy in the room?"

Maya nodded. "Yes. Why?"

Savannah giggled happily. "Put him on, please…"

Maya nodded her head and yelled for Zack. "Zack! Savannah is on the phone! She wants to talk to you!"

Zack came running down the stairs and took the phone from his wife. "Hey Babygirl! What's up?"

Savannah sighed. "Are you sitting down?"

Zack nodded. "Yes, I am." He sighed. "Why?"

Savannah smiled. "I have boyfriend, Daddy! His name is James…"

Zack's eyes went wide and breathed deeply. "You…You…You have a boyfriend…"

Savannah took a deep breath. "Daddy, are you okay?"

Zack nodded slowly. "Yes, Princess, I'm fine. I'd like to meet him at Thanksgiving…"

Savannah nodded. "Okay. I'll tell him…"

Zack nodded his head. "Okay…"

Soon they ended the phone call, she looked at her boyfriend. "My Dad wants to meet you soon…"

James nodded. "Okay. Sounds good…"

Savannah smiled. "Good."

James looked at her. "Do you think your Dad might want to talk to me?"

Savannah giggled. "He might want to…"

James sighed. "Oh. Should I be worried?"

Savannah shook her head. "I don't think so…" She paused. "…I don't think you should be…"

So what she thinks…She doesn't know what is coming right at her in next few months or so…

To be continued…

**AN: What do you guys think Savannah should have? Twins? One? Boys? Girls? Boy? Girl? I have names so all you have to do is tell me what you think she should have. :) Next chapter will be 2 months later.**

**You guys tell me what you guys think!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	5. Savannah Finds Out She's Pregnant

**Suite Life Next Generation: Chapter 5:**

**AN: Hey guys! Here is chapter 5! I have Savannah's baby's name now. R&R and Enjoy! Ideas and suggestions are always helpful. :) Again, I have about a week before I start school, so this week I'm going to write as much as I can!**

**Question: When do you guys start school? Tell me in review!**

Two Months Later:

Saturday, November, 6th, 2021:

Time: 7:00pm:

In James and Alex's Cabin:

Two months went by as Janna's relationship has grown, they have been on lots of dates; hanging out as much as possible and they has been studying together and have getting good grades. James and Savannah were in his and Alex's cabin, finishing watching a movie and James looked at Savannah.

"Hey Savannah, can I ask you something?"

Savannah nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

James sighed; he paused as he began to think. Would she be ready if I asked? What would she say? Would she be okay with it? Yes? No? Oh God, I'm so nervous to even ask. He took a deep breath, looking at his girlfriend.

"Savannah, are you ready to have sex?"

Savannah just looked at her boyfriend in shock. Did he just ask her to have sex? Yes. Oh my God. Am I ready? No. Yes. Maybe. Gosh, I have no idea what to say. Her mind was all over the place. Speechless, no words, her heart was beating fast, her nerves were all over the place. She looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready…"

James nodded. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm ready."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her with passion. As they kissed with more passion, he layed on top of her and they just continued to make out. As their kiss got more intense, they pulled the blanket over them as they kissed.

The next day, Sunday, November, 7th, 2021, in Liz and Savannah's cabin, it was late in the afternoon when Liz looked inside, she saw Savannah laying on her bed with her hands on her stomach. She looked at her best friend.

"Hey Anna. Is everything okay?"

Savannah shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Remember the date James and I had last night?"

Liz nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

Savannah breathed deeply. Her thoughts were all over the place. What would Liz think if she knew that she had slept with her cousin? Savannah looked at her best friend again. "Lizzie, would you be upset with me if I told you that James and I had…"

Liz cut her off. She sighed and looked at her again. "You slept with him last night, didn't you?"

Savannah nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I did…"

Liz wasn't upset, she was kind of happy for her even if her cousin and her best friend had sex last night. She couldn't be mad at all. They already seemed like sisters as it is. "Anna, I'm not mad at you. I'm happy for you!"

Savannah nodded slowly. "Oh thanks I guess…"

Liz then realized her best friend didn't seem happy. "Are you okay?"

Savannah slowly shook her head. "No. Not really, Lizzie. I feel like I know something inside me that my Mom had done when she was fifteen too…" She paused. "I just don't know what it is…"

Liz nodded and sighed. "Well, maybe you should call her. Maybe she'll tell you."

Savannah sighed as she looked at her cell phone. Should she call her? Or video chat her? Video chat, yes. It seems more impartment to talk it over the phone for some reason that she couldn't think of. "I think I should wait…"

Liz shrugged her shoulders. "You do what seems right to you, girl. I'll be at the library if you need me…"

Savannah nodded. "Okay…"

Yeah, waiting seemed the right thing. But would she be ready to even know what happened? She just layed back on her bed, thinking, her thoughts were all over the place for the third time that week. Would does her mother have to say? What happened? Oh, she wanted to know so badly, but she needed to wait. So she did, but how long would that be though? She didn't know.

Six Weeks Later:

Wednesday, December, 8th, 2021:

In Liz and Savannah's Cabin:

The past six weeks were busy with everyone visiting their family for Thanksgiving. James met Savannah's family and of course, Zack wanted to talk to him. After they did though, they seemed to get along great. That was a surprise to Maya and Savannah.

Although, it was six weeks after what had happened with Janna's night together. Today was December, 8th, 2021, Savannah looked at her phone. Oh no. Oh good God no. She was late. Late for her period and she wasn't feeling to good all morning. Liz knocked on the bathroom door to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay, Savannah?"

Savannah walked out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth and shook her head. "No, I've been getting sick all morning. My stomach really hurts…"

Liz paused to think. "Have you gotten your period yet?"

Savannah sighed. Tears came to her eyes. Taking a breath, she was able to say one word. "No…"

Liz nodded her head. "Okay…" She paused to think. "Um…Maybe you're sick or something that had made you miss your period? Did you eat something bad last night?"

Savannah shook her head slowly. Her tears were getting harder to hide now; they were rolling down her face. "No. Lizzie, I need you to do something for me…"

Liz looked at her best friend and nodded. "Sure, I'll do anything for you."

Savannah sighed again. "Can you get me a pregnancy test?"

Liz just looked at her in shock, but then nodded her head. "Okay, I'll get it for you."

Savannah gave a small smile. "Thanks, Lizzie. You're the best…"

Liz nodded and smiled. "You're welcome…"

Savannah was now nervous. What if she was pregnant? What would she do? What would her parents say? What would James say? Oh those thoughts made her feel like she was about to be sick.

About fifteen minutes later seemed like an eternity to Savannah. Soon she heard the door open; it was Liz with three pregnancy tests in a bag. Savannah stepped out of the bathroom and Liz handed her the bag.

"Good luck…"

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, that's what I need…" Five minutes after taking them, she waited and another five minutes went by. It seemed like forever before the beeper went off. When it did though, Savannah looked at the pregnancy tests in shock.

They read: "Pregnant" and the other one read: "A plus sign."

Savannah's heart broke while looking at the pregnancy tests. Tears were now rolling down her face. She was pregnant. She was having a baby at sixteen. She was pregnant at 15 and was somehow due the time after she turned 16 years old. She couldn't believe it. How could she be so stupid? Why did this happen to her? She had sex six weeks ago, but James used protection. But how could she be pregnant then? It must have broken. She backed up and to the wall and slide down the wall as she let tears come down her face. She just burst down crying. She was pregnant, fallowing in her mother's footsteps that she didn't know yet, but she would have to find out as soon as possible even if it would hurt her just as much as she found out she was pregnant.

To be continued…

**AN: I decided to give you guys another chapter today too. Yep, Savannah is pregnant. I lied about having another chapter before she would find out, but nah. I just decided to write those two things in one chapter, so I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter- Savannah tells Liz, James, Nick, Macee, Malena, Kelsey and Annie and her family and she goes to the doctor to see if it's true. Won't update until tomorrow afternoon or night; it depends on how long the chapter is.**

**Love you guys!  
:) Kelly :) **


	6. Savannah Tells Her Family and Friends

**Suite Life Next Generation: Chapter 6:**

**AN: Hey! :) I'm back with chapter 6! Please R&R and Enjoy! :)**

**Plus, I love you guys, I swear the reviews I get I love, love, love them! :) So, thank you for being so supportive of this story. Questions I'd be happy to answer in PM message or on Facebook.**

Savannah was in her and her best friend's bathroom, laying on the floor, leaning against the wall with her tears still streaming down her face and she couldn't move at all. She just found out she was pregnant with her boyfriend, James's baby. She couldn't believe it. Her heart was so broken. She was scared, terrified, confessed and lots of questions were going through her head. She was only fifteen years old and now she was having a baby. Oh, what will everyone think? Would they think she was a slut or something? But she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door, taking a breath, she spoke up.

"Yeah?"

Liz sighed, opening the door, her heart was beating fast, and she knew the look on her friend's face. She knew. Savannah was pregnant. Liz sighed again as she crawled over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you pregnant?" She asked, even though she knew.

Savannah nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm pregnant…" She buried her face into Liz's shoulder. "I'm scared, Lizzie. I don't know what to do."

Liz rubbed her back slowly. "Shh, I know. Everything will be okay, Anna. I'm sure if you tell James and your family, I'm sure you'll find a choice…"

Savannah's eyes went wide. Hearing the word 'family' made her shiver. She was scared. How is she going to tell her Dad about her pregnancy? How will her family react? She looked at Liz.

"Lizzie, I have no idea how I'm going to tell my family about this! They will freak the hell out! My Dad will kill me! He'll kill James for doing this to me!"

Liz nodded her head and tried to calm Savannah down. "I know that." She got up, helped Savannah up and both girls headed out of the bathroom. Savannah layed back on her bed, taking a deep breath, and layed her hands on her stomach and sighed. "I can't believe there might be a baby in there."

Liz sat next to her and smiled slightly. "Me either. I can't believe you might be having a baby…"

Savannah nodded slowly. "Me either, Lizzie, I'm having a baby…" She looked at her phone. Sighing, she just looked at Liz. "I want to tell them so bad. But…" She paused. "…I can't yet. I'm not ready…"

Liz nodded her head in agreement. "Well, if you're not ready, you don't have to tell them yet, you tell them when you're ready."

Savannah just nodded. "Okay…" She looked at Liz again. "Liz?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah?"

Savannah looked at her stomach. "I think I might need to go to the infirmary soon. I need to know if it's true…"

Liz agreed with her and paused to think. "Do you want to go now? Since I called us both out today, we have the whole day to talk about it and do whatever you want…"

Savannah nodded. "Okay…" Sighing, she got up, walked outside with Liz by her side, she was walking around, looking at every girl that was around her and she sighed again. Oh how she will have to deal the looks and questions as soon as she knew.

When they got to the infirmary, one of the doctors looked at them. She smiled.

"Hi girls, I'm Dr. Christine Brown." She smiled at Savannah. "Come on back with me. Maybe I can help you out…"

Savannah and Liz both nodded as they headed back with her, Dr. Brown closed the door so that they could have a private talk. Christine looked at the girls.

"So, tell me what's been going on?"

Savannah sighed. "Well, I've been getting sick all morning, I missed my period and my stomach really hurts…"

Christine nodded. "Okay. Have you had any kind of intercourse at some point?"

Savannah just nodded. "Yes…"

Christine smiled. "Okay." She looked at her clip board. "Savannah, is it?"

Savannah nodded her head. "Yes."

Christine smiled again. "I'm going to run some blood test and a pregnancy test, okay? Are you okay with that? I just want to make sure you are…" She looked at her again. "Those are signs of pregnancy…"

Savannah sighed as she looked at Liz. "Oh boy…"

A few minutes later, the results came back and Dr. Brown looked at her. "Savannah, you are pregnant…"

Savannah just looked at her in shock. She was really pregnant. "How long am I by a chance?"

Christine smiled. "You are six weeks right now. You are due mid-August to late August. You can't smoke, drink, I will give you prenatal vitamins and books you need to read through-out the pregnancy. You might want to eat even healthier and drink lots of water. I will need to see you in 2 weeks for your 8th week; then monthly until you are 24 weeks. From 24 through 30 weeks, I want to see you every other week and then after that, I want to see you every week until birth. When you are 20 weeks, you can know the sex of the baby." She turned to the ultrasound machine and smiled at Savannah. "I need to give you an ultrasound before you leave, okay?"

Savannah nodded. "Okay…"

Before applying the gel to her stomach, Christine looked at Savannah. "This might be a little cold…" As she was applying the gel to her stomach, Savannah winced.

"Oh, it is cold!"

Christine laughed. "I know…" She began scanning and both of the girls then looked at the screen in shock. "There's your baby…"

Savannah's eyes went from wide to tears in them. "Oh my God…"

Christine sighed as she helped her clean the gel off. "I'm sure you will tell your boyfriend and family right?"

Savannah nodded. "I will. Thank you, Dr. Brown…"

Christine smiled. "You're welcome, Savannah…"

Once back at their cabin, the girl's layed back on their beds. Savannah looked at her best friend. "Lizzie, I have to tell James soon…"

Liz looked at her this time. "I know. You have to tell your family too…" She smiled. "You know I'll help you out right?"

Savannah nodded. "I do know that. Thanks, Lizzie."

Liz smiled. "You're welcome…"

After the school day, Malena, Macee, Kelsey, Annie, Nick, Alex and James all knocked on the girl's cabin door. Of course, Savannah decided to take a nap while Liz looked up the dos and don'ts during pregnancy. She was stopped by a knock on the cabin door. Standing up from her bed, she headed to the door and opened it.

"Shh, guys. She's sleeping…"

James just looked at her. "Is she okay?"

Liz nodded her head. "Yeah, she's fine, James…"

Savannah slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them; she slowly sat up and saw her boyfriend walking over to her.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Savannah nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine, Babe. I just wasn't feeling so good…"

Liz looked at her brother and their friends. "Guys, how about we go get a smoothie?"

Nick nodded. "Sure…" Liz, Nick, Alex, Macee, Malena, and Annie and Kelsey all headed out and now all alone, Savannah just looked at her boyfriend.

"James, I need to tell you something…"

James sat down on her bed, next to her and nodded. "Okay. What is it?"

Savannah took a deep breath, she looked at him, and she couldn't say anything. She sighed a last time before speaking up.

"James, I'm pregnant…"

James just sat there in compete shock. She was pregnant. He had no words. His thoughts were all over the place. Finally, he could speak up. "Excuse me? What? Did you just say that you were pregnant?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes…" She just sighed. "You hate me, don't you? I know. It's my fault, I'm so sorry!"

James cut her off. He took her hand and rubbed her cheek. "No. I don't hate you, Babe. It's not your fault, it's mine. I should have been more careful, but I wasn't. Now you are carrying our baby. And I'm so sorry that I did this to you…"

Savannah wiped her falling tears from her cheeks. "I just need to know if you will help me with our baby, raise him or her with me and be in her or his life…"

James nodded as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Of course I'll be in our baby's life, Sweetheart."

Savannah just held him tightly. She just buried her face into his chest as she began to cry again.

James just began to rub her back slowly. "Shh, we are going to be okay…"

The next day, Thursday, December, 9th, 2021, Savannah, Liz, Nick and James headed to Boston, Massachusetts to tell Savannah's parents about her pregnancy. Of course, both James and Savannah were nervous. Really nervous; they had no idea how Zack and Maya would take the news, so they just knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Maya opened the door and saw her oldest daughter and her boyfriend standing there.

"Anna! James! Nice to see you two again! Come on in!"

Of course Janna did, Maya and Janna walked into the living room and saw Zack sitting on the couch, looking up he saw his daughter and her boyfriend standing there.

"Hey guys! Wow, what a nice surprise!"

Savannah was now nervous. How was she suppose- to tell him about her pregnancy? He would freak the hell out. Yes. Sitting down next to her father, she took a deep breath. "Daddy, I need to tell you that…" She paused, taking another breath. "…That I'm pregnant…"

Zack just looked at her in shock. He was disappointed, upset and mad. Did she just say that she was pregnant? She's having a baby. He had no words to say to her. Too upset, he didn't say anything; he just walked out of the room.

Savannah just looked at her mother. "Mom…"

Maya just looked at her oldest daughter. "Sweetie…" She sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Savannah, I'm not disappointed in you, I'm just in shock…"

James headed out of the room so that Maya and Savannah could talk.

Savannah just looked at her mother again. "How could you not be disappointed in me? Mom, I'm 15 and I'm pregnant! I'm having a baby…"

Maya sighed. "Sweetheart, I couldn't be because I know how you are feeling, Babygirl…"

Savannah just looked at her with a questionable look on her face. "What? How do you know how I feel? I don't understand…"

Maya smiled and grabbed her hand. "Sweetheart, I was fifteen when I had you…"

Savannah had tears rolling down her cheeks. "You…" She wiped her eyes and cheeks. Her voice choked up. "…You had me at fifteen…"

Maya nodded her head slowly. "Yes. You were born at the end of my freshman year of high school. You were given to my Mom's best friend, Sarah. I couldn't raise alone, Sweetie. Plus, I wanted you be a happy family…"

Savannah just looked at her mother and gave a smile. "Mommy, I'm in a happy family now. I know you couldn't. What about Kevin, Mommy? He didn't know about me until I was six. Why?"

Maya sighed again. "He didn't know about you because we broke up before I had the chance to tell him. Honey, I couldn't tell him anyway because it wouldn't be for your or my safety." She squeezed her daughter's hand. "…He beat me, hurt me and raped me and then I found out I was pregnant with you…" She saw the hurt in Savannah's eyes. "That's why I couldn't tell him. He would be after you and he did hurt you when you were 11 and that I was the last time I heard from him…"

Savannah just buried her face into her mother's shoulder. "Are…Are you serious?"

Maya slowly nodded her head. "Yes. I'm serious, Anna. I'm sorry…"

Savannah nodded too as she looked at her mother again. "It's okay…I was going to find out sometime…"

Maya kissed her head. "I know. Do you know I'll help you out on whatever you want to do with the baby? I'm sure you went to the doctor, right? How long are you?"

Savannah sighed. "I went to the doctor yesterday. Liz went with me and Dr. Brown said I was six weeks pregnant right now. I have another doctor's appointment in 2 weeks; from there she wants to see me monthly until week 24 through 30, she wants to me every other week and then every week until birth. Liz has been so supportive with this though. She looked up the dos and don'ts yesterday too."

Maya smiled. "Then follow that list. I'm proud of her then, Savannah. She's willing to help you out. What do you think you want to do?"

Savannah sighed. "I really don't want to get abortion. So that's out. The other two-keeping and giving the baby up, I'm not sure of yet. I need to talk to James about it."

Maya smiled a bit. "I'm happy that he's stepping up to help you."

Savannah smiled. "Me too…" She then thought of her father. She really needed him here and help her out with her pregnancy. Was he really that upset? Yes. She sighed.

"Mommy, is Daddy okay?"

Maya sighed this time. "I really don't know, Sweetheart. He seems really upset right now." She looked at her daughter again. "Did you even use protection that night?"

Savannah nodded. "Yes. But I think it broke…"

Maya nodded. "Okay. Well, you should get going…"

Savannah grabbed her purse, but then pulled a copy of the ultrasound. "Here is a copy of the baby. I think you might want to look at it…"

Maya looked at the picture and wiped her tears away from her eyes. "Awww, Sweetheart, he or she looks so cute…"

Savannah smiled. "I know. I'll send you pictures of her or him when I go to the doctor…"

Maya smiled again. "I'd love that…" She hugged her one last time. "You be good, okay? Take good care of my grandchild…"

Savannah stood up and nodded. "I will…"

Liz hugged Maya this time and Maya smiled at her. "You take good care of my daughter for me, okay?"

Liz nodded. "I will, Mrs. Martin."

James smiled too. "We will take good care of her…"

Maya nodded. "Good. Now get out of here before I start crying again…"

Savannah hugged her mother again. "Okay. Love you, Mommy…"

Maya laughed. "I love you too, Sweetheart…"

Three days later, Sunday, December, 12th, 2021, and Liz, Nick and Janna were back on the ship. Of course, those three days were hard on Savannah because ever since she told her parents about her pregnancy, she hadn't gotten a call from her Dad. She has called, texted, Face timed, e-mailed and tried to video chat, but she got nothing. That meant one thing-he hated her. Maybe, maybe not. Did he not want anything to do with her? What? She didn't know. She was laying on her bed, with her phone on her stomach and she just sighed.

"I don't know how to do this…" She just decided to call again. Taking a breath, she called her father's cell phone again. After a while, Zack finally picked up.

"Savannah?"

Savannah smiled as she sat up from her bed. "Daddy!" She sighed as tears came to her eyes. "Daddy, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't…"

Zack nodded. "I know, Sweetheart. I'm sorry I just walked out of the room on you without saying anything. I was just very disappointed in you. But you need me more than ever now. Babygirl, I was talking to your mother and I'm going to help you on whatever you want to do with your baby."

Savannah sighed of relief, smiling still, she spoke up again. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you! I know that you were upset with me, but I want you to be in my and the baby's life…"

Zack nodded. "And I will, Anna. I will help you out on whatever you want to do, okay? I love you and him or her…"

Savannah smiled. "We love you too. Daddy, do you hate James?"

Zack sighed. "Well, I'm not happy with him right now. But if he's going to help you with the baby, then I don't think I will kill him…"

Savannah smiled again. "He will help me, Daddy. Liz said she will help me out with the food, water, morning sickness and other stuff…"

Zack nodded and smiled. "Okay. I'm happy to hear that. When you have a doctor's appointment, please send us a picture of the baby, please…"

Savannah nodded. "I will! Did you or Mom tell Aunt Bailey or Uncle Cody yet?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yes, we did. Paislee is excited, although she is expecting a call from you…"

Savannah laughed. "I'll call her later, Daddy. I'm actually really hungry right now. Liz, Macee, Annie, Malena and Kelsey and I are all going out to dinner tonight with Liz's new boyfriend, Keegan, Nick, Alex and James."

Zack nodded his head. "Okay. Call anytime. Love you, Princess…"

Savannah smiled. "I love you too, Daddy…"

Now that her family knows, Savannah has to deal with the rest of her pregnancy through-out the next nine months. She layed back and sighed.

"This is going to be the longest nine months of my life…Great…"  
**AN: OMG this might a record! This is the longest chapter I have ever written for you guys! Oh gosh! Lol, anyways I hope you liked it! SibunaR5er came up with Zack's reaction and Liz's new boyfriend's name. :)**

**Love you guys!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	7. Decisions About Savannah's Pregnancy

**Suite Life Next Generation: Chapter 7:**

**AN: Hiii! Here is chapter 7! R&R and Enjoy! :) I hope you like it! Questions and suggestions are open: PM and Facebook message. My school starts soon, so again I will write just as much as I can for you!**

Later that night around seven o-clock, Liz and Savannah got dressed for dinner with James, Nick, Alex, Keegan, Malena, Macee, Annie and Kelsey. They are planning on having dinner in the Aqua Lounge. The friends decided to have dinner together and hang out together.

Liz went with a nice pink dress shirt, light jeans, black boots and her hair was up in a tight ponytail. Savannah had on a nice pink sweatshirt, dark jeans and black boots with her hair up in a tight ponytail as well. After the girls got dressed and were ready, Liz looked at her best friend.

"Are you ready?"

Savannah nodded her head, grabbed her purse and sighed. 'Yeah, let's get out of here…"

As the girls were walking out of their cabin, other girls were giving Savannah looks; she sighed again and looked at Liz. "Hey Liz, do you think people know?"

Liz just looked at her best friend. "Know about you being 'you know'?"

Savannah nodded her head. "Yeah…"

Liz shook her head. "I don't think so, Girl. You're not even showing it, people can't know just yet. You are very early into your pregnancy. Don't worry about it; let's just enjoy having dinner with our boyfriends and friends…"

Savannah nodded. "Okay."

Soon Liz and Savannah headed into the Aqua Lounge and hugged their boyfriends and friends. Liz gave Keegan a kiss on the cheek and Janna shared a kiss while the girls sat next to their boyfriends. Liz's boyfriend, Keegan Anderson was a junior at Seven Seas High just like James, he came from a big family of three sets of twins-3 girls and 3 boys-1 set of girls, 1 set of boys and 1 set of both, him and his sister, Kellie. His parents are both from Florida; they decided to have him go to Seven Seas High School for his last years of high school. His sisters, Ariana and Aubrey are 19, with him and his twin sister, Kellie being 17 and their younger brothers, Robert and Joseph, being 14 years old. As they were having their drinks, they talked.

Nick looked at Savannah. "How are you feeling, Anna?"

Savannah smiled a bit. "I'm feeling a lot better now. I guess I have to get used to having a baby inside me…"

Kelsey smiled. "You will get used to it, Anna. You have a long nine months to go through, but you have us to help you."

Liz nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we will help you out on whatever you want to do with the baby."

Savannah took a sip of her drink. "Thanks guys."

James wrapped his arm around her. "You're welcome, Babe."

Liz looked back at her best friend, Savannah. "Do you know what you want to do?"

Savannah looked at her boyfriend, who nodded for her to continue. She smiled at their friends. "Yes, we are planning on keeping her or him…"

Annie smiled. "Yay! I can't wait to meet her or him then!"

Liz laughed. "Me either…"

Savannah smiled right back. "We have to tell Mr. and Mrs. Moseby soon…"

Liz nodded her head. "Yeah, you do. I mean they will have to know soon…"

Savannah giggled a little. "I know…"

Macee looked at Savannah. "So, can we come with you when you have your next doctor's appointment?"

Savannah nodded. "Sure, I have my doctor's appointment on Wednesday, December, 22nd at 2:00pm. I'm kind of sad that we have to spend Christmas on the ship. This is the first Christmas away from my family…"

Macee nodded in agreement. "I know. What are you going to do when you have the baby though?"

Savannah shrugged her shoulders. "By the time I'm nine months, I should be on summer break, so I might be a little late coming back to school and on the ship."

Her friends nodded. "Yeah, we believe that, Anna and we are right behind you on that plan if you want that."

Savannah just took another sip of her drink again. "Thank you guys. You are the best with supporting me with the baby."

Malena nodded and kept smiling. "Well, we will help you out when he or she is born, Savannah. You would need us to help you."

Savannah just sighed. "Thank you, Malena…"

Liz giggled. "What are you hungry for, Anna?"

Savannah sighed and looked at the menu. "I have no idea. I'm hungry, but I don't know what to get. The salad seems healthy and good, but then I don't know…"

Liz laughed, but then paused. "How about the pasta and the salad on the side?"

Savannah smiled and nodded. "Ooo, I like that! Thanks, Lizzie!"

Liz nodded as she smiled again. "You're welcome, Anna."

James looked at his girlfriend. "How are we going to deal with school when we go back though, Anna?"

Savannah paused to think. She sighed. "I don't know, Babe. We have some time to think of that…"

James smiled. "Okay."

Two hours later, the gang headed back to their cabins and decided to get ready for bed. In Liz and Savannah's cabin, both of the girls changed and Savannah got comfortable and decided to call her cousin, Paislee, like she said to her father earlier.

After a few rings, Paislee picked up and giggled.

"Hi!"

Savanah laughed. "Hey Pais! I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be having a baby soon…"

Paislee's eyes went wide, but then nodded slowly. "I know. My parents told me. Are you sacred?"

Savannah nodded. "Yes, I am…" She sighed. "…I have no idea what to do right now. I have a doctor's appointment in two weeks though…"

Paislee nodded. "Okay. Stevie and Charlie aren't taking this so easy…."

Savannah sighed again. "Either am I…" She looked down at her stomach. "…I'm the one who is going to have the baby, Pais."

Paislee took a breath. "I know."

Savannah looked at the clock. It read: 9:30pm. "Pais, I have to go, it's getting late, and I'll call tomorrow, okay?"

Paislee nodded again. "Okay. Bye, Anna. Love you!"

Savannah smiled. "I love you too, Cuz…"

After hanging her phone, Liz came out of their bathroom. "Are you okay, Girl?"

Savannah just looked at Liz. "I'm so scared, confessed, and I have no idea how I'm going to finish school. I'm going to have a baby soon…"

Liz sat down on her bed and looked at Savannah. "I know. You will have me to help you at night, I'll be okay with getting up with the baby and let you sleep…"

Savannah just shook her head. "No! I can't let you do that, Lizzie!"

Liz nodded her head. "Yes. Let me help you at night, Anna. Please?"

Savannah sighed. "Oh, okay fine…"

Liz clapped her hands. "Thank you!"

Savannah layed back on her bed with her hands on her stomach. "This is going to be so hard…"

Liz laughed a little. "You'll be okay. Plus, you have me, Keegan, James, Nicky, Macee, Malena, Alex, Kelsey and Annie to help you..."

Savannah nodded as she layed back on her bed. "I know that, but…"

Liz shook her head. "No buts! Sister, you are one of my best friends, and what I said you can do, you can do it! Plus, you are the oldest of all of your cousins, sisters and brothers! You know how to raise them!"

Savannah sighed again. "Yeah, but they are my cousins and sisters and brothers, Lizzie! This is my baby we are talking about! I don't want her or him to go through what I had to go through!"

Liz got up and hugged her best friend. "And she or he won't, Anna. James will be there with you, I'll be there, and your family will be there to help you. The only thing you have to worry about is taking good care of yourself, okay?"

Savannah then nodded her head. "Thanks, Liz."

Liz giggled. "Anytime, Anna, let's get some sleep, we had a long couple of days…"

Savannah giggled a little. "They are going to get longer…"

Liz nodded her head. "Yep, I know…"

Both of the girls finally got comfortable in their beds and fell asleep. Now they have to get through the next nine months.

**AN: Here is chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Yes, Savannah is still getting used to being pregnant. :) I'm taking her pregnancy seriously. Lol! :)**

**Sorry if it's early (late) for you guys! Love you guys!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	8. Fights and Make-Ups

**Suite Life Next Generation: Chapter 8:**

**AN: Another chapter! :) R&R and please Enjoy!**

**This chapter: Savannah hears her baby's heartbeat and James and her see the baby together. Savannah meets a mean girl who was James's ex-girlfriend, Andrea Kale from his old high school. What will happen? What will Savannah do? Find out! Now! :)**

Six Weeks Later:

Monday, January, 24th, 2022:

In The Infirmary:

Six weeks later and now Savannah is 12 weeks pregnant with her baby-3 months along. Now that she's twelve weeks pregnant, she has been showing a lot so everyone knows that she is having a baby. At first, she wasn't happy when she started to show her baby bump, but within the next six weeks after she found out she was pregnant, Savannah and Liz have been reading the books at night with James before he had to go back to his cabin. Also, Savannah is still going through morning sickness, cravings, going to the bathroom and soon she will be in her second trimester.

At the doctor, Savannah, Liz and James met Dr. Christine Brown there for Savannah's 12th doctor's appointment. When they got to the back, Savannah was laying back on the chair with James and Liz by her side. Christine smiled at her as she had her shirt up so she could have another ultrasound done.

"Nice to see you again, Savannah. You are now 12 weeks pregnant and that means you are going to start you're second trimester soon and you are now 3 months pregnant." She smiled. "Today you can get to hear the baby's heartbeat…"

Savannah, James and Liz's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Christine nodded her head excitedly. "Yes." She put some gel on her stomach and began to scan her stomach. Christine took the microphone and Janna and Liz began to hear the baby's heartbeat. It was a beautiful sound to the three of them.

James smiled at his girlfriend. "That's our baby…"

Savannah had tears in her eyes, she was so happy hearing her baby's heart beating.

Liz smiled at her best friend and Savannah's boyfriend. "Awww! He or she sounds like her or his Daddy…"

James laughed. "Thanks, Liz…"

Liz laughed too. "You're welcome…"

After the doctor's appointment, James went to work on the Sky Deck while Savannah and Liz went to get a smoothie at the Juice Bar. As James was working, he didn't notice that his ex-girlfriend, Andrea Kale was walking over to Savannah. Andrea was very upset that he got a new girlfriend, but yet got her pregnant. She couldn't take it; she walked over to Liz and Savannah and gave her a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Andrea…"

Savannah smiled. "Hi I'm Savannah…" She smiled at Liz. "…This is my best friend, Liz…"

Andrea sat next to her ex-boyfriend's girlfriend. "So, you're dating my ex-boyfriend?"

Savannah gave her a questionable look on her face. "What? You're James's ex-girlfriend? He never told me that he had a girlfriend before me!"

Andrea laughed a little. "He never told you? Wow. He's with a girl who is a slut and stupid…"

Savannah's eyes went wide and her eyes had tears willing in them. "He never told me! Why?!"

Andrea laughed as she got up. "I don't know! Anyways, bye slut…"

With that Andrea left the Sky Deck and Savannah ran off to her and Liz's cabin. Liz followed her best friend as she watched Savannah burst out crying while running to their cabin.

When she got to her and Liz's cabin, Savannah broke down into tears. Her heart was broken. James had an ex-girlfriend? He never told her? Why? Just as she was crying, Andrea knocked on the door. Getting up from her bed, Savannah opened the door and wiped her eyes.

"What do you want?"

Andrea just smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that he and I kissed…"

Savannah's eyes went wide. Her tears were getting harder to hide. Now her heart was broken. "What?! You kissed him!"

Andrea nodded her head. "Yep…Well, I have to go…"

Savannah slammed the door and broke down crying. Her boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend kissed. What? Why? Oh, she couldn't believe it. James lied. He said he would be there for her. She guessed not. If he doesn't want to be in her and the baby's life, he could have said something. But was Andrea telling the truth? Or was she lying? Savannah didn't know. As she layed back on her bed with her tears streaming down her face, she didn't know what to do. She didn't even hear the door open. It was Liz.

Liz's eyes went wide. "Savannah! Are you okay?!"

Savannah shook her head. "No, I'm not okay! I hate him! He's a fuckin asshole!"

Liz just pulled her into a hug. "Who are you talking about?"

Savannah looked at her with tears still rolling down her face. "James! Liz! James! He kissed Andrea! He cheated on me!"

Liz's eyes just were now on fire. She was pissed. She was upset with him. "Why that little son of a…" She got up and walked to the door. "I'll be back!" With that Liz ran to the Sky Deck and ran over to her best friend's boyfriend.

"Why did you do that to her?!"

James looked at her with a questionable look on his face. "Liz? What are you talking about? I don't…"

Liz cut him off and crossed her arms. "Don't play stupid with me! You kissed Andrea!"

James's eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head. "No…I didn't! I didn't even know she goes to school here!"

Liz gave him a look of anger. "Well she does! You mean you didn't kiss her? She's making this up?"

James nodded slowly. "Yeah, I would never kiss her. I hate her. But wait!" He paused. "…How did you find that out though? Who told you?"

Liz sighed. "Savannah told me…"

James's eyes went wide again and he yelled. "What?! She thinks I kissed her?!" He groaned and closed his eyes. "Liz, I swear I would never cheat on her. I'm in love with Savannah and I'm completely into helping her with the baby…"

Liz sighed again. "I know that now, but Anna doesn't. She's mad at you. She thinks you cheated…"

James groaned again. "Damn it! I'll be right back!"

Liz shouted at him as he walked away. "Where are you going?!"

James turned around. "I'm going to go find Andrea!"

Liz sighed. "Okay…"

James ran to Andrea's cabin and knocked on the door, or more like banged on it. Soon Andrea was standing there.

"Hey…"

James was pissed off now. He yelled at her. "Why the hell would you tell Savannah that we kissed?! We did nothing!"

Andrea smirked. "Yeah, I know. But, she doesn't know that. Look, you belong with me, Babe…"

James shook his head quickly. "No! I belong with Savannah and my son and or daughter! We have nothing anymore! I hated dating you, you are an asshole! Thanks to you, I might have lost my family!" With that, James walked away and ran all the way to Liz and Savannah's cabin.

When he got there, he could hear crying and then heard her say.

"Go away!"

James saw that the door was cracked open, so he opened the door and walked over to her.

"Baby…"

She cut him off. "Go away, James! I hate you!"

He bent in front of her and looked at her in the eyes. "Baby, I didn't kiss her. She's lying to you. Sweetheart, you are the only one I love, you are the only one I want to be with. I never kissed her. You are the only one I want to kiss, love, and be with and I love you…"

She looked at him with tears drying down her face; she wiped the fresher tears away. "How do I know that you are telling me the truth?"

James smiled at her as he took her hand. "It's because we love each other, Savannah." He kept smiling. "Sweetie, I would never want to hurt you. You are having my baby, our baby. When I said I would be there for you, I meant it. I will be there for you. I have no feeling for Andrea anymore. I'm in love with you and only you…"

Savannah just looked at her boyfriend and smiled a little. "Really, you love me?"

James nodded his head. "Of course I do, Baby. I love you. I love our baby boy or girl. I never meant to hurt you…"

Savannah nodded slowly as she wrapped her arms around him as they hugged. "I love you too, James…"

James leaned down and kissed her. "Good. Now, you don't have to worry about her, and if she threats you, please tell me…"

Savannah nodded her head. "Okay, I will. I'm sorry for not believing you."

James smiled as he kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Babe. I can understand why you would get so upset…" He smiled again. "Are we good?"

Savannah nodded her head again. "Yes, we are perfect. I guess I'm getting over emotional now. The littlest things can feel like the biggest things…"

James laughed. "Yeah, I think so. I agree with you. But, you know what? You are handling this so well…"

Savannah giggled and blushed. "I know…" She kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Do you think we will be good parents?"

James smiled and nodded again. "Of course I do! We can do the best we can, but I will never forget how much I love you and our baby…"

Savannah kept smiling and blushing. "Me either, Babe…"

James smiled at the ultrasound of his son or daughter. "Can you believe that we heard our baby's heartbeat today?"

Savannah shook her head as she layed her hand on her stomach. "No, I can't. It's making it more real…"

He layed his hand on top of hers and then kissed her stomach. "Yeah, it is…" He couldn't believe it; he was going to be a father in 6 more months. "…We are going to have a baby in 6 months, I'm so excited…"

Savannah smiled and layed her head on his shoulder. "Me too…"

James smiled. "We can deal with whatever happens next, Sweetheart."

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, I know. I can't wait to know the sex of the baby!"

James smiled again and then began laughing. "You know, I really want a girl…"

Savannah nodded in agreement. "Me too…"

James kissed her again. "We'll see what happens…"

**AN: Another chapter and I wanted some drama with Janna so there it is! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love you guys!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	9. What Are We Having and Baby Name

**Suite Life Next Generation: Chapter 9:**

**AN: Hiii I'm back, I have a week until school starts so I'm going to try to get to at least chapter 12 of this story. If not, I will write on the weekends starting with Friday-through Sunday) Yes, I got to school (Monday-through Friday) I get home around 2:30 so I get my homework done at a good timing, so I won't update until the weekends. :)**

Eight Weeks Later:

Wednesday, March, 23rd, 2022:

In The Infirmary:

Eight weeks went by as Savannah's pregnancy went on. She's now 20 weeks' pregnant-five months along. She's finally finished with her morning sickness, but her cravings, going to the bathroom and mood swings continued. Within the next eight weeks, school went on and well, Savannah wasn't that happy getting up early anymore to go to school. Savannah has been getting used to having a baby inside of her, but she never thought it would be this crazy. Janna has been getting stronger after what happened with Andrea. But today is a good day because today is Savannah's 20th week doctor's appointment. They really want a girl, but they have a boy's name just in case they were having a boy.

When Janna got to the room, Dr. Christine Brown smiled at them. "Come on in guys…"

Savannah got comfortable on the chair and pulled her shirt up.

Christine smiled. "So, now you are 20 weeks pregnant. You are halfway through, Savannah."

Savannah smiled. "Oh thank you!"

Christine laughed a little. "You two can know the sex of the baby today, do you want to know?"

Janna nodded their heads as they smiled. "Yes, please…"

Christine smiled as she spread some gel over her stomach and began to scan her stomach. "Okay…" She looked at monitor and smiled at the couple. "Congratulations, you are having a baby girl!"

Savannah smiled and got excited. "It's a girl! Yay! It's a girl!"

James smiled. "Yeah, we are having a girl, Babe! I'm excited!"

Savannah giggled. "Me too, I'm so happy…"

After the doctor's appointment, Janna headed to the Sky Deck for smoothies. Savannah has had cravings for smoothies once in a while. When they got to the Juice Bar, Liz smiled at her best friend and her boyfriend.

"How did the appointment go? What are you having? What am I buying? Pink? Blue?"

Savannah giggled and smiled at Liz. "Lizzie! Calm down!" She kept laughing. "It's a girl!"

Liz, Nick, Alex, Keegan, Macee, Malena, Kelsey and Annie all smiled. "Really, it's a girl?!"

Savannah just nodded. "Yep! I'm having a baby girl!"

Annie clapped her hands together. "Yay!"

Liz looked at the couple. "Do you guys want to pick a name?"

Savannah nodded. "Yes. We do. We need to find a name…"

That's what they did later that night then. So, after getting to Savannah and Liz's cabin, Janna got comfortable on Savannah's bed as they looked at a book filled with names- A-Z. Savannah looked at her boyfriend.

"I don't know what to pick…"

James sighed. "Me either…" Then he found a pretty good baby girl name. "Do you like this name, Anna?" He showed her the baby's name.

Savannah nodded her head. "Yes! I do!"

James smiled. "Okay, that's our baby's new name…"

Later that night, Liz and Savannah were in their cabin when Liz looked at her best friend.

"Do you guys have a name for my Goddaughter?"

Savannah nodded as she smiled. "Yep, we do!" She looked at her ultrasound picture of her daughter. "In four months, you will get to meet Chelsea Neveah Mathews…"

Liz grinned, clapped her hands and looked at the ultrasound picture she had. "Awww! That's a beautiful name for a baby girl!"

Savannah giggled. "I know…"

Liz jumped up and smiled. "I'm so getting her something!"

Savannah just sighed. "Lizzie, you don't have too…"

Liz nodded excitedly. "I want to, Anna! Please?"

Savannah sighed. "Oh, okay, you can buy her something…"

Liz clapped her hands. "Yes!"

As the girls were talking, Savannah's phone rang, it was her parents. "Hi Mommy and Daddy!"

Maya smiled as she heard her daughter's voice. "Hey Sweetheart. How was your doctor's appointment?"

Savannah smiled. "I have pictures coming…" She got very excited. "Mommy, it's a girl! I'm having a girl!"

Zack's eyes went wide. "Really, it's girl?"

Savannah nodded her head. "Yep! In four months, you and Mommy are going to have a granddaughter and her name is going to be Chelsea Neveah Mathews…"

Maya had happy tears in her eyes. "Awww, that's a cute baby name, Sweetheart! She's going to be named after her mother…"

Savannah nodded her head again. "Yeah, she is."

Zack smiled. "Well, we all can't wait to meet her then, Baby. You are doing too good with Chelsea, Anna."

Savannah blushed a little. "Thanks, Daddy. I can't wait to meet her…"

Maya kept smiling. "I'll tell your Aunt and Uncle for you, okay?"

Savannah nodded. "Okay, thank you, Mommy and Daddy…"

Maya laughed. "You're welcome, Sweetheart. You know, you must be really tired…"

Savannah shook her head. "Not really, but my back is starting to hurt…" She sighed. "Can I call you tomorrow, Mommy?"

Maya nodded. "Of course, Anna. Goodnight, Sweetie…"

After she put her phone down, Savannah layed back and decided to head to bed early. She was going to have her daughter, Chelsea soon. She was going to be a mother soon and she was happy, but yet, she was very nervous. For the next four months, she'll be carrying her baby girl and she would be the best mother she could be. Yes, it will be hard, but it would be worth it. Chelsea will be in a happy big family with lots of aunts and uncles and cousins watching over her. Now Savannah has to go through another 4 months until Chelsea Neveah Mathews would be here.

To be continued…

**AN: Chapter 9 is here! Yay, baby Chelsea is making her way into the world soon! :) I can't wait! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	10. Suprise! It's Your Baby Shower!

**Suite Life Next Generation: Chapter 10:**

**AN: Hi guys! Kelly here with chapter 10! Like I said, school might make my updating a little hard, but I promise I will try my best to update for you. If you want to know what's up with me, please PM or Facebook message me. I'll keep you updated on when and if I'm updating this story. Since I'm starting my 11****th**** year of high school, I'll be busy. Lol, but I'll try to update because I love writing for you guys!**

**Anyways, R&R! Enjoy! :)**

Four Weeks Later:

Saturday, March, 26th, 2022:

Boston, Massachusetts:

Zaya's House:

Four weeks went by and Savannah is now 24 weeks pregnant-5 months along with Chelsea. Today Savannah, James, Nick, Liz, Macee, Malena, Alex, Annie and Kelsey headed to Boston, Massachusetts for Savannah's surprise baby shower. Yes, Liz planned her best friend a surprise baby shower today. Since Savannah was due late summer, she will be having Chelsea's things at her parent's house and when she goes back on the ship, she will have everything with her. Although having a crib on the ship will be really hard to handle, but she will find a way to handle it.

In Boston, Massachusetts and at Zaya's house, the family and Savannah's friends were getting ready for her surprise baby shower, Macee, Kelsey and Alex took Savannah out for the morning while everyone else got everything ready for the baby shower.

Paislee ran into the living room. "Where's Anna, Aunt Maya?"

Maya laughed as she looked at her niece. "She's out with her friends right now, Sweetheart. This is a surprise. We can't tell her…"

Paislee nodded her head. "Okay!"

While the girls were making the living room filled with decorations, the boys were making Savannah's room into a pre-nursery on one side of the bedroom. Later around 12:00pm, Savannah was taken back home and was she walked into the front door, everyone shouted.

"Surprise, it's your baby shower!"

Savannah's eyes were filling with happy tears. She wasn't expecting this. She just looked at her friends, boyfriend and family. "You guys! Oh my God! You didn't have to do this!"

Cassidy smiled at her sister. "But, we wanted to do this, Anna. It was Liz's idea. She wanted to give you a baby shower…"

Savannah looked at her best friend and hugged Liz tightly. "Oh, thank you, Lizzie!"

Liz pulled back and smiled at her. "You're welcome…"

Savannah rubbed her stomach. "Man, I must be starving now…"

Bailey and Maya both burst out laughing. "We miss that so much!"

After hugging everyone, Savannah got something to eat, and as she was eating, Jamie and her youngest sister, Nicole ran over to her.

"Anna! Anna!" Both yelled as they ran over to her.

Savannah giggled as she smiled at her youngest sister and youngest cousin. "Nikki! Jamie! Hey guys!" She picked up Jamie and kissed her head. "How have you been, Sweetheart?"

Jamie giggled. "I good, Anna. We all missed you!"

Savannah put her down and picked up her sister. "I missed you guys too, Baby."

Nicole snugged close to her oldest sister. "Yay!"

Savannah laughed a little as she picked up a chip and popped it into her mouth. She looked at her cousins, Stephen and Paislee.

Stephen walked over to his oldest cousin. "Savannah! I missed you!"

Paislee laughed as she and Stephen hugged her. "I missed you too!"

Savannah giggled. "Awww, guys that's sweet! I missed you guys too…"

After having a good lunch together, presents were finally opened. Savannah and James all opened their presents, clothes, diapers, shoes, socks, wipes, blankets, car seat and baby carrier. Savannah smiled as she looked at her family and friends.

"Thank you everyone. This means a lot."

Bailey smiled. "You're welcome, Sweetheart. We are glad you are liking the presents…"

Zack smiled at his daughter. "We have another surprise for you, Savannah…"

Savannah slowly got up and walked over to her father. "Daddy, you don't have too…"

Bentley grinned at his sister. "We wanted to do this. Now come on!"

Savannah, her sisters, brothers, cousins, mother, father, aunt, uncle and friends all walked behind her. When they got upstairs to Savannah's bedroom, Savannah opened the door and smiled. She was surprised and happy.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful!"

And she was right. It was beautiful. The was a white crib, two small dressers, rocking chair, half of her closet was filled with other clothes, changing table, her walls were still a dark pink and above the crib, it read: "Chelsea Neveah." It was just beautiful. Speechless, Savannah couldn't get any words out. Her happy tears were coming down her face.

"It…It's beautiful! Daddy…" She wrapped her arms around her father's waist and smiled at Zack. "Thank you!"

Zack smiled at her. "You're welcome, Baby."

Soon after that, everyone had cake which had "Chelsea Neveah" on it. After cutting the cake, James smiled at his girlfriend.

"Did you have fun, Anna?"

Savannah nodded. "I did. I'm sure Chel will like the nursery and my bedroom…"

James laughed as he layed a hand on her stomach. "She will, Babe. It was fun getting that done for you and our baby girl…"

Savannah giggled. "Well, Chelsea says 'thank you' Daddy."

James laughed again and he looked at Savannah's stomach. "You're very welcome, Chel. I love you…"

Savannah smiled. "She loves you too…"

Bentley sat next to his sister. "Did you like it, Anna?"

Savannah nodded her head happily. "Yes, I did, Bens. Thank you so much!"

Bentley laughed. "You're welcome, Sis!"

Soon after that, Paislee and Savannah were both talking on the couch while having cake and ice cream. Savannah looked at her cousin.

"So…Tell me, what's been going on?"

Paislee sighed. "Well, Isabelle hasn't changed at all. After you found out you were pregnant, she told me something that hurt me…"

Savannah nodded her head for her to continue. "And…What did she say?"

Paislee sighed again. "She said that I would end up like a slut like you when I'm your age…"  
Savannah was very upset. "Paislee Karlee Martin, you won't! You weren't me! You are your own person. You won't end up like a slut, okay?" She grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "…I'm not a slut, you aren't a slut, and our sisters aren't sluts, okay? She can think of whatever she wants. The only thing I need you to be is to be the best sister and cousin. And you have been doing that. I'm proud of you for that…"

Paislee nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Anna. I'm glad you are here…"

Savannah just kissed her head. "I'll always be here for you, Pais. You are like my sister, you mean everything to me. You be who you want to be, no one can tell you wrong!"

Paislee nodded as she hugged her cousin tightly. "I know that, thanks, Anna…"

Savannah nodded as she smiled. "You're welcome, Sweetheart."

Stephen walked over to his oldest cousin and twin sister. "Savannah?"

Savannah looked at him. "Yeah, Steph?"

Stephen sat next to her. "Are you scared to have Chelsea?"

Savannah nodded her head slowly. "To be honest, yes, I am. I am scared to have Chelsea here with me. But, you know what, Steph? I have been helping my parents and your parents raise you guys, Cass, Mace, Bentley, Alli, Abby, Charlie, Meggie, Aiden, Jamie, Nikki, and Dylan. So, I'm not really nervous to actually have her with me, it's the having her part that I'm scared of."

Stephen nodded. "Oh…"

Savannah laughed a bit. "I'll be fine, Sweetie. My doctor says I'll be here to have her so you guys can see her when she's born…"

Paislee got excited and clapped her hands together. "Yay!"

Savannah smiled at Paislee. "Oh Pais…"

Paislee giggled. "What? I can't wait to meet Chelsea!"

Savannah giggled too. "I can't wait either, Sweetie."

Stephen looked at Paislee. "Plus, Sis, you have me…"

Paislee gave her brother a look. "I know that, but you don't know about girl stuff…"

Stephen sighed. "Oh..." And with that, he walked off.

Savannah looked at Paislee. "Pais, that wasn't nice…"

Paislee sighed too. "I know…" She got up and smiled a little. "I'll be right back…"

Savannah nodded. "Okay…"

After Paislee went to go talk to her brother, Zack walked over to his daughter.

"Hey Babygirl, are you having fun?"

Savannah nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I am…" She sighed though. "…But, Daddy, I want to say that I'm sorry…"  
Zack just looked at her. "About what, Princess?"

Savannah had tears coming into her eyes. It was hurting her. She felt bad. "About me getting pregnant at fifteen and I'm sorry for disappointing you. I didn't mean it to happen. I mean I thought it would never happen to me, but…" She wiped her rolling tears. "….It did."

Zack pulled her into his arms and she buried her face into his shoulder. "Awww, Babygirl! It's okay. You didn't mean for this to happen. I know that, Savannah Neveah, okay? Yes, I was upset with you. But, now I'm not. I'm proud of you…"

Savannah just looked at him while wiping her rolling tears coming down her face. "Really, Daddy?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yes. Savannah, you did the right thing of keeping Chelsea. Although, it will be hard to do, but you have me, your mother, sisters, brothers, cousins, James and your friends to help you. You helped us out, now it's our turn to help you. We all love you and Chelsea…" He kissed her forehead. "…Shh, it's okay. I know you feel bad because you had fallen into your mother's footsteps, is that why you are so upset?"

Savannah nodded her head again. "Yes…" She looked at him. "…I feel so bad for myself and Chelsea, Daddy. You taught me to do the right thing and…" She looked at her stomach. "…This isn't the right thing…"

Zack shook his head. "No, Savannah Neveah Martin! You keeping her is the right thing! I know you feel bad about getting pregnant so early, but Sweetie, we can't change that. Chelsea needs you. You need Chelsea."

Savannah just nodded as she couldn't speak up. Her tears were taking over her body. "I…I know…That." She held onto him tightly. "Daddy, I'm scared…"

Zack kissed her head again. "I know, Baby. You will get through this. You have me and your family, your boyfriend and friends to help you out…"

Savannah nodded slowly. "Okay…I hope you are right…"

Zack gave her a small smile. "I am right. You are doing amazing…"

Savannah just nodded her head. She was so scared. She has no idea what to do. It's scary to believe that she is going to have her daughter soon. She just had burst out crying. Too scared to even get anything out, Savannah just doesn't know what to expect next. But soon she will have a baby girl-her daughter, Chelsea with her and no matter what happens, Savannah and James will be there for her. Right now though, Savannah has to get used being pregnant with her daughter.

To be continued…

**AN: Another chapter! I loved that talk between Zack and Anna! Do you agree? Anyways, I don't know when I will update chapter 11 but I will try to do it soon…**

**Thank you so much for loving this story!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx :)**


	11. Secrets Are Out

**Suite Life Next Generation:**

**Chapter 11: "Secrets Are Out"**

**AN: Heyyyy! I'm thinking of having some drama for this chapter, so James and Liz and the rest of their friends get to learn about Savannah's past and another big surprise will happen….Not going to tell you-you guys can somehow figure it out! :) R&R and I have everything ready for school, now I have to wait until the day comes lol :( But yet, I'm happy to see my friends again.**

**I hope you guys had a good summer and I hope you have a good school year!**

Four Weeks Later:

Tuesday, May, 24th, 2022:

At James's Parent's House:

Four weeks went by as Savannah became getting more bigger, carrying for her daughter, and going through mood swings, back pains, going to the bathroom and right now she is finally 28 weeks pregnant- 6 months along with her daughter, Chelsea. Summer had started early u so everyone was back at home, with their families and having amazing time in the summer, expect for Savannah and James as they continue getting ready for the arrival of their newborn daughter, Chelsea Neveah Mathews.

Savannah, Liz, Nick, Macee, Malena, Alex, Keegan, Kelsey, and James were all at James's parent's house, hangging out together. Today was the day that Savannah decided to tell her boyfriend and friends about her past, but yet, she didn't know what to say first. Her thoughts were all over the place, she just didn't know how to break it to them. Savannah, Liz, Nick, Macee, Malena, Alex, Keegan, Kelsey, and James were all in James's bedroom, with Savannah and James laying on his bed. While Savannah was thinking about how she was going to break the news to her boyfriend and her friends, Liz looked at her.

"Savannah? Are you okay?"

Savannah just snapped out of her thoughts. "Uh…Yeah. I'm fine, Liz…"

James just looked his girlfriend. "Are you sure, Babe?"

Savannah just sighed, she just didn't know what how to explain it to them. How would they react? Would they believe her? Yes. She just looked at her boyfriend and their friends again, finding the right words.

"Guys, I need to tell you something…" She paused again. Not knowing what to say, it was killing her, she wanted to tell them so bad, so she just decided to tell them. Although, she has no idea what they will say. "…My birth father, Kevin has tried to hurt me, rape me and he has beaten me so much that I was rushed to the hospital when I was eleven…"

Her boyfriend and her friends just looked at her in shock. Did she just say that? Yes. James looked at his girlfriend and pulled her into a tight hug. "Babe, are you serious?"

Savannah nodded slowly as tears came to her eyes. "Yes…" She let some tears roll down her face. "He wanted to really hurt me…" She paused again. "…I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys. I didn't know how to tell you…"

James kissed her head and rubbed her back. "Baby, it's okay. We know that you couldn't tell us. It's hard to believe that he would want to hurt you…" He breathed deeply. "…But, he won't hurt you believe you have me here for you…"

Savannah sighed as she looked at her boyfriend. "Really?"

James nodded. "Yes, Babe. I promise you that I will be here for you and Chelsea. I would never ever hurt Chel. She's my baby, you're my baby, and I won't hurt you. You two mean everything to me."

Savannah just nodded and wiped her eyes. "Thank you, James. I love you…"

James kissed her head and smiled at his girlfriend. "I love you too, Baby…"

Liz looked at Savannah. "Anna, why would you not tell us?"

Savannah just sighed again. "I don't know, Lizzie. I wasn't really ready to tell you guys about my past yet. My Mom had me at 15; she was raped by Kevin while being beaten and other stuff that I can't say. After that, she found out she was pregnant with me. Kevin never knew about me until I was six years old."

Liz's eyes went wide, amazed, shocked and a little scared for her best friend. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh. My. God. Anna…I'm so, so, so sorry!"

Savannah slowly nodded. "It's okay, Lizzie. I'm fine now. He's in prison for a long time, he can't get out…"

Liz, James and their friends sighed of relief. "Oh thank God…"

Savannah smiled slightly. "I know that's what I've been saying for the past 5 years now. I'm so happy to have friends like you guys…"

Macee smiled. "Awww! Thanks, Anna…"

Just about 25 minutes away, Kevin was finally out of prison. He was thinking about Savannah. He wanted her. So, that was his plan. Kevin was going to get her, it didn't matter how long it will take him to find her, but he was going to get her, hurt her and take her. He has been dying to get out of prison for the past 5 years, so now he was finally out. He was going to find Savannah and rape her.

With Savannah, at her parent's house, about another 30 minutes later, Savannah was home alone, her boyfriend went to work late, her parents took her siblings to their friend's house and then they went to work as well. It was around 12 in the morning when Savannah was heading up to bed, but not even ten minutes later, she heard something, slowly getting up from her bed, she headed downstairs and found her birth father standing there.

Her eyes went wide, tears came into her eyes and her heart was beating really fast. She had no words, she couldn't believe it. He was back! Oh God. No. Please no, this is a dream. She was scared, terrified and she just stood there in complete shock. Wasn't he in prison? Yes. Why was he back? He wanted to really hurt her. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She just backed up slowly, but then he followed her as she backed up and then ran out of the back door of the house. He grabbed her by her back and she screamed as loud as she could. But then Kevin covered her mouth as he took her back inside and upstairs and she just kicked and moaned out of pain.

To be continued…

**AN: Uh oh! Kevin is back! Oh God…What will happen to her? Who will save her? What do you guys think? Sorry if it's short, lol. :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	12. He's Back!

**Suite Life Next Generation:**

**Chapter 12: "He's Back!"**

**AN: Heyyyy! So here is chapter 12! I took a break from writing the other day, so I updated Friday instead of right after chapter 10. :) R&R and please enjoy this and yes…Kevin is back! Oh boy! Let's see what Savannah will do…**

**Please enjoy chapter 12!**

As Kevin brought Savannah upstairs, she was sobbing, trying to get away, kicking, trying to scream, but she couldn't because her mouth was covered. She was pain, her back was killing her; she was scared. What was he going to do? Rape her? Oh no. She was already pregnant, now her "birth father" wants to rape her and hurt her. She was thrown onto her bed in pain. Savannah kept crying and moaning and groaning in extreme pain.

"Please…" She paused as Kevin began hurting her. "…Don't! I didn't do anything! Kevin!" She cried, pleased, but yet he didn't listen. She was laying on her bed, trying to get to her phone without him knowing as he began to beat and rape her. As he was though, Savannah undid the tie that was covering her mouth and wrist, grabbed her phone as she kicked him in the stomach and Kevin went falling off the bed and Savanah ran out of the house as fast as she could.

As she was running, she was spotted by someone.

"Savannah? Is that you?"

Savannah was shaking, she was scared, didn't move or say anything. Finally, she spoke up, while shaking. "Yes…Who are you?"

Taylor smiled. "It's okay, Sweetie, I went to school with your mother, Maya. I'm Taylor." She looked at her again. "Is everything okay?"

Savannah just shook her head. "No. Kevin is after me! Please…"

Taylor was now getting pissed. "Oh my God, Savannah! You can't stay here. Come with me, okay?"

Savannah just nodded. "Okay…"

As the young girl and young woman were standing there, they heard someone coming right after them. Kevin. Taylor looked at Savannah.

"Savannah, go into my car! Now!"

Savannah just nodded her head as she ran into the car and locked it. Her heart was beating really fast. She was asking herself questions: Was Chelsea okay? Will she survive? Oh how she wanted this to be over. She could still hear Taylor yelling at Kevin and then Taylor jumped into her car after punishing him in the face. As she was turning on her car, she looked at Savannah.

"Are you alright, Savannah?"

Savannah shook her head. "Not really. I'm scared for Chelsea's sake. I was almost…" She couldn't finish her sentence because tears were coming down her face. "…Sorry…"

Taylor nodded as she drove them to her house. "It's okay. You need some sleep. Are you hungry?"

Savannah shook her head. "No, I'm fine…"

When they got to Taylor's house, Savannah slowly got of the car and followed Taylor into the house. Once inside, Savannah looked around and smiled. There were pictures of a man and three young children.

"Is this your family?"

Taylor nodded happily. "Yes." She smiled at her husband, Andrew. "This is my husband, Andrew. He's in the army." She smiled at her oldest daughter, Jennifer. "This is my oldest daughter, Jenny." She showed Savannah her son, Antony. "This is my son, Antony." She smiled at her youngest daughter, Jazmyn. "And my youngest daughter, Jazmyn." She looked at Savannah again. "Jenny is 6 years old, Antony is 4 and Jaz is 1 year old…"

Savannah nodded slowly. "Awww. Well, I can't thank you enough for saving my life…"

Taylor just smiled at her. "No problem. You needed help. I remember what happened when you were eleven; I wasn't going let him hurt you again like that…"

Savannah sighed. "Yeah…" She breathed deeply as her back started to hurt. "…I just told my boyfriend and friends about it earlier…"

Taylor nodded her head as she looked at Savannah. "Maybe you get some sleep; you had a long day…"

Savannah nodded in agreement. "Yeah, thanks, Taylor. You helped me a lot."

Taylor just smiled. "You're very welcome, Savannah. You can take my bedroom. I can sleep on the couch."

Savannah smiled. "Okay."

When she walked into the bedroom, she slowly climbed into the bed, got comfortable and finally fell asleep. Around one-thirty in the morning, Savannah was awaken by her phone beeping for a text message. Slowly reaching over, she opened her phone and read the text message. It was her mother.

*Savannah and Maya's Text:*

Maya's Text Message: "Anna, where are you? Are you okay? Text me back when you get this! Xxx love you. :) Love, Mom…"

Savannah Text Message: "I'm at Taylor's house. Mom, Kevin is back. He almost raped me at the house and in my bedroom, I ran out of the house when she found me. I'm just fine. Xxx Love you too, love, Savannah." :)

Maya's Text Message: "Oh my God. Are you serious? Sweetheart, you stay there for the night, okay? I'll get you a doctor's appointment for as soon as possible. We don't know what could have happened to Chelsea."

Savannah's Text Message: "Okay."

*End of Text:*

After texting her mother, Savannah went back to sleep. She was happy that Taylor found her, if not, then she had no idea what would have happened to her. Her back was hurting, she was sore, everything mostly really hurt. Her soul was broken, she couldn't take it anymore. She decided to text her boyfriend.

*Janna's Texts:*

Savannah's Text Message: "James, I have to tell you something…"

A minute went by, James finally answered.

James's Text Message: "Babe, are you okay? It's like one-forty-five in the morning."

Savannah's Text Message: "I know that, sorry for waking you up. :) He's back! He hurt me around midnight; I'm at Taylor's house right now. I ran out of my house, somehow he broke into my house and he almost raped me!"

James's Text Message: "He's back! Are you serious? Damn it, do you want me to come get you? He freakin did what?!"

Savannah's Text Message: "Yep! He's back and yes, he did. No, I'm fine; I can stay with Taylor tonight. My Mom is going to give me another doctor's appointment to make sure she's fine."

James's Text Message: "Okay. Thanks for telling me. :) Love you…"

Savannah's Text Message: "Love you too! :) Oxo

James's Text Message: "I'll see you tomorrow, Baby. You should go back to sleep."

Savannah's Text Message: "Okay."

*End of Texts:

The next morning around nine, Savannah began opening her eyes. She sighed. She had some night last night. She slowly got of bed, walked downstairs to find Taylor making breakfast. She smiled as she spoke up.

"Good morning, Taylor. Thanks for letting me sleep here last night."

Taylor smiled at her. "Good morning, Savannah and you're very welcome." She paused. "Oh yeah, you're mother called me this morning, I said you were still sleeping though." She smiled again. "She thanked me for almost saving your life."

Savannah nodded her head. "Yeah, I got a text around one this morning from her. I explained everything. I said I was staying here with you."

Taylor just nodded her head. "Good. I'm glad she's happy that you're okay. Your Dad, Zack has the police on Kevin now. He's being taken to prison tonight. He's taking him to court this afternoon, so if you want, you can stay here…"

Savannah smiled. "Oh that's good news!" She kept smiling. "No, thank you. My boyfriend said he would come pick me up and I'll be staying at his house."

Taylor just agreed. "Okay. I'm fine with that."

After breakfast, James came to Taylor's house and picked up Savannah. They headed to his parent's house and once inside, James had Savannah take it easy. She got comfortable on the couch, but then her back began to hurt.  
"Hey Sweetie? Can I got upstairs and sleep in your bed? My back is killing me right now…"

James nodded his head. "Of course, Babygirl, I'll check on you in an hour, okay?"

Savannah smiled at her boyfriend. "Okay."

James is just the best boyfriend in the world. He would do anything for her and their daughter. After getting into bed, she smiled at the picture of Chelsea on his bed side table. That was at her 24th week doctor's appointment.

An hour later, Savannah was still fast asleep. He smiled and then walked out of the room. She was so cute when she sleeps. She must be really tired. Savannah did have a long night. Plus, she had a doctor's appointment today at three and must be really nervous to know if Chelsea was okay or not. But, he knew she was or he hoped she was.

Later that afternoon, Savannah, Maya and James went to the doctor to check on the baby while Zack was in court. At the doctor's appointment, Dr. Christine Brown checked on the baby. Yes, Christine works in Boston during the summer, so she was able to deliver Chelsea when she was ready. After the appointment, Christine smiled at Savannah.

"Everything looks good. Chelsea doesn't seem to be hurt. You are doing amazing, so from now on, I want you to take it easy, okay?"

Savannah nodded her head. "Okay."

After the appointment, they went out for ice cream to celebrate, Savannah sighed out of relief. She couldn't wipe off the smile that was on her face. Chelsea was just fine. That news made her feel good. Now she has to wait until Chelsea comes, but that won't be for a while. She will never forget what had happened to her, but she was happy to have a boyfriend like James, he was going to be a great father and that made her smile even bigger.

To be continued…

**AN: Sorry it took a long time. I got distracted because my best friend got me into Pretty Little Lairs; I'm up to S1 Ep5 now. So I have a long way to go. Plus, school starts in three days….Boooo! Lol, but that won't stop me writing, I have the weekends to write and update.**

**Plus, I do hate Kevin now too!**

**Yes, Savannah and Chelsea are just fine. Savannah will never forget it.**

**Taylor is awesome.**

**James is the best boyfriend in the world. :)**

**And I love Janna's relationship.**

**What is your favorite T.V. show? My answer: Pretty Little Lairs (At the moment)**

**So thank you for being patient with me.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	13. Double Dates and Baby Shopping

**Suite Life Next Generation:**

**Chapter 13: "Double Dates and Baby Shopping:**

**AN: Hiii! At first I had writer's block and couldn't come up with an idea, but then I messaged SibunaR5er and she came with this chapter for me, so thank you so much! I love this idea, so I'm using it. I was going to write this chapter this afternoon, but I went my friend's house until six-thirty, so I didn't start this chapter until 7:22pm. :) R&R and I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I kind of messed up on the date of chapters 11 and 12 so sorry about that! I just realized it now, but I fixed it. :)**

Four Weeks Later:

Friday, June, 24th, 2022:

Boston Common:

Four weeks went by and now Savannah is 34 weeks pregnant-7 months pregnant. Today is Tuesday, June, 24th, 2022, and Savannah, James, Keegan and Liz decided to go out on a double date and then baby shopping. As they all walked to the Boston Common for lunch, Savannah laughed.

"I'm so hungry right now…"

Liz laughed too. "You're pregnant, Anna. That's what happens. Plus, you're eating for two."

Savannah sighed. "Thanks for that, Lizzie."

Liz nodded. "You're welcome…"

When they got there, they were showed to their table, sat down and looked at their menu's.

Liz looked at Savannah. "I think you should have water, what I'm seeing is all sugar drinks, it's stupid…"

Savannah agreed when she saw the drinks. "Yeah, it is stupid. I'm thinking I should go with the steak since I'm craving for one with the fries. When my Mom was pregnant with me, she had cravings for the fries all the time."

Liz burst out laughing. "Oh my God…" She started to calm down, but it was too hard. "…Sorry, I couldn't hold it in…"

Savannah laughed too. "It's okay. I was laughing when she told me about it too…"

Keegan looked at James. "So, you have all brothers?"

James nodded. "Yep. It goes me, Austin, Christian, and then Jason. I actually know my Aunt Kaylee has six kids, it goes Arianna, Justin is two years old older than Stephen and Paislee, he is 12, and Shaylee is the same age as Stephen and Paislee. Then Ryan and Bryan, they are twins and they are same age as Macy. Austin is the same age has Abby, then it goes Charlotte, and she's the same as Charlie. My brother, Cole is two years older than Macy, he's the same age as Stephen and Paislee and Shaylee and Justin. My sister, Charlotte is the same as Charlie. Christian is the same as Meaghan, with my youngest brother; Jason is the same age as Jamie."

Keegan's eyes went wide in amazement. "Wow! That's nuts, Dude!"

James laughed. "I know! That's what I said!"

Savannah looked at her boyfriend. "You know if Justin or Ryan hurt my cousins, I'll be hurting them…"

James sighed. "I know, but I know my cousins, they wouldn't do that." He paused and thought of Ryan. "…Actually forget about Ryan, he's a player. Yeah, I don't think Macy wants to date him. I would think my brother, Cole is better for her. But that's my opinion."

Savannah nodded her head and sighed. 'If he hurts Mace I'm going to freak the hell out. I swear I think Stephen will be overprotective of Pais, Mace, Abs, and Jamie. Oh, forget it that he's already being overprotective of Paislee with the whole Isabelle thing."

James tried not to laugh, but kept cool. "You mean the whole- she thinks she'll follow into your footsteps with Mace, and that you are a slut with Paislee?" He smiled. "Then she's freakin wrong on that part!" He sighed again. "Hey, if I was him, I would be the same! I never had a sister, but my cousins, Shaylee, Arianna, and Charlotte are like my sisters and well, Ari is two years older than me, but I seem older than her."

Savannah nodded. "Thanks. I'll tell her that."

James smiled. "Good."

As they kept talking, their drinks came and they took sips and then began talking again. Liz smiled. "And Anna, you aren't a slut anyways, yes you are pregnant, but you are going a good thing. If she wants to think that, she can. It's not true. You are taking the responsibly of this very seriously, Girl. I seriously don't think you're 16 anymore. You seem like you are 21 instead."

Savannah laughed. "Oh, thanks, Lizzie. That means a lot. I'm still 16 though. I just matured a lot more than people my age expect for you."

Liz nodded and smiled. "Thanks. After I found out you were having a baby, I was like yeah, I'm waiting until I'm married…"

Savannah nodded happily. "Good plan! I'll help you with that!"

Liz laughed. "Okay…"

Soon their food came and both couples kept talking and laughing, and then Keegan asked Savannah a question.

"How old was your mother when she had you?"

Savannah sighed. "She was 15 years old. She had me at the end of freshman year."

Keegan's eyes went wide. "Woah. Where was your birth father in all of this?"

Savannah just froze. Her heart was beating fast. She was scared if she talked about it, he would show up. That's what happened twice in her life, she didn't want it to happen again, but he was in a mental hospital now and his family never balled him out because of what they had heard about Savannah. His sister, Alison was very upset, so she lost contact with him. She never wants to talk to him again, so she moved, changed everything counting her phone number, address, e-mail and she got married and never told him. After taking a while to answer, she sighed.

"Well, my Mom never told him about me because they broke up before she got the chance to find out she was pregnant. He hurt her, beat her, and…" She paused to take a breath. "…Raped her and then she found out she was pregnant with me. She only told her parents, her Mom's friend, Sarah and her family, I was living with them for 6 years of my life before my birth Mom, Maya and her husband, Zack took me in…" She smiled in the thought of Zack and Maya. "….My Mom is the best and my Dad, Zack is like my best friend. He can tell him everything." She laughed. "…Expect the news about my pregnancy, now that I wasn't really looking forward to…"

Keegan was so shocked that he could only say one word. "Wow."

And then they all finally finished eating, then the bill came and the boys both slit it up. James laughed at the bill.

"Oh shit…" He kept laughing. "Okay, this place isn't cheap at all! Damn, they are expecting us to pay 120.00 freakin dollars!" **(I just made it up. I don't know how much Boston actually cost in restaurants.) **

Keegan took the bill from him. "Let me see that!"

James nodded. "Okay, but Dude it's gonna freak you out…"

Keegan looked at the bill after James handed it to him. "Yep, it isn't cheap at all!"

The girls both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They both have the best boyfriends in the world. They would do anything for them. That must mean that they love Savannah and Liz.

Soon after eating lunch, the two couples went to a baby store in the mall to get some clothes for Chelsea. But as they were there, Savannah noticed that her ex-boyfriend, Matt was there too. She groaned. She never told him she was pregnant, well he was going to find out now since she was like 7 months along and was like a balloon, yeah that's what her stomach looked like. But, he couldn't find out before because she was on the S. S. Tipton and they lost touch after the break-up. Savannah looked at Liz and tapped her shoulder. Whispering, she spoke up.

"Liz, look to your left…"

Liz looked at her best friend in confession. "Why?" She looked and saw Matt. Her eyes went wide. "Shit, why is he fuckin here?" She whispered. "Does James know about him?"

Savannah shook her head. "No. That's why I'm freaking out." She sighed as she felt sick to her stomach. "Damn, I feel like I'm going to sick. I never thought I would see him again. Plus he was the one who cheated and then broke up with me."

Liz nodded. "I know that." She sighed. "You need to tell James like now…"

Savannah shook her head vigorously. "No! Liz, I can't! He will freak out!"

Liz shushed her. "Shh! You want him to fuckin hear you! Girl, you have to tell him like now! He's gonna find out some time in his life." She paused. "Savannah, he knows when you are lying, he will find out when Chelsea asks you-Mommy, who was your first boyfriend? I won't think you want to lie to your daughter, do you?"

Savannah shook her head. "No, I don't…" She sighed. "…Ugh, okay I'll talk to him, but if Matt notices me, I'm in trouble…"

Matt Rivers was at the baby store with his sister, Everleigh and his wife, Jessie. His sister and wife were both expecting, his sister was having boy and she was planning on naming him, Jace Nicholas **(Yes, I used Jenelle's son's name Jace from Teen Mom 2, I am a big fan, so I used it)** and his girlfriend was having a girl, they are naming her, Charissa Marci. As he was looking a shirt for his nephew, he noticed his ex-girlfriend, Savannah standing next to her best friend, Lizabelle. He sighed. As he got a better look, he realized something, his eyes went wide. She was pregnant too. He just couldn't believe it. He put the shirt back on the hanger and began walking over to the girls.

"Savannah? Savannah Martin? Is really you?"

Savannah turned around and saw her ex-boyfriend standing there. Oh wow. It was really him. She sighed. What would James think if she was talking to him? She just nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's me." She smiled a little as she looked at her seven month stomach. "…And as you tell, yes I'm pregnant and I'm only 16."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I can tell. It's okay. My wife, Jessie is pregnant too. We're having a girl. What about you?"

Savannah laughed a little. "I'm having a girl too, we are naming her Chelsea Neveah, and she's named after me." She sighed. "Anyways, congratulations on the wedding and baby, I guess…" She just didn't know to say to him, it was just really awkward. "…Well, I better go try to find my boyfriend, it was nice to see you again…"

Matt nodded. "You too…"

And with that, Savannah walked away to find her boyfriend and when she found him, he could tell something happened. She paused. Damn, he knew her so well. And they have only been dating for nine months. He looked at her.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

Savannah nodded and then lied. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

James sighed. "You seem a little out of it. Did you feel her kick or something?"

Savannah just froze. What to say? What to say? Oh, gosh this is so hard. Lying again, she nodded. "Yep, I did." She smiled. "Sorry…"

James smiled and then kissed her cheek. "No, it's okay."

Liz looked at Savannah. She pulled her over to the side. "You lied about seeing Matt? Girl, he's going to find out. I would do it now or else he's going to be very upset."

Savannah just groaned as she breathed deeply. "Oh, so I'm supposed to go up to my boyfriend and say…" She paused as she said the next sentence with sarcasm. "…Oh yeah, I saw my ex-boyfriend just a few minutes ago and I hope you aren't mad!"

Liz sighed. "Still! Savannah, I'm just trying to help you from getting hurt!"

Savannah sighed. "Fine, I'll tell him when we go back to my house."

Liz smiled. "Good girl."

After shopping, Janna went back to Savannah's house and put all the clothes they brought into her nursery and as they were, Savannah decided to break the news.

"James, I kind of lied to you today…"

Her boyfriend turned to her and just sighed. "What? You lied? If you didn't feel her kick, then what happened?"

Savannah sighed. "Will you be mad if I told you that I saw my ex-boyfriend?"

James's eyes just seemed like they were gonna pop right out of his head. "You what? When?"

Savannah closed her eyes. "In the baby store, he happened to realize it was me and just came up to me and we just talked for like five minutes. He didn't seem into me because he has a wife…"

James started to calm down. "Okay, the part when he has a wife makes me feel a little better, but why didn't you tell me this before?"

Savannah looked at him. "Because I didn't know what you would say or react. Look, I'm sorry for lying…"

James smiled at her. "Babe, I'm mad at you. I'm just a little upset, but I see your reasons why you wouldn't tell me. Plus, I trust you."

Savannah smiled. "Good." She giggled a little. "Now, are you just going to smile at me and not kiss me?"

James smiled at her. "Of course, I'm gonna kiss you."

Savannah smiled as he kissed her. "We are okay right?"

James nodded his head. "Of course…"

They finished to put Chelsea's clothes away and just continued to get ready for her arrival. Both were ready, but somehow they knew it won't be easy at all. But they are ready for anything. They will be fine working together and if they do that, they will be just fine.

**AN: Sorry if this is very late. I kind of wanted to give you another chapter, plus if I write a lot tomorrow, chapter 14 will be up sometime tomorrow. And yes, tomorrow is my last day of summer. So after that, I will work really hard to update.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	14. We Finally Meet Chelsea Neveah!

**Suite Life Next Generation:**

**Chapter 14: "We Finally Meet Chelsea Neveah!"**

**AN: Hiiii guys! Yes, by the title, Chelsea Neveah is making her way into the world! Omg, I'm so excited! :)**

**Oh yeah, today is my last day of summer :( so after my first day, I might be very busy with homework, clubs and going practicing driving with my Dad on the weekends, so I'll PM you guys when and if I'm updating or not, also sometimes the plans just pop up. So please be patient with me. :)**

**And also I'll be looking for some colleges I might want go to, but I'm looking into Westchester Community College for the first 2 years and then try to get into a 4 year college.**

**Anyways, now I'll stop talking so you can enjoy Chapter 14 and R&R!**

Seven Weeks Later:

Friday, August, 19th, 2022:

At Zaya's House:

Time: 5:00am:

Seven weeks went by and for couple of weeks, Janna started going to birthing classes with Savannah's mother or father. It started when Savannah was 34 weeks pregnant and from when she was 37 weeks pregnant. Today is Friday, August, 19th, 2022, and that means Savannah is into her 39th week of her pregnancy. Of course, now she's just so ready to give birth. Although, she somehow knew it was going to hurt really bad. Around five in the morning, in Savannah's bedroom, she was awaken by her back hurting; she groaned and slowly stood up.

Of course when she did that, she woke up her boyfriend. He looked at her.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?"

Savannah sighed as she felt pain in her lower back. Shaking her head slowly, she spoke up. "No. I'm just feeling pain my back again. Sorry for waking you up."

James grinned a little. "It's okay, Babe. I got used to it with your cravings in the middle of the night."

Savannah tried to laugh, but then she felt something run down her leg. Her eyes went wide in realization. Her water broke. Yep, it's time. Chelsea is on her way.

James just looked at her face. He knew it was time. "Do we need to go the hospital?"

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, we do. My water broke!"

James nodded as he jumped out of the bed, grabbed his car keys and slowly led her out of the bedroom, but as they were, Zack came out of his and Maya's bedroom.

"Is it time?"

Savannah couldn't speak; she just nodded her head vigorously because as they were standing there, she felt a sharp pain go through her. "Owwww…" She gritted her teeth in pain.

Zack just looked at his daughter's boyfriend. "Drive her to hospital; we will be right behind you."

James just nodded. "Okay…" He led his girlfriend down the stairs out to his new car. After helping her into the car, he jumped into the car and began to drive her to the hospital. As Janna was heading to the hospital, Zack got Maya, Cassidy, Alli, Nikki, Bentley, Dylan and Aiden up. Cassidy looked at her father.

"Anna is going to have the baby today, Daddy?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Sweetheart. It may be not until tomorrow. It takes a pretty long time until she can actually have Chelsea."

Cassidy just nodded. "Oh okay…"

Maya walked into the kitchen holding Dylan. "Is everyone ready?"

The kids all nodded their heads. "Yes, we're ready!"

Maya smiled. "Okay, let's go to the hospital to see your niece be born…"

Zack jumped into the driver's seat. "Does everyone have their seatbelts on?"

Cassidy checked Dylan. "Dylan is good, Daddy…"

Zack nodded his head. "Okay. Everyone else good, Cass?"

Cassidy nodded her head. "Yeah!"

Zack looked at Maya. "Call Cody and Bailey and my mother and father and Tori and tell them."

Maya nodded as she dialed Bailey's cell phone. Soon, Bailey answered.

"Is it time? Is she having the baby?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah, she is."

Bailey smiled a bit. "Okay, we'll be there soon…"

Maya smiled. "Okay. See you."

Once at the hospital, Maya went over to the nurse's deck and asked for her daughter.

The nurse smiled. "Is your daughter's name Savannah Martin?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yes. Can I go see her?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course."

In Savannah's labor and delivery room, she was all hocked up with the protein to make her labor continue with the contractions. As she laying in her hospital bed, her mother walked inside.

"Savannah!"

Savannah smiled. "Hey Mom, it looks like Chelsea is on her way."

Maya laughed. "Looks like it. How do you feel?"

Savannah groaned. "Like crap. It hurts really bad."

Maya giggled a bit. "I know, Baby. I know how you feel. I felt the same way with you, brothers and sisters."

Savannah sighed in pain as she felt another contraction, taking deep breathes, she started to calm down. Although, she wasn't happy at all, she was in so much pain. "Ugh…I'm not having another baby for a long, long, long time! This hurts like hell!"

Maya laughed again as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "You'll be okay, Sweetie. Where's James?"

Savannah sighed. "Getting me a hot cloth, water and ice chips just case I need them."

Maya giggled. "Oh, I remember your father doing that for me." She looked at her daughter again. "Anna, I need to tell you that I'm so proud of you right now…"

Savannah smiled a bit again. "Really, you are really proud of me?"

Maya sat in the chair next to her bed. "Yeah, I am. You took your pregnancy really seriously. You are going to be a good mother. Chelsea is very happy to have a mother like you. I'll be there to help you out, plus you have Liz, James, Keegan, Macee, Malena, Kelsey and Annie and your brothers and sisters and cousins."

Savannah nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do." She looked at her mother. "Where are they?"

Maya smiled at her daughter. " In the waiting room. Who do you want in the room?"

Savannah paused to think. "I want you, James and Daddy in the room."

Maya nodded again. "Good."

Dr. Christine Brown walked inside the room. "Seems like Chelsea wants to come now, huh?"

Savannah nodded slowly. "Yeah, she does."

Christine sat down and looked at Savannah. "Did you pick who will be in the room with you?"

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, my Mom, Dad and boyfriend are going to be in the room."

Christine nodded as she smiled. "Okay, it looks like you are only three centimeters right now. Now, this might be a long day for you, so I'm going to make sure it's just as comfortable for you. But the only down side of this is that you can't get the epidural until your five centimeters."

Savannah groaned. "Great…"

Christine laughed. "You're going to be okay."

Savannah grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it as she screamed into it. "Ugh, kill me now! I'm going kill him!"

Maya laughed as she rubbed her daughter's back. "Shh, you'll be okay. I'll be here to help you."

Savannah looked at her mother with tears coming down her face. "Thanks, Mom…"

Maya nodded. "No problem, Sweetheart."

21 hours went by, and it was finally Saturday, August, 20th, 2022, and after 21 hours of pain and going through labor, Savannah was finally ready to start to push. She was sweating, tired, she just wanted this to be over and she was in just in so much pain that she could just scream it out. Around 2:00am, Christine looked at Savannah.

"You're finally ready to start pushing, Savannah."

Savannah sighed out of relief. "Oh thank you, God! Finally, I can get this baby out!"

Christine laughed and then nodded. "Are you ready?"

Savannah just nodded her head. "Yes, I'm ready." Soon she began to push, it really hurt, but she didn't really care, all she wanted was to have Chelsea here with them. After ten minutes of pushing, she took one hard push and screamed. After a minute, she heard a beautiful sound of her daughter crying.

Christine smiled. "Congratulations, it's a girl!"

James smiled at his daughter. "She's beautiful, Anna. She looks like you."

Savannah smiled at her newborn daughter. "Yeah, she does…"

The nurse dried, weighed and then wrapped the newborn in a pink blanket.

Chelsea Neveah Mathews: Born: Saturday, August, 20th, 2022: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 2:10am: Seven pounds, seven ounces and 17 inches. She has dark brown hair with brown eyes.

Soon the nurse walked over to Savannah and handed Chelsea to her. "Congratulations, she's beautiful."

Savannah just looked at her daughter. "Hi Chelsea, I'm Mommy."

James leaned down and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "And I'm Daddy."

Zack just couldn't help but smile at his granddaughter. "Welcome to the world, Sweetheart."

Chelsea just looked at her mother, father and grandparents, Zack and Maya. She just grinned.

Savannah laughed a little. "Welcome to the Martin-Mathews family, Babygirl."

Both new parents smiled at their daughter and soon after that, Savannah and James's families came into the room. James's mother, Debbie smiled at her new granddaughter.

"Oh, she's so beautiful, Savannah."

Savannah smiled. "Thank you, Debbie."

Paislee went over to her cousin. "Can I hold her?"

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, you can, Pais." She gently handed her daughter to her cousin. "Make sure you hold her head."

Paislee nodded her head and smiled at Chelsea. "She's so cute."

Stephen spoke up. "Can I go next?"

Savannah laughed. "Sure, Steph."

After everyone got their chances to hold the newborn baby girl, Savannah laughed. "Even though you know her name, I'll just say that she was born this morning, weighing in at 7 pounds, 7 ounces and 17 inches. She's named after me, so I'd love for you meet…Chelsea Neveah Mathews…"

To be continued…

**AN2: OMG, Chelsea is here! Yay! If you want to see what she looks like follow me on Instagram and I'll send the picture to you. School starts tomorrow so I might not update until Friday or Saturday, I'm not sure.**

**I love you guys!**

**:) Kelly :) **


	15. Going Home For The First Time

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 15: "Going Home For The First Time"**

**AN1: Heyyyy! So, I had busy days these past three days so it will be a while before I update again. Anyways…Enough of me, I've been taking my time with this chapter and I will write as much as I can, maybe only chapter a day because I can't write two at the same time. :)**

**R&R and enjoy!**

Three Days Later:

Tuesday, August, 23rd, 2022:

At Zaya's House:

Three days after Chelsea was born, Savannah and Chelsea were well enough to go home. After driving home, James and Savannah saw that there were balloons outside the house, they said: "It's a girl!" Savannah had Chelsea in her carrier and she had it in her hand and James had the bags as they walked into the house, both were shocked by seeing all of their friends and family with balloons that also read: "It's a girl!"

Savannah began laughing and smiled at her family and friends. "Thank you so much guys for cleaning up the house for us and we are very happy to be home…"

Maya walked over to her daughter. "I'm so glad that you and Chelsea are home now, Sweetheart."

Savannah put her newborn daughter on the counter and smiled again. "Me too, I missed you guys…"

Cassidy smiled. "We missed you too, Anna."

Savannah kissed Cassidy's cheek. "I know."

Zack looked at his daughter. "Can I hold Chelsea?"

Savannah nodded her head excitedly. "Of course you can, Daddy. She is your granddaughter!"

Zack nodded as he picked up Chelsea. "I know that." He smiled at the baby girl.

Chelsea was fast asleep though while Zack was holding her.

Savannah walked over to her cousin, Paislee. "Hey, Pais, how are you doing? I missed you these past 3 days."

Paislee sighed and took a breath. "I missed you too. But I've been freaking out about Isabelle's…" She whispered to her. "…Bitching about what everything happened with you…"

Savannah just looked at her cousin with a questionable look on her face. She just whispered back. "Well, Pais, I'm only going to say this again and one more time, don't listen to that bitch. She doesn't need to know about me. If she wants to be a bitch to you, she'll have to go through me! I told you that, Cuz. Plus, you have Stephen, I'm sure he's fed up with her bitching about you and me."

Paislee nodded her head slowly. "Oh, he is." She smiled at her cousin. "Thanks."

Savannah smiled and laughed. "Hey, I'm your cousin, but you are like my little sister, Pais, it's the same with Mace, Abs, Meggie and Jamie and Steph and Charlie are like my little brothers. I did tell you guys that if you need to talk to me, I'm always there for you."

Paislee smiled as she hugged her cousin. "Thanks, Anna. You're the best!"

Savannah laughed. "You're welcome." She laughed. "And now I'll be home until late October, so I'll be seeing you more often."

Paislee smiled. "Awesome!"

Savannah laughed. "Also, I got my permit, so soon I'll be driving with my license soon."

Paislee kept smiling. "Yay!"

Savannah kissed her forehead and got up from the couch. "I'll let you and Stephen babysit sometime soon, but not right now. Do you think you can wait until she's a year old or so?"

Paislee nodded. "Of course."

Savannah smiled again. "Good." She walked over to her daughter and father. "How is she doing?"

Zack looked up at his daughter. "She's still sleeping; she's a lot like her Mommy."

Savannah giggled. "Thanks, Daddy."

Both Cody and Bailey were outside when Karlee called Bailey.

"Hey Sis, what's up?"

Karlee smiled and got excited to hear her sister's voice. "Bails! Oh my gosh, it's been so long! Four years? Gosh, I'm so sorry! I've been so busy! I really want to visit. Can I?"

Bailey nodded. "Of course you can, Kar. I'm sure Paislee wants to see you. Savannah just got home with the baby."

Karlee's eyes went wide. "She had Chelsea already? Oh wow."

Bailey laughed. "Yes, she did."

Karlee pulled up on the driveway. "I'm in the driveway."

Bailey's eyes went wide this time. "Really?"

Karlee got out of her car. "Yeah."

Bailey smiled at her sister as she walked up the stairs. "Karlee!"

Karlee laughed. "Bailey! Okay, we have got to stop doing that…"

Bailey laughed. "I know!"

Karlee gave Cody a hug. "Okay, where are my nieces and nephews?"

Bailey smiled. "They should be inside."

Karlee laughed. "Isn't Jamie a year old now?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, she is."

Karlee's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! Holy shit…"

Bailey kept laughing. "I know right!"

Karlee walked inside, saw her nieces, nephews and Zaya's children and Savannah's new baby girl, Chelsea. "Hey guys! I'm back!"

Paislee got excited and hugged her aunt Karlee. "Aunt Karlee!"

Karlee hugged her niece. "Hey Sweetie!"

Paislee gigged. "I missed you so much!"

Karlee laughed. "Me too, Sweetheart, I missed you guys. I actually just got a new job here in Boston, so I'm moving into my house tomorrow."

Paislee clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Karlee smiled. "I'm going to go talk to your cousin, okay?"

Paislee nodded. "Okay."

Karlee walked over to Savannah. "Savannah?"

Savannah looked up at her. "Hi."

Karlee sat down next to her. "I'm your aunt Bailey's sister, Karlee. I've heard things about you from your mother. Now you are 16 with a healthy baby girl."

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, I did and I know my Mom told me about you too. I also know that Paislee is named after you."

Karlee smiled again. "Yeah she is and I'm so honored to have her named after me."

Zack walked over to his daughter with Chelsea crying in his arms. "I think she's hungry."

Savannah nodded. "Okay." She took her daughter from her father and both she and James walked upstairs into Savannah's bedroom. James got the cloth ready since he would be burping her while Savannah would be breastfeeding her for a little bit.

Savannah got everything ready to start breastfeeding. "Wow, she's here with us now."

James smiled. "I know. I'm happy she's here with us."

Savannah looked her boyfriend. "How long do you have before going back to work?"

James smiled. "I got six weeks. I worked my ass off when you were pregnant, so my boss said that I could take 6 weeks off."

Savannah smiled. "Awesome. I'm sure Chel will love that her Daddy is staying for six weeks instead of three weeks." A few minutes later, Chelsea was finished and Savannah gave her to James. James sat back down on the other rocking chair and began burping her gently and then after that, he rocked her to sleep. He looked at her.

"Uh…" He paused as he looked at her for a minute. "What are we doing about the sleeping arrangements? I mean I know your Dad will kick my ass if he saw us 'you know…' Sleeping with each other right after you gave birth."

Savannah paused to think. "Oh yeah…I totally forgot that." She then thought of something. "How about you take the couch? My room has a couch next to the bathroom. That's where I hang out when I want to read."

James nodded. "Okay sounds good. Chelsea is sleeping in her crib right?"

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, she is sleeping in her crib." She layed her newborn daughter in her crib, after that the new parents headed downstairs to rejoin their families and friends. Now that Brandon and Robbie are talking, they were there as well with their wife's, Kaylee and Debbie. Of course by then everyone began having lunch and right after Janna ate, Chelsea began crying. James looked at his girlfriend and shook his head.

"No, Babe I got her. You relax, okay? I didn't give birth yesterday morning at 2:10am…"

Savannah smiled. "Good point. Thanks, Babe."

James smiled at her. "No problem, Anna." And with that he headed upstairs to Savannah's bedroom and picked up his daughter.

"Are you okay, Babygirl?" He began to slowly rock her and while he was, the baby girl calmed down at her and smiled. He was a proud Dad to such a beautiful girl. He just kept his big smile on his face.

"Chel, I want to tell you something, I know you're only 3 days old, but I love Mommy so much. She means everything to me and you mean everything to me now. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Okay, what I'm trying to say is that, I have to ask Grandpa if I could ask Mommy to marry me."

Chelsea just smiled at him. It seemed like she knew what he was talking about, but still she was just a newborn. He smiled back at her.

"You agree, don't you?"

She smiled.

He laughed. "You do? Good girl."

After that, he layed her down back in her crib and walked back downstairs. He just looked at his girlfriend who was asleep. He looked around and didn't see everyone.

"Where is everyone?"

Zack looked at him. "They left because Chelsea and Savannah needed their sleep and they didn't want to stay so long."

James nodded, but then couldn't hold back a yawn. "Maybe I need a nap too."

Zack nodded. "Good idea. You two will be up a lot tonight."

But before he went to take a nap, he wanted to talk to Zack. He looked at Zack again. "Zack, can I talk to you about something?"

Zack just nodded. "Sure, I guess." He looked at Maya. "What does he need to tell me?"

Maya shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know, Zack. Just don't kill him, Anna will kill you."

Zack smiled. "I won't kill him. Mostly…"

Maya shook her head. "No, Zachary. Don't."

Zack breathed deeply. "Fine, I won't." Soon he met James in the home office. "Yeah, what is it?"

James just breathed. "Well, I've been thinking of this for a couple of weeks and I couldn't really tell you because what was going on, so I was hoping that I could tell you now. Zack, you know I love Savannah right?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I do. What about it?"

James smiled. "She's my best friend, I love her, and she means everything to me. She's now my daughter's mother, so I was kinda hoping I could ask her to marry me one night."

Zack nodded slowly in understanding. "If you really love her, you have my blessing. But, James, do you really love her?"

James nodded his head. "Yeah, I do love her. I'd do anything for her and now Chelsea."

Zack sighed. "And you won't hurt her?"

James shook his head. "No. Never, I won't do that."

Zack smiled. "Okay. I believe you."

James smiled. "Thank you." Now all he has to do is propose to her and he'll be all set.

To be continued…

**AN: Okay guys, sooooooooo sorry this took so long! I got so busy with school starting, plus I'm having homework next week. Ugh…Stupid homework. Lol. Anyways, I'm very excited about next chapter! Janna are about to be engaged! :) Yay! Yay! Okay sorry I get very over excited about things.**

**Also, I might not update again until next weekend or so… and sorry for re posting because I keep seeing mistakes...**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	16. James's Surprise For Savannah

**Suite Life Next Generation:**

**Chapter 16: "James's Surprise For Savannah"**

**AN1: Hiiii! I'm back! Yay, I hope you like it; I love this chapter, please R&R and enjoy! I was going to start this chapter earlier, but I got busy yesterday, I got into a movie. Lol. **

Four Days Later:

Saturday, August, 27th, 2022:

Zaya's House:

Four days went by and Janna have been very busy with their daughter. Savannah has gotten used to being a mother, but still she missed being a teenager. She feels like she's 21 than 16, but she wouldn't change anything, Chelsea means everything to her. It was around 4 when James came walking into Savannah's bedroom, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Hey, how's my little girl?"

Savannah smiled. "She's good, Babe. Where were you?"

James smiled. "I went shopping. I got you and me something to eat for tonight with your favorite dessert."

Savannah just giggled and blushed as she layed her daughter down on her crib. "Honey, you didn't have too…"

James grinned. "I wanted too, Babe. You do too much for our little girl. I love you so much for everything, you mean a lot to me as it is…"

Savannah blushed a little. "Awww, thanks, Babe."

James smiled again. "You're welcome…"

Janna walked downstairs and James looked at his girlfriend. "So, we have the whole day to hang out before I start making the dinner."

Savannah nodded as she sat down on the couch with her boyfriend next to her. He turned on a scary movie-Hell Baby. **(I've watched this movie a lot of times and it is very funny and scary at the same time.) **Savannah just looked her boyfriend.

"Babe, is this movie scary?"

He looked at his girlfriend and nodded slowly. He wrapped his arm around her. "Yeah, it is, but Baby, you don't have to worry about it. I'm here for you."

Savannah nodded as she snugged up against his chest. "Oh thank God."

James laughed as he played play and through-out the movie; they had to take care of their daughter. After the movie, Savannah took a nap and James decided to take care of their daughter since Savannah was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up.

Later into the day, Liz and Nick came over to take Chelsea out of the day so that her parents could have some alone time. Janna cleaned up the house, cleaned the dishes and did as much as they could with the house. After Liz and Nick took Chelsea, Savannah looked at her boyfriend.

"I miss her…"

James smiled as he came over with a bottle of water. "I know, I miss her too, Babe. We do need to spend time together. We have been so busy with Chel that we haven't gotten some us time yet."

Savannah nodded as she knew what he meant. "I know. Thanks, I guess I needed that, Sweetie."

James smiled. "You're welcome."

She layed her head on his shoulder and kept smiling. "I love you."

He grinned. He loves her. Yes. He wanted to propose so badly; but it's not the right moment yet, he wanted to wait until tonight. "I love you too…"

Savannah paused to think. She just was so concerned. He was acting so weird all day. What is going on? First scary movie, Chelsea isn't here and now he's saying we need a day alone? What is going through his head? She didn't know. She was scared.

"James, can I ask you something?"

He nodded as he looked at her. "Yeah, Babe, what is it?"

She breathed deeply. "Is everything okay? You have been acting weird all day. Did I do something?"

He shook his head. "No! Of course you didn't do anything. I just wanted to spend time with you."

She sighed. "But, we have been spending time together, James. Why did Liz and Nick have to take Chelsea with them?"

His eyes went wide. How to ask that question? He didn't want to ruin the surprise. Taking a breath, he looked at her. He got up from the couch without answering the question. "I'll be right back…"

He walked upstairs and went through his jacket. Pulling out the small box, James smiled. "This is why…" He looked at the ring. He couldn't stop smiling. James was so close to asking his girlfriend to marry him. Soon it will be him, Savannah and Chelsea. Putting the box in his jacket, he walked back downstairs and into the living room.

Of course, Savannah just looked at her boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

James nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Savannah just sighed. "Oh okay."

That night in the living room, Savannah was in a nice red dress with James in a nice black shirt and jeans. They had a very nice dinner, James got them some chocolate covered strawberries, and Savannah just looked at her boyfriend again.

"Babe? What is this for? Come on…"

James smiled at Savannah. "Calm down, Anna. You'll find out soon…"

Savannah groaned. "I want to know now."

James came over with a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, but of course, Savannah didn't know that the ring was hiding in the bowl. After eating most of the strawberries, Savannah's eyes landed on the box. Her eyes filled with tears.

"What is that?" She looked at her boyfriend.

James smiled as he picked it up. "Savannah, you mean everything to me, I love you. You and I have a baby girl. You don't know how much you mean to me. You and Chelsea are my whole life and I want you to be in my life forever…" He bent down on one knee and smiled at her.

"Savannah Neveah Martin, will you marry me?"

To be continued…

**AN: OMG James asked her to marry her! Yay, are you excited?! I am! Sorry it took so long. I got stuck after a while, but now I got it. :) I love you guys! Oh yeah, next chapter will be up sometime next weekend. :) And so sorry it took a long time!**

**Any ideas for next chapter PM or Facebook message me…**

**Thanks!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	17. The Answer

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 17: "The Answer"**

**AN: Hiiii! Chapter 17 is here! SibunaR5er helped me with this chapter. So thank you! **

**In This Chapter: Savannah has to say yes or no. They tell everyone in this chapter as well. Paislee runs into Isabelle again, but Stephen saves his sister. But somehow Paislee gets upset with him and doesn't talk to him. What will happen? Will Savannah say yes?**

**Find out now! But…After the chapter, tell me what you think. R&R and PM me your thoughts if you want to you don't have to PM me.**

**I just love hearing your thoughts!**

Savannah just looked at her boyfriend in shock. He was on one knee, asking her to marry him, she had no words. Her tears were getting hard to hide, they were tears of happiness, but yet she couldn't say anything. James was the love of her life, she loved him, they have a beautiful baby girl, but still. What should she say? Yes? No? She just didn't know what to say. It was just so overwhelming; her thoughts were all over the place. Still not saying anything, James was getting really nervous. He just smiled at her.

"Savannah? Are you okay? Babe, I just asked you to…"

Savannah cleared his throat, taking a breath, she finally found her words. "James…" She smiled. "Um…I…" She breathed again; her thoughts were going all over the place again. She was only 16, he was 18. Of course, they didn't know if they would still be together after a while, but she trusts him. Nodding slowly, wiping her tears away, she was able to say one easy word.

"Yes…"

James just smiled as he stood up and sat next to her. "Oh, thank God because my knee was hurting a bit because I was on one knee for a while…"

Savannah blushed, giggled and looked at him. "Sorry about that, Babe." She looked at the ring. Her eyes went wide. "When did you get that ring?"

James smiled at her. "I got it four days ago. Do you remember when I went shopping? Well, I went shopping and then I went to get the ring."

Savannah nodded as she remembered. "Yes, I remember."

James smiled again as he took the ring, took her hand and looked at her. "Do you want me to put the ring on your finger?"

She kept smiling, nodded her head happily and blushed. "Yes, please."

He slowly slid the ring onto Savannah's left ring finger. "It looks beautiful on you."

She nodded. Still shocked, she just looked at the diamond ring on her finger. "It does. Oh James, it's beautiful!"

James wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back. "So are you and Chelsea. The ring fits you."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I didn't expect this…" She sighed. "…I mean we are now here with a baby and now we are engaged…" She paused, her eyes went wide again. "Did you tell my Dad that you were going to propose?"

James nodded. "Yeah, I did, Babe. Don't worry about it. I got it, I asked for his blessing. He said if I really loved you, then I could propose."

Savannah smiled at her fiancé. "You really love me right?"

James nodded his head. "Of course I do, Savannah. You are our baby girl's mother, I love you and Chelsea."

Savannah held his head. "We love you too."

Two days later, Paislee, Stephen, Isabelle and the school had play practice at Boston Middle School, Paislee was coming out the class when Isabelle was walking over to her; she just kept walking. Isabelle began to try to catch up with Paislee. "Paislee! Wait!"

Paislee sighed as she turned around to face her. "What? What do you want?"

Isabelle sighed again. "I just want to try to be friends…"

Paislee just shook her head. "No. We shouldn't be friends, you hate me!"

Isabelle gave her a smile. "Why not, Paislee? No, I don't."

Paislee groaned. "Why not? Wow, you are so stupid. Yes, you do!"

Stephen walked over to his twin sister. "Pais, is everything okay?"

Paislee breathed deeply. She just couldn't take it. She loves Stephen to death, but sometimes it gets so annoying with his overprotecting, she turned to him and just got really upset. "Stephen! Stop, I'm sick and tired of you being so overprotective of me! I'm old enough to take care of myself, okay? I was handing this perfectly fine!"

Stephen was taken back from his sister's outburst. He was just trying to help, but he guessed that Paislee didn't need his help anymore. He didn't mean to upset her, but he guessed he did anyway.

Isabelle laughed. "Wow, Paislee still needs help from her older brother. That's just really sad…"

The crowd that was formed all laughed as Paislee yelled at her brother again. "You know what? Don't talk to me again! You just ruined my life, Stephen! Thanks a lot!"

And with that Paislee ran off to her locker while Stephen just looked at her while she ran away. He really didn't mean to hurt her feelings or draw attention to her at all, now she doesn't want him to be in her life or talk to her again. But, he was just trying to help, but maybe he did it way too much.

Later that day, after play practice, at Cailey's house, the oldest twins were home, but didn't talk to each other, both just walked into the house when Bailey walked over to them.

"Hey guys. How was play practice?"

Paislee crossed her arms and glared at her brother. "I hate him! He's so annoying!"

Stephen glared at her as well. "Well, I hate her too, Mom! I was just trying to help!"

Paislee groaned and breathed deeply. "Well, you just embarrassed me in front of the whole school, Stephen Zachary! I could have taken care of it by myself, but no, my brother has to help me!"

Stephen yelled right back. "You know what, Paislee Karlee? I'm your older brother! I only do it because I love you! But if you don't want me in your life, then I don't have to be!" With that, he ran upstairs and into his room.

Bailey just looked at her oldest daughter. "What was that all about, Paislee?"

Paislee sighed, she didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but she was just getting really annoyed with his older brother overprotecting. "I don't want to talk about it!" And with that, she headed upstairs and walked into her bedroom.

Cody walked over to his wife. "What was all the yelling about?"

Bailey sighed. "I don't know. I guess they got into a fight in school. Now they say they don't want to talk to each other anymore. Paislee got all upset at Stephen because of his 'overprotecting' and now Stephen is mad at her because he is upset with her."

Cody just looked at her in shock. "Wow. What should we do?"

Bailey paused to think. "I think we should have them cool down first, and if they are up for talking about it. We are here for them if they want to talk."

Cody nodded in agreement. "Good idea."

Macy walked downstairs, she didn't go to play practice because she wasn't feeling so good, but after hearing yelling and screaming, she wanted to see if everything was okay. "Mom? Dad? Why are Stevie and Pais so upset with each other? They aren't talking. Is everything okay?"

Cody looked at Macy. "Mace, your brother and sister aren't so happy with each other right now. Sweetie, just go back to your room and get some more rest, okay?"

Macy nodded slowly. "Okay."

Upstairs, in Paislee's bedroom, she was laying on her bed, thinking. Was it really necessary to yell at her brother when he just trying to help? She just wanted to do things on her own. She was upset, but she now knows she should've yelled at him and get mad. But was he mad at her? She decided to go talk to him. Maybe, he will talk to her again. She got up slowly, headed over to her brother's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Stevie?"

Stephen looked at his twin sister. "What do you want? I thought you don't want me in your life."  
Paislee closed the door, walked over to her brother and shook her head. "Stephen, of course I want you in my life. I was just upset with you. I was just upset with your protecting me."

Stephen patted his bed for her to sit down next her. "I know. I'm so sorry, Pais. I just don't you to get hurt. I only do it because I love you. Sis, I'm sorry I said those things to you. I didn't mean it."

Paislee sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I should be the one saying sorry, Steph. I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying that I hate you and that I don't need you in my life. I do need you in my life. I love you too much. You may be really annoying with your overprotecting, but I now know why you do it. You love me."

Stephen smiled at her. "I love you, Mace, Abby and Jamie. You four are my little sisters, if anyone hurt you, I wouldn't be happy. You are my best friends. So, I'm sorry if I took it too far." He kept smiling. "Do you forgive me?"

Paislee nodded and smiled. "Yes. I do." She hugged her brother and he hugged her right back.

Stephen smiled right back at her. "Good."

Back at Zaya's house, Savannah and James were in the kitchen, with Savannah holding Chelsea in her arms, they wanted to tell Savannah's parents the news that they were finally engaged. Zack walked into the kitchen with Maya right behind him. Savannah looked at her parents.

"Mom, Daddy, we have to tell you something."

Maya looked at her daughter. "What is it, Anna?"

Savannah beamed as she showed her mother the ring. "We're engaged!"

Maya looked at her husband and James. She had her eyes wide. "Excuse me? Engaged? And no one told me about this!"

Zack sighed. "Oh yeah, I was suppose- to tell you, Babe. Sorry…"

Maya glared at her husband. "Really? That's all you got! You're saying 'sorry' to me after I find out my daughter's engaged and you didn't tell me!"

Savannah just stood there with a crying Chelsea in her arms; she just slowly walked out of the room. "I'm going to lay her down…"

Maya took a breath. "Okay, I'll come with you…"

Savannah and Maya both headed upstairs and into Savannah's bedroom. Maya closed the door while Savannah layed her daughter down after rocking her.

"You're engaged now?"

Savannah nodded and looked at her mother. "Yeah, I am. James asked two days ago. I didn't know what he was plan on doing. He just surprised me…"

Maya smiled as she sat on Savannah's bed. "Are you happy with everything right now?"

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, I think I am. I have the best fiancé and baby in the world. I mean I couldn't have Chelsea here without James."

Maya laughed a little. "That is very true, Sweetie."

Savannah looked at her sleeping daughter. "Mom, I think I might want to go on birth control or something because I don't want to have another baby just yet. Maybe not for a long time, I'm not ready."

Maya nodded as she agreed. "I agree with you. You have Chelsea to worry about, work and school and cheerleading. That's a lot to take on your age."

Savannah smiled slightly. "Exactly. So, can I?"

Maya nodded. "Yes, I would love for you too."

Savannah smiled. "Can we go this Friday?"

Maya nodded again. "Yes, I don't have to work that afternoon. We can go together. Plus, you need me to go with you."

Savannah nodded. "Okay."

Later that day, Janna and Chelsea decided to take a walk around the park after telling their family and friends. Of course, Savannah heard that Stephen and Paislee got into a fight, but are now just fine. She had those moments with her brothers as well, but they aren't older, they are younger than her. As they were walking around the park, Savannah looked at her fiancé.

"So, what do you think if I went on birth control?"

James just looked at her. "I think it's a good idea. I mean I don't think we want to have another baby just yet. We just had Chelsea."

Savannah smiled. "I'm glad you agree with me."

James smiled back as he squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you told me. I don't think it would be a pretty picture if I got a surprise like that…"

Savannah began laughing. "Oh, yes, it would be funny!"

James smiled and laughed. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Savannah giggled and nodded. "Yes, I do. I love you just as much."

James smiled. "Good." He looked at his daughter. "She's so cute when she's sleeping."

Savannah smiled as well. "Yeah, do you want to head back to my house and put her down?"

James nodded. "Sounds good, Babe."

Janna and Chelsea both headed into James's car to head back to Savannah's house to lay Chelsea down for her nap and both of them got to take care of many things in Savannah's bedroom. Paislee and Stephen got along more often now, they are closer than twins and they decided to hang out for the rest of the day. And plus, Paislee, Stephen, Cassidy, Bentley, Macy, Alli, Meggie and Aiden are starting school on September, 14th so Bailey and Maya have to go school shopping soon. With summer almost over, Paislee will miss seeing her cousin just as much as she is right now. But everyone will get used to the fact that Savannah, James, Liz, Keegan, Nick, Macee, Malena, Kelsey, and Annie will be going back to the ship soon as well. But, Savannah and James will start sometime in October.

To be continued….

**AN: Finally! Chapter 17! Yay! I loved this chapter! Janna is engaged! Holy crap. I'm so excited! :) I'm not sure when they will get married, but I might want them to wait until after Savannah graduates Seven Seas High.**

**Peace Out- Kelly- XoXo**


	18. Girls Day Out

**Suite Life Next Generation:**

**Chapter 18: "Girls Day Out"**

**AN: Heyyyy everyone! I love reading so many new stories. So far my still favorite one is "Blessed Mistakes" from CBZC supp. She rocks with her stories; she and SibunaR5er have been amazing with my stories. They have helped me a lot with my stories and I have to thank you. You two are like amazing, along with AusllyRossLynchR5.**

**R&R and I love this chapter. **

**In This Chapter: Savannah takes her sisters and Paislee, Macy, Abby, Meggie and Jamie out to hang together. They spend the whole day together while James, Zack and Cody, Robbie and Brandon take care of Chelsea and Maya and Bailey both a free day off from kids and their husbands. Savannah runs into Matt's wife, Jessie and their daughter, Charissa who is now about the same age as Chelsea, a month old now.**

One Month Later:

Friday, September, 27th, 2022:

At Cailey's House:

A month went by after Chelsea had come into Janna's lives. She has grown pretty big. Savannah had decided to go on birth control, so she has been on it for about 2 weeks now. Of course, telling Zack the news of her being on birth control wasn't a pretty picture at all. Zack actually freaked out when she told him, but he calm down when she told him she wasn't planning on another baby for a long time. But today Savannah decided to take Cassidy, Alli, Nicole, Paislee, Macy, Abby and Meggie and Jamie out for the day since they had off that day. She drove over with her new car; she just got her license a week ago, so she parked the car in the driveway and headed to the front door with her sisters.

When Paislee saw her cousin at the door, she ran over and hugged her. "Anna!"

Savannah laughed. "Hey Sweetheart. Where are Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody?"

Paislee smiled. "They are in the kitchen with Mace and Jamie."

Savannah nodded her head as she headed into the kitchen. "Hi Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody."

Cody smiled at his niece. "Hey Sweetie. Thanks for taking the girls out today."

Savannah smiled again. "No problem. I don't mind."

Jamie giggled as she hugged her oldest cousin. "Anna!"

Savannah picked her up. "Hey Jamie, you excited?"

Jamie nodded her head excitedly. "Yeah, I am!"

Savannah laughed a little. "Good. I'm happy you guys could come with us."

Macy smiled. "Why wouldn't we turn this down? I mean I love days like this."

Cassidy smiled. "Yeah, me too, Mace. Plus, Anna has been really busy with Chelsea."

Savannah sighed. "Yes, I have, Cass. But, I will try to find time for you guys so we can hang out."

Paislee clapped her hands. "Yes!"

Jamie and Nicole looked at each other and clapped her hands together. "Yay, Anna!"

Bailey laughed. "Well, you girls go hang out, okay?"

Macy nodded. "Okay. Bye Mom and Dad."

Cody kissed her cheek. "Bye, Sweetie."

Stephen walked into the room and looked at the girls. "Okay, why are there like so many girls here?"

Savannah, Paislee, Cassidy, Macy, Alli, Jamie, Meggie and Nicole gave him all looks. "Hey! That wasn't nice!"

Stephen sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry…Don't kill me…"

Paislee laughed at her brother. "We are just joking with you, Steph."

Stephen nodded and laughed too. "Oh, thanks, Sis. Where is Charlie? He's missing the fun, no sisters for a whole day!"

The girls gave him another look and began laughing. "Again, that wasn't funny."

Savannah hugged her cousin. "We love you too, Stephen. You be good to Charlie."

Stephen smiled. "Oh, I'll be good; we can watch all the sports we want with our sisters getting into the middle."

Macy sighed. "Okay, I feel so bad that you have to deal with so many girls, but really do you have to make us feel bad?"

Stephen shook his head. "No. Sorry for letting it sound so bad, Mace."

Macy smiled at her brother. "It's okay."

Savannah looked at her cousins and sisters. "Let's get going. We have a lot planned today."

Abby smiled. "Awesome!"

And with that, Savannah, Paislee, Cassidy, Macy, Abby, Alli, Meggie, Nicole, and Jamie headed out of the house, Savannah got Jamie and Nicole into their car seats while the other girls jumped into the car and put their seatbelts on. Savannah turned on her car and looked at her cousins and sisters.

"You guys ready?"

Paislee nodded his head. "Yeah, we are ready, Savannah."

Savannah smiled. "Okay." She pulled out of the driveway, headed out to the street and headed to their favorite restaurant. After parking into the parking lot, she looked at her cousins and sisters.

"Are you guys' hungry?"

Abby spoke up. "I am!"

Savannah laughed. "Sounds good, Abs. Anybody else?"

Paislee spoke up again. "Me too."

The girls headed into the restaurant and as they were walking in, Savannah saw Jessie and her daughter, Charissa. She sighed. This has to happen now, she never thought that she would see her again and she just has no idea what will happen right now.

Jessie looked at her ex-boyfriend's girlfriend. "Oh, hey Savannah."

Savannah sighed. "Hi Jessie." She smiled a little. "Congrats on your daughter."

Jessie smiled. "You two."

Savannah looked at her sisters and cousins. "Come on guys let's get something to eat."

Alli nodded at her sister. "Okay."

Meanwhile, at Zaya's house, the guys were watching Chelsea and hanging around the house, and Bailey and Maya headed out to have a free day away from their husbands and kids. After James put his daughter down for her morning nap, he walked into the living room where the guys were hanging around, he sat next to his soon to be father in-law, and Zack looked at him.

"Is Chel sleeping?"

James nodded his head. "Yeah, she is."

Nick smiled at him. "Are you excited to be engaged now?"

James smiled. "Yeah, I am. Although, I think I want to wait until she's 21, I don't to rush into being married. Plus, we have Chelsea to worry about right now. I want her to finish high school and college at the moment. After that, I'm sure we can find out when we want to get married."

Nick nodded as he understood. "I can understand that, Man."

Cody looked at his niece's boyfriend. "I'm glad you are being supportive of Savannah, James."

James smiled again. "Well, she is my fiancé and my daughter's mother. I want her to good in school, while I try my hardest as well. I want to go to college someday after I graduate Seven Seas High, but I'm not sure how I can deal with that because Savannah will be on the boat, so I'm not sure what we will do with Chelsea. I don't want to leave her alone…"

Zack just looked at him. "Woah. Woah, you two aren't alone. You have all of your families and friends to help you out. Your education is the thing I want you to finish and be successful in life. Plus, one day, Chelsea will be very happy with you both because you two didn't give up on your education."

James nodded. "Yeah, I know that."

Zack kept smiling. "Good."

Back with the girls, after eating their lunch, they headed back into Savannah's car and she looked at the other girls.

"Do you guys want to go get our nails and toes done?"

Paislee got really excited. "Yes!"

Nicole giggled as she clapped her hands. "Yay, Sissy!"

Savannah laughed. "I guess we are getting our nails and toes done."

Savannah headed to the nail spa and parked her car and then helped her cousin and sister out of their car seats. The girls walked inside and Savannah spoke up. "Can I have 8 people getting their nails and toes done, please?"

The young girl nodded. "Sure."

Savannah smiled. "Thanks."

Paislee had the girls pick out their colors and Alli looked at her cousin. "I'm getting red!"

Paislee nodded. "Okay." She looked at her sister, Jamie. "What color do you want, Sis?"

Jamie giggled. "Pink, please, Pais."

Paislee nodded. "Okay." She picked it up and held it for her sister. She then looked at Abby. "You got your color?"

Abby nodded. "Yes, I'm picking blue."

Paislee smiled at her sister. "Awesome!"

Soon the girls got comfortable and began getting their toes done first; Savannah looked at her sisters and cousins. "I'm glad I could spend some time with you guys. I missed hanging out together."

Abby smiled at her cousin. "We know and we understand why you can't really hang out with us, you have Chelsea to care of now. She needs you and James."

Savannah grinned. "I know. I'm grateful that you guys are supportive."

Paislee looked at Savannah. "We love you and Chelsea and we all want is best for you both."

Savannah kept ginning. "Thank you guys. That means a lot."

Abby giggled. "How is Chelsea doing?"

Savannah laughed. "You know what, Abs, I have no idea. I haven't called all day. I just had so much fun with you guys…"

Paislee smiled. "Awww! Thank you, Anna."

Savannah just grinned. "You're welcome."

With Savannah and Paislee's mothers, they have had a good time together and alone without their children, Maya and Bailey were headed home and they were in the car when Maya looked at her sister in-law.

"Wow, I had a good day with you, Bails. I missed hanging out with you. We have been so busy with our families and I have been helping Savannah with Chelsea."

Bailey nodded as she understood. "I know, Maya. You have been so good with helping Savannah with Chel. You have been so supportive with her decisions now."

Maya smiled as she looked at the road. "I know that. She's a good mother, I'm so proud of her."

Bailey nodded again as she smiled. "Me too, May. She and James are amazing parents to Chelsea."

Maya smiled again. "They are amazing with her."

Meanwhile, the mothers were heading home, Savannah and her sisters and cousins were finished with getting their nails and toes done, and then they decided to get some new clothes, walking into Forever 21, Savannah held Jamie and Nicole's hands, she looked at her cousin, Paislee.

"Do you need help picking something new out, Pais?"

Paislee shook her head. "No thanks, Anna."

Savannah nodded and smiled. "Okay."

After shopping at the mall, it was around 8:00pm, Savannah, Paislee, Cassidy, Macy, Abby, Alli and Meggie and Nicole headed into Savannah's car, headed back to Cailey's house, and Cody smiled at his daughters.

"Did you guys have fun today?"

Abby smiled at her father and nodded. "Yes, we did, Daddy. We had a good time with Anna."

Cody hugged her nieces. "Drive home safe, okay?"

Savannah nodded. "I will, Uncle Cody. See you guys later."

Back at Zaya's house, a few minutes later, Savannah, Cassidy, Alli and Nicole headed inside the house where Bentley looked at his sisters.

"Hey guys!"

Savannah smiled at her brother. "Hey Bentley."

James came walking into the kitchen with Chelsea in his arms. "She wanted to say goodnight to Mommy before going to bed."

Savannah smiled at her daughter. "Goodnight, Babygirl. I love you." She kissed her head.

A few minutes later, Savannah walked into her bedroom, changed into her pajamas; she turned off the lights and climbed into bed with her fiancé.

"Goodnight, I love you."

James smiled. "I love you too, Anna. Goodnight." He leaned in and kissed her before heading into a deep sleep along with Savannah.

To be continued…

**AN2: Today is 9/11, and I would like to say God bless everyone who had lost a good friend, mother, father, sister, brother and or cousin or aunt or uncle in the attack, so sorry. :( So God bless you all!**

**RIP everyone who had lost their lives to save others.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx Love you all!**


	19. Going Back To School?

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 19: "Going Back To School?"**

**AN: Heyyyy guys! I'm updating tonight and maybe tomorrow night for you! My amazing people! :) Yesterday, I got a not nice review. I know I have writing a lot about Savannah, but again this story is mostly about the kids and raising their families, so Savannah is the first to have her daughter, and then the kids have their families. I will try to have more Cailey and Zaya, but yet again, this story is about their kids.**

**Anyways….R&R and I think you'll love this chapter. In This Chapter: Savannah has to decide if she's going back to Seven Seas High or not and her family and friends try to help her out with her decision, but will she go back or not? Meanwhile, Paislee finds out that a boy has a crush on her, but then Stephen finds out and freaks out with Cody. What will happen?**

**Find out right now…**

Two Weeks Later:

Tuesday, October, 11th, 2022:

At Zaya's House:

Two weeks later, it was finally about a week before Savannah has to go back to Seven Seas High, but she was in the kitchen when Zack looked at his daughter.

"Hey Anna, are you ready to go back to Seven Seas High?"

Savannah sighed, she didn't want to go back, but yet she wanted to finish her education and finish school. But again, she wants to stay home with her baby and take care of her. "Daddy, I'm not sure if I want to go back to school. I mean I want to take care of Chelsea, I don't know what I want to do right now."

Zack nodded. "Honey, I know you want to stay home, but Anna, you need to finish your education so you can go to medical school so that you can become a nurse. That is your dream, Sweetheart." He sighed. "But on whatever you want to do, I'm 100% supportive. Okay?"

Savannah nodded her head. "Okay." She hugged her father. "I need to talk to James."

Zack nodded again. "Okay Sweetie."

She walked upstairs, into her bedroom and saw her fiancé holding Chelsea in his arms. "James, I think we should talk."

He looked at her. "What about, Babe?"

She sighed as she sat down on her bed. "I'm not sure if I want to go back to school…"

He rocked Chelsea slowly. "Sweetie, I know you will miss her, but I think you should go back to school so you can become a nurse. I'm not going to tell you what you want, but Babe, I believe that you should go back to school with me. If you don't I have no idea what I will do without you and our baby girl."

She looked at her fiancé and sighed. "I know that, but I'm not sure anymore, I need time to think about it."

He just nodded in agreement. "I understand that, Baby."

Savannah smiled. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Paislee was at her locker when her best friend, Leah came running over to her. "Paislee!"

Paislee looked at Leah. "Yeah, Leah?"

Leah smiled at her best friend. "Guess who has a crush on you?"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "What? Excuse me? Who has a crush on me?"

Leah smiled. "Justin, my brother…"

Paislee just stood there in shock. Her best friend's brother had a crush on her? What? Since when? Oh my gosh. He was 2 years older than her. How will her father and brothers deal with this? They will freak out. Maybe, really too much than anything, she didn't know what to say to Leah. She was only 11 years old and he was 13 years old. Finally, she spoke up.

"Are…Are you sure, Leah?"

Leah nodded her head excitedly. "Of course, he can never stop talking about you. He thinks you are so cute."

Paislee nearly blushed. "Oh…" She smiled a little. "…Well, that's nice…" She then started walking down the hall when she was stopped by Leah's brother, Justin Rammer.

"Hey Paislee, what's up?"

Paislee smiled at him. She could only smile. Oh, why couldn't she be older than 11, then she could date him. But there was a little problem, her brother, Stephen and father, Cody would be very protective. She finally could speak up, she looked at him.

"Hey Justin, I'm fine. I'm actually heading home now."

Justin smiled. "You want me to walk with you? I don't mind at all."

Paislee paused to think. Finally, she just nodded her head. "Sure."

Justin and Paislee walked out of the building together, she turned to her best friend, she smiled at her and Leah just smiled.

Once they got to Cailey's house, Paislee walked inside, with a big smile on her face, she closed the door and put her back to it. She couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy. Justin had a crush on her, but yet she was still young. While standing there, she didn't hear what her brother said.

"Huh? What?"

Stephen gave his sister a questionable look. "Are you okay, Pais?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Stephen shrugged his shoulders. "Uh…Never mind…"

Paislee just walked away from her brother and walked upstairs and found her mother folding clothes, she walked into her parent's bedroom and sighed.

"Mom? Can I talk to you?"

Bailey looked at her oldest daughter. "Sure, Sweetie, what is it?"

Paislee just sat there, no words, she didn't know how to tell her mother the news. Justin likes her. "Mom, you know Leah's older brother?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yes, I do. I know their sister, Arianna very well as well. Why do you ask?"

Paislee smiled happily or at least in a shocking way, she didn't know. "Justin has a crush on me."

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Are you serious? Who told you?"

Paislee looked at her mother. "Leah did."

Bailey sighed. She kind of already knew. Justin has had a crush on her since she was 7. "Honey, I already knew about this. He has been crushing on you since you were 7. I know it sounds shocking, but it's true."

Paislee just sat there in shock. "Really? Does Daddy know?"

Bailey laughed a little. She sighed again. "No, he doesn't. Honey, when it comes to you and your sisters, he will get very overprotective. You and your sisters are his little girls. I wouldn't want to tell him something like that."

Paislee laughed too. "Oh yeah. I actually really forgot that part. I think Stevie will be like that too when I'm 15."

Bailey smiled. "Yes, he will. He doesn't want to see his sisters hurt. He is your older brother, Sweetie…"

Paislee cut her off. "By like ten minutes, Mom! Geez, you and Daddy seem like its 20 minutes, it's not! Hello, we are twins! Have you noticed at all?"

Bailey began laughing again. "Sorry, Pais, it's true though. I'm sorry you feel bad, but that's what happened. You're brother ended born first."

Paislee sighed. "Still!" She got up and walked out of the room, but was startled by her brother standing there.

"Stephen! Oh my gosh! Why would you scare me like that?"

Stephen crossed his arms. "Sorry. Hey, what is Justin liking you all about?"

Paislee's eyes went wide; she turned to her brother and shushed him. "Shh! How did you know that? Were you overhearing what Mom and I were talking about?"

Stephen laughed as he nodded. "Yep, you're right…"

She cut him off. "You better not tell Dad about this! He doesn't need to know about this!"

Stephen sighed. "Okay, I won't tell him…"

Cody came walking out of Abby's bedroom and came over to his oldest children. "Not tell me what, Steph?"

Stephen paused, trying to think of something to cover it up, but he ended up with nothing. Of course, he just blurted it out. "That Justin has a crush on Paislee!" He just looked at his twin sister who had her eyes wide.

Paislee just stood there in shock. "Stephen!"

Cody looked at his oldest daughter. "Pais, why didn't you want me to know about this?"

Paislee just looked at her father. "Because when something like this happens, you turn into an overprotective Dad."

Cody just declined it. "No, I don't!"

Paislee nodded. "Yes, you do, Daddy! It's true! It's just a crush…"

Cody just kept looking at her. "Paislee, the only reason I do it is because I don't want you to get your heartbroken or end up like Anna…"

Paislee sighed. "Daddy, I know that you don't want that and I can't really promise that I won't get my heartbroken, but I can promise you that I won't end up like Anna."

Cody nodded his head as he hugged his daughter. "Good. That makes me feel a little better. Thanks, Sweetie."

Stephen just kept looking at his father and sister. He didn't expect that. "Woah, she's getting away with that?"

Paislee giggled. "It's called I'm a daddy's little girl. Why don't you try it one day?"

Stephen just rolled his eyes. "Okay, one I can't because I'm a dude, and two, I don't think I could deal with that…"

Paislee giggled again. "Too bad for you, Bro."

Stephen laughed. "Yeah, sure, Sis."

Paislee hugged her brother. "Yeah, I love you too, Steph."

Stephen laughed. "I love you too, Sis."

While Stephen and Paislee were hugging and having a brother and sister moment, at Zaya's house, Savannah was still having trouble deciding on if she should go back to school or stay home. She didn't know what to pick, she wanted to go to medical school and become a nurse for her daughter, but yet she didn't want to leave her. She paused to think again. Then an idea hit her this time, she looked at her empty suitcase and smiled.

"I'm going back to school! I want to do the best for my daughter. She would want me to go back. So, I'm packing and going back on the ship where I belong…"

As she was packing, James came walking inside with his suitcase. "What are you doing?"

Savannah smiled. "I'm going on the ship with you. I'm not giving up anything because I had a baby. Plus, I think Chelsea would want us both in school right now."

James just nodded as he agreed. She did have a good point, but then he looked at her again. "What about Chelsea though?"

Savannah smiled. "She can come with us."

James sat down next to her. "Are you sure?"

Savannah nodded her head. "Of course. My Mom told me there is a daycare on the ship; Chelsea can stay there while we have class. Plus, it's free so that's good."

James smiled as he hugged her. "Oh that makes me feel so good to hear!"

After packing all of their and some of Chelsea's things, they walked downstairs and break the good news.

Maya looked up at her daughter. "Hey Anna, did you decide yet?"

Savannah nodded happily. "Yeah, I'm going back. It is best for Chelsea. She would want me to finish school."

Maya smiled happily. "I'm happy you are going back to the ship. We would want to see you graduate and finish high school and college."

Savannah smiled. "That's what I'm thinking, Mom…"

Zack smiled at his daughter's fiancé. "Are you going to help her out with graduating?"

James nodded happily. "Of course, I want the best for her, Zack. They are my world. I want the best for them. I want the best for Savannah and I want her to do great in school…"

Zack grinned. "I like to hear that, James. That makes me happy."

James smiled again. "I know…"

Savannah gave her boyfriend a side hug. "I can't wait to go back, Babe…"

James smiled. "Me either, Baby." He kissed her cheek. "We can get through this…"

Savannah smiled again. "I hope so."

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter! Message me your thoughts. :) I just love hearing your thoughts! I swear I love your guys! So thank you so much for the support.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	20. Being Overprective Of Our Sisters

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 20: "Being Overprotective To Our Sisters"**

**AN: Hiiii! Yeah, I'm not dead lol! I just got really busy this weekend. I spent time with my sister, our cousin and two aunts on Saturday and we spent the night at our cousin's house. I had a good time, although, I did miss not writing for you amazing people! :) Today, I wasn't feeling so good to go to school, so I took the day off, but yet I have a lot to do this week, so again this update might be the only one until this weekend. This chapter is another awesome idea of SibunaR5er! She is so amazing with ideas! So thank you again!**

**In This Chapter: Stephen and Paislee pick up their cousins, Bentley and Cassidy and sister, Macy from school, but then they see Bentley yelling a boy, Macy holding Cassidy back, with Cassidy's face half bruised. What will happen? What will they do? Meanwhile, Janna are getting close to Chelsea's 1****st**** birthday! So they are getting really excited about that. What do they have planned for their little girl's 1****st**** birthday?**

**I will get to when Stephen and Paislee are teenagers, it will be in about two more chapters or so, but I'm not sure yet, I'm kinda excited about it too, but again, it will be a while. :)**

**Please R&R and enjoy!**

Eleven Months Later:

Thursday, August, 11th, 2023:

Boston, Massachusetts:

At Boston Elementary School:

The next 11 months were filled with happiness, craziness, long nights, going to school, getting older and helping with Janna raising a baby girl and many birthdays. Janna are still together, although now James is heading to college soon, he is going to Maryland College to be close to his fiancé and daughter. Savannah didn't know what to do though, she was going back and forth between staying on the ship or not, but she wanted to graduate and not drop out. She is now 17 years old, and is going to be a junior this year, with her friends, and Nick is going to be graduating this year. James is now 19 years old and couldn't wait to start college, but he didn't know what to do without his baby girl and Anna. Sure, he was going to be visiting a lot, but he was going to miss most of Chelsea's first-walking, talking, running, holding her bottle on her own, and so much more, but he just hopes that she will wait for him to come home before any of that happens, but he wasn't suppose- to leave until after Chelsea's 1st birthday.

Savannah, one the other hand, was handling being a teenage mother better than she ever thought in her life. She worked very hard for Chelsea's sake; she got a job during the summer and breaks when they all came home. She is a waitress at her favorite restaurant, even though she said that Stephen and Paislee couldn't babysit until Chelsea was close to 1, she changed her mind. In fact, she had them babysit a couple times during the summer. She has her mind set on being a nurse, so she has been trying her hardest to get there and graduate high school. Although, without James this time, she didn't know what she could handle it, but she has Liz, Nick, Keegan, Macee, Malena, Kelsey and Annie to help her out. They are still engaged, but aren't planning on getting married for another 5 years. Which makes sense because Savannah will be 21 and James will be 23.

Stephen and Paislee have been amazing helping with their younger cousins and brother and sisters. They are now 12 years old and are going into 7th grade. With their older cousin, Anna going to Seven Seas High for another year, they are in charge of taking care and looking after her brothers and sisters along with their brother and sisters. Stephen is still overprotective of his sisters, but Paislee knows it's his job to be a good big brother, and he has been doing well with that. Paislee, on the other hand, has her own way of doing things than Stephen, she has to have everything in order, nothing a mess, but then she is the oldest girl when Anna is at school, so she does her best to help her cousins and sisters with things. She is on the soccer and dance team with her friends, Leah, Jade, Reagan, Alleeah, Shaylee and Maddy. She still has her moments with Isabelle, but she knows how to deal with it, her friends are always have her back on things so nothing can bother her anymore. Although, around guys, they think she's pretty. But, she's still young. She doesn't really listen to them. She and Justin are really close friends, it's like they are brother and sister. Even though he is 2 years older than her and they aren't together, all of the guys get really upset, they just think she should be with one of them, expect for Justin, but again they are only friends. Her style is a lot like Anna and Liz's, expect she could wear dress a lot more than they could. Paislee can't wait to start her teenage years, but for Stephen and Cody, they aren't ready yet. She is just going to take her time day by day and sees what happens.

For Macy, Cassidy and Bentley, they are all 10 years old and are going into 5th grade. Macy is like her older sister, the sweet, caring, cares for people, neat, and doesn't let anyone bother her. But if someone does, she knows her brother, Stephen or Bentley will help her out with anything. She is like a mini Paislee in so many ways, she has herself an enemy, Shelby, Andrea's cousin, she just tries to forget what happens, but sometimes it gets to her nerves and she has to speak her mind. Sometimes, she's not afraid to speak up and stand up for her family. Of course, Stephen has had to help her out, and now she's on the tumbling team, with her friends, Emily, Beth, Christy, Kellie and Nellie. She started when she was nine and never has stopped.

Cassidy is like her mother, she can be tough, rough, smart, and not afraid to say what is on her mind and caring, sweet and is not afraid to cry if someone hurt her feelings. She and Macy are like sisters, they have to dress, talk and walk the same, and they even had finished each other's thoughts lots of times. People wonder if they should be twins and not Cassidy and Bentley. After her older sister had her niece, Chelsea at 16, she has always had an open eye for boys. She actually never liked boys expect for her brothers, father, uncle and cousins. Even though, she is only ten, she doesn't want to follow into the footsteps, so she just hangs out with her friends. She really doesn't have time, so it didn't matter to her, she was just fine.

Bentley is the complete opposite of his sister; he's a lot like Zack. Which makes Maya very worried, he doesn't listen, does anything he's told, or anything. He's a player, with a lot of detention, not doing his homework, he copies off of his sister, which Cassidy really hates. She kept telling herself, it will get better, but he doesn't say that. He hits on every girl, and then gets in trouble for it. Yep, that's mini Zack for you. But what can they do? Just hope he gets out of it, but just like Stephen, Bentley can get very overprotective of his sisters as well. He's not afraid to hurt someone if someone goes after his sisters. But the girls can't do anything about it.

As for Charlie, Abby and Alli, they are now 7 years old and going into 3rd grade. With being the same age, the three of them can do everything together, but the only downside is that Charlie is the only boy out of them, but he doesn't complain about it. He can't do anything about it. Being a twin to Charlie, Abby doesn't really mind, but she has her own little troubles, and tries not to tell Charlie, but yet he can find out about it somehow or any way he could. Like, Cassidy and Macy, Alli and Abby can talk, walk and dress the same way. It's a thing they need to do every day, and again, people think they are like twins, but they aren't. Charlie is like Stephen as well, he isn't afraid to do whatever it takes to make his cousins and sisters happy. Alli is just like Anna; somehow those two just have a connection that no one could have.

On with Aiden and Meggie, they are 5 which means they are in 1st grade. They are nothing alike, they can get along fine, but sometimes they can get easily mad at each other most of the time. Since they are only 5, even though they haven't learned a lot within the five years, Meggie can be very like Paislee, Macy and Anna and sometimes Aiden can be like Bentley, most of the time, but lots of time, he is like Stephen.

Jamie and Nicole are now 3 and are in preschool and Dylan is now 2 years old and is in daycare. All three of them can get very cranky, loud, upset, but they have loving brothers and sisters to lean on when they do something wrong. With being born on January 14th, the day her parents got back together when they were in high school, Jamie is the baby of Cailey's children, she gets everything she wants, never really gets into trouble, does what she's told and is a lot like her father and mother. Nicole is also like her mother, Maya. Although the girls are only 3, Nicole and Jamie are the baby girls of their families, so really they get everything they want. Dylan is now 2 years old, he is in daycare as well and is nothing like his brother, Bentley. He's more like Stephen and he is very close with his mother. He is a cutie next to his brothers.

Chelsea is almost a year old now. She looks like Savannah and James. She is very big, she giggles a lot; she loves playing with her aunts and uncles and cousins. She's growing up so fast, being very cute and being adorable. She has amazing parents, she is very lucky to have a family like Anna's family and James's family.

At Boston Elementary School and after summer school, Stephen and Paislee were picking up Cassidy, Bentley, and Macy, but as they were walking over to the front of the school, they couldn't believe what they were looking at, they saw Bentley yelling at a boy and Macy was holding Cassidy back and Cassidy had half of her face bruised, and both older twins ran over to their cousins and sister. Stephen ran over to his cousin, Bentley and the boy, he wasn't happy at all. He just pulled Bentley back, but Bentley looked at his cousin.

"No! Steph, I need to teach him a lesson! Please!"

Stephen shook his head, pulling him back and looked at him. "No. You will hurt yourself! I'm not letting you get hurt, Bentley Bradin!"

Bentley sighed, let out a groan. He wasn't happy. No one shouldn't be hurting his sister, he glared at the boy. "What's wrong with you?! Why did you hurt my sister?"

The boy gave a small laugh. "She wasn't listening to me, little guy."

Stephen glared at the boy. "How about this kid? Go pick on someone your own size, huh? She did nothing to you!"

The boy laughed. "Are you talking about you? Wow, you can't hurt me."

Stephen let go of his cousin and crossed his arms and now he was over the edge. He was pissed. "Oh that's it! I would love to teach you a lesson, but you're not worth it! You are so stupid, you know that? Going after my cousin is not cool with me at all!" He glared at him. "Leave. Now or you'll see yourself beat up!"

The boy slowly nodded as he ran away. Meanwhile, Paislee was over by her sister and cousin. "Are you okay, Cass? Does it hurt?"

Cassidy shook her head. "I'm fine, but it really hurts…"

Paislee nodded as she took her book-bag off her shoulders, bent down by Cassidy and began going through her bag until she found band aids and medicine in a small bag.

Stephen and Bentley came over to the girls; Stephen looked at his twin sister. "Why do you have those in your bag?"

Paislee smiled at her twin brother. "Do you have to ask so many dang questions? I keep them in my bag just in case. Now they come in handy."

Stephen laughed a little. "No offense, Sis, but you are just like Mom and Dad."

Paislee glared at him. "Shut up, Stephen!"

Stephen sighed. "Okay. Okay, someone's in a bad mood…"

Paislee just began trying to clean up the wounds. "Sorry Cass, this might hurt a little."

Stephen let Cassidy squeeze his hand. "Just squeeze my hand when and if it hurts, okay, Cass?"

Cassidy just nodded and then squeezed Stephen's hand because it did really hurt. After a while, Paislee looked at her brother, sister and cousins. "That's the best I can do, Cass. Let's get you home, okay?"

Cassidy nodded her head slowly. "Okay."

Paislee grabbed her bag and Macy and Cassidy's hands. Stephen and Bentley both stood beside the girls all the way to Zaya's house. When they got there and walked inside, they walked into the kitchen and saw Anna making lunch for the younger ones. She looked at her cousins and sister and brother. She gasped when she saw Cassidy's face.

"Oh my God, Cass, what happened? Are you okay?"

Cassidy sighed, slowly shook her head and groaned in pain. "No, I'm not okay. I got hurt by this boy today. He pushed me onto the ground and I hit my head and my face is bruised." She clearly explained to her sister.

Savannah's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! I'm getting you an ice pack, okay?" She took out an ice pack and wrapped it into a towel and handed to Cassidy. "The ice pack should bring down the swelling."

Cassidy nodded as she put the ice pack to her cheek, and Savannah looked at her cousins and brother. "Are you guys okay?"

Stephen nodded his head. "I'm just fine, I just had to pull Bentley back, he was about to hurt himself."

Savannah smiled at her brother. "Awww, you really do care about her."

Bentley just looked at his sister. "Who said I didn't care? Of course I do."

Stephen looked at Macy. "Are you alright, Mace?"

Macy nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine, Steph. I think we should head home."

Savannah looked at them. "Wait, guys I almost forgot, your parents went out today with Jamie to her doctor's appointment, you guys can stay here with us. I have Charlie and Abby doing their homework and Meggie and Aiden watching TV together."

Stephen shrugged his shoulder. "I guess we could stay here. I mean it's more fun."

Savannah laughed. "Awww, thanks, Steph, that's so sweet!"

Chelsea was in her high chair and was enjoying her bananas. She giggled as Macy came over to her. "Hi Chels!"

Chelsea giggled and clapped her hands together.

Macy giggled at her baby cousin. "She's so big, Anna."

Savannah laughed as she smiled at her daughter. "Yeah, she is, Mace. She's starting to talk a little, but she can only giggle right now."

Paislee looked at Savannah. "Where is James?"

Savannah smiled. "Upstairs in my bedroom and packing some of his things…"

Bentley's eyes went wide, thinking they broke up. "What?"

Savannah smiled. "Woah, woah, Bens, we didn't break-up, Sweetie. He's going to college soon…"

Bentley blushed a little. "Oh…"

Savannah laughed again. "Sweetheart, it's okay. He's leaving after Chelsea's birthday…"

Paislee got excited. "Are we having a party?"

Savannah nodded slowly. "Of course we are, Pais."

Paislee clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Savannah smiled. "I'm excited to, Baby."

Dylan ran over to his oldest sister. "Anna, I up from my nap!"

Savannah laughed again. "I see, Dyl. How did you sleep, Sweetie?"

Dylan giggled. "Good!"

Stephen smiled as him. "How's it going, kiddo?"

Dylan kept giggling. "I good, Steph!"

Abby came into the room with her homework. "Anna, I'm done!"

Savannah couldn't help but laugh. "Man, you guys are totally Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody's kids!"

Paislee sighed; she nodded slowly and breathed a little. "Oh, we know. Steph was making fun of me because I had band aids and medicine in my bag…"

Savannah gave her cousin a look. "Stephen Zachary, why would you do that?"

Stephen sighed. "I said I was sorry!"

Savannah looked at Paislee. "Did he?"

Stephen rolled his eyes, but Paislee nodded. "Yeah, he did."

Savannah laughed. "Good."

Stephen looked at his sisters. "You know that I would be there for you guys right?"

Abby nodded. "Uh, duh, Steph, you're our brother. Remember?"

Stephen laughed. "You know what I mean, Abs."

Abby smiled at him. "I do."

Bentley was about to say something, but then Cassidy spoke up for him. "I know, Bens. You would beat up anyone for us. That makes me happy to hear."

Bentley smiled as he kissed her good cheek. "Yeah, I would, it's because I love you."

Savannah burst out laughing. "Maybe too much, Bens."

Bentley crossed his arms. "Do I look like I care, Anna? You guys are my sisters! Hello? I'm the oldest brother in this house. I need to be there for you."

Savannah smiled. "And you are, Sweetheart. We love you and Stephen for being there for us. We really love being sisters to such amazing brothers like you two. Hey, I might be like 7 years older than you, Bentley, but you are the best little brother ever."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that…"

Savannah giggled. "Sorry."

Later that night, Cailey came over to pick up their kids, of course they stopped inside to say goodbye before leaving.

Bailey smiled at her niece. "Thank you for watching them, Anna."

Savannah nodded. "No problem, Aunt Bailey."

When Cailey, Stephen, Paislee, Macy, Abby, Charlie, Meggie and Jamie got home, Paislee filled them in what happened to Cassidy. After she said that, Cody's eyes went wide.

"Oh wow. Bentley almost beat him up?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Yes, Daddy. He did."

Stephen pulled Paislee into a hug. "Hey, I would have done the same, Pais."

Paislee tried getting out of her brother's grip, but she couldn't. "Stephen Zachary Martin, let me go! I can't stand it when you do this!"

Stephen pretended he couldn't hear her. "Huh? What?"

Paislee groaned. "I'll make it clear for you to understand. Let me go, Stephen Zachary Martin! I swear I hate you! Why do you have to be my twin?!"

Stephen laughed. "No. I'm not letting you go until you tell me you love me…"

Paislee just gave her brother a look. "Are you seriously kidding me right now?! Stephen!"

Stephen just gave her a smile. "What do you have to say to me?"

Paislee breathed, smiled at him and said it in a very sweet voice. "Stevie, I love you. You are the best brother a girl could ever have…"  
Stephen smiled and let her go. "Thank you! I love you too, Pais."

Paislee slapped his shoulder playfully. "You didn't have to do that, you idiot! You already know that I love you."

Stephen burst out laughing. "Yeah, I do. I just wanted to hug you, but you never let me…"

Cody laughed. "You two are like me and Zack in so many ways..."

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Woah, no! I'm not a guy, I'm a girl! I'd like to keep it like that, please."

Cody smiled at his daughter. "I'm kidding, Sweetheart. You are my little girl…"

Paislee sighed. "Yep, I know."

Macy and Abby and Meggie and Jamie all looked at Cody. "What about us, Daddy?"

Cody laughed again. "All of you are my baby girls."

All five girls smiled and clapped their hands. "Yay us!"

Charlie and Stephen just looked at each other and sighed. Their sisters are just so girly. But they wouldn't want them to change; they love them no matter what. "We have the best sisters in the world…"

Macy smiled. "Awww, thanks guys, that's so sweet!"  
Stephen kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, Mace. We love you all the same."

The girls smiled. "You better…"

Meanwhile, at Zaya's house, Janna was in the living room with party plans in front of them. James smiled at her. "How about a princess theme?"

Savannah smiled. "Yes! That would so cute!" She smiled at her daughter. "What do you think, Chels?"

Chelsea clapped her hands together and began to giggle. Her parents weren't expecting this, but it just happened, she slowly began to giggle, but soon she finally said her first word.

"Dada…"

Both Janna looked at each other in shock. Their daughter said her first word. Both were very excited. James picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek. "Chels, Baby, you called me 'Dada', Sweetie!"

Chelsea giggled and clapped her hands again. "Yay, Dada!"

James smiled. "That's right, Princess, I'm Daddy."

Chelsea nodded her head as she giggled. "Mama, I love you!"

Savannah's eyes went wide. "James, she's talking! Oh my gosh, you are such a big girl!" She kissed her daughter's cheek.

James leaned over and gave Savannah a kiss on the lips. "Now we have to have her party before I have to go…"

Savannah nodded happily. "She's going to enjoy it…"

To be continued...

**AN: Okay I swear I think this one is the longest chapter ever! And OMG Chelsea said her first few words! I'm having the party in the next chapter. :) I loved how Stephen and Bentley were both overprotective of their sisters.**

**Who thinks Chelsea is just so cute? I do! Lol!**

**I hope you liked it-I love you guys!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	21. Happy 1st Birthday Chelsea Neveah!

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 21: "Happy 1****st**** Birthday, Chelsea Neveah!"**

**AN: Hiiii guys! Guess what? Chelsea is finally 1! Yay, I'm so excited! I'm planning on skipping to when Stephen and Paislee are teenagers in the next chapter. Now that chapter will be long, so I have no idea when it will be up yet. :) I'm thinking maybe Friday night or Saturday morning. Again I'm taking a guess.**

**I love your thoughts and reviews! I'm totally having Janna's wedding soon, so it might be when Paislee is pregnant…Surprise! Lol! (Laughing) Plus this will be 4 years later, so Chelsea will around 5 years old with Anna being 21 and James at 23.**

**Okay, now I think I'm done talking, you can R&R and enjoy Chapter 21!**

One Week Later:

Sunday, August, 20th, 2023:

At Zaya's House:

One week went by and now Chelsea is one! Her birthday is today. Janna are having a birthday party to celebrate their baby girl's first birthday. Yes, it's a princess theme, so everyone has to dress like their favorite princess or prince. Of course, Chelsea is Snow White and James and Anna are her parents. Zack, Cody, Stephen, Bentley, Charlie, Aiden and Dylan are the 7 dwarfs. Paislee was Cinderella, Cassidy as Jasmine, Macy as Sleeping Beauty, and the younger ones are their favorites as well. At Zaya's house, everyone was over for Chelsea's first birthday party and there were pink streamers and a chocolate and pink cake. In the living room, James had his daughter on his lap when Paislee came over to him and Chelsea.

"Hey Chels! Happy 1st birthday party, Baby!"

Chelsea giggled as she clapped her hands together. "Thank you, Paislee!"

Paislee kissed her cheek. "Are you excited?"

Chelsea nodded excitedly and clapped her hands again. "Yes!"

Savannah walked over to her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Guess who's here, Sweetie?"

Chelsea looked at her mother. "Who, Mommy?"

Savannah smiled. "Aunt London and Aunt Maddie."

Chelsea got really happy. "Yay!"

London walked over to Anna and Chelsea. She he hugged Anna first and kissed her cheek. "Hey Sweetie, how's everything going?" She smiled at Chelsea. "Chelsea is so beautiful, just like you."

Savannah smiled. "Thank you, Aunt London. How are you?"

London laughed. "I'm actually doing really well, Anna. I remember when you were 6 and now you're 17. Wow, time flies."

Savannah laughed too. "I know what you mean. I'm so happy. My daughter is so blessed with a family like ours. I'm happy that I will become James's wife someday."

London nodded happily. "Oh yeah, your mother told me. Congratulations! You aren't getting married now, are you?"

Savannah shook her head. "No, we're waiting. I don't want to get married right now. Plus, I want to finish school first before I get married."

London nodded. "I completely understand that. You are only 17 anyways. No rush to just get married."

Savannah nodded her head. "Yeah, I don't want rush into things…" She gave a small laugh. "…You know what, never mind, I already did that. I ended up pregnant at 16. That's rushed more than getting engaged into marriage."

London smiled. "Hey, it's okay. You are doing an amazing job at raising Chelsea, I'm sure she knows you love her. You and James are doing the best you can and that's what really matters."

Savannah nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know. Chelsea is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Cody came over to Savannah. "Hey Anna? Someone's at the door it's for you."

Savannah just nodded as she headed to the front door and saw that Matt was standing there. "Oh, hi, Matt, what do you need?" She was just shocked to see him there. Why was he doing here? What did he need to tell her at her daughter's birthday?"

Matt sighed. "I need to talk to you."

Savannah looked back real quick and didn't see James. "Okay. I guess." She stepped outside and closed the front door. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Matt sighed again as he sat back into one of the chairs. "Jessie and I are breaking up. I just wanted some advice on getting legal rights to my daughter."

Savannah nodded as she sat down next to him. "Well, first I'd like to say that I'm sorry about it not working out with Jessie." She paused to think. "I think you need to tell her that you want her to stay with you. I mean I know this isn't my business, but what happened? Why are you two breaking up?"

Matt sighed again. This really hurt him to say it, but it had to be said. "She decides to tell me now that she's been seeing another guy behind my back and that now they are getting married next year."

Savannah's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, Matt, I'm so sorry! Well, if she did that then she's not worth it of you. You shouldn't be treated like that. I know how you feel. I felt like that when you cheated on me and then broke up with me…"

Matt nodded slowly. "I know that now, Anna. And I'm sorry I treated you like crap. You are a great person and now I know how bad I did that to you."

Savannah nodded and smiled a little. "You really didn't treat me like crap, Matt. You just were stupid and you weren't thinking right. I see where you are coming from. And anyways, we were young, we didn't know any better."

Matt nodded again. "Thank you. How are you doing? How's Chelsea?"

Savannah smiled. "I'm doing well. She's one today. We're having a party for her."

Matt smiled at her. "I can see. You are dressed like a queen and see that the party is a princess theme."

Savannah laughed. "Yeah, well, I'm sure you can raise Charissa on your own. She looks very beautiful."

Matt smiled again. "Thank you. She's one as well. She was born a week before Chelsea was born…"  
Savannah nodded. "Congratulations." She paused to think. "For getting rights of Charissa, you need to go to court and see if you can get the rights."

Matt nodded again. "Thank you, I'll do that. How are you and James doing?"

Savannah smiled and blushed a little. "Really good, we are engaged. We haven't planned anything yet…"

Matt nodded. "I can understand why. Um, can I ask you another question?"

Savannah nodded. "Of course, what is it?"

Matt sighed. "If I didn't cheat on you, do you think we would be still together?"

Savannah paused to think. How to answer that question, she didn't know how to, it was so hard. She looked at him. "To be really honest with you, I have no idea. I really don't know if we really know each other anymore. I mean that was when I was 15 and you were 16, Matt. I really don't know."

Matt sighed. "Do you think we could get to know each other again sometime? After I get my divorce settled and done, what do you think?"

Savannah sighed again. She took a deep breath. Would it be a good idea? She didn't know. "I don't know, Matt. Can I get back to you? I need to think about it before I say anything."

Matt nodded. "Okay sounds good." He smiled as he hugged her, but she didn't see that James was watching. What the hell? He didn't know why they were hugging. He wasn't happy. But why was he jealous? He and Anna were engaged. He just walked away and just tried to forget it. After pulling away, Savannah smiled at him.

"Well, I hope everything works out for you. Good luck with Charissa, I'm sure she's really lucky to have a father like you."

Matt smiled again at her. "Thank you…"

Savannah nodded. "You're welcome. I think I should get back to the party."

Matt nodded. "Okay, I have to go get Charissa. She has a doctor's appointment today."

Savannah smiled again. "Okay." She watched as he walked down the stairs and she stepped into the house and then Liz ran over to her best friend.

"What the hell was Matt doing here? What happened?"

Savannah shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing happened. He needed to talk to me about leaving his wife. He needed advise on getting a divorce. He and Jessie weren't working out…Why?"

Liz breathed deeply. Oh boy, this was really hard to break to her best friend. "Well, um I think when you were hugging him James saw it and now he's not happy."

Savannah's eyes went wide. "What?! Oh my God…" She looked at Liz. "Where is he?"

Liz sighed. "Upstairs I think…"

Savannah nodded as she ran upstairs and into her bedroom and saw that her fiancé was packing. "What are you doing? Why are you packing?"

James just looked at Anna. He wasn't happy. "I'm going to my parent's house tonight…"

Savannah's eyes went wide. "Why?"

James just stood up and sighed. "You and Matt were hugging? What the hell was that all about? Look, I'm not happy with the fact that my fiancé is hugging her ex…"

Savannah sighed as she had tears in her eyes. "You saw us? There is nothing between us! I promise you that. He just needed to talk to me about getting a divorce with Jessie!"

James just sighed, he wasn't still happy. "Yeah right, I don't believe you! Come on, it was a fuckin hug!"

Savannah's cheeks were filling with tears falling down her face. "It doesn't mean anything to me I swear! I love you, James. You know me, I wouldn't cheat on you."

James glared at him. His eyes were filling with tears. "Yeah, I don't think you do if you're hugging him! Do you really love me? Are you sure if you won't?"

Savannah groaned; she was really upset and hurt. "I love you, I won't cheat on you! James, did you freakin forget that we are engaged!"

James sighed. "Of course I didn't, Savannah! I just need a break for a while, okay? We will still celebrate her daughter's birthday together today. But, I'll leave tonight."

Savannah just sighed again. "What do you mean? You don't love me?"

James shook his head. "No, of course I love you! I really love you. It's just I don't know what do think of you being with Matt."

Savannah just sighed. "Okay. Fine! Do what you want!" She walked out of the room and downstairs and saw her daughter that was running over to her.

"Mommy!"

Savannah tried to not to cry in front of her daughter. It was hard. "Hey Baby."

Savannah picked her daughter up and walked her into the living room. "Are we having cake now, Mom?"

Maya nodded. "Yes, we are."

So they all sung to Chelsea and had cake, but after that, Zack saw that his daughter wasn't so happy then before.

"Hey Sweetie, are you okay?"

Savannah just nodded, lying to her father. "Yeah, I'm fine." She didn't want to tell him yet, he would be really upset. Later into the night, James went to his parent's house for the night. Chelsea was sleeping, James headed to his parent's house, and Savannah couldn't sleep that night.

The next few years will be hard to raise to Chelsea, but Savannah hopes that she and James will make up. She couldn't believe that she had a baby, but she couldn't change a thing. Chelsea was the best thing that ever happened to them. All the kids will be getting bigger with Chelsea with them. She will be loved with a family like Janna. The next years will be hard, but they all get through the drama, rough, still going school, with Anna finishing college and both Janna getting ready for their wedding. Paislee will be getting through hard times, just like Anna. Will the families get through her pregnancy? What will happen? How will Stephen and Cody deal with this? Find out in the next chapter…

To be continued…

**AN: How was it? Did you like it? Happy Birthday to Chelsea! :) She's one! Yay! Please enjoy chapter 22 which will not be up for a while.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	22. 4 Years Later

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 22: "4 Years Later"**

**AN: Hiii guys! I'm back with chapter 22! Remember this is around 4 years later. Around March, so Chelsea is only 4 right now. I'll give you the ages in a moment. I just need to say something real quick. Its impartment: I got a really rude, upsetting, very not nice review. I'll say this again: IF you DON'T like this story, why are you reading it? Plus, I'm the one who is writing it, not you. If you don't like it, you can stop reading it, I'm not letting mean reviews on my stories anymore, once I see one, I delete it right away. Anyways…Now that's done and said, I'll let you read chapter 22! Again this takes place 4 years later in March of 2027. :)**

Ages of Zaya, Cailey, their kids and Janna's daughter, and their friends and Paislee's boyfriend Josh:

Cailey and Zaya: 34 years old

Anna: 20 years old (Maryland College, same age with her friends and is going for nursing; going to graduate next year)

Justin: 22 years old (Gradated Maryland College last year and is now a lawyer)

Chelsea: 4 years old (Preschool)

Janna: Getting married in August-Saturday, August, 28th.)

Stephen and Paislee and Shaylee: 15 years old (Seven Seas High, but on break until September) **(AN: I meant to put Shaylee as the same age as Stephen and Paislee, I'll fix it another time)**

Josh: 16 years old (Seven Seas High, on break as well)

Justin: 17 years old (Seven Seas High on break too)

Arianna (19 years old (Yale and is a sophomore)

Cassidy, Bentley and Macy: 13 years old (7th)

Charlie, Abby and Alli: 11 years old (5th)

Aiden and Meggie: 9 years old (3rd)

Nicole and Jamie: 7 years old (1st)

Dylan: 6 years old (Kindergarten)

**AN2: Okay now onto Chapter 22! R&R and enjoy! Oh yeah, there is cursing in this chapter, so if you're not comfortable, you don't have to read it, I'm not forcing you. :)**

Four Years Later:

Saturday, March, 20th, 2027:

Another 4 years went by with everyone growing up, school, craziness, fights, and drama, birthdays and moving on with their lives. Of course this time it was Stephen and Paislee's turn going through their own adventure at Seven Seas High. They just started last year and now are on break. Just about two months ago, Paislee has been dating Josh Senders. They have been doing well, so Paislee really didn't think she had something to worry about. But that wasn't true at all, what she didn't know was that Josh has been dating someone else behind her back and he has been dating Isabelle this whole time. Stephen has a girlfriend, Shaylee, Justin's younger sister. Yes, Justin is one of Paislee's best friends, they do mostly everything together, mostly that he has his license and he has had to drive her and her friends everywhere, but he doesn't really mind it. Also what Paislee doesn't know is that Justin is still in love with her, even if she's dating Josh. Stephen and Shaylee have been dating for 7 months now and are very strong with their relationship. Stephen does sense something is up with Josh, but won't tell his sister because he doesn't want to hurt her so bad that he told her and Josh didn't. He just thinks that she should find out on her own and see real Josh.

Janna are now planning their wedding even though Savannah is still in college. James graduated last year and now he is a lawyer. They had their daughter, Chelsea four years ago and she's in preschool. Of course, those last four years weren't easy at all. But they wouldn't change a thing about it. They have had some fights there and then, but they would be able to make up in the same day because they hated to be mad at each other. Chelsea is just like her mother, she is sweet, beautiful in James's eyes, and caring but she is 4 so she is still learning. Their wedding is planned to be on Saturday, August, 28th, 2027.

Cassidy, Bentley and Macy are starting their 8th year of middle school in September. All three of them are 13 years old now, and that means both Cassidy and Macy are getting into their teenager years which Zack isn't so happy about, but he has to get used to the idea of Cassidy becoming a teenager and Cody needs to try his best controlling two teenagers.

Charlie, Abby, Alli, Aiden, Meggie, Nicole, Jamie and Dylan are growing up right behind their older siblings, with Charlie, Abby and Alli being 11, Aiden and Meggie being 9, Nicole and Jamie being 7 and Dylan being 6 years old. All of them have grown up very fast, but that's what happens to everyone. They are very excited about Janna's wedding in August with the others. Paislee wanted to be one of the bridesmaids so Anna decided to have her mother as her maid of honor with Paislee, Cassidy, Macy, Abby, Alli, Meggie, Nicole and Jamie being all bridesmaids. James is planning on having his brothers as the best men at the wedding. So everyone had grown up a lot. Let's head to Cailey's house and see how much things had changed for the family.

Cailey's House:

Time: 7:00pm:

Downstairs in the Living Room:

15 year old, Paislee Karlee Martin walked into the living room, saw her father sitting on the couch, she walked over and smiled at her father.

"Hey Daddy, can I go to the race track with Leah, Reagan, Jade, Justin, Zach and Tori?"

Cody looked at his daughter and nodded. "Yeah, you can, Sweetie. Just be back by 11:00, okay?"

Paislee nodded. "Okay. Thank you! You're the best Dad ever!"

Cody laughed. "Yeah, I know. Your sisters and you are always so happy when I say yes to something…"

Paislee giggled and smiled. "What can I say? We're Daddy's girls…"

Cody laughed again. "Go get ready and have fun."

Paislee nodded. "Okay!" With that, she ran up the stairs and into her room. Grabbing her phone, she texted Leah.

*Leah and Paislee's Text:*

Paislee's Text Message: "I can go!"

Leah's Text Message: "Oh hell yeah Girl! Yes! I love your Dad!"

Paislee's Text Message: "Yeah, me too. See you in an hour!"

Leah's Text Message: "Okay. See ya Girl!"

*End of Texts:*

About an hour later, Paislee was on her way out the door and then was stopped by her twin brother.

"What?"

Stephen held up his hands. "Nothing, Pais. I was just going to tell you to have fun. Geez!"

Paislee smiled. "Thanks, Steph. You have a good time with Charlie tonight."

Stephen smiled at her. "Thanks…"

Paislee walked out the door and headed into Justin's truck to find her best friends, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Tori, Zach and Justin who was driving. Justin smiled at her.

"Hey Pais, I'm glad you could come with us."

Paislee smiled at Justin. "Yeah, me too, Justin."

Justin began driving into town and headed for the race track. Inside the house, Stephen was in his bedroom when he got a message that he couldn't believe. Opening his phone, he found a text from his girlfriend.

*Stephen and Shaylee's Texts:*

Shaylee's Text Message: "Stephen, I have bad news for Paislee. Josh will be at the race track with Isabelle! Don't let her go!"

Stephen's Text Message: "I can't stop her, Shay. She already left with Justin and Leah and their friends. She needs to know the truth. I've been keeping this a secret for two fuckin months! I can't hold it in anymore!"

Shaylee's Text Message: "Okay, I believe you. I think you are right. She shouldn't be dating that bitch anyways…"

*End of Texts:*

Meanwhile, at the race track with Paislee, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Zach, Tori and Justin, they had to drive about an hour so by the time they got to the race track, the girls were hungry so they got something to eat and drink. Paislee sat down next to Leah and Justin. As the race started and after a while, Justin got up and saw Josh sitting a few rows behind them. His eyes went wide, his body was on fire, and he was pissed. Josh was cheating on Paislee? What the hell? She's a beautiful, incent, smart and very good in the heart and Josh has to be a bitch to her. He just decided to forget it, but it was so hard not to. He wanted to hurt him bad, but he couldn't do it right there. Paislee would see him and who knows what will happen. So he just turned around and then Paislee looked at him with a questionable look on her face.

"Justin? Are you okay?"

Justin couldn't nod and shake his head. He was just really upset. How to break this to her? He didn't know. He just stood up, took her hand to help her up and took her out of the race track. "Paislee, I need to tell you something, but I don't know how you will take it…"

Paislee just looked at him. "What is it?"

Justin just looked at her; he sighed and took a deep breath. "Pais, Josh is here with Isabelle…"

Paislee just looked at him in shock. Her heart was beating fast, her heart was broken now. How could he do this to her? Was this what Stephen was hiding from her? Yes. She felt tears fill her eyes, it hurt her soul. She wanted to go home now.

Justin just looked at her. Oh how he felt bad for her. He just pulled her into his arms and hugged her and rubbed her back. "I'm really sorry, Pais. I didn't want to hurt you, but I guess I was wrong."

Paislee just buried her face into his shoulder and just broke down crying. After a few minutes, she finally pulled back and wiped her eyes. "No, it's okay. He's a fuckin jackass for doing this to me. He doesn't need me anymore. Justin, I want to go home…"

Justin nodded. "Okay. I'll drive you home."

Paislee nodded slowly. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they headed back to his track. After turning on the truck, Justin texted his sister.

*Leah and Justin's Texts:*

Justin's Text Message: "Leah, I'm taking Paislee home. Josh is here with Isabelle. He's cheating so I'm taking her home, I'll be back to pick you guys up soon." :)

Leah's Text Message: "What?! He is cheating on her?! He's here with whom?! What the hell?"

Justin's Text Message: "Yes to all of those and Isabelle. I'll be back soon. Stay there and don't anything that will end you up in jail, okay?"

Leah's Text Message: "Have you met me? I won't do anything stupid. I promise you."

Justin's Text Message: "Okay."

*End of Texts:*

Justin backed out of the parking space, began driving out of the parking lot, and onto the road. As he was driving, he noticed that Paislee was silent. Of course, she was she just found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her, now ex-boyfriend. He reached over and held her hand.

"It's going to be okay, Pais."

Paislee just looked at him, slowly nodding her head, she just chocked her words. "I know that…I just can't believe how stupid I was for falling for him. I'm so stupid! Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with me?"

Justin squeezed her hand. "First, calm down and I know you're upset right now. But please hear me out. Paislee, you aren't stupid, nothing is wrong with you and you know what? It's him that's messed up. He's missing out on how amazing you are. You are beautiful, smart, and funny and how could someone treat you like that? You shouldn't be treated like that."

Paislee almost blushed. He's so sweet. Justin knows her better than Josh anyways. He just was so amazing on what he just said to her. She smiled a little. "Thank you. That makes me feel a little better."

Justin nodded and smiled at her. "You're very welcome."

Turning into her house's driveway, she turned to Justin and smiled at him. "Thanks for driving me home."

Justin smiled again. "You're welcome, Pais. If you need anything, call me okay?"

Paislee nodded as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I will..." She got out of the truck and walked into the house. Closing the door slightly, she leaned against it. Her tears were coming back. She just put her purse down onto the counter. She just headed upstairs, changed into her pajamas, slippers, got ice cream, popcorn, and turned on a sad movie. As she was laying on the couch, Cody walked out of the home office and saw his daughter laying on the couch. Walking over, he sighed.

"Pais, are you okay? Why are you home so early?"

Paislee couldn't look at him, but her tears were falling so hard that she had to look at him. She looked at her father and wiped her eyes.

"Josh is a fuckin asshole, Daddy. I now understand why you and Stephen hated him in the first place. I hate him! He was cheating on me this whole fuckin time! I had a enough!"

Cody couldn't believe what his daughter just told him. "He did what? Sweetie…" He sat next to her, pulled her into his arms and Paislee layed her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Baby."

Paislee nodded slowly. "I know. Daddy, it hurts so badly. My heart hurts, everything hurts…"

Cody nodded as he understood. "I know how you feel, Babygirl. Your mother and I broke up in high school over something so stupid and Paislee you are so much like her. Look, what I mean is that you can get through this. It's not going be easy, but no matter what, we are here for you."

Paislee nodded slowly again. "Thank you, Daddy. I guess you are right. Do you think I was stupid not figuring it out?"

Cody shook his head. "No, Paislee, you aren't stupid. You didn't want to get your heart broken…" He rubbed her back again. "But I guess that already happened…"

Paislee wiped her falling tears. "Yeah, I guess so. I guess we are broken up." She took her phone. "Can I call Anna? I need to talk to a girl since Mom isn't home yet."

Cody nodded his head. "Of course you can, Sweetie."

Paislee dialed Anna's phone number and soon Anna picked up.

"Hey Sweetie. Is everything okay?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, Anna, Josh has been cheating on me this whole time. I think we are through. I just needed to talk to you."

Savannah nodded. "Awww, Pais, I'm sorry to hear that. But, Sweetie, you shouldn't be treated like that. You don't need him. He's a bitch for doing that to you, Paislee."

Paislee nodded again. "I know that, Anna. It still really hurts…"

Savannah gave a small laugh. "I know how you feel. I felt like that when Matt broke up with me. But, you know what? It gets better. You'll see…"

Paislee nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Anna."

Savannah nodded and smiled again. "Anytime, Sweetheart. If you anything else just call me, okay?"

Paislee nodded again. "Okay. I better go, I want to go sleep."

Savannah smiled. "Okay. Sweet dreams, Sweetie."

Paislee smiled. "Goodnight."

Soon Paislee headed upstairs and headed into her bedroom and got into her bed and got comfortable. Soon, she cried herself to sleep.

To be continued…

**AN3: Chapter 22 how was it? Aww, I love Justin! He's so sweet to Paislee! :) Okay, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight guys!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	23. Tonight I'm Getting Over You

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 23: "Tonight I'm Getting Over You"**

**AN1: "Hi guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, like I said in the other chapter was that I had to change and fix some things in the other chapters so I had to do that earlier. By the chapter's name, yes I'm using Carly Rae Jepson's song "Tonight I'm Getting Over You" and Miley Cyrus's songs, "Goodbye " and "Girls Just Want To Have Fun". To be honest, I love those songs! What is your favorite song or songs?**

**In this chapter: Paislee is starting to heal from the break-up, but Josh believes they are still together, but Stephen tells him off. She, Anna, Arianna, Cassidy, Macy, Abby, Alli, Bailey, Maya, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Tori and Shaylee have a girls night. Stephen, Bentley and Charlie find out and Stephen tracks Josh down. The whole school some-how find out and laugh at Josh. What will happen?**

The Next Day:

Sunday, March, 21st, 2027:

At Cailey's House:

The next day, in Paislee's bedroom, she was still asleep, but then she slowly opened her eyes and then looked at her bedside table. She looked at the picture. It killed her. It was a picture of her and Josh on Valentine's day and the picture made her think of last night. She sighed. Her eyes filled with more waiting tears, letting them fall, she wiped them away with her hands. The picture wasn't real, all fake, the lies and not being a good boyfriend. She let all of her time go to him, but today was a new day for Paislee. She was done with everything. Getting up from her bed slowly, she took the picture out of the picture frame and crumbled it up. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Today is a new day. I'm getting over you, Josh. I don't need you." She turned on her phone and put on "Tonight I'm Getting Over You" by Carly Rae Jepson.

I wanna smash your fears and get drunk in off your tears

Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me?

I wanna touch your heart

I wanna crash it in my hands

Make a plea and cry as you give up all of the lies

We're not lovers, but more than friends

Put our flame to every single word you ever said

No more crying to get me through

I keep dancing till the morning with someone new

Tonight I'm getting over you

Tonight I'm getting over you

Tonight I'm getting over you

Stuck in a real bad dream

And that it feels like so new to me

Should be in your arms

But I'm begging at your feet

It's been a real hard night

And I just hold my pillow tight

You won't love me back, no; it's not you and I

We're not lovers, but more than friends

Put our flame to every single word you ever said

No more crying to get me through

I keep dancing till the morning with somebody new

Tonight I'm getting over you

Tonight I'm getting over you

Tonight I'm getting over you

Tonight I'm getting over you

Tonight I'm getting over you, over you, o-over you,

We're not lovers, but more than friends

Put our flame to every single word you ever said

No more crying to get me through

I keep dancing till the morning with somebody new

Tonight I'm getting over you

As soon as the song ended, she looked at her doorway; her twin brother was standing there. He wasn't happy, but not at her, he felt bad for her. He gave a small smile.

"Hey."

Paislee smiled slightly. "Hi."

Stephen sighed. "Can I come in?"

Paislee nodded slowly. "Sure."

Stephen walked inside and closed the door. He walked over to her and afforded her a hug. "Come here…"

Paislee couldn't say anything. Her tears were about to fall again, so she hugged him as tight as she could. She buried her face into his shoulder and just stuttered her words. "It…It hurts so badly, Steph. I…I never thought he would do this to me."

Stephen rubbed her back slowly. "It's okay, Pais. It's not your fault, it's his. You're not stupid at all. You just wanted to be loved, and he didn't do that for you. Today is a new day for you. You don't need him. You are much more stronger than anyone I know. You can get through this."

Paislee pulled back slowly, nodded and smiled at her brother. "Thanks for that, I need that. You are the best brother ever. Thanks for being there for me."

Stephen smiled again and kissed her cheek. "Hey, what are brothers for? I love you too much to see you hurting. Pais, you're not only my sister, you're my best friend. And you know me. I don't like seeing my friends or sisters hurt."

Paislee nodded and gave a small laugh. "Thanks. You're my best friend too. I love you too. I don't like seeing you hurt as well."

Stephen kept smiling. "You're very welcome. Oh yeah, Mom has your favorite breakfast downstairs waiting for you. I was sent upstairs to tell you that, but I thought you needed a hug."

Paislee laughed. "You're so funny sometimes, do you know that? Tell Mom I'll be down in a bit. I want to take a shower and get dressed."

Stephen groaned a little and gave a laugh. "Oh thanks, Pais. I'll tell her."

Paislee smiled. "Good. Thank you!"

Stephen laughed. "You're welcome!" He headed out of her bedroom and downstairs.

Cody looked at his oldest son. "Where's Paislee? Is she okay?"

Stephen nodded. "She's fine, Dad. She's taking a shower and getting dressed."

Charlie just looked at his brother with a desisted look on his face. "Okay, too much information, Bro!"

Stephen laughed. "Sorry, Char, but you have to get used to it. I've been doing that for two years, and I'm fine with it."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm not going to talk about it for a long time!"

Stephen laughed again. "Oh boy, I have a lot to teach you. It's not easy to be a twin to a girl, we as brothers have to be very open with our eyes."

Paislee gave her brother a look when she walked into the room. "Yeah, it's not easy being a twin to be a boy either."

Stephen looked over at his sister. "You heard that?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, but it's okay. I know what you mean."

Bailey looked at her daughter. "How are you feeling, Sweetie?"

Paislee sighed. "Much better I guess…" She then felt her phone vibrating. "Hold on, Mom…" She took her phone out and saw that Justin was calling. She smiled as she picked up.

"Hi." She walked out of the room and smiled.

Justin smiled. "Hey. How are you feeling? I'm sorry about last night."

Paislee sighed again, she just some-how felt better around Justin. He made her feel better, made her smile, laugh and made her feel loved, even if they were only friends. "I'm feeling better. Thank you for asking."

Justin nodded. "Good, that makes me feel better that you are doing alright. When I got back to the race track last night, I yelled at him. I was going to punish him in the face, but Leah wouldn't let me. She told me if I did, I would be asked to leave."

Paislee almost blushed just like she did last night. She was happy to have him in her life. She didn't know why she was blushing so much around him, does she have a crush on him? Is she in love with him? She just smiled again. "Thank you for standing up for me last night, Justin. I really can't tell you how much that means to me."

Justin smiled. "You're very welcome. How did your Dad take the news?"

Paislee laughed. "He's not happy, neither is Stevie. They want to hurt him…"

Justin laughed as well. "I would completely agree with them, Pais. He was an asshole last night and the last two freakin months."

Paislee nodded. "I understand that."

Justin smiled. "Hey, do you want to go out tonight just the two of us?"

Paislee paused to think. "I actually can't do tonight. My Mom, Aunt Maya, Anna, Cassidy, Macy, Abby, Alli, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Tori, Arianna and Shaylee and I are all going to have a girl's night. Can we try tomorrow night?"

Justin nodded his head. "Yeah, sure, I actually kind of forgot that my sisters, Ari, Leah, and Shay were going out with you guys. Sorry about that."

Paislee shook her head. "No, it's okay."

Later into the day, Stephen and Shaylee were walking around in the park when Stephen saw Josh with Isabelle. His body was now on fire. He was very upset, he hated him, and he wanted to hurt him so bad. He was gritting his teeth, and his girlfriend, Shaylee noticed.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

Stephen shook his head. "Nope, Shay, he's here…"

Shaylee looked to where he was looking at and saw Josh and Isabelle holding hands. "Why that little son of a…" She whispered to him. "What do we do?"

Stephen turned to his girlfriend. "I don't know about you, but I'm going over there and smack the shit out of him…"

Shaylee's eyes went wide. "No! Stephen, you do that and you could get seriously hurt! I'm not watching you get hurt!"

Stephen smiled. "I know that, Babe. But, Paislee is my sister. I don't want him to treat her like shit again!"

Shaylee just sighed. "Fine, but I'm not watching…"

Stephen took a breath, walked over to Josh and Isabelle, cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "What the hell?! Why the hell would you cheat on my sister?! What did she fuckin do to you?!"  
Josh's eyes went wide. "Oh shit…" He gave small smile. "I…Uh…Um…" He sighed. "I'm not cheating…"

Stephen shook his head. "Then what hell is this? You're holding her fuckin hand!"

Josh just sighed again. "Fine, I've been cheating on her! So?"

Stephen groaned. "So? Is that the only thing you can say to me?! You know what, Josh? You're a fuckin asshole! I want to hit you so bad, but you're not worth it to hit. But, you will regret this! I guess you and my sister are broken up!"

Josh's eyes went wide. "She knows?!"

Stephen nodded. "Oh hell yeah, she does. You can go and leave her alone. She doesn't need you and your bullshit…" With that he walked over to his girlfriend. "Let's go."

Shaylee nodded as she took his hand. "She'll be okay, Steph."

Stephen smiled at her. "I know."

Later into the night, the girls, Paislee, Shaylee, Arianna, Anna, Macy, Cassidy, Alli, Abby, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Tori, Maya and Bailey all got ready and all dressed into something really nice. As Paislee, Leah, Jade, Reagan, Tori, Anna, Arianna, Shaylee, Macy, Alli, Cassidy, and Abby were getting ready in Paislee's bedroom, Paislee turned on "Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus. As the song started the girls started to dance around the room.

I can Honestly say you've been on my mind since I woke up today, up today

I look at your photograph all the time

These memories come back to life

And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed I still feel it on my lips

The time that you danced with me with no music playing

I remember the simple things

I remember till I cry

But the one thing I wish I'd forget, the memory that I want to forget is

Goodbye

I woke up this morning and played our song

And through my tears I sang along

I picked up the phone and then, put it down

Cause I know I'm wasting my time and I don't mind

I remember when we kissed I still feel it on my lips

The time you danced with me with no music playing

I remember the simple things

I remember till I cry

But the only thing I wish I'd forget, the memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up

With your ringtone

I hesitate but answer anyway you sound so alone

And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed; you still feel it on your lips

The time you danced with me with no music playing

You remember the simple things

We talked till we cry

You said that your biggest regret

The one thing you wish I'd forget

Is saying goodbye

Saying goodbye

Goodbye

After the song was over, Paislee took her phone out of the IPod player and all of them walked downstairs. Cody hugged his daughters and nieces.

"Go have fun, I love you."

Paislee smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

Soon the girls walked out of the house and headed to Bailey, Maya and Anna's cars and headed out to an ice cream place.

Once the girls sat down with their ice cream, Anna smiled at Paislee. "I see you're feeling better."

Paislee smiled at Anna. "Yeah, I am, Anna. Much better, I never felt this good in months…"

Savannah laughed. "I'm happy to hear that, Sweetie. What helped you?"

Paislee smiled as she thought of Justin. "Justin helped me. He is just…" She paused. "…I don't know. Different from Josh, I guess. Justin understands me better."

Savannah nodded as she smiled again. "Yes, he does, Sweetheart. Paislee, I swear every time you think, say or someone says his name, you get really excited or you smile or even you blush. Sweetie, what is going on?"

Paislee just slightly blushed. "I think I might like him. But, I don't know. He knows me so well that I think I can see us dating someday, but I don't know when that will happen."

Savannah nodded as she understood what she meant. "I know what you mean, Pais. I think you like him. A lot, I think you're in love with him…"

Paislee just nodded her head. "Anna, I've been in love with him since 9th grade. I just didn't know how to tell him, plus after I started dating Josh, I kind of forgot that I was in love with Justin."

Savannah laughed. "Oh, that happens to every girl once in their life, Pais. Look at you now though; you might be able to date him. From what I'm told from Arianna, you're the only person he thinks or talks about. Honey, he's in love with you."

Paislee's eyes went wide. She just sat there. He's in love with her. "Are you serious?"

Savannah nodded her head. "Yep. Well, you don't have to think of guys tonight. Let's go have fun with our girls…"

Paislee nodded as they got up and started to dance with their mothers, cousins and Paislee's friends and Justin's sister, Arianna and Stephen's girlfriend, Shaylee.

Soon as they were dancing, the song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Miley Cyrus came on and all of the girls started dancing and singing along.

I came home in the morning light

My mother says "when you gonna live your life right?"

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones

And girls they just wanna have fun

Oh girls just wanna have fun

The phone rings in the middle of the night

My father yells "what are you gonna do with your life"

Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one

But girls they wanna have fun

Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want!

Some fun!

When the working day is done

Oh girls they wanna have fun

Oh girls just wanna have fun

Wanna have fun, girls just wanna have

Some boys take a beautiful girl

And hide her away from the rest of the world

I wanna be the one to walk in the sun

Oh girls they wanna have fun

Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want!

Some fun!

When the working day is done

Oh girls they want have fun

Oh girls just wanna have fun

Wanna have fun, girls wanna have

Just want, just want

Just want, just want

That's all they really want!

Some fun

When they working day is done

Oh girls they wanna have fun

Oh girls just wanna have fun

Wanna have fun, girls, wanna have

We've been working day and night

We've been working day and night

We've been working day and night

Oh girls just wanna have fun!

Oh girls just wanna,

They wanna have fun

Girls, they wanna have

When the working, when the working, when the working

Day is done, girls just wanna have fun!

After that song was over, it was around ten at night so everyone decided to head home. When Bailey, Paislee, Macy and Abby got home, Cody was waiting for them, he just smiled at Paislee.

"Did you have fun?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, in fact, Daddy we all did. I think I finally got over him. I needed tonight."

Cody laughed as he hugged his daughters. "I'm glad to hear that, Pais. You girls go head upstairs, I'm sure you're all tired…"

Abby nodded. "You're right. I'm so tired with all that dancing."

Macy laughed. "Me too, Abs."

Paislee smiled. "Come on, I'll help you guys up the stairs…"

Abby looked at Paislee. "Thanks, Pais…"

Soon the three oldest daughters were finally changed and were all fast asleep. Expect for Paislee, she was awaken up by her phone lighting up and saw a text from Justin. She smiled at the text message.

Justin's Text Message: "I hope you had a good time, Pais. I miss you and love you. Sweet dreams, I'll text you in the morning." :)

Paislee just smiled. She so happy to have him in her life, right there and then, she realized something. She was in love with him. She just figured it out why she was so comfortable, happy and felt amazing around him, whenever he smiled at her, she would smile or even blush. Paislee now knew she was in love with her best friend's brother.

To be continued…

**AN2: I hope you liked this chapter! I decided on those songs because they are all about break-ups or loving someone. What will happen with Justin and Paislee? Find out in the next chapter! I seriously love this chapter though!**

**Xxx I love you all! Kelly Xxx**


	24. Paislee Hangs Out With Justin

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 24: "Paislee Hangs Out With Justin"**

**AN: Hiii! So, as I can see many of you like Paislee, I do too, and when I have her in a chapter, you want me to make the chapter long. Well, all I say is I'll try my best. Again, I don't know if they can any longer, the ones I've made before. But I'll try my best for you! I also want to do some chapters with Stephen and Shaylee, Macy, Cassidy and Bentley and the younger kids. I want them in the story as well. Now some of the later chapters will be about Paislee, Justin, Leah, and their friends and Stephen and Shaylee. I'll try my best to fit everyone in the chapters. :) I love the reviews!**

**Now I can let you enjoy chapter 24! R&R and enjoy!**

**In this chapter: Paislee and Justin hang out all day. They get to know each other a little more. They go roller-skating, go-carting and go out to dinner. Meanwhile, Cody and Stephen are still freaking out about Josh, they don't want to see Paislee hurt again, so they talk to Justin and find out that he's in love with her, but won't take it so far. What will happen?**

The Next Day:

Monday, March, 29th, 2027:

At Cailey's House:

The next day, Paislee was up and ready to start another day of being single again. She had so much fun with her sisters, cousins, Mom and Aunt last night. She put on her robe and headed into her closet. Yes, all of the girls have their own walk in closet, but most don't have their own bathroom. Paislee, being the oldest girl out of Cailey's daughters, she got her own bathroom. She already took her shower and brushed her teeth, so now she was looking for something nice to wear. Today she would be hanging out with Justin. She couldn't wait. She was so excited. The excitement was so amazing to her, somehow she couldn't wait to see him again, hug him, laugh with him and just hang out with him and him only.

Since spring was finally here, she could finally wear her favorite shirt, jean jacket and jeans and black boots. Her shirt was a light pink strapless, with lots of colors around the middle and her jeans were light with some holes in them, she put some jewels in them, her jean jacket was also light and had some stones on it.

After changing, she walked into her bathroom, grabbed her make-up bag and sat at her dresser that had pictures of her friends, Leah, Tori, Reagan and Jade and her on the first day of high school, another one of her family, just her brothers and her, another one of her sisters and her, another with her and her cousins and another one of her parents and her and then her and Justin. She just smiled at the pictures. Finally, Paislee was finished getting dressed and she decided to curl her hair. As she was, Macy walked into her bedroom.

"Hey Pais, I hope you have fun with Justin…"

Paislee turned around to see her sister standing there. "Oh, hey Mace. Thank you, I will have fun…"

Macy nodded as she sat down on her sister's bed. "Pais, can I ask you something?"

Paislee nodded as she finished with curling her hair. "Sure, what's up?"

Macy sighed, but then got excited wanting to know the answer to her question. "Are you in love with Justin?"

Paislee turned around to her sister again. Her eyes went wide and didn't know what to say. Finally, she just slowly nodded her head. "Yes. Yes, Mace, I'm in love with him…"

Macy beamed with excitement. "Really, you love him?"

Paislee nodded again. "Yeah, I do, Mace."

Macy clapped her hands excitedly. She just smiled. "Yay! That is amazing!"

Paislee laughed. "Yeah, but we are still friends, Macy. I don't want to lose that."

Macy stood up from her sister's bed and crossed her arms. "But, Pais! He's so hot!"

Paislee gave her sister a look, but then laughed and blushed. "Okay, yes, he's hot. But, Mace, I'm not dating him yet! Hello, I just got over my ex yesterday!"

Macy groaned. "I know…" She smiled a little. "…Okay, you can do what you want, but I think you two will end up together soon…"

Paislee smiled and then shook her head. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Mace!"

Macy yelled back as she was walking down the stairs. "Okay, I will!"

Paislee got up, grabbed her purse and phone and headed down the stairs. As she was walking down the stairs, Cody looked at her.

"Hey Sweetie, where are you going?"

Paislee smiled. "I'm going out with Justin, Daddy. We are going to hang out today."

Cody smiled at his daughter. "Oh okay. Have fun, Sweetie."

Paislee hugged with him. "I will! I'll be home around ten-thirty."

Cody nodded. "Okay."

Paislee headed out of the house and got into Justin's truck. "Hey."

Justin smiled. "Hey Pais, are you ready for a good time with me?"

Paislee nodded excitedly. "Of course I am!"

Justin laughed. "Good."

Paislee looked at him. "Where are we going?"

He smiled as he looked at her. "How about we going roller skating, go-carting and go out to dinner?"

Paislee nodded and smiled wide. "Okay. Sounds good to me…"

Justin laughed. "You are so easy…"

Paislee laughed. "Oh thanks, Justin."

Soon they got to the roller skating mania and Justin parked his car, both got out and headed inside. After they paid the cashier, both headed to get their shoes. Of course, Paislee got her shoes on and then Justin smiled at her.

"Do you need help with your shoes?"

Paislee just shook her head slowly. "No, thanks, Justin, but thank you for asking."

Justin nodded his head. "You're very welcome, Paislee…"

After getting their shoes on, Justin helped Paislee up and both slowly headed onto the roller skate rink and Justin turned to her.

"Have you been roller skating before?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, I haven't. Have you?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I have. Don't worry, Pais, I'll be right there with you."

Paislee slightly blushed. "Okay…"

Justin took her hand as they slowly rolled onto the rink. She squeezed his hand and began freaking out. "Oh my God, I can't do this!"

Justin laughed as he smiled at her. "You're okay. I got you. You go in front of me and if you fall, I'll catch you, okay?"

Paislee nodded slowly and then she then felt arms around her waist. She just felt safe, warm and comfortable around him. She smiled, her heart was beating, she just started to roll slowly and Justin looked at her.

"You're doing okay, Pais. You're okay. I got you."

Yep, he's the best. Her best friend, she was so in love with him, but she was scared if they started dating and then broke up, nothing will be the same anymore. She just turned around and laughed.

"Thanks, Justin." Paislee turned back around and sighed. "I'm going fall soon…"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, you're not. You just need more practice, Paislee. Nothing has to be perfect. I know everything you do has to be that way. But right now, I'll help you."

Paislee smiled again. "Thank you. That makes me feel safer."

Justin smiled at her. "Hey, you are my sister's best friend and plus your Dad trusts me. I don't let anything happen to you, but something does, I'll be there for you."

Paislee giggled. "Yeah, he does trust you and that's amazing because most guys he hates. I'm glad he does trust you because I can tell you anything."

Justin kept smiling. "Yes, you can. Anything you need, I'll be there."

Paislee nodded happily. "Okay…"

Soon they were finished with the roller skating, they put their shoes back on, headed out and back into Justin's truck. Once inside, Justin turned to Paislee.

"You ready for go-carting?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Yes."

Justin laughed and turned on the radio. Soon, the song "LALALA" by Auburn Ft. Iyaz came on.

Lalala

Can't even hang out with friends

Without ya blowin up my phone

Why are you all in my ear?

Like where am I and when I'm coming home

Why you listening to your friends?

They don't wanna see be

Boy you better take it slow

Or I'll be history

You've got to give me my space

So quick to calling my name

Boy you better recognize

My love is one of a kind

You drive me up to the ceiling

Boy there's no need for the screaming

You know you are my world

But I'm sick and tired of the

La la la la la la la la la

That's all I hear you saying

La la la la la la la la

Tired of the complaining

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

So why are you up in my ear?

So I went out to the club

I wanna have some fun

I guess someone told you

I was with some other boy

Cause when I got back home

Put my foot through the door

All the lights came on

The came the la la la la

You've got to give me my space

So quick to calling my name

Boy you better recognize

My love is one of a kind

You drive me up the ceiling

Boy there's no need for the screaming

You know that you are my world

But I'm sick and tired of the la la la la la la la la

That's all I hear you saying

La la la la la la la la

Tired of the complaining

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

So why are you up in my ear?

Why are you up in my ear?

Why are you up in my ear?

Why you are up in my ear?

Why are you up in my ear?

La la la la la la la la

That's all I hear you saying

La la la la la la la la

Tired of the complaining

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

So why are you up in my ear?

La la la la la la la la

So why are you up in my ear?  
After the song was over, they finally reached the go-carting place, getting out of the truck. Both walked over to the money stand and paid. Soon both were racing each other and in fact, Paislee was pretty good at driving. But they did have fun for the next hour, the two friends were finally tired, so they headed to get something to eat. They sat across from each other and Paislee smiled at him.

"I had a good time with you today, Justin. Thanks for taking me out with you."

Justin smiled right back. "Hey, I wanted to hang with you. There's nothing wrong with that."

Paislee nodded. "You're right…"

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, both Stephen and Cody were sitting on the couch, thinking, they wanted to see Paislee hurt again. Stephen spoke up.

"Dad, I'm sure Josh might want to take her back…"

Cody shook his head. "No. That's never ever going to happen, Stephen. Look, you know I'm right with this one. You don't want to see her hurt, right?"

Stephen sighed and shook his head. "Of course I don't, Dad! She's my little sister! I care too much about her to see her go through that shit again…"

Cody looked at his son. "Language, Stephen Zachary!"

Stephen sighed. "Sorry, Dad, you know what I mean! It's not like you haven't cursed in your life!"

Cody sighed again. "Alright, I have. But I have my reasons…"

Stephen groaned. "And I don't? Dad, come on! I have lots of reasons!"

Cody nodded. "I know that, Buddy. But, you shouldn't be using it!"

Stephen groaned again. "Alright, I won't…I'll only use it if I need to!"

Cody nodded. "Good."

Back with Justin and Paislee, they just had finished their dinner and were heading to Cailey's house, once Justin parked the car, both headed inside. Stephen got up from the couch and hugged his sister.

"Did you have fun, Pais?"

Paislee smiled. "In fact, maybe the most fun I've ever had in my life, Steph."

Justin laughed. "I'll text you later, okay?"

Paislee nodded and headed upstairs into her bedroom, but Stephen and Cody had Justin come into the living room.

Justin sat down on the couch and Cody looked at him.

"Justin, I can see how much my daughter is very comfortable with you. I'm glad about that, but is there something you need to tell me?"

Justin sighed, but then nodded. "Yes, I do. Cody, I just care so much about her that I don't want to see her hurt ever again. I can see how much you care about that, and I really love her. She just is very special to me. I think I'm still in love with her…"

Cody nodded as he understood. "I understand what you are saying. Do you really love her? Will you do anything for her?"

Justin nodded his head. "Yes, I love her and yes, I will do anything."

Stephen smiled. "I think I like that, Justin. I think she really likes you."

Justin smiled at Stephen. "Well, I think I know that. She really does love me, but I'm not really ready to tell her yet, I mean she just got over Josh. I think I want to wait…"

Cody nodded as he agreed. "I agree."

Stephen nodded too. "Me too…"

Justin looked at his watch. "I think I should head home now. It's getting pretty late."

Cody nodded again. "Okay."

Upstairs, in Paislee's bedroom, she just got into her bed and just layed there. She had the best day of her life with the best guy ever, the one she was in love with. She smiled at the fact that she could be really in love with him. Finally, she fell asleep, thinking of Justin. She couldn't wait to see him again.

To be continued…

**AN2: Another chapter! :) I can't wait to see what happens with Paislee and Justin! Well, you guys have to wait until the next chapter! I'll try to update again tomorrow. Now I'm going to sleep…**

**Goodnight xxx Kelly xxx**


	25. I Love Her and She Loves Me

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 25: "I Love Her and She Loves Me"**

**AN: Hiiii guys! I'm back with Chapter 25! This chapter I couldn't wait to update for you. This chapter is for you Paislee and Justin fans (if there is) Drama will be here soon! Do you guys remember Moose? Yeah….He will be coming back soon and that's how some of the drama starts but before that though is when Paislee finds out some shocking news with Anna.**

**In this chapter: Both Justin and Paislee tell each other some news. They go out on another date-their first date. They get closer and couldn't wait to tell each other how they feel. Cody is happy but freaks out.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! :) Yes, this chapter might be long! Yay! :)**

Three Weeks Later:

Monday, April, 19th, 2027:

Cailey's House:

The past three weeks were fun, crazy, amazing and so awesome for Paislee. She and Justin mostly hung out every day. They just knew that they were in love with each other, but didn't know how to tell each other. Paislee knew she needed to tell him, again she didn't know what he would say or do. Justin wanted her to be happy and now she's super happy. She just would be happier if he knew that she was in love with him. As she got up from her chair by her deck, her phone rang. She smiled as she knew that Justin was calling. She walked over to her phone and answered.

"Hey!"

Justin laughed. "Hey Pais, you seem really happy today."

Paislee blushed. "It's because I am very happy."

Justin smiled. "I can tell. Hey, do you want to get some breakfast with me this morning? We can hang out by the park."

Paislee nodded happily. "Okay. I'd love too."

Justin nodded and smiled again. "Okay, I'll pick you up in an hour, okay?"

Paislee nodded. "Okay."

Even though Stephen and Paislee were now 16, they didn't get their permit yet, so Justin would still drive Paislee, Stephen, Shaylee and their friends and his and Shaylee's brothers and sisters around. He doesn't mind it though. He loved driving them around. Paislee walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find her parents and Macy having breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad and Mace."

Macy got up from her seat at the dining room table and ran over to his older sister. "Paislee! Have you told him yet?"

Paislee looked at her sister and shook her head. "No, not yet, Mace. We're going out today though."

Macy grinned. "Thanks good! You can tell him then!"

Paislee sighed, but then Bailey walked over to her daughters. "First things first, Macy Michelle, if she doesn't want to tell him yet, she doesn't have to tell him. It's her choice. I'm sure she'll tell him soon, but not yet, right, Paislee?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Right Mom, I don't want to tell him yet. I want to wait until it's right and right now, it's not the right time."

Macy sighed. "Okay. Okay. Sorry…"

Paislee gave a small smile. "It's okay, Mace." She kissed her cheek. She walked over to her father.

"Hi Daddy."

Cody smiled. "Hey Sweetie, are you hungry?"

Paislee smiled. "Yeah, but Justin and I are going out this morning and will be going out all day."

Cody nodded his head. "Okay." He looked at his daughter. "You and him have been hanging out lately. I'm surprised you aren't dating yet…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Daddy, did you just say what I think you just said?"

Cody laughed. "Sweetie, I'm okay with you dating him. He really cares about you."

Paislee smiled, slightly blushed and nodded. "I know that, Daddy." She looked at her mother. "I'm going to get dressed. The last load of laundry is in the dryer, Mom."

Bailey smiled. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

With that, the oldest daughter headed upstairs and walked into her bedroom. "Today is the day. I'm telling him…" She went to her closet and began to think. "Something nice, but not something Dad wouldn't let me walk out the door with…" She laughed as she thought of that. But then she knew she needed help. Walking downstairs, she walked over to her mother.

"Hey Mom, can Anna come over real quick? I need help with picking something out…" She looked around and didn't see her father. "…That Dad wouldn't freak out about…"

Bailey nodded her head. "Of course, Sweetie, she can come over. Plus I need to get to the hospital. I work until 10:30pm today."

Paislee nodded. "Okay. Who is going to watch Abby, Charlie, Megs and Jamie though? Macy is going to friend's house for a sleepover and Dad is going to be at the office with James…"

Bailey laughed again. "Oh I don't know, Pais? Your brother could watch them…"

Paislee nodded as she headed upstairs and called Anna. "Anna, can you come over? I have a fashion emergency!"

Savannah nodded. "I'm on my way!"

Soon Anna was at Cailey's house, she walked inside and ran upstairs and knocked on Paislee's bedroom door.

"Pais, it's me…"

Paislee opened the door and sighed of relief. "Thank you for coming!"

Savannah nodded her head again. "Okay, what's the problem?" She smiled. "Are you and Justin going out again?"

Paislee nodded her head happily. "Yes! Anna, I think I'm ready to tell him how I feel."

Savannah grinned. "Okay. We need to find something that says beautiful but something Uncle Cody would let you walk out the door with…"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, that's my problem…"

Savannah laughed. "Trust me, Pais; I've been there, girl. Your Uncle Zack wouldn't let me walk out of the house wearing a short mini skirt and a shirt that showed not even a little bit of my skin…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. Did Anna just say that? Yes, she did. "What? You did that?"

Savannah nodded. "Yep. I did. That's when I was dating Matt."

Paislee giggled. "Oh wow. Did you really walk out the door dressed like that?"

Savannah slowly nodded. "Yep, I did. What I did was I put clothes over the shirt and skirt. He didn't know any of it until I came home; thinking he was asleep and I forgot to change. I was grounded for a good week."

Paislee laughed. "Oh my God, are you serious?"

Savannah nodded. "Yep." She smiled. "Okay, let's find you something to wear…"

And soon they did, Paislee was wearing a really nice white blouse, tight jeans and black flats. Anna decided to straighten her cousin's hair. As she was, she spoke up.

"So, are you going to tell him you love him, Pais?"

Paislee sighed. "I don't know, Anna. I want to tell him, but I don't know if I'm ready…"

Savannah finally finished. "I completely understand."

Paislee nodded. "Thanks, Anna for helping me get ready. I'm really nervous to tell him I love him…"

Savannah nodded and laughed a little. "I know, Sweetheart, you'll tell him…"

Paislee nodded. "I might…"

Savannah laughed. "You will…"

An hour later, Paislee was finally ready and she had on a white blouse, blue tight jeans and black flats and her hair was straightened. She walked downstairs and walked outside and got into her friend's truck. She smiled at him.

"Hi Justin…"

Justin smiled. "Hey Pais, are you ready to go get breakfast?"

Paislee nodded. "I'm starving. What about you?"

Justin laughed. "So am I…" Soon they both headed to the dinner, Justin parked his truck, they got out and Justin smiled at her.

"Let's eat…"

Paislee laughed. "Yeah…"

They both ordered their drinks and then their breakfast. Both decided to get to know each other. Justin looked at Paislee and smiled. "How have you been?"

Paislee smiled too. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm really happy today."

Justin laughed. "So am I, Pais. I hope you know how much you mean to me…"

Paislee slightly blushed. "Awww, you mean so much to me too…"

After eating their breakfast, both headed to the park and Justin wrapped his arm around her. "Paislee, I really need to tell you something."

Paislee looked at him and nodded. "Sure…"

Justin sighed. He had no idea how to tell her. His heart was telling her yes and he knew his mouth would say no. He just smiled.

"Pais, I'm in love with you…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. Her heart was beating really hard. She just looked at him in shock. "Justin, you love me?" She smiled at him. "I love you too…"

Justin's eyes went wide. He smiled. "Really? You love me too?"

Paislee nodded slowly. "Yes, I really do. I never stopped liking you. What about you?"

Justin smiled again and took her hand. "I never stopped loving you, Pais. I can't stop thinking of you when you leave me."

Paislee giggled. "Me either, Justin, I can't get you out of my head…"

Justin laughed. "Pais is that why you were in a good mood today? You wanted to tell me."

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to tell you. I guess you wanted to tell me too."

Justin nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right."

Paislee smiled at him again. "What does this mean? Are we together?"

Justin nodded slowly. "I guess so. If you want too…"

Paislee nodded and giggled. "Of course I want to, Justin. I'm so happy to have you in my life."

Justin kissed her cheek. "You're the same, Pais."

Another hour of laughing, smiling and having a good time as a couple, they decided to go out to dinner to celebrate, of course Paislee wanted to help pay, but Justin didn't let her.

"I got it, Babe. I work my butt off for you."

Paislee just smiled and blushed. "Awww, thank you, Justy."

Justin laughed. "You're very welcome." He took her hand. "Pais, I want to tell you that you mean so much to me that I won't hurt you in any way. I won't this go fast, we'll take it slow. I promise, you can tell me anything. If you ever need me, I'll be there for you."

Paislee nodded. "Thank you, you're the same. I don't want to ruin this…"

Justin squeezed her hand. "We won't, Baby. We just started dating like an hour ago."

Paislee laughed. "I know."

After they ate, they headed back to Cailey's house; Justin parked his truck and smiled at his girlfriend.

"I'll text you later, okay? Love you."

Paislee nodded. "Okay, I love you too…" She got out of the truck, walked into the house, closed the door slowly and put her back against it. She was dating Justin Rammer, her best friend's older brother. She could wipe off the smile on her face. Her father walked over and looked at her.

"Pais, are you okay, Sweetie?"

Paislee nodded. "Uh huh, yeah I'm fine…"

Cody smiled. "Okay."

Paislee headed upstairs and as she was, Bailey looked at her husband. "I know that look on her face, Honey."

Cody looked at his wife. "What does it mean?"

Bailey laughed. "Cody, she's in love and she and Justin are together…"

Cody just looked at her. "Oh my God…" His eyes went wide. "Oh man…I thought I would be okay with this, but Bails, I'm not ready, I'm freaking out." He put his hand to his face. "Where did my little girl go?"

Bailey wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sweetheart, she's growing up. She will always be your little girl, but she needs to grow up. That's what my mother told my Dad. Of course he didn't like it, but now he's getting used to it."

Cody sighed. "Will I be okay? Can I get through this another four times?"

Bailey looked up at him. "Yes, you can, Cody. You can get through this; I'll be there next to you."

Cody smiled. "Thanks, Bails. That makes me feel a little better…"

Bailey nodded and kissed him. "You're welcome, Sweetie."

Upstairs, in Paislee's bedroom, she just got into her bed and was changed into her pajamas. She grabbed her phone, texted Leah.

*Leah and Paislee's Texts:*

Paislee's Text Message: "Lee, guess what?"

Leah's Text Message: "I know, my brother told me. Congrats, Pais! You are finally dating my brother!"

Paislee's Text Message: "Yes, I am, Leah, I never have been this happy."

Leah's Text Message: "I know that, Girl. I have to go. I think my brother might want to text you goodnight…"

Paislee's Text Message: "Okay. Goodnight…"

*End of Texts:*

*Justin and Paislee Text:*

Justin's Text Message: "Goodnight, Babe. I love you. I'll text you in the morning. (kissy face and smile face)

Paislee's Text Message: "Goodnight, Justy. I love you too." :)

*End of Texts:*

Paislee layed her head on her pillow, she smiled at her phone; she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend again. She was dating a very cute guy. She loved him No, she was in love with him ever since 9th grade. Now, she was dating him. Maybe, they will be each other's dates to Anna and James's wedding, she hoped so. Finally, she fell into a deep sleep.

To be continued…

**AN2: Yay! Yay! Justin and Paislee are dating! :) I don't know when I'll update but I'm happy I updated all weekend for you! Next chapter will be when Anna finds out some shocking news and then in the next chapter, Justin and Paislee do something that will change their lives forever…I think you know what those two things are…**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	26. Three Months Later

**Suite Life Next Generation:**

**Chapter 26: "Three Months Later"**

**AN: Hiiii! I'm back! Thank you for all of the reviews! 38 reviews guys! Keep it up! I have to ask you guys a question: Who is a fan of Paislee and Justin or Savannah and James? I want to know! I'd love to know! :)**

**In this chapter: It's three months, Paislee and Justin do something that will change their lives forever. Also Anna is expecting her and James's second baby. Yay! Lol. And Cassidy and Macy talk about Cassidy's crush, and Bentley tells Zack and both overreact.**

**Now this chapter was the idea of SibunaR5er, well most of it, my idea was when Justin and Paislee and the rest. So R&R and please enjoy!**

Three Months Later:

Saturday, July, 3rd, 2027:

Cailey's House:

Three months went by as Justin and Paislee's relationship grew stronger and both were very happy. They spent mostly every weekend together, but Justin let her spend some time with Leah, Tori, Reagan and Jade some weekends. But tonight Paislee and Justin do something that will change their lives forever. Also, during those three months, Anna and James had just found out that they are expecting their second baby. They just found out about three weeks ago and now Anna is 9 weeks pregnant, last week was her first doctor's appointment. Of course, not had done this before after 4 years, both were a little nervous about how Chelsea will take the news about becoming a big sister. She's due mid to late February, both are very excited. Although, she was very excited when her sister, Cassidy told her about having her first crush, she then knew that Cassidy was growing up. But Zack on the other hand, was not happy that his little girl was growing up.

At Cailey's house, it was around six thirty at night when Paislee was trying on her favorite dress. It was a light short pink, strapless dress with a diamond necklace and with 2 inch high heels. Tonight they were going out to dinner, although Paislee knew what they were be doing after dinner, but she didn't want to tell her father about the plans after dinner. All he really knows is that they will be going out to dinner. When she was finally done, she headed down the stairs and Cody looked at his daughter when he was walking up the stairs.

"Paislee, are you going out with Justin?"

Paislee turned around and nodded. "Yeah, I am, Daddy. I'll be home around ten, okay?"

Cody nodded. "Okay. Have a good time, Sweetie."

Paislee smiled. "I will!" She headed outside and got into her boyfriend's truck. "Hey."

Justin smiled at her. "Hey Pais, you look beautiful."

Paislee blushed. "Thank you, Justy. You don't bad yourself..."

Justin laughed. "Well, I did have to work this afternoon, I got home took a shower and got dressed for you. Hey, are your cousins and sister going to play practice tonight?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, they are. The play is sometime around Thanksgiving so we will be home then."

Justin laughed again. "Yes, we will. I can't wait to see them."

Paislee smiled at him. "Me either, Sweetie."

Meanwhile, at the middle school, Cassidy, Macy and Bentley were taking a break before prating again with the play while they were talking about Cassidy's crush.

Macy smiled. "So, you really love him?"

Cassidy smiled. "Well, I like him. I just don't know if I'm ready to date him."

Macy laughed. "I think I understand that, Cass."

Soon after that, they got back to play practice. They had so much to do, although they had a good time getting things done, it was around eight at night when three of them got home with their mother.

"Did you guys have a good time at play practice?"

Bentley nodded. "Yeah, but I need to talk to Dad real quick…" With that, Bentley went to the home office and walked inside.

"Dad, I have to talk to you!"

Zack looked up at his son. "What is it, Bentley?"

Bentley sat down on the couch. "Dad, Cassidy has a crush! What do I do?"

Zack stood up and sighed. "You mean what do 'we' do?"

Bentley nodded his head, "Yeah, what do we do?"

Zack sighed. His little girl has a crush. He didn't see this coming. He walked into the kitchen and looked at his wife. "Maya? Do you know anything about Cassidy's crush?"

Maya looked at her husband. "Yes, I do. But, Honey, please when something like this happens, you overreact…"

Zack groaned, lied and shook his head. "No, I don't! Maya, I'm not ready for this!"

Maya just sighed. "Zack, you went through this with Anna. Remember?"

Zack nodded his head. "Of course, I remember! She had our first grandchild at 16 and now she's having our second! Babe, as much as I love Cass I don't want her to go through what Anna had to through!"

Maya took his hands. "I know, Babe. She's smart. She watched her sister go through rough times. She told me that she doesn't want to go through that. She helped Anna out, and now she is planning on waiting until she's married."

Zack breathed slowly. "Oh thank God! I hope Paislee does that because I really like Justin, I really don't feel like killing him…"

Maya smiled and tried not to laugh. "Honey, I know that too. I think you should let Cody deal with that…"

Zack shook his head. "Oh hell no, May! I don't want to do that! That girl is my niece, but I love her like she's my daughter, I saved her and Stevie's lives from that bastard, Moose 16 years ago! I'm not letting something like that slide!"

Maya nodded and sighed. "Sweetheart, I think you need to lay down. You had a long night."

Zack sighed. "Fine, but this isn't over, I have to talk to Cassidy in the morning!

Maya just shook her head as he walked upstairs and into their bedroom.

At Janna's house, both James and Anna were still working on the things to get ready for their wedding, but first before they continue anything else, they decided to talk to their 4 year old daughter, Chelsea. Anna picked up their daughter and carried her to the couch and sat her down. Of course, Chelsea just looked at her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, am I in trouble?"

Savannah laughed but then shook her head. "No, you're not, Sweetie, we need to tell you something."

Chelsea nodded as she sat on her father's lap. "What is it, Mommy?"

Savannah looked at James and she didn't know what to say to her 4 year old daughter. "Sweetie, how would you feel if you had a baby brother or sister?"

Chelsea just looked at her parents in shock. She was going to be a baby sister. Inside, she was happy, really happy that she would be a big sister, but on the other hand, she wasn't so happy. She knew that she wouldn't be so important to her parents anymore. She just was so confessed. She just looked at her parents again.

"I'm going to go be a big sister?"

James nodded. "Yes, you are, Babygirl."

Chelsea smiled. "Mommy, are you and Daddy going to be busy with the baby?"

Savannah nodded. "Yes, we will, but remember we will always love you both…"

Chelsea giggled. "Yay!"

With Justin and Paislee, they were finished with dinner; they went out and enjoyed the dinner together. After dinner, Justin drove them both to his parent's house, his parents, sisters and brothers were out so they were home alone. Justin parked his truck, jumped out, put his car keys in his pocket and walked over to Paislee's slide of the truck and opened her door for her.

"My parents, sisters and or brothers aren't home, so we have some alone together…"

Paislee nodded as she and he headed into his parent's house. They headed into the kitchen and Paislee looked at her boyfriend.

"I'm going to take off my high heels because my feet are starting to hurt, Justin. Do you mind if I changed into some sweats?"

Justin nodded as he made some fruits for them. He was so happy that Paislee was in his life. He just smiled at her as she walked away. She was so beautiful in anything she wears, but he knew she was very uncomfortable in the high heels and dress. He loved her, she meant everything to him. She was his life. He would do anything for her.

Upstairs in Justin's bedroom, Paislee was changing into her blue shorts, long socks and white t-shirt. She put her long blonde hair into a tight ponytail; her hair was all the way down to the middle of her back. She had a little pink in her hair just like Liz, but it was on the bottom of her hair. After she washed her face to get her make-up off, she headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen and found Justin making ice cream sundaes.

"Aww, Justy, you don't have to…"

Justin laughed. "I wanted to, Babe. We just had dinner so we can dessert here. Do you want a cherry on yours?"

Paislee nodded her head as she sat at the counter and smiled at her boyfriend. "Yes please! What are we doing after we have our sundaes?"

Justin winked at her. "You know what we were talking about a week ago and you said that you were ready?"

Paislee nodded as she slightly blushed. "Uh huh, yeah, I remember…"

Justin smiled. "Yeah, so how about we hang out the couch and then let our stomachs get settled and then we can do that…"

Paislee nodded her head and smiled at her boyfriend. "Sounds good to me…"

Justin gave her a sundae and he gave her a spoon. "Let's go enjoy these sundaes, Babe."

Paislee nodded as she sat down on the couch, sitting next to him and both began enjoying their sundaes. Justin turned on a romantic movie, but it had cursing in it. Both were shocked and looked at each other, a little sick to their stomachs so Justin turned it off. After having their sundaes, both headed up to Justin's room. Once he layed next to her, he looked at her. He wanted to make sure that she was really ready.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm ready…"

Justin nodded as he kissed her with passion. By the time, they fell asleep, it was ten at night, and they didn't look at the time before falling asleep. Another hour later, Paislee opened her eyes, her eyes met the clock. Her eyes went wide. The clock read: 11:00pm. She shot up from the bed. "11:00! Oh shit, I'm late! My Dad is going to kill me!" As she said that though, Justin woke up. He looked at her.

"Pais, are you okay?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, I'm late! My Dad is going to kill me!"

Justin jumped up and grabbed his car keys. "Oh crap. Okay, I'll drive you home!"

Both got everything that Paislee needed and ran out of the house and into Justin's car.

Back at Cailey's house, Cody was still up, waiting for Paislee to get home, the clock read: 11:15pm. He just groaned. "Where the hell is she?!" He began to pace and get really upset. He wanted her home right now. Soon after that, he heard the front door open slightly and the close quietly. Paislee was home. She was walking up the stairs when she heard her father yell.

"Paislee Karlee Martin, where have you been?"

Paislee froze. She sighed as her eyes went wide. Turning around slowly, she looked at her father. "Oh, hey Daddy…"

Cody crossed his arms. "Paislee Karlee, don't 'hey daddy' me! Why are you late? Didn't you tell me you would be home at ten? Look at the clock, Paislee Karlee, it's after eleven!"

Paislee walked down the stairs slowly. "I know it's eleven, and I'm sorry for being late. I did tell you ten, but we fell asleep." She lied. She felt guilty lying to her father, but she didn't want him to know what they really did.

Cody sighed. "Are you sure about that, Paislee? Are you lying to me right now?"

Paislee just shook her head. "No, I'm not lying to you, Daddy. I'm completely sure."

Cody just nodded. "Okay fine. Good upstairs and go to bed right now, Paislee. It's really late..."

Paislee nodded. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you…"

Cody kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Princess…"

Paislee walked upstairs and into her bedroom. After she changed, she climbed into her bed and sighed as she whispered to herself. "I just lied to my father. My own father. Oh God, he's going to find out what we really did soon. I mean I lost my virginity to my boyfriend. Great, tomorrow is going to be a long damn day for me. I can't believe I was late tonight. Ugh, I think I need to get some sleep. Although, I wish Justin was here, but my Dad would kill him. Of course after he finds out about what we did."

To be continued…

**AN: Guess what guys? Tomorrow is my last day because I'm off Thursday and Friday! Yay! I'm sure you know what they did and what will happen in the next chapter. Anyways, I'll update either Thursday or Friday. :) Oh yeah, who's excited that Janna is expecting? I am! I have the names picked out already.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	27. Paislee Finds Out Shocking News

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 27: Paislee Finds Out Shocking News"**

**AN: Heyyyy! I'm here with chapter 27! I'm really excited about this chapter! R&R and enjoy! Suggestions are always helpful! :) I don't own Suite Life, or any of the charters of the show, but I do own: Stephen, Shaylee, Paislee, Justin, Anna, James, Chelsea, Macy, Bentley, Cassidy, Aiden, Nicole, Dylan, Charlie, Abby, Alli, Jamie and or any other people I create. So thank you for all of the reviews!**

**In this chapter: Paislee finds out shocking news. She tells Anna, they talk and then Paislee tells her mother and both go to the doctor. Paislee tells her father, brother and boyfriend. What is Paislee's shocking news? How will everyone take the news?**

**Also I know I use Savannah, I'm going to just say Anna because it's shorter. :)**

Six Weeks Later:

Saturday, August, 14th, 2027:

Cailey's House:

In Paislee's Bedroom:

Six weeks went by, and Paislee still didn't tell her father about the night she and Justin had sex, she didn't want him to know. After the sixth week almost ended though, Paislee's phone went off, she ran over to it, looked at it, and her eyes went wide. Oh crap. Oh no. This can't be happening. Her period was late. She sighed, took a deep breath. Her heart was beating really fast that she could hear it. Her stomach really hurt. She just started getting sick yesterday so she didn't go to her best friend's house for a sleepover. She knew something wasn't right, but she didn't know what it was. Her cousin, Anna had those same feelings when she was pregnant with Chelsea and now with her second. Now she's ten weeks pregnant. Paislee just stood by her bed, she looked out the window, her eyes went from wide to that she was about to burst out crying. Now, it takes a lot for her to cry, so she now knew it was bad. She ran into her bathroom. She went down to the bottom of her sink and pulled out something that she never thought she would ever need until after she was married. But it was so late.

After about five minutes of very scared minutes, Paislee finally looked down at the sink. Her eyes went wide, filled with tears; her heart was beating even harder. She never thought this would never ever happen to her. But it did. She was pregnant. At 16 years old. Just like her cousin, Anna. She had followed into her footsteps. Paislee just backed away from the sink; she put her back to the wall, slowly slid down to the floor with her tears streaming down her face. She covered her face with her hands. Paislee didn't feel like getting up, she wanted to sit there and cry. Her life was now turned upside down. Her dreams were now ruined, well almost, she would be able to get there, but it will be really hard with a baby to care for. She was having a baby. As she was sitting there, she heard a knock on her bedroom door and someone walked inside.

"Paislee, are you okay?" Anna called from her cousin's bedroom. Not getting an answer, Anna knocked on the bathroom door, slowly walked inside. Her memories of four years ago were coming back. Paislee had the look on her face when Anna found out she was pregnant with Chelsea. Oh God no. Oh crap. Anna just walked over to her cousin, bent down beside her and looked at her. Even though she knew, she asked anyways.

"Pais, are you…" She paused to take a breath and to find the words. "…Are you pregnant?"

Paislee just slowly nodded. She chocked her words, she was really scared. "Yeah, I am…"

Anna sighed, pulled her cousin into a tight hug and rubbed her back. "Sweetie…" She spoke softly. "…I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I know how you feel. Scared, terrified, nervous, sick to your stomach that you feel like you're going to throw up, don't know how this will work out and that you will have to drop out of high school. Am I right?"

Paislee just nodded her head. "Yes to everything. Anna, I have no idea how to tell my parents this! They will freak the hell out! Oh yeah, my Dad might want to kill Justin! I forgot about that!"

Anna nodded her head as she understood. "I know that. How about you get cleaned up and then we can talk. Your parents, brothers and sisters aren't home today. They told me to come over and check on you. I'm off work and college right now. So, after you change we can talk, okay?"

Paislee nodded her head again. "Okay."

Anna helped her up and Paislee threw the pregnant test away and began getting cleaned up. After about thirty minutes, she went downstairs and found Anna making some healthy breakfast. "Are you hungry?"

Paislee nodded happily, sat at the counter and looked at her older cousin. "Yes, I'm actually starving. I just got sick after you left. Ugh. I feel like crap…"

Anna softly laughed. "Hey, it's okay, Pais. You're pregnant; you will get sick a lot. The sickness can last a long time."

Paislee sighed, then groaned and looked at her stomach. "Ugh, great, I'm going to kill him after this!"

Anna smiled a little. "Hey, stop talking like that. You will get through this. I'm here for you, your family, Justin and friends will help you."

Paislee nodded. Her face went completely pale. "Oh my God, Justin! How am I going to tell him about my pregnancy? He will hate me. I said I was ready, and Anna, I was ready. But, I don't know if my birth control worked."

Anna's eyes went wide. "You were on birth control? Does your Dad know about…" She paused. "…You know what, never mind don't answer that question. He doesn't know about the birth control or the night you and Justin had sex?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, he doesn't. I didn't want to tell him. I knew if I did, he would freak the hell out."

Anna laughed as she got the two omelets off the stove and put them on a plate. "I know how you feel. Your Uncle Zack freaked out when I told him about the three things, the time James and I had sex, my pregnancy and my plans on going on birth control." She put the pate in front of her cousin and smiled. "I know you eat only one, but for the next nine months you have to eat for two…"

Paislee nodded her head. "I know. I saw my Mom, Aunt and you pregnant before. I think I know a little bit of the pregnancy. I mean when Aunt Maya was pregnant with Dylan, I was 9 and you were 14 years old. So, I remember some things about pregnancies."

Anna laughed. "I know what you mean, Pais. When are you going to tell Justin?"

Paislee breathed as she waited until she was done eating the piece that was in her mouth. "I don't know, Anna. I might want to tell my Mom before anyone else expect for you because you know already."

Anna came over to her and sat next to her. "But you know what is the fun part about being pregnant now, Pais?"

Paislee paused to think. She joked with her older cousin. "I don't know. What?"

Anna smiled. "We will be pregnant together. I'll give birth first though, so I can to tell you how it feels…"

Paislee nodded but then got serious. "How did you feel when you had Chelsea? Does it hurt?"

Anna nodded her head. "Oh hell yeah, it does, Pais! It hurts like hell. The contractions will hurt a lot, but when you start to push, now that hurts like you were being beaten with knifes lots of times."

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Oh my God!"

Anna rubbed her arm. "Hey, you'll be okay. You are tough, Paislee. I know you. You will able to get through this. It won't be easy, but I'm here for you if you need to talk. Anytime, I don't care if it's ten at night or six in the morning. You can always call me."

Paislee hugged her cousin. "Thanks, Anna. You are the best cousin ever. I really need you right now since no one is home today until later. I can't wait until later though."

Anna smiled. "Awww, thanks, Sweetie, I know you need me. I'm not going anywhere. I know that when you were born, I was five, but still, you are like my little sister."

Paislee finally cracked a smile since what she just found out. "Thank you, Anna. You are like a big sister to me since I'm the oldest girl." She sighed again though. "I just can't believe this is happening to me. I was suppose-to be an example for Mace, Abs, Megs and Jamie and now I'm not. I got pregnant at 16 and now they are going to think it's okay." Tears came to her eyes. "…It's not. Not at all! I feel so bad…"

Anna started to calm her down. "Shh, Pais, I know you feel bad, but Sweetie you don't have to cry about it. You're getting emotional as it is…"

Paislee wiped her eyes. "I know…" She looked at her cousin. "I'm going to finish my breakfast. I'm really hungry."

Anna nodded. "Okay."

Later that day, Anna and Paislee continued to talk. When it was around one, Bailey, Stephen, Macy, Abby, Charlie, Meggie and Jamie came into the living room. The younger kids went to their room while Stephen went to the basement to watch a movie. Anna said goodbye and headed back home to her soon to be husband and daughter. With Paislee and Bailey, they were sitting on the couch together; Bailey knew something was up because Paislee wasn't herself.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

Paislee just shook her head. She didn't know how to tell her mother about her pregnancy. It was killing her. She wanted to tell her, but then she didn't want to. She had to though. So taking a deep breath, she looked at her mother and sighed.

"Mom, I need to tell you something…"

Bailey just looked at her daughter. She wasn't expecting on what her daughter was about to tell her. "What is it, Pais?"

Paislee took another deep breath. "Mom, I'm pregnant…"

Bailey just looked at her daughter in shock. Did she just say what I think she just said? Yes. "What? You're what? Paislee, please tell me you're joking with me…"

Paislee shook her head. "No, I'm not joking with you Mom, I'm really pregnant. I'm having a baby."

Bailey just looked at her daughter. "Paislee, when did this happen?"

Paislee paused and sighed. "Six weeks ago. The night I came home late, I lied to Daddy." She had more tears coming. "…I'm really sorry, Mom. I didn't mean for this to happen. I promise you. I'm sorry…"

Bailey sighed. "I know Sweetie. I know you didn't mean for this happen. I also know that you are sorry." She slightly smiled. "Honey, I was pregnant at eighteen…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "You mean we have a sibling somewhere?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, I was pregnant with you and Stephen. At first, I was just having Stephen, but then I found out I was having twins. The two of you, Babygirl, I was pregnant with you two."

Paislee just sat there in shock. "So…You had me and Steph at 18, Aunt Maya had Anna at 15, and Anna had Chelsea at 16 and now I'm having a baby at 16. I really hope the trend stops, Mom. I mean me and Anna are and had followed you and Aunt Maya."

Bailey gave her a small smile. "I know, Sweetheart. I hope it stops too. It might I mean I think Chelsea and your son or daughter might see how hard you guys worked to raise them."

Paislee nodded. "Yeah…" She looked down at her stomach. "…Mom, I'm really sacred. I mean it takes a lot to get me to be sacred and now I'm freaking out…"

Bailey laughed. "I know. It's a scary thing to think about. But, Paislee, you won't be alone. Don't think you are doing this alone because you're not. You will have me, your father, brothers and sisters, aunt, uncle and cousins to help you."

Paislee nodded slowly. "I know." She then thought about her father. "…Mom, how am I going to tell Daddy? He will freak the hell out."

Bailey smiled. "I know that. But before you do that, I need to tell you that my parents stayed by my side, so I'm going to do the same to you."

Paislee smiled as she hugged her mother. "Thank you, Mommy." She pulled back. "When is Daddy coming home?"

Just after she said that, Cody walked into the house and into the living room. "Oh, hey Pais, I thought you would be at the sleepover…"

Paislee sighed. "I didn't go. I wasn't feeling so good…"

Cody walked over to his daughter. "Is everything okay, Sweetheart?"

Paislee just shook her head. "No. I need to tell you something…."

Cody nodded as he sat down on the couch. Bailey got up and walked out of the room to give her daughter and husband some time to talk, or whatever they wanted to call it when you tell your father that you lied, lost your virginity and are now pregnant with your boyfriend's baby at sixteen. After a few minutes of complete silence, Cody just spoke up.

"Pais, Sweetheart, what do you need to tell me?"

Paislee just sighed. She wanted to tell him so bad, but it was so hard to do that. He would kill her, well not really, maybe yell and scream, but not kill her. She just took a deep breath, she started with a question.

"Daddy, do you remember when I came home late six weeks ago?"

Cody nodded slowly. "Yes, I do. Why?"

Paislee breathed again. Man, this is really hard to do. She just decided to tell him right there and then. "Well, I lied to you…"

Cody just looked at his daughter. "Lied about what?" Then it hit him. "…Paislee Karlee, are you trying to tell me that you didn't just fall asleep?"

Paislee slowly nodded. "Yeah…" She just mumbled to herself. "…We…" She didn't know how to break the news to him. But then Cody caught on.

"Paislee Karlee, please tell me you didn't…"

Paislee shook her head. "I did…" She had tears coming to her face. "…Daddy, I'm pregnant…"

Cody's eyes went wide. He wasn't so happy. But not at her, he wasn't so happy with Justin, but does he know yet? "You're…You're what?!" He breathed. "…Paislee Karlee Martin, you're pregnant? Is that what you just told me?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah…I'm pregnant, Daddy…"

Cody just stood up and walked to the front door. But Paislee ran after him. "Daddy! Where are you going?"

Cody turned to his daughter. "I need to kill him!"

Paislee shook her head. "No! Daddy, he doesn't know yet! I didn't tell him yet! Please don't kill him!"

Cody sighed. "Fine, but you better tell him soon, Paislee!"

Paislee nodded. "I'm telling him right now. I'll be back…"

Cody crossed his arms. "If he leaves you, Paislee, I'm killing him!"

Paislee sighed. She walked out of the house, and all the way to her boyfriend's house. She was really nervous. What will he say or do? Will he leave me? Break-up with me? Never want to see me again? She just knocked on the door and Justin opened to the door to find his girlfriend standing there.

"Hey Pais, is everything okay? You didn't text or call me…"

Paislee sighed again. "I know, but I needed to tell you this in person, Justin. Can I come in?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, of course you can, Babe."

Once Paislee was inside, she wrapped her arms around her stomach. She was really scared on what he was going to say. They sat on the couch and Justin looked at his girlfriend.

"Pais, are you okay?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, Justin, I think the protection we used didn't work…"

Justin just gave her questionable look. "What do you mean?"

Paislee looked down at her feet. "Justin, I'm pregnant…"

Justin's eyes felt like they were about to pop right out of his head. "You're what?! Huh? But…How, Pais, we used protection!"

Paislee sighed. "I know that, but I think I forgot about the 48 hour window thing…"

Justin sighed. "Oh my God!" He groaned. He looked at his girlfriend. "Pais?"

Paislee just stood up. "I know we are broken up. You hate me. You don't want to be with me. I'm sorry…"

Justin ran right in front of her. "Woah! Woah! Paislee, I didn't say anything. One, I don't hate you. Two, we're not breaking up because of this. Three, of course I want to be with you. You are having my baby. I'm not leaving you and our baby. He or she needs me." He opened his arms for her. "Come here…"

Paislee didn't say anything; she just ran into his arms and held him tight. She just buried her face into his chest and began to burst out crying. "Thank you. That's what I needed to hear you say."

Justin kissed her head. "Shh, let's sit on the couch…" They sat back down on the couch and Paislee looked at her boyfriend after wiping her eyes. "Man, I'm surprised I have tears left. I've cried a lot today…"

Justin squeezed her hand. "I know. I'm sorry for letting us get into this. It's my fault…"

Paislee shook her head. "No, it's not, Justin! We did this together; it's 'our' fault, okay?"

Justin sighed. "Okay, but will your Dad kill me?"

Paislee breathed deeply. "I don't know. He said he will if you left me, so I don't know…"

Justin sighed again. "Oh damn…" He took a breath. "So, are you going to the doctor?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, my Mom told me after I talk to you, we will go and see if it's true or not…"

Justin nodded. "Yeah…I don't think I should be there…"

Paislee smiled. "But will you be there for the doctor's appointments?"

Justin nodded. "Of course I will."

Paislee smiled. "Okay good…"

After Paislee got home, Bailey took her to the doctor. Once at the hospital and in Dr. Adams's daughter's office, Dr. Ashley Adams smiled at Paislee.

"Paislee Martin?"

Paislee nodded. "Yes, that's me."

Ashley smiled. "Okay I have to right room. So what you told my mother is that you took a pregnancy test at home, it came out positive and you have a missed period right?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Yes."

Ashley smiled again. "Okay. I'm going run a pregnancy test here and then do some blood tests. Are you okay with that, Paislee?"

Paislee nodded. "Yes, I'm fine that. I just want to know…"

After a pregnancy and blood test was done, Ashley came back into the room. "Okay, I have your results…"

Paislee just gulped. She just sat there. "What do they say?"

Ashley sighed. "Paislee, you're really pregnant. You're due late March mid- April. You're six weeks right now. So your pregnancy just had started. So everything is just starting to develop. The morning sickness is just starting as well. You need to take good care of yourself. You have a baby you need to take care of. I'm sure your mother can help you with the dos and don'ts."

Paislee nodded and smiled. "Okay…"

After getting home, Paislee's twin brother just was sitting on the couch in shock. His little sister, twin sister and best friend was pregnant. He wasn't happy but he was taking it better than his father. "She's pregnant…"

Paislee walked into the room and nodded. "Yes, I am, Steph."

Stephen just looked at his sister. "Oh God…"

Paislee grabbed her brother's shoulders. "Take a deep breath…"

Stephen took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm okay now. Pais, all I want to tell you that I will be there for you no matter what. But does Justin know?"

Paislee nodded her head again. "Yeah, he knows. He's going to be in her or his life."

Stephen sighed of relief. "Oh thank God!"

Paislee laughed a little. "Will you be a good uncle?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, I will, Sis. I'm Shaylee will be his or her aunt right?"

Paislee laughed. "If you want her to be his or her aunt I'm okay with it…"

Stephen nodded. "Good…"

Later that night, in Paislee's bedroom, she just had finished changing into her pajamas when she got into her bed and layed down. She was scared, but she was happy her family and boyfriend will be there for her. She just has to tell her best friends and then she will be fine with telling anybody else. This will be a long nine months for her though, she can feel it, although, she was happy that she and Anna were pregnant together. Finally, she fell asleep into a deep well needed sleep.

To be continued….

**AN2: OMG Paislee is pregnant! This was the LONGEST chapter I have EVER written for you guys! I did it because I love you guys! :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	28. Double Trouble

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 28: Double Trouble"**

**AN: Here's chapter 28! Yay, sorry chapter 27 was a little late because I didn't have internet connection but yesterday, but I got it back! Yay! I can't wait for Janna's wedding! Their wedding will be here soon I think it will be the next chapter I think. :) Anyways, R&R and please enjoy!**

**In this chapter: Paislee and Justin find out a big surprise when they go to the doctor. Both Paislee and Justin tell everyone. What will happen? What's Paislee and Justin's surprise? How will they deal with the surprise? And Stephen and Paislee see someone that they ever thought they would ever see again. Who is it?**

Two Weeks Later:

Monday, August, 23rd, 2027:

At Boston General Hospital:

Time: 2:00pm:

Two weeks went by Anna is 16 weeks pregnant-4 months along and Paislee is 8 weeks pregnant-2 months along and Paislee is still getting used to being pregnant. It's harder to think about though. Her life is now changed. She has a baby on the way. She can't do what she had done before anymore. She can't hang out with her friends once her baby is born, but they promised that they will support her and Justin on whatever they wanted to do. Today is Paislee's first doctor's appointment, her mother and Justin would be there. Since her pregnancy doctor, Ashley Adams had gone over everything she needed to do when she found out she was pregnant, this appointment she, Justin and Bailey will see the baby, how he or she is doing and something will shock the couple. In Ashley's office, Paislee was sitting on the chair and Ashley began doing an ultrasound. She just laughed and looked at Paislee.

"Congratulations you both, you're having twins!"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "…I'm…I'm what?"

Ashley smiled. "You're having twins, Paislee. You have two babies on the way…"

Paislee just sat there in shock. "Oh my God…" She sighed. "Are you sure?"

Ashley nodded. "Yes. I'm sure." She showed Paislee and Justin the ultrasound. "See over there…" She pointed to the first baby. "That's the first baby." Then she pointed to the second baby. "…There is the second one…"

Justin just nodded slowly, still in shock, no words. "Oh my God, I can't believe this. We're going to be parents to twins…"

Paislee just nodded. "Yeah, I know. Either than that, everything looks fine right?"

Ashley nodded her head. "Yes. Both are very healthy. I'll see you in four weeks for your 12th week doctor's appointment."

Paislee smiled. "Okay."

After making the appointment, Bailey and Paislee and Justin headed back to Cailey's house. He made sure that his schedule won't affect his girlfriend's pregnancy doctor's appointments so his boss made it work out just fine. Although, after the babies are born, Justin can only have six weeks to stay with his girlfriend and his children, but Paislee decided that she should take a year and six months off from the ship so she will be with her mother and father and family during her pregnancy. Her pregnancy takes nine months and then six months after the twins are born. She just thinks it will be safer and better for her children. When Paislee, Justin and Bailey got home from the appointment, Macy looked at her big sister.

"How was the doctor's appointment, Pais?"

Paislee smiled. "Mace, I'm having twins…"

Macy's eyes went wide. "You're having twins!"

Paislee laughed. "Yes, I'm having twins, Macy."

Macy clapped her hands. "Awesome! I can have nieces, nephews or even better both!"

Paislee kept laughing. "I know that, Mace. I'm excited that I'm having twins, but yet I'm scared."

Macy nodded. "I know that, Sis."

Paislee smiled. "Good."

Macy giggled. "So, are you keeping them?"

Paislee just nodded. "Yeah, we are, Mace…"

Macy smiled and clapped her hands. "Yay, I'm so happy, Pais!"

Paislee slightly laughed. "I know, Mace. I'm happy that you are excited."

Stephen gave his sister a hug. "You're having twins now?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I am, Steph."

Stephen sighed. "How do you feel about it?"

Paislee shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest, Bro, I'm scared, nervous and I'm freaking out. I have no idea what will happen…"

Stephen looked at her again. "I know, Pais. But you have me, Mom, Dad, Justin, our brother and sisters, my girlfriend, our friends and cousins, Aunt Maya and Uncle Zack to help you out. You're not alone. Yes, this won't be easy for you or for anyone, but you can get through this. I'll be here for you. I love you too much…"

Paislee just wrapped her arms around her brother's waist. She had tears in her eyes. Her heart was breaking. She felt so bad for her children. Will they have a good life if she and Justin kept them? She just broke down into tears in her brother's arms. She needed to cry, just hug someone tight.

Stephen rubbed her back slowly. "Shh, I know. Everything will be okay, Sis. You need me and I'll be here for you. You are doing so well with your pregnancy right now." He looked at everyone while Paislee just stayed in his arms. "Do you guys mind if I talk to Paislee alone?"

Cody nodded at his son. "Of course, Steph…"

Cailey, Justin, Macy, Abby, Charlie and Meggie and Jamie all walked out of the room to let Paislee and Stephen talk. Stephen just looked at his sister.

"Pais, let's sit down and talk, okay? You need to sit down."

Paislee just nodded, still not looking up at him. He helped her sit down, she still didn't let go of him; she just started to calm down and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Paislee sighed. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now. It's so unreal. Steph, I'm so scared. I have no idea what to do."

Stephen grabbed her hands. "I know, Sis. You have two lives to care for now. It's not going to be easy I know nothing will be the same for you. But, Pais, you will always have me. I have been looking for a job to support my nieces, nephews and or niece and nephew."

Paislee looked at her brother, wiped her eyes and sighed. "But, Stephen, I can't have you do that!"

Stephen shook his head. "I want to, Pais. They are my nieces, nephews and or niece and nephew! I want to help you. You are my little sister. Look, I love you too much to see you lose your dreams just because you had two kids in high school. When I said I'll be there for you, I seriously meant it."

Paislee nodded as she cracked a smile. "Oh, you are so sweet, Steph. I'm happy that you are willing to help me out with them. But, I'm still confessed on what I want to do. I mean I think I might want to keep them. I mean they are my babies."

Stephen leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Good because I will here for you. You mean everything to me. They mean everything to me now. I don't want to go to school while you can't. It doesn't seem right to me, so if you are taking a year and six months off from the ship, then I will too…"

She cut him off. "No! Stephen Zachary, just because I can't go to school doesn't mean that you have a reason to stay home…"

He shook his head. "No, Pais, I'm staying with you. We used to do mostly everything together. I'm not letting you go through this without me. I want to be there for my nieces, nephews and or niece and nephew's birth."

She nodded her head. "I know that we did everything together. I know you don't want to see me go through this pregnancy without you and Steph, I really want you to be there for their birth and I promise you that you will be there. I want you to be there."

He smiled. "Good." He pulled her close into his arms. "Pais, do you know how much I love you?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah…I know. The overprotective thing has been getting over your head, Bro." She giggled. "But, you know, I really care about me, Mace, Abs, Megs and Jamie. That means a lot to us even if we don't say it does."

Stephen laughed. "You better care. I don't want to see you drop out of high school, Pais. I want to be there with you when we graduate. This will be the hardest thing that you ever have to do."

Paislee kept nodded and smiled at her brother. "I know that, Steph. I think I can get through this with you. You are such a wonderful brother that you will be a great uncle."

Stephen smiled. "Well, thank you, Sis." He hugged her again. "I love you."

Paislee smiled as well. "I love you too…"

Stephen kissed her head. "Do you feel better now?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. Thanks I needed that talk."

He smiled again. "Good and your very welcome…"

After the talk between the brother and sister, Stephen helped his sister up. "Hey, do you want me and Shaylee help you and Justin pick out some books for you to read?"

Paislee nodded. "Sure."

They walked over to Justin and he smiled at his girlfriend. "Do you feel better now?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. I have the best brother ever."

The three of them walked out of the house and they picked up Shaylee. When she got into the truck, she smiled at Paislee.

"Hey Paislee, how are you feeling?"

Paislee smiled back at her. "I'm doing okay. We just found out that we're having twins."

Shaylee's eyes went wide. "Oh my God, are you serious?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm serious."

The two couples headed to the book store and when they got inside, they saw someone that they never thought they would see again. Of course, Paislee and Stephen weren't expecting it. They knew what happened when they were four months old. Moose was back. Paislee hid behind her brother and was shaking. She was so scared. She whispered to her brother.

"Let's go…"

Stephen just sighed. "Yeah…"

Both Justin and Shaylee looked at their girlfriend/boyfriend. They didn't understand why they were so scared. They looked at them.

"What's going on?"

Paislee just sighed. "We can't say it here…"

Moose looked over and saw them. He smiled. Paislee's eyes went wide, she held onto her brother tightly. "Oh my God…"

Stephen rubbed her back. "Shh, just stay calm. Don't look at him…"

Still really confessed, Shaylee and Justin looked at them again. "What is going on?"

Stephen shushed them. "Shh! We can't say it here…"

Shaylee just looked at her boyfriend. "Why?"

Moose finally got up and began walking over to them. But Matt was there too. He knew everything between Moose, Stephen and Paislee. He shot up, ran over to them before Moose could get to them. He looked at Stephen.  
"Get your sister out of here, Stephen. It's not good for her…"

Stephen nodded, but it was too late. Moose came behind Paislee and she froze. Her heart was beating. Matt saw him, ran over to him and kicked him the knee. "Don't you dare touch her!"

Of course Moose dropped down and Stephen pulled his sister out of the store, but Moose grabbed Paislee's angle. She just groaned in pain when he twisted it. Justin and Shaylee grabbed Moose's feet and they tried to pull him off Paislee. Stephen turned around and tightened his grip on his sister. He gave Moose a death stare. "Let go of my sister or you'll be killed…"

Matt punished Moose in the face when he looked up at him. "Get the hell out of here you fuckin asshole!"

Justin and Shaylee still had their grip on Moose's feet. Moose was laying on the floor with Paislee standing in front of him and Stephen trying to pull his sister away and with Matt right on top of him and Justin and Shaylee trying the pull him off Paislee's angle. Moose looked at Stephen and Paislee.

"You know if your mother picked me than I wouldn't be doing this…"

Stephen cut him off. "You know what, Moose? She picked who she wanted to be with okay? You weren't the one for her! She wanted to see the world and you didn't let her do what she wanted! Yes, she got pregnant with my Dad, Cody, so? He actually cares about her! He loves her! That doesn't mean that you have to ruin my, my sister and our brother and sisters lives! Now I don't want to hear you're bull crap because I know it's not worth it!"

Moose just groaned as the police officers came running into the book store. They pulled him up and away from the four teenagers and Matt and put him into cop car. After he drove away, Paislee was still scared. She buried her face into her brother's shoulder. "Steph, my angle really hurts…"

Stephen groaned. "Damn it…He must have twisted it…"

Justin ran over to them. "Let's get her to the hospital…"

Stephen nodded. "Good idea."

Forgetting about getting the books, the four of them headed to the hospital. Once they got there, Liz and Nick's mother, Kaylee saw them running inside. "Guys, what are you all doing here? What's wrong? Is everything okay? Is she alright?"

Stephen shook his head. "Not really, Kaylee. I think Paislee broke or sprained her angle. Can you check it out please?"

Nurse Kaylee nodded. "Of course, Stephen. Do you want to call your parents and tell them to come down and sign anything that I need them to sign?"

Stephen nodded his head. "Okay."

Nurse Kaylee smiled as she had Paislee sit down in a wheelchair and brought her into the emergency room. An hour later, Cailey and other kids arrived at the hospital and Justin and Stephen were in the room with her after she got a cast on her foot. She broke her angle. She sighed out of relief when her parents both walked into the room.

"Mom! Daddy!"

Cody smiled at his daughter. "Pais, are you okay, Sweetie?"

Paislee just sighed. "I guess so. I mean I did break my angle."

Bailey looked at her oldest son. "How long does she need to keep it on?"

Stephen sighed. "She has to keep the cast on for six weeks and then she has to use a boot for three weeks."

Paislee looked at her parents. "Wait, Mom, Dad, didn't you say that he had to stay in jail for 15 years? It's been 16 years."

Bailey sighed. "I guess he had to stay a couple more months, but I think he's back in there now. But I don't want to know how long though."

Paislee nodded her head. "Okay." She breathed deeply. "Looks like I have to use crutches when I'm at Anna's wedding…" She sighed. "Yay…"

Stephen softly laughed. "You'll be okay, Sis. Plus, you're tough."

Paislee nodded. "Uh huh, yeah, sure whatever you say."

Stephen smiled at her. "It's true."

Later that day, at Cailey's house, Paislee was laying on the couch with a pillow underneath her angle and an ice pack. She sighed. "What a good way to start my pregnancy. Plus, I'm carrying twins…"

Stephen smiled at her as he brought her a drink, a salad and an apple and her favorite snack-peanut butter with an apple. "Here I think you should have something to eat, Sis. Mom and Dad are back at work and Macy took Charlie, Abby, Meggie and Jamie to Uncle Zack and Aunt Maya's. Justin went back to work. He said that he would feel better if Shaylee and I take care of you until he gets back."

Paislee smiled. "Yeah and that's sweet." She sighed at her stomach. "I just can't get the fact that I'm having twins out of my head."

Stephen sat down next to her. "I know. It's a scary thing, but you know what? You are an amazing sister and cousin, no doubt that you will be a good mother to the twins."

Paislee smiled and blushed. "Aww, thanks, Bro. You will be a good Dad someday."

Stephen laughed. "Uh, thanks. But before that, can I be a good uncle? I think I want to be a good uncle before I'm a Dad…"

Paislee giggled. "I'm sorry I just wanted to say it…"

Stephen put his hand on his heart. "Oh thank God because for a second there I thought you said that Shaylee was pregnant! Oh…Thank goodness!"

Shaylee walked into the living room and gave her boyfriend a look. "Steph, I'm not pregnant. I promise you that. After I see Paislee go through her pregnancy and raise the twins, we are waiting until we are married!"

Stephen sighed of relief. "Oh thank you, Shay."

Shaylee giggled. "You're welcome, Babe."

Paislee looked at her twin brother and his girlfriend. She smiled. She hoped her twins were just as close as her and Stephen. If she had a son, she hopes he will be like her brother and boyfriend and if she had a daughter, she hopes she'll be like her and her sisters. Until then she will continue dealing with the beginning of her pregnancy, the morning sickness, swelling feet, eating for three and being tired all the time. But she knew that once she gets closer to her due date, she'll be very uncomfortable and tired and cranky and so much more during her pregnancy. She can't wait for Anna to get married. But right now, she needs to heal from her broken angle. This is going to be a long nine months. But she will be okay; she has her family, friends and boyfriend to help her out. Her brother is the best. He is willing to help her out with her kids and during her pregnancy. That's a true brother and sister love that no one can take away for anyone.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! :) Janna's wedding is next! Yay! I can't wait to write it! I love Stephen; he's a good big brother. :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	29. Janna's Wedding and Reception

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 29: "Janna's Wedding and Reception"**

**AN: Hiiii! I'm back with good news-Janna is getting married! Yay! I'm so excited! :) R&R and enjoy!**

Six Days Later:

Saturday, August, 28th, 2027:

Boston Tipton:

Time: 6:00pm:

Six days went by and today is a special day for James and Anna. It's their wedding day. They are finally getting married. Almost 5 years of being engaged, they are getting married. Now Anna is still 16 weeks pregnant and Paislee is still 8 weeks pregnant with twins. James and Anna are getting married at the Tipton Hotel and in one of the larger ballrooms. Everyone was all their hotel suites and all dressed. In Anna's suite, the girls, Anna, Paislee, Cassidy, Macy, Abby, Alli, Nicole and Jamie, Maya, Bailey, Carey, Leigh, Anna's friends, Liz, Nick, Macee, Kelsey, and Annie and her cousin's brother's girlfriend, Shaylee, with Leah's mother, Michelle, James's mother, Debbie, Kaylee, Arianna, Leah, and Charlotte and Anna and James's five-year old daughter, Chelsea were all finishing getting dressed. The girls were talking and waiting for Anna to come out of her bedroom in her wedding dress. A few minutes later, Anna finally came out and smiled at everyone.

"What do you guys think?"

Maya smiled at her oldest daughter. "Oh, Sweetie, you look so beautiful!"

And she was beaming in her wedding dress. Her dress was a long white dress with lace coming down to the top to her waist, the bottom of the dree was soft plain and simple, it was strapless, with small stones on the top that were shiny and her vail met to the bottom of her dress. Her hair was a tight bun with her side bangs curled to the front of her face. Her high heels were also white. She just looked so beautiful.

The girls were all speechless, no words, they were just so speechless to how beautiful Anna looked in her wedding dress. Her cousin, Paislee looked at her and smiled.

"You look so beautiful, Anna. I'm so happy for you."

Anna smiled right back at her cousin. "Awww, thank you, Pais. I'm sure you look beautiful in your wedding dress someday."

Paislee laughed a little. "Well, I don't know about that, Anna. I mean I'm sixteen. Yes, I'm pregnant with twins, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to even get married yet. I want to graduate high school and college first."

Anna laughed too. "I know that. You are right. Those kind of things you might want to finish before you do that."

Paislee nodded her head. "Yeah, I think I want to have the twins first."

"Do you think people might be a little shocked that you are not going to the ship for a whole year and six months?"

Paislee shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But all I know is that people might find out soon, I mean I am having twins, I'll be showing soon. I think some people are also taking a few months off. But I'm not sure who. I know Justin is to stay with me until I go back."

Anna smiled. "Awww! How sweet is he? He's taking this so seriously with you!"

Paislee smiled again. "I know! He has been so supportive about this."

Anna laughed. "He better be or he'll get right back to your father and brothers."

Paislee giggled. "Well, yeah I know that too."

Maya smiled at her daughter. "How are you feeling, Sweetie?"

Anna sighed. "I'm really nervous right now, but I'm not going to think about it because I don't want to get sick."

Maya laughed. "Okay. I completely understand."

With the guys in James's suite, the guys, James, Zack, Cody, Robbie, Brandon and Patrick, Justin's Dad, with Nick, Keegan, Cole, Christian, Austin, Jason, Justin, Ryan and Bryan, Stephen, Charlie, Bentley, Aiden, Dylan and Zach were all dressed and now James looked Zack.

"Zack, I need to tell that I'm really happy that you are going to be my father in-law. I mean you are the one who let Anna date me. I love her. She means everything to me. Chelsea is the best thing that ever happened to me as well. If she didn't come into my life, I don't know what I would have done. I know so much as happened to her in the past, but I seriously mean that I won't let anything happen to her or Chelsea. I love my girls; I just hope this one is a boy."

Zack smiled and began laughing. "I know that you love her, James. I'm happy to hear that from you. I bet they love you just as much. I think Chels is a daddy's little girl. When you said you won't let anything happen to them, I'm seriously happy to hear that as well. She is my daughter and I want the best for her. This is the next wonderful thing in your life. You're getting married. James, I'm so proud of you. You standing by Anna and supporting her, being with her through-out her pregnancy and helping her raise Chelsea. Chelsea is very lucky to have a father like you."

James kept smiling. "Thank you so much, Zack. That means a lot. I love Anna and Chelsea. I know having Chelsea so young was just so hard at first, but now I'm handling it so much better. She deserves the best and I'm going to make that happen. She is my daughter after all."

Zack smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later, the guys headed out of their suite and headed to the ballroom. The guests were getting seated still, so Janna's family and friends took their seats and then the wedding finally started. First Maya came down and stood to the right of the priest. James's brother, Cole was his best man so he was standing next to him. Soon Paislee, Macy, Cassidy, Abby, Jamie and Nicole and Liz came out and began walking down the aisle. They met their dates/boyfriends, like Stephen and Shaylee, Liz and Keegan, and Paislee and Justin. After that, Chelsea, Jamie and Nicole finally came down the aisle as the flower girls and then Dylan was the ring bearer. A few minutes later, Zack and Anna finally came out and smiled at everyone. Anna just was beaming as she and Zack were walking down the aisle. After they got to the end of the aisle, James met Anna and the priest spoke up.

"Who gives this woman to marry this man?"

Zack just grinned. "I do." He handed James Anna's hand and then Zack headed to sit next to Maya. The priest smiled at Janna. "Welcome to James Michael Mathews and Savannah Neveah Martin's wedding. These two have been through a lot together. From what I was told from them is that they have a little girl, a five year old daughter, Chelsea who they had when they were in high school. Anna was 16 and James was 18. Right now, James is a college graduate, a lawyer at the Massachusetts County Courthouse while Anna is still studying at Maryland College to become a nurse. Now they have waited a good five years to do this and to be honest, I am very happy that they waited." He laughed a little. "The reason I say that is because in America, or the U.S. nowadays people get divorced after a few years because they were too young to get married, or they stopped loving each other for some reasons. Anyways, I could go on and on about that, but now Anna and James have decided to be together forever. I've got to know this wonderful couple for the past five years, and I'm very happy for them. Now they are making their love one to become husband and wife, life partners, and best friends. When I hear that people were best friends before being a couple, they have a better chance at a longer marriage than another couple who didn't wait to be married. And it is very true."

He smiled again. "Anna and James, please take your hands in your own..."

Anna gave her mother her bouquet and they joined hands. He looked at Anna. "I say Anna's family has a past of teenage pregnancy, but they aren't bad people, they have been very supportive of them, and now the family are dealing with her cousin who just found out she was pregnant with twins just about six days ago. I have to say something to you, Paislee; you have an amazing cousin up here who knows how you are feeling. Things happen, nothing to be an ashamed of, you are human; we make mistakes. But I know, a baby isn't a mistake, it's a gift." He smiled at Janna. "Back with this young couple…" He looked at James. "James, would you like to go first on saying your vows?"

James nodded. "Of course…" He smiled at her. "Anna, today I want to say that you mean so much to me. You gave me and us an amazing gift five years ago, our daughter. Without you both in my life right now, I have no idea where I would be. I know we were young, but I knew we could be good parents and for the past five years of Chelsea's life, we have been doing an amazing job. I'm so happy that you are her mother, you have done a lot for her and I'm proud of you. So today we are finally celebrating our lives of being together-forever. Anna, today we are becoming husband and wife. You have tried your best to get through high school, and you graduated and now you are planning on becoming a nurse after you graduate from college." He smiled at his future wife. "That's what I'm very proud of. And after today, we will be with each other and Chelsea and our newborn daughter and or son…"

The priest looked at Anna after James was done. "Anna?"

Anna knew she had tears in her eyes. She took a breath before reading her vows. "James, today I want to thank you. Thank you for giving us Chelsea. She changed my life in a way that I can't explain. You two mean so much to me. Starting after today, we will be a family, husband and wife with our daughter and soon to be son and or daughter. You helped me get through school and so much more. I love you for that. You are my best friend. You always have been my best friend. Yes, we have been through a lot, but that won't change how much I love you and how much you mean to me. We made Chelsea's life a beautiful life. James, I never picture anyone but you in my life as my children's father and husband. I know having Chelsea at 16 and 18 wasn't planned at all, but I wouldn't change anything. She is my life now, with you. You two are my life. Things aren't planned, but somehow things that had happened in the last 5 years were just amazing. You are an amazing father to Chelsea, she's so lucky to have you. After today, it's going to be me, you, Chels and our new baby girl or boy." She wiped some tears away. "And nothing will change between us, but if we get into a fight, remember I always will love you. We will get through whatever happens in the future. Our lives are just starting today together-forever. If you ever need me, I'll be there for you." She smiled. "…I love you today and forever."

The priest just grinned. "Rings please?"

Dylan handed them to the priest and smiled at Janna. "These rings are a symbol of your love for each other; that you will always be there, you'll love each other forever and ever." He smiled at James. "James, place this ring on Anna's left middle finger and say this ring is a symbol of my love for you and only you."

James nodded, smiled as he placed the ring on Anna's ring finger. "This ring is a symbol; of my life for you and only you."

After that, the priest turned to Anna. "Anna, place this ring on James's ring finger and say this ring is a symbol of my love for you and only you."

Anna nodded and smiled at James, placed the ring on his ring finger. "This ring is a symbol of my love for you and only you."

The priest smiled again. "James, do you take Anna to be your wife and love, care and be truthful to her?"

James nodded. "I do."

The priest looked at Anna. "Anna, do you take James to be your husband and love, care and be truthful to him?"

Anna nodded. "I do."

The priest just smiled at James. "James, you may now kiss your bride…"

James smiled. "You don't have to tell me twice!" He leaned in and gave Anna a deep passionate kiss.

After they pulled away, the priest smiled again at the couple. "Ladies and Gentleman, I pounce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. James Mathews…"

Their family and friends all stood up and began clapping. Soon Janna began walking down the aisle, holding hands and when they got to the end, James smiled.  
"Well, Mrs. Mathews, would you like to come with me so we can get pictures done?"

Anna nodded. "Of course, Mr. Mathews…"

After the wedding, everyone expect for Janna moved to the biggest ballroom for the reception. Soon everyone were sitting at their tables, and after pictures, the newlyweds finally could celebrate with their family and friends. Cole took the microphone and spoke up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's pleasure to announce my brother and sister in-law, Mr. and Mrs. Mathews!"

Janna walked into the room holding hands. Anna didn't have to change; she was perfectly fine with her dress, but no veil. Both of them sat down at their table, and then both Maya and Cole had done their best man and maid of honor speeches as everyone was having salads and after they were both done, Janna began dancing with each other. After they danced, Zack and Debbie met them on the dance floor and began dancing with their son/daughter.

Finally, everyone could have their dinner since it was almost 7:45, everyone was very hungry. As everyone was having their dinner, Janna both walked around to ever table and talked to their family and friends. With Anna, she smiled at her cousin, Paislee and her boyfriend, Justin.

"Hey guys, you enjoying the food?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I know I am. I'm starving. With me having twins, I got very hungry. But I loved to wedding, Cuz. You look beautiful."

Anna smiled. "Awww, thank you, Pais. You look very beautiful yourself. How are you feeling so far?"

Paislee sighed. "Oh you know, getting sick, starving, gaining weight, which I really hate and I'm very tired with my feet hurting a lot."

Anna smiled at her. "I know how you feel. I still feel the same as you. It sucks. But I'm only having one baby. You're having two."

Paislee laughed a little. "I know that too."

Anna kept smiling. 'Hey, where are Stephen and Shaylee?"

Paislee looked at her twin brother and his girlfriend. "Dancing together on the dance floor, Cuz, I want to eat and relax before getting up and dancing."

Anna nodded. "I know." She saw that Cody was walking over to his daughter. "I think Uncle Cody wants to dance with you."

Cody laughed. "Yes, you do."

Paislee smiled as she got up from her seat. "Sure, Daddy." She looked at her boyfriend. "We can dance after my Dad and I are done, okay?"

Justin nodded. "Sure, Pais."

Paislee and Cody walked over to the dance floor together and Cody wrapped his arms around her waist and Paislee wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daddy, do you think we are growing up so fast?"

Cody nodded. "To be honest, yes, I do believe that, Sweetie. But you know what; your mother and I have to deal with that. We raised you and now we have to watch you grow up. Pais, you are and will always be my little girl. Even though, you are having twins with your boyfriend. Honey, you can deal with this, I believe in you. If you keep your grades up, you can graduate. I'm proud of you, Paislee. You are my daughter and no matter what happens, I'll love you always."

Paislee smiled. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you. I love that you are being so supportive of me. I'm sorry that I followed my cousin, and to be honest, I think it would happen so fast. I just can't believe that I'm having twins at 16."

Cody smiled. "I know, Sweetie, but I need to be supportive of you, you are my daughter and I want the best for you. I know it hurts at first that you followed your Aunt Maya, then your mother and then Anna. But, Honey, we can't go back. You will be a good mother to them. I know you will."

Paislee just ginned. "Thank you, Daddy. I will try my best to graduate. I do want the best for my kids, and for that to happen, I have to get through school."

Cody kept smiling. "Yes, you do."

After Cody and Paislee finished dancing, Justin met his girlfriend on the dance floor and they began dancing together.

Meanwhile, across the room, Stephen and Shaylee were still dancing with each other, while they were, Shaylee looked at her boyfriend. He looked like he was miles away.

"Steph, are you okay?"

Stephen sighed. "I don't know. I'm happy for my cousin today, but I am still upset about my sister."

Shaylee nodded her head as she understood. "I know, Sweetie. I know. She's going to be okay. Like you said to her, she has you, me, her friends and family and her boyfriend to help her. She's not alone, Steph. Yes, she's going to have twins in a few months, but she's still your sister."

Stephen just sighed again. "I know, but I just feel like after they are born, she'll be so busy that we can't hang out just as much as we used to."

Shaylee hugged him. "Sweetie, I know that you are feeling hurt, but you want the best for her and your nieces, nephews and or niece and nephew right?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, I do, Shay. Thank you for that talk."

Shaylee laughed. "You're very welcome, Babe."

Soon everyone finished eating and there were dancing going on, just as the cake was being taken out. The cake was a six layer, chocolate, dark chocolate, with chocolate chips and with fruits on top. The cake looked so beautiful that James and Anna were actually really sad to cut it. But finally they cut the first piece for each other and soon they had cake all over their faces. Everyone laughed at them at how they looked. Soon everyone got their chance to get a piece of the cake.

As Janna were having cake, their five-year old daughter, Chelsea ran over to her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

James smiled at his daughter. "Hey, Chels, are you having fun?"

Chelsea nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I am, Daddy! I'm having fun."

Anna laughed. "I'm sure you just had cake right, Chels?"

Chelsea nodded her head. "Yes, Mommy! I had cake and it was really good!"

Anna laughed. "I guess Daddy and I did a good job picking it out right?"

Chelsea nodded her head again. "Yes!"

Anna smiled. "Do you want to dance with Daddy and me after we finish our cake?"

Chelsea nodded again excitedly. "Yes, I do!"

The rest of the night was so much fun. Everyone danced one more time before saying goodnight to the newlyweds. When everyone went back to their suites it was around ten at night, so the younger ones were really tired after running around and burned off the sugar rushes they just had. Maya and Zack wanted to have Dylan and Chelsea, but Paislee and Justin wanted to have Chelsea for the night. Of course Zack and Maya didn't mind at all. James and Anna went to the honeymoon suite for the night and everyone finally got a good night's sleep.

To be continued…

**AN: Okay yay! I got Janna's wedding done in two days! Yay! They are married! I took a break for a while, and as I was writing, I realized the day I last updated was the day that Suite Life on Deck started and Cody and Bailey met! OMG I can't believe I didn't see that, Oh well. Since I'm so excited for the next chapter right now, I'll tell you what will happen.**

**The next chapter: Chapter 30: Since everyone is on summer break still, people start to find out about Paislee's pregnancy. Who knows? Who told? What will Paislee and Justin do? How will Paislee deal with people knowing about her pregnancy so early? Well, find out in chapter 30!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	30. People Know About Paislee's Pregancy

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 30: People Know About Paislee's Pregnancy"**

**AN: Hiiii! Here is chapter 30! Since I just told you about this chapter in the last chapter, I'll just get to the chapter. R&R and enjoy!**

Three Weeks Later:

Thursday, September, 16th, 2027:

At Justin's Parent's House:

Time: 2:30pm:

Three weeks went by as Paislee and Anna continued to go through their pregnancies. Anna is now 19 weeks pregnant-5 months along and Paislee is 11 weeks pregnant-3 months along. Both girls have the same day doctor's appointment next week, Anna's 20 week doctor's appointment and Paislee's 12th week doctor's appointment. Janna just got back from their honeymoon a week ago. Of course now that Paislee is three months pregnant, she's starting to show a lot, so it won't be long until people find out. But until then, her family and friends only speak of it at her house and not out of the house. With her carrying twins now, she will be showing a lot faster than a girl who is having only one baby.

Paislee was at her boyfriend and best friend's house for the day, she and her friends, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Tori, and Stephanie were having a girl's day. Justin was at work, so the 6 best friends were there alone. But Leah was used to being home alone, her brother, Justin and sister, Arianna both had jobs to be at, and Shaylee, Bryan, Ryan, and Charlotte were either at a friend's house, at a sporting event or studying at the library.

Today Shaylee was helping Charlotte with homework while Bryan and Ryan had football practice and Justin and their parents, Michelle and Patrick had to be at work as well. But Leah had bad news for Paislee. Somehow somebody knew about her pregnancy and told a lot of people and now people were talking about it.

She looked at her best friends and sighed. "Guys, I found out news today…"

Reagan looked at her. "What is it about, Lee?"

Leah just looked at Paislee. "Somebody knows about your pregnancy, Pais and that person told a lot of people…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "What?! Are you serious?! Who told?! I know you guys and my family wouldn't say anything, so who knows?!"

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just was told from Everleigh at softball."

Paislee just paused to think. Who knows? She just groaned. Oh no. Oh my God, she can't know. Oh God, Isabelle knows! "Guys, do you think Isabelle knows?"

Jade just looked at Paislee. "I don't know she might know."

Paislee just groaned again. "Who told her though?"

Tori just paused to think. "Pais, do you know Isabelle's girls who follow her around?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I do. Alison and Callie, yeah I know them."

Tori sighed. "Well, I think Alison was on Twitter when you wrote something about the twins and they told Isabelle…"

Paislee just started to freak out. "But how is that possible? My tweets are private! The only people that can see them are the people that are following me!"

Leah nodded. "We know that, Pais. I think someone who was following you, that person knows Alison and or Callie and they told her."

Paislee grabbed Leah's pillow and screamed into it. "Ugh! My life is over! She hates me. She's going to make my life a living hell when I go back to the ship!" She looked at her friends again. "Guys when Anna was pregnant with Chelsea, she told me that I would turn into her and that I'll be a slut and drop out of school…"

Her friends just looked at her in shock. All of them spoke up together. "That's not true, Paislee! You're not a slut! You are not going to be a high school drop out! Just because you are having twins doesn't mean that you will be a drop out. You are very smart, you have us and Justin and your family to help you. We have told you that millions of times. Justin is working his ass off for you and his kids."

Paislee finally cracked a smile. "Thanks guys. I need to hear that. I think Stevie will be very upset when he hears this!"

Leah laughed. "Yes, and Justin and your Dad too, Pais, remember? I think when you get home you should tell your father and mother, sisters and brothers. I can tell Justin for you."

Paislee nodded. "Thanks, Leah."

Leah nodded too. "You're welcome and hey, what are friends for?"

Paislee laughed. "I know…"

Later that night, Paislee headed home and walked into the house. She still wasn't happy. How could Isabelle tell about her pregnancy? Oh yeah, she hated her. But Paislee wasn't a big fan of Isabelle either. She walked into the kitchen and looked at her mother.

"Mom! I just found out that people know about my pregnancy! Do you remember Isabelle?"

Bailey nodded with her eyes wide. "Yes, I do. Why? Did she find out by someone and tell other people?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Yes! That's exactly what happened! Leah and Tori just told me today and a lot of people were giving me looks when I was walking home! Ugh, I didn't want her to know! I hate her! She hates me! We just don't mix at all!"

Bailey just nodded again and looked at her daughter. "Honey, you need to calm down, okay? I know you're not happy right now, but you can't get so stressed it's bad for the babies."

Paislee took a breath and began to calm down. "Sorry. I just can't believe this is happening already. I mean I know I'm like three months and I'm starting to show soon, but I didn't want people to know so soon!"

Stephen walked into the room and looked at his sister. "Know about what, Sis?"

Paislee turned to her brother. "Stevie, people know about me…"

Stephen just looked at her as his eyes went wide. "They know about the twins and your pregnancy? How? How told that you are pregnant?"

Paislee just took a breath. "Do you remember Isabelle by a chance?"

Stephen just nodded. "Of course I do. Why?"

Paislee sighed. "Well, her friends, Alison and Callie found out by going on my Twitter and then they told Isabelle and Isabelle told lots of other people."

Stephen's eyes stayed wide. "Oh my God, are you serious?"

Paislee nodded her head again. "Yep."

Stephen just sighed. "Damn it!"

Bailey looked at oldest. "Stephen Zachary, watch your language!"

Stephen sighed again and got very upset. "But Mom! Isabelle is just fuckin annoying bitch! I'm not kidding! This girl just finds out things that aren't her fuckin business! Like Paislee's pregnancy! She didn't have to know about this! I even wanted to punish her in the damn face when she was with Josh a few months ago! But no, I was a very nice person! Ask Dad he will agree with me!"

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Stephen Zachary Martin, don't you dare yell at me. You know better to not use that kind of language! I know what you said is true about her, but you didn't have to use the language!"

Stephen groaned. "Mom, I don't care. Paislee is my little sister! If she doesn't want Isabelle to know, Isabelle shouldn't know this shit! I'm sorry for cursing, but what words can I use to describe this girl? Nothing, but that, Mom!"

Bailey was about to say something when Cody walked into the room. "Okay, what is going on? I hear screaming and yelling about Paislee and Isabelle when I was walking into the house. Stephen, I heard all the words you just used and I agree with you. She just doesn't take that kind of news and tell someone." He looked at his wife. "Bails, he is right. You said yourself that you didn't like Isabelle, now she crossed the line."

Bailey sighed. "Okay. I know and I agree with you. But he shouldn't be yelling."

Cody nodded. "I know, but he has to if he wants to protect his sisters. It's his job."

Bailey just breathed. "Okay. Fine, Stephen, you're not grounded."

Stephen just looked at his mother. "I was going to be grounded just because I was protecting my sister? Mom, like Dad said, it's my job. I have to do it."

Bailey walked over to her son and hugged him. "I know and I really have to thank you for that."

Stephen laughed. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, at Justin and Leah's parent's house, Leah walked over to her brother's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Justin? Can I come in?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah."

Leah walked into her brother's bedroom and looked at him. "I need to tell you something."

Justin looked at his sister after putting his pen down. "What's up?"

Leah sat on her brother's couch that was in his bedroom. "People know about Paislee's pregnancy. Isabelle knows from Alison and Callie. They looked up Paislee's Twitter and saw that she put up something about the twins and I don't know how they knew about that because her tweets are private…"

Justin's eyes went wide. "What?! Isabelle knows about this! They told! How could they do that?"

Leah sighed. "Hello? Justin, Isabelle hates her!"

Justin just sighed again. "I know that, Leah. I just can't believe this!"

Leah nodded as she agreed with him. "I know that."

Justin took a deep breath. "I knew this was going to happen, Lee. But I didn't think it was going to happen so soon…"

Leah nodded. "Me too, Bro. Me too…"

The Next Day; Friday, September, 17th, 2027:

The next day, Paislee just decided to talk to Isabelle. Even though she didn't want to talk to her, but she wanted to know why she just began to tell people that she was pregnant. She didn't even need to know about her pregnancy. But she knew already, she can't go back. Walking to Cheever's High School where Isabelle had track, Paislee walked over to her and sat next to Isabelle.

"Isabelle, we need to talk right now."

Isabelle turned and faced Paislee. "Oh, it's the pregnant girl. What do you need to talk to me for? I already ruined your life…" She laughed. "…Oh wait, you already did that by getting pregnant…"

Paislee just sighed and then got upset. "You know what? I don't give a shit what you want to say to me, okay? I just wanted to know why the hell you would tell everyone! And by the way, Isabelle Rose, I didn't ruin my fuckin life! I never did! You can say whatever you want to call me, but calling me 'the pregnant girl' isn't okay with me! My kids are the damn best things that ever happened to me, alright?" She just stood up. "My friends, boyfriend and family are totally right about you. You're the bitch that nobody likes because you have to say the meanest things about a person when you don't even know them! I totally agree with them. And I'm not a slut just because I had sex and got pregnant, Isabelle. You have no right to say that about someone…" She just looked at her one more time. "Okay, I'm done talking to you. Goodbye…"

When she got home, Stephen looked at his sister. "What happened?"

Paislee just grinned. "I called her off. I told you what I was feeling and that she has no right to say shit about me or my kids."

Stephen smiled. "Good. I'm proud of you sticking up for yourself, Pais."

Paislee smiled right back. "Thank you, Steph."

Stephen went over to her and gave her a hug. "You're welcome, Sis…" But before he could say something else, he felt something. The twins were forming a small bump. "…I think my nieces, nephews and or niece and nephew are forming a small bump, Sis."

Paislee giggled. "Yeah, I guess. I felt it this morning. Isn't it amazing?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Paislee slightly pulled away from her brother. "I'm starving. When are Mom and Dad coming home?"

Stephen looked at his phone. "Mom said she's working until seven and Dad is working until eight. So, I can make you something or we can order out?"

Paislee paused. "Maybe we should ask what Macy, Charlie, Abby, Meggie and Jamie want to have for dinner."

Stephen nodded. "Good idea."

So they had their brother and sisters decide on what they wanted as well. Abby looked at her brother. "I really want Chinese."

Macy grinned. "Ooo, me too!"

Jamie clapped her hands. "I want Chinese too!"

Paislee burst out laughing. "You know what, I really feel like I want that too. It sounds sooooo good!"

Charlie shrugged his shoulder. "I guess I'm out numbered."

Stephen burst out laughing too. "Alright, we are having Chinese!"

All of the girls got excited and clapped their hands. "Yes!"

So Stephen grabbed the home phone and began to order for his siblings after they decided on what they wanted. Plus they could all share their food with each other. As they waited until Stephen came back with the food, Paislee turned on the T.V. for her sisters and brother. And when Stephen came back, the seven kids began eating and enjoying the night together before their parents came home from work.

Paislee now was getting used to people know about her pregnancy. She just had to get used to it even though it bothered her a lot. She wouldn't take anything back. Her twins are making her a lot stronger than ever before.

To be continued…

**AN: Another chapter! Yay! How was it? I just loved how Paislee stood up to Isabelle. Do you agree? Anyways…Here's the next chapter outline…**

**The Next Chapter: Chapter 31: Both Anna and Paislee have doctor appointments. Paislee hears her children's heartbeats while Janna find out the sex of their second baby. What is it? Boy or girl? (I already know lol. You have to wait.) Meanwhile, Stephen and Shaylee and other kids guess on what Anna is having and they all have a fun day after the girl's doctor's appointments.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx **


	31. Doctor Apointments and A Fun Day

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter: "Doctor Appointments and a Fun Day"**

**AN: Heyyyyyy! I'm back! :) With Chapter 31! Since I said the outline in Chapter 31, I'm going to jump into the chapter. Please R&R and enjoy! I have Janna, Paislee and Justin's kid/kids names already. I'm taking Paislee's pregnancy seriously. Justin is 18, so he is planning on going to college in December. But he hasn't told Paislee yet. December, 13****th****, 2027, but has winter break-13 days-December 20****th**** through January 1****st****. :)**

One Week Later:

Friday, September, 24th, 2027:

Boston General Hospital:

In Ashley Adam's Office:

One week went by, and now Anna and Paislee have doctor appointments. Paislee was first; their appointment was at 2:00pm so Paislee and Justin were in Ashley's office when she walked inside.

"Hi guys! Welcome back." She looked at Paislee. "How have you been feeling, Paislee?"

Paislee smiled. "Well, I'm still getting sick in the morning, I feel really tired, and really hungry lately. Although, I know that I'm having twins so it makes me eat more than one person."

Ashley nodded. "It's normal. Good. Today you have good news; you two can get the chance to hear the two babies' heartbeats."

Paislee smiled again. "Really?"

Ashley nodded. "Of course." She grabbed the microphone and then the gel and then began to scan Paislee's stomach. Minutes later, the couple began to hear their two babies' heartbeats. Paislee smiled at her boyfriend.

"They are so beautiful…"

Justin laughed as he squeezed her hand. "Yeah, they are, Babe."

They continued to hear the twin's heartbeats for another ten minutes and then Ashley smiled as she put the microphone down.

"Well, they really wanted you to hear them. I'll see you in four weeks for your 16th week appointment, now you also told me about your mood swings and craving too?"

Paislee nodded. "Yes, I think I did. It was before I came here."

Ashley laughed again. "I know and you're looking amazing. I'm sure your mother, aunt and cousin, Anna help you out a lot."

Paislee smiled. "Yeah, they do. They help me out a lot."

Ashley smiled again. "That's good to hear."

After Paislee's doctor's appointment, Janna headed to their appointment. Dr. Adams met them in the room and Anna pulled up her shirt and Dr. Adams put some gel on Anna's stomach. She started to do an ultrasound and smiled. "Congratulations, you are having a…"

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, Stephen, Shaylee, Charlie, Abby, Macy, Jamie, Meggie, Cassidy, Bentley, Alli, Nicole and Dylan, Cailey and Zaya were all sitting around the living room when Stephen spoke up.

"I think Anna's having a boy."

Macy shook her head. "No. I think she's having a girl! Chelsea should have a sister!"

Stephen shook his head. "Mace, you just want her to have a girl because there might be more girls than boys in our families…"  
Macy sighed. "Okay, I guess I agree with you, but the next one should be a girl!"

Abby looked at her sister. "Mace, Pais could have a girl, I mean she's having twins."

Macy just nodded her head. "Okay. I see what you mean…"

Shaylee looked at her boyfriend. "Do you think Paislee will have a girl and a boy?"

Stephen shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest, I really hope so. If not, I really hope it's both girls. I really think I would be just fine with two nieces."

Shaylee smiled. "Me too. I think she'll really like that."

Meggie just looked at Stephen. "I really think Anna should have a boy."

Bailey laughed. "Alright, if Anna has a boy, the boys can make the celebrating cake and if she has a girl, the girls can make the cake. Sound fair?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah! I like that idea!"

Dylan agreed with Jamie. "Me too!"

Stephen sighed again. "Alright that's how it's going to work…"

Back with Janna, in Dr. Adams's office, they were smiling and just were so excited to tell everyone. It was amazing news. When they walked out of the room, Justin and Paislee were waiting for them. Although, Justin drove Paislee to the hospital, they decided to wait for the older couple. Paislee looked at her older cousin.

"So, what am I getting? A boy or girl cousin?"

Anna laughed. "We'll tell you when we get to your house."

Paislee nodded. "Okay."

When they got back to Cailey's house, Janna and Paislee and Justin walked into the room and saw everyone waiting in the living room. Anna's brothers, sisters and cousins were all nervous.

Maya looked at her daughter. "So, what we getting, Anna for a new grandchild? A boy or a girl?"

Anna was very excited, she was beaming with excitement. "It's a boy!"

Stephen, Charlie, Bentley, Dylan and Aiden all looked at each other and groaned.

"Dang it! We have to make a cake now!"

Paislee and Anna looked at their parents. "What are they talking about?"

Bailey laughed. "They had a bet on what Anna is having. If she had a girl, the girls have to make a cake, but the boys have to make the cake since it's a boy."

Paislee and Anna both nodded. "Oh okay. That's not weird at all…"

Macy smiled. "I can't wait to meet him, Anna."

Anna smiled at Macy. "Me either, Sweetie."

Paislee looked at Janna. "What's his name?"

Anna smiled at her brother, Aiden.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "What?"

Anna smiled. "Soon you guys will get to meet Nicholas Michael…"

Aiden's eyes went wide. "Are you serious? You're naming him after me?"

Anna nodded her head excitedly. "Yes, I am."

Aiden hugged his sister. "Thank you!"

Anna laughed. "You're welcome."

Stephen looked at his twin sister. "Sis, if you have a son, can you name him after me?"

Paislee giggled. "We'll see, Bro. I'm not sure yet."

Stephen sighed. "Awww…"

Paislee laughed. "You will be fine…"

Later that day, Janna, Shaylee, Stephen, Paislee, Justin, Macy, Abby, Charlie, Jamie, Meggie, Cassidy, Bentley, Alli, Nicole, and Aiden and Dylan were all at the mall. They had cake before they came the mall, so Janna decided to get some clothes and other items for their new son. Paislee and Justin took the younger ones to their favorite stores while Shaylee and Stephen headed to their favorite stores as well. Of course Shaylee decided to get Paislee some things that she might need for her pregnancy. Shaylee knows what Paislee and Anna are or went through because her best friend, Lexi had her son, Jeremiah and daughter, Jillian at 15. She and Lexi still talk but Lexi was about 3 years older than her. But somehow they were friends.

With Paislee, Justin and Macy, Abby, Charlie, Meggie, Cassidy, Bentley, Alli, Aiden and Dylan, they were coming out of the candy shop when Janna and Stephen and Shaylee were walking over to them.

"Are we all set?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah."

Paislee sighed. "Can we get something to eat, I'm like so hungry..."

Anna laughed. "Of course, Paislee. Come on guys, let's get something to eat."

So they all headed out to Boston Diner and ordered their drinks and food. As they waited for their lunch, Abby looked at Anna.

"I'm happy that you are having a boy this time, Anna."

Anna laughed. "Me too, Abs. I thought he was a boy though. I think Chelsea will be okay with having a baby brother.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Anna looked at Paislee. "How are feeling now, Pais?"

Paislee laughed. "You know, I feel pretty good now, I'm just really hungry. I can't believe we got to hear their heartbeats. Such beautiful sounds to me."

Anna laughed as she smiled. "I felt the same way. It's so touching and amazing for you and Justin."

Paislee nodded. "I know that. I now can't wait to see what I'm having..."

Macy looked at her sister. "Are you going to find out?"

Paislee and Justin both nodded. "Yes, we are."

Meggie smiled. "Good. I want to know if I'm going to have nieces, nephews or even better both..."

Paislee laughed. "I'd like that, but as long they are healthy I don't really care."

Meggie nodded as she understood. "Yeah, I know."

Paislee smiled again. "Good."  
The kids enjoyed being together and having a pretty good lunch as they talked, laughed and enjoyed that Paislee and Anna had good doctor's appointments-heartbeats and finding that Anna is having a boy.

Being at the mall and getting a good lunch was such a good idea, after that though, Paislee, her boyfriend, brothers and sisters headed to Paislee, Stephen, Macy, Abby, Jamie, Meggie and Charlie's house. At Cailey's and in Paislee's room, Paislee and Justin were sitting around when Justin just had to break the news to his girlfriend. He knew this wasn't going to be easy on her or her pregnancy with him being away for a while, but he will be there for the birth. He hoped he could be there; it depends on what he has to do at Maryland. He looked at her and took a breath.

"Babe, I need to tell you something…"

Paislee nodded as she looked at him. "Yeah?"

Justin just took another breath. "Pais, I'm going to college in December. I leave December 13th, but I have Christmas break off..."

Paislee just looked at her boyfriend in shock.

To be continued…

**AN: First: Happy, Janna is having a boy! Second: What will Paislee do? What will she say to Justin? How cute was Paislee and Justin's moment? :) I can't wait to update chapter 32! Lol. Drama with Paislee and Justin in that chapter.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	32. What Do Mean Your Leaving Me?

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 32: "What Do You Mean Your Leaving Me?**

**Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Janna found out that they are having a boy, named Nicholas Michael Mathews, Justin and Paislee heard their twin's heartbeats and after getting home, in Paislee's bedroom, Justin just looked at his girlfriend.**

"**Pais, I'm going to college in December. I leave December 13****th****, but I have Christmas break off…"**

**Paislee just looked at her boyfriend in shock.**

Paislee was in her bedroom, her boyfriend; Justin just told her that he would be leaving for college in three months. She just didn't know what to say. Her thoughts were going crazy. Her feelings were hurt, but for Justin to graduate first from college would be a lot easier. But she didn't want him to leave. She needs him more than ever and now he is leaving so soon. She just couldn't find her words. Tears were coming to her eyes. She couldn't hold them back. She took a breath, but still let her tears roll down her face.

"You…You're what? You're going to college now? Justin, I'm pregnant with your two kids. I need you more than ever now and you're leaving me when I'm 6 months pregnant..."

Justin just looked at her. He sat down next to her, pulled her close and sighed. "Pais, I'm here for you, but I need to start college soon. Babe, I'm not leaving you, I love you. I'll never leave you."

Paislee just sighed as she broke down crying. "But Justin, you said right after I found out I was pregnant that you would never leave my side and look at what you're doing, you're leaving me!"

Justin rubbed her back slowly. "Babe, I'm not going to be so far away. I'll stay with you until I have to leave, okay?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, you can't just fuckin leave me when we just heard our babies' heartbeats! I can't go through my pregnancy without you! I need you!" She got out of her boyfriend's grip and crossed her arms. She had tears falling from her face. "If you want to leave, Justin, you can leave right now! I don't want to hear this anymore! Just go!"

Justin just looked at her in shock. "But, Babe…"

Paislee shook her head. "No! Justin, just go!"

Justin stood up, walked to her bedroom door and turned around to face her. "Fine…"

After Justin left the house, Stephen walked into his sister's bedroom. "Hey Pais…"

Paislee didn't look at her brother. Her tears were going crazy, she really felt bad about yelling at Justin, but why would he just leave like that when she needs him the most? Yes, she wants him to go to college, but she wasn't ready for him to just get up and leave when she's only 6 months. She still has 3 months until he leaves, but she just told him to leave. What did she just do? She must have just lost her boyfriend. Her babies' father just walked away from her and she let him.

Stephen just walked over to his sister and pulled her into a tight hug. "Pais, are you alright? Are you crying? What's wrong?"

Paislee just didn't say anything. She just buried her face into her brother's shoulder and stuttered her words. "I…I think Justin and I just broke up…" She just cried even harder as she started to explain to Stephen what happened. "He's going to college in December and we got into a fight because I don't want him to leave, but he did…"

Stephen just sighed. "Awww, Pais, I'm sorry. I'm sure you guys can work it out. I guess you were having a mood swing or something and your emotions are all over the place…"

Paislee finally could look at him. "I don't know if we can, Steph. He's gone and I let him go…" She buried her face with her hands. "Oh, I'm so damn stupid!"

Stephen shook his head once again. "No, you're not, Pais! You will get him back soon…"

Paislee sighed. "I hope you're right…"

Later into the night, Paislee climbed into her bed and cried. She didn't know what to do. She was so confused. She just layed into her bed wide wake and she was tired, really tired. She wanted to go to sleep so badly but she couldn't sleep at all. She didn't want to tell her Dad about what happened between her and Justin yet. She just didn't know how to break it to him. Finally she fell asleep with her favorite blanket that he had brought for her.

The Next Day; Saturday, September, 25th, 2027: Cailey's House:

The next morning, Paislee slowly opened her eyes. She slowly got up from her bed, walked into her bathroom and felt sick to her stomach. She bent down and began getting sick. She hated this part of being pregnant so much. She then remembered what happened last night. Justin walked out and left because she said something stupid. She got up, wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth. Thirty minutes later, she was changed into sweat pants and sweatshirt. She didn't want to do anything today. She was still really sad. Maybe yelling at Justin wasn't the best thing to do.

Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, her sister, Macy looked at her.

"Morning, Pais…"

Paislee gave her sister a small smile. "Morning, Mace."

Bailey saw the look on her daughter's face. She wasn't happy. That's how she looked when she and Cody broke up. She looked at her daughter.

"Paislee, is everything okay?"

Paislee just shook her head slowly. "No, I need to talk to you."

Bailey nodded. "Okay. What's wrong?"

Paislee looked at her sister. "Mace, can you please leave the room for a few minutes for me? I need to talk to Mom alone."

Macy nodded. "Sure, I guess…"

After Macy left the room, Paislee looked at her mother. "Mom, I think Justin and I broke up…" She sighed. "…We got into a fight last night because he's going to college in December and I don't want to leave, Mom. I need him more than ever, and after he left the house, I felt like I did the wrong thing by yelling at him…"

Bailey just paused to think of what to say to her daughter. "Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry. I know why you don't want him to leave, but he needs to start college sometime. I don't think you two really broke up. You just had a disagreement about him leaving you when you need him the most. Honey, being pregnant isn't easy at all, I'm sure if you talk to him I'm sure you will get back together."

Paislee nodded her head. "Okay, I guess I need to talk to him. Thanks, Mom."

Bailey smiled. "You're welcome, Sweetie. Oh yeah, are you hungry at all?"

Paislee nodded again. "Yes, I am."

Bailey smiled. "Okay."

After Paislee had eaten, she headed outside and sat down on the swing. She just sat there and sighed. She needed to talk to Justin, but does he want to talk to her? She pulled out her phone and texted her boyfriend.

*Justin and Paislee's Texts:*

Paislee's Text Message: "Hey. Can you come over? I think we should talk about last night." :)

Justin's Text Message: "Sure, I'm not working today. I'll be over in ten minutes." :)

Paislee's Text Message: "Okay. See you."

*End of Texts:*

Ten minutes later, Justin pulled into the driveway and got out of his truck and walked up to her.

"Hey."

She smiled slightly. "Hi."

He sat down next to her on the swing. "Pais, I need to tell that I'm sorry for telling you like that. I think it will be good if one of us starts college and I'm sorry that I made you think that I was leaving you. I'm not going to leave you just because I'm going to college. I'll be here for three more months. I love you and my two kids that I want to do my best to support you three. I can see why you were upset at me last night and I think that we needed that night away from each other, but I did really miss you."

Paislee smiled wide as she blushed. "I see your reasons and I agree with you. One of us needs to start college first and I need to graduate high school. I know that yelling at you wasn't the right thing, I just was very emotional at that moment and I'm really sorry." She kissed his cheek. "And I know that you won't leave me, you love me and our kids and you want to do your best for us. We have to think of a way to deal with this."

Justin smiled. "We will think of something, Babe. It just needs to take time. You aren't 4 months yet, we still have some time to think of something out. You only have to worry about carrying for our babies and I'll worry about working my butt off for you."

Paislee giggled. "Yeah, I do." She layed her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "I guess we are really getting into the idea that we have two kids on the way. We have six more months."

Justin's eyes went wide. "Holy crap, Pais! Are you seriously kidding me?"

Paislee burst out laughing. "No, I'm not."

Justin wrapped his arm around her. "Damn…" He smiled as he kissed her head. "…Does your Dad know about what happened last night?"

Paislee shook her head. "Nope and I'd like to keep it like that."

Justin laughed. "Good." He smiled again. "I'm actually looking into Maryland College when Anna and James went too. I'll be close to you."

Paislee kept smiling. "I like the sound of that, Justy." She layed his hand on her stomach. "Do you feel that?"

Justin nodded slowly. "Uh huh…I do. They are happy that Mommy and Daddy made up." He rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait to find out what they are. I really hope they are girls…"

Paislee laughed. "Why?"

Justin winked at her. "Because they will look like you, Pais."

Paislee blushed again. "Awww, Justy. That's so sweet."

Justin laughed. "You're welcome, Babe. Hey Pais, after you graduate do you think you might want to move in with me?"

Paislee paused. "I don't know yet. I'll think about it. I mean I'm only going to be a junior in high school. Plus, Mrs. Moseby said she's going to send both mine and Stephen's work to us so we don't fall behind."

Justin nodded as he understood what she meant. "Yeah, I know what you mean. And I'm going to be a freshman in college. I know I was suppose-to start a month ago, but I had you."

Paislee smiled. "I know. Justin, we have a lot to think about now. We need to figure out how we will get through school after the twins come…"

Justin sighed. "Yeah, but let's not think about that right now. We will think about that tomorrow."

Paislee nodded. "Okay."

Justin smiled at his girlfriend. "When's your 16th week appointment?"

Paislee looked at her phone. "Um…Monday, October, 25th. Why?"

Justin smiled. "Do you think Stephen and Shaylee want to be there?"

Paislee shrugged her shoulders. "I'll think about it."

Justin nodded. "Okay…"

Inside the house and upstairs in Stephen's bedroom, Stephen and Shaylee were laying on his bed when Shaylee looked at her boyfriend.

"Steph, do you think that Paislee would want a baby shower when she finds out the sexes of the twins?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I mean she might really need it, Shay. She's having twins. If you want to host it, you can ask my Mom and Aunt Maya if they want to help you."

Shaylee nodded and smiled. "Okay. I think you will be a good uncle to them though…"

Stephen laughed. "Awww, thanks, Babe. You will be a good aunt to them. I'm sure you can help her out a lot."

Shaylee smiled. "Yeah, I can. You've been a good big brother to her. You have helped her get through this and I'm sure she might want you to be in the room…"

Stephen shook his head. "Oh hell no that's not going to happen! I love my sister, but I don't want to see her in pain. I've seen it enough already. Plus, I might want to kill Justin for doing this to her. But I won't because Justin is helping her out as much as he can."

Shaylee giggled and teased him. "But if I was pregnant, would you be in the room with me?"

Stephen nodded. "Of course, I will be in the room when you are having my baby. That would be just really bad if I wasn't. I don't want to miss my baby's birth."

Shaylee smiled. "Awww!" She looked at him again. "Steph, I think she would love it if you were going to be in room. I mean you are planning on staying here with her while she's pregnant with your nieces, nephews and or niece and nephew. Come on, Stephen, I know you. You really want to be there, holding her hand and helping her through the pain."

Stephen sighed. "I'll think about it, Shay. I think she should tell me if she wants me to be in the room. It's her choice, not mine."

Shaylee sighed too. "Oh yeah…"

Meanwhile, outside the house, Justin and Paislee were still sitting there when Cody came walking up the stairs. Paislee smiled.

"Hey Daddy."

Cody smiled right back. "Hey Sweetie…" He looked at Justin. "Justin, how's working going?"

Justin smiled. "Good. I'm glad that I have good job to support Paislee and the twins."

Cody nodded. "I like the sound of that." He walked into the house as Justin and Paislee kissed. Justin pulled away and then Paislee looked at him.

"What?"

Justin laughed. "Nothing, Babe, I just think that one of the twins kicked my hand. Maybe to tell me to stop kissing Mommy…"

Paislee giggled. "Or maybe because my Dad just walked into the house…"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, that too…"

Paislee giggled. "You're fine. We can't do anything else; I'm already pregnant with twins."

Justin held her hand and kissed her again. "Very true."

Paislee smiled. "We can do this right?"

Justin nodded. "Of course we can, Babe."

Paislee sighed. "We'll make the decisions tomorrow. I'm tired…"

Justin laughed. "Me too. Come on; let's get you to sleep…"

They walked into the house and upstairs and walked into Paislee's bedroom. Justin helped her get into her bed and he took the couch. Both crushed right after their heads hit the pillows.

To Be Continued…

**AN: Yayyyyyyyy! Justin and Paislee are back together! :) Today is rainy so I couldn't go outside, but tomorrow I'm going out with my Dad. I haven't seen him in a while. I miss him.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 33: Decisions about when the twins are born, after and how Justin and Paislee will raise their two kids while Justin is away at college. Stephen tries to find a job to support his sister and her kids. Shaylee talks to Maya and Bailey about giving Paislee a baby shower after she finds out the sexes. Meanwhile, Anna takes Chelsea out and Anna meets up with Matt and his daughter, Charissa and they catch up. Anna and James continue to get ready for their son.**

**I hope you like that chapter :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx Message me if you have an idea for me!**


	33. Decisions

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 33: "Decisions"**

**AN: Hiiii! Okay, I didn't feel so good today, so I took the day off. I hate being sick. It sucks. Anyways, R&R and enjoy!**

Two Weeks Later:

Monday, October, 11th, 2027:

Two weeks went by and now Anna is 22 weeks pregnant-five months along with Nick and Paislee is 14 weeks pregnant with twins-four months along. Today Cailey, Stephen, Shaylee, Paislee and Justin all talk about their decisions on what will happen after the twins are born, helping, finishing school, how Paislee can raise the twins while Justin is away, and Stephen tries to find a job and Shaylee talks to Bailey about giving Paislee a baby shower.

Cailey's House:

Downstairs: Living Room and Kitchen:

Justin and Shaylee were coming over and to talk about their decisions on what will happen after the twins are born, helping, finishing school, how Paislee can raise the twins while Justin is away, and Stephen tries to find a job and Shaylee talks to Bailey about giving Paislee a baby shower. Paislee was downstairs having breakfast with her sisters, Macy and Abby. As the three sisters were eating, Macy looked at her older sister.

"Pais, can I ask you something?"

Paislee looked up at her sister and nodded. "Yeah, you can. What's up?"

Macy paused and smiled as she found the question to ask her sister. "When you found out that you were pregnant, what were you thinking?"

Paislee sighed. "Many things, Mace, I didn't know what to do. My heart just broke, I didn't know what Mom, Dad, Steph and or Justin would say or do. Mace, I'm 14 weeks along now, but I just think I just found out earlier today. I felt like my life as teenager is over, and it is. I'm having two kids soon. I can't go out with my friends anymore. Basically, my teenage years are flipped upside down just because that one night at Justin's…"

Macy nodded and giggled a little. "Does Daddy know about that night?"

Paislee paused to think and nodded and then giggled. "Yeah, he does, Mace. He figured it out when I told him that I was pregnant."

Macy nodded. "How did that go?"

Paislee sighed. "Well, to be honest, I was sacred to tell him and after I asked him that one question, he figured it out. He wasn't happy at all. I didn't tell Justin yet, but he didn't know that. He wanted to kill him."

Macy giggled. "Okay, I can see that…" She sighed. "Has the twins moved or kicked yet?"

Paislee laughed and nodded. "Yeah, they have. Sometimes if they like something, they will kick a lot. It deepens which one likes it the most, but I can't tell which one though. My cravings are nuts though…"

Macy gave her sister a look. "What was your funniest craving so far?"

Paislee paused to think; then laughed as she remembered it. "I was at Justin's the other night and I was craving for pickles, peanut butter, with strawberries mashed up."

Macy covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to burst out laughing. "Oh my God, are you serious?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I'm serious."

Macy and Abby both giggled. "That's so gross!"

Paislee laughed. "That's exactly what Leah said! I couldn't help it. I wanted it so bad…"

Abby looked at her oldest sister. "Pais, what are you looking forward to the most in the rest of your pregnancy though?"

Paislee giggled as she looked at Abby. "For the morning sickness to be over, find out if I'm having girls, boys, or even better both and going to see them."

Abby nodded. "Does the ultrasound hurt?"

Paislee shook her head. "Nah, all Ashley just puts this gel on my stomach and moves this handle thing around that she holds. It doesn't hurt at all."

Abby nodded as she now knew what meant. "Oh, that makes a whole lot of sense."

Paislee giggled. "Yeah, it does."

Stephen walked into the room and looked at his twin sister. "Hey Pais, when is Justin coming over?"

Paislee looked at her twin brother. "He texted me when I woke up this morning, he said that he and Shay should be over in about two hours…"

Stephen nodded. "Okay."

After the three girls had eaten, Paislee went upstairs and into her bedroom and began to change into some comfortable yoga pants and a pink sweatshirt. She put her hair in a tight braid and put some light make-up on. She took a shower earlier that morning, she just put her favorite and light not really used sweat pants and t-shirt. The two hours went by as when she walked downstairs, her brother opened the door to his girlfriend and his sister's boyfriend.

Shaylee kissed his cheek and then walked over to her brother's girlfriend. "Hey. How are you doing, Pais?"

Paislee smiled at Shaylee. "I'm doing okay. Thanks, Shay."

Shaylee smiled right back. "You're welcome."

Justin walked over to his girlfriend. "Hey. How are feeling, Babe?"

Paislee smiled at him. "I'm still getting sick in the morning, but my Mom and Anna told me that the morning sickness will end soon…"

Justin kissed her cheek. "That's good."

Bailey walked over to the four teenagers. "You four ready to talk?"

Stephen, Shaylee, Paislee and Justin all nodded. "Yes, we are."

They sat around Cailey and Cody spoke up first, he looked at Justin. "Justin, you are starting college in December, right?"

Justin nodded. "Yes, I am. I start the 13th of December. Paislee will be 6 months along when I start going. But I do have Christmas and New Year's off. Plus, Maryland is pretty close from here. I started looking for apartment over there so that when Paislee starts college where she wants to go, she can stay with me and or stay home. It deepens on what college she decides to go to…"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I understand that. Okay, I agree with you. That is a good start."

Paislee nodded but then looked at her father. "What about when the twins are born though?"

Bailey answered this question. "Well, it deepens on what you are planning on doing, Sweetie. You have two choices-natural or you can have a C-section."

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I know. Did you have a C-section?"

Bailey paused to think, but then shook her head. "No, I didn't. I had all natural."

Paislee sighed. "Okay. What are the signs of me going to have one though?"

Bailey paused to think. "One, if one of your kids are facing feet first, you need to have emergency C-section because you can't have that natural, it can hurt the baby's head. Two, if the baby's heart rate is lowing than you need to have one and three, if the baby's umbilical cord is wrapped around her or his neck, but that's very rare sometimes."

Paislee nodded. "Okay…"

Bailey smiled. "The only reason I say that is because if you have one though, you have to stay in the hospital for about three days."

Paislee nodded. "Okay, I can handle that…"

Stephen looked at his mother. "What about when they come home, what will happen?"

Bailey smiled at her oldest son. "Well, Paislee will need your help since she went through labor and giving birth, she will be really sore and tired."

Stephen nodded. "Okay, I understand that." He sighed at his sister. "Sis, would you want me to be in the room?"

Paislee just looked at him and paused. "Can I think about it, Steph?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah of course you can."

Cody looked back at his son. "Did you say that you were looking for a job, Steph?"

Stephen nodded again. "Yeah, I am. I actually am waiting on a job as a waiter at our favorite restaurant..."

Paislee cut him off. "Where?"

Stephen looked at her. "Neptune Oyster…"

Shaylee got excited. "I love that place!"

Paislee laughed. "Yeah, I do too, but they have a lot of sea food that I can't have."

Stephen smiled. "It's alright, Pais, you know that they have other foods that you can have. Remember?"

Paislee smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Cody looked at the four teenagers again. "Okay, so after the twins are born, Justin and Shaylee can stay over and help. Will do you think that will help?"

Bailey nodded. "I agree with you and yes, I do."

Justin sighed. "I'll take the couch in Paislee's room, so that I'm closer to her and the twins. I really don't think I'll be able to walk and down the stairs every time one or both starts to cry."

Cody just looked at him. "And Stephen and Shaylee are right across the hall if you need help and Bailey and I can help too."

Paislee smiled at her parents. "I think I can deal with that. Thanks, Mom and Dad."

Cody smiled at his daughter. "You're welcome, Pais."

Meanwhile, across town, Anna and Chelsea were out having a mother and daughter day while James was working. Anna decided to meet up with Matt and his daughter, Charissa to see how he is doing. The last time she saw him was about four years ago at her daughter's first birthday. That's a long time to not see someone. As she and Chelsea walked inside, she saw that there was his daughter, Charissa, a young woman and a baby who looked like she was a couple of months old. Anna walked over and smiled.

"Hey Matt, nice to see you again."

Matt looked at Anna. "Hey Anna. Nice to see you too." He smiled at Chelsea. "Is this Chelsea?"

Anna nodded as she sat down and put Chelsea next to her. "Yes." She looked at her daughter. "Chels, this is an old friend of Mommy's, Matt Rivers."

Matt smiled at his daughter, Charissa. "Chelsea, this is my daughter, Charissa. She's the same age as you."

Chelsea smiled. "Hi, Charissa, I'm Chelsea."

Charissa Rivers smiled right back. "Hi, Chelsea, I'm Charissa."

Matt smiled at his new wife, Lizzie and their 5 month old daughter, Aliyah Faith. "Anna, I'd like for you to meet my wife, Lizzie and my five month old daughter, Aliyah Faith."

Anna smiled. "It's really nice to meet you, Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled right back. "You too, Anna. Is your real name Anna?"

Anna shook her head. "No, my real name is Savannah, my family and husband and friends just call me Anna for short. What about you?"

Lizzie laughed. "Elisabeth. I have an s in my name."

Anna smiled. "Well, that's different."

Lizzie laughed. "Thank you."

Matt smiled at Anna. "I see that you are expecting again."

Anna nodded happily. "Yep, this time it's a boy."

Matt and Lizzie smiled. "Congratulations!"

Anna laughed. "Thank you."

Matt looked at Anna again. "I told her about Jessie when I met her, she knows everything."

Anna nodded her head. "Well, that's good. Does Charissa get to see her?"

Matt sighed. "Afraid not. Last time I saw her was 4 years ago and she told me that she never wanted to see me and so I said that she doesn't have to see her daughter. I have full custody of Charissa."

Anna sighed. "She must be very lucky to have you then."

Lizzie looked at Anna again. "He is an amazing father to the girls."

Their drinks and food finally came and they continued to get to know each other. Lizzie and Anna seem to get along really well. Charissa and Chelsea seem to get along good as well.

Back at Cailey's house, Shaylee decided to talk to Bailey and then Bailey would call Maya about throwing Paislee a baby shower. Paislee was upstairs with Justin and her brother and they were talking about how Stephen will take care of his sister while Justin was away at Maryland. Downstairs in the kitchen, Shaylee looked at her boyfriend's mother.

"Hey Bailey, do you think we can have a baby shower for Paislee after she finds out what she's having?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah, I think we can do that. I think she might need it, she's having twins."

Shaylee smiled. "Yeah, that's why I came up with the idea. She might be my sister in-law someday so I want to show her that she can always come to me if he needs it."

Bailey smiled right back at her. "Well, that's sweet of you."

Shaylee nodded. "Thank you."

Upstairs with Justin, Paislee and Stephen, in Paislee's bedroom, they were talking and Stephen looked at his sister.

"So, did you think of if you want me in the room?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, Steph, I think I want you in the room. I mean you are my brother, you do so much for me that I want you to be there with me when I have your nieces, nephews or niece or nephew. Man, I really wish I was twenty weeks so that I can find out the sexes of them and not say that every time. It's getting really annoying."

Stephen laughed. "I don't care." He hugged his sister. "I promise I'll just stay by your head or wherever they say for us to stay."

Paislee giggled. "I think one of you have to hold my legs…"

Stephen and Justin both looked at each other and spoke at the same time. "It's him!"  
Paislee just giggled as she watched her brother and boyfriend fight over something so stupid. "Okay, guys! You can stop now."

They still were fighting as Shaylee walked into the room. She tried not to laugh but it was so hard not to. She looked at Paislee and mouthed.

"What's going on?"

Paislee mouthed back. "They are fighting over who isn't going to hold my leg when I have the twins…"

Shaylee finally broke her laugher and burst out laughing. "Oh my God…" She walked over to her boyfriend and her best friend's boyfriend. "Yo! Guys! You can stop fighting now! By the way that was the stupidest fight I've ever seen!"

Justin sighed. "Oh sorry, Shay." He looked at his girlfriend. "Sorry, Babe…"

Paislee giggled. "No, it's okay, Justin. That was just the funniest and stupidest fight you two ever had! It was just about who will hold one of my legs when I'm about give birth…That's nothing to overreact about…"

Stephen looked at Justin. "She's right. I'm sorry Justin."

Justin nodded. "I'm sorry too, Stephen."

At Janna's house, Anna and Chelsea finally came home and saw that James was in the kitchen making a small snack while he continued to finish the nursery for Nick.

"Hey you two, you're back."

Chelsea ran over to her father and hugged his legs. "Daddy!"

James laughed. "Hey Sweetie, did you have fun?"

Chelsea nodded. "Yes, I did!"

James smiled. "Good. Now go play with your toys, okay?"

Chelsea nodded again. "Okay!"

James looked at his wife. "How was she?"

Anna laughed. "She was just fine, Sweetheart. How's the nursery coming?"

James grabbed her hand and both headed upstairs and James opened the nursery's door. "What do you think?"

Anna smiled. "You have the walls painted, the carpet is in and all we have to do is put all of the baby things inside."

James nodded. "Yep and then after a few more months, Nicky will be here."

Anna smiled. "Yeah, he will."

Back at Cailey's, it was late at night, Paislee and Justin were in Paislee's room watching T.V. when Paislee felt one of the twins kick.

"Woah…Somebody wants to play soccer in there…"

Justin smiled at her and layed his hand on her stomach, he laughed and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I think one of them likes to kick a lot. Pais, we are really going to be parents in the next five more months." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Paislee wrapped her arms around his neck, deepened the kiss, but then pulled away.

"Justin, I don't think we should…"

Justin nodded. "Okay. Are you tired?"

Paislee nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I am. Really tired…"

Justin pulled her in his arms, but then kissed her forehead before getting off the bed, but then Paislee pulled him back.

"No. I want you stay next to me…"

Justin just gave her a questionable look. "Are you sure? What about your Dad and bother? They might find out that I was laying next to you all night…"

Paislee sighed. "I know, but we won't do anything. I just want you to lay next to me, Justy. Please?" She gave him the puppy dog face. "Pretty please?"

Justin just laughed. "Oh, Paislee, don't give me that look. You know that kills me." Finally he gave in and climbed in and right next to her. "Fine, but if your Dad finds out, it's your fault, not mine, okay?" He pulled her close to him.

Paislee giggled. "That's fine with me." She smiled at him. "I love you…"

Justin leaned down and kissed her. "I love you too. Go to sleep."

Paislee nodded slowly and yawned and then closed her eyes. "Okay. Goodnight…"

Justin smiled and closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist as they fell asleep next to each other.

To Be Continued…

**AN: Yay, chapter 33! Okay, if you guys have an idea for me, please feel free to message me, but I think I know what I want in the next chapter though.**

**Tell me what you think: Chapter 34:"Why Can't I See Him?" The next morning, Justin and Paislee are still asleep in Paislee's bed in the same place they were last night, Cody walks in and freaks out. He and Paislee get into a huge fight, she runs away to Justin's when Cody tells her that she can't see him for the whole week and weekend and have him sleep in her bedroom. Cody and Paislee don't talk to each other and Stephen, Bailey and Macy have to find a way to get them to talk again and get Cody to let Paislee see Justin again.**

**What do you think?**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	34. What Did You Just Say To Me?

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 34: "What Did You Just Say To Me?"**

**AN1: Hey guys! I'm so happy to hear that you are guys are loving this story! I love this story too. The last 2 season of A Suite Life Pregnancy Story were good too, but I didn't edit to see if I had missed a word or if I need to fix it, lol. This story I read it and then fix and then when I update I read it again and then see if I need to fix anything, so I'm sorry if I couldn't fix anything in those stories. :)**

**This chapter will have a lot of drama and cursing…So, if you aren't comfortable, you don't have to read it. I love you guys! There were a lot of reviews! Also, I shout out to CBZCs, she is coming back with a new chapter of her story "Blessed Mistakes" so I hope you guys can go and check it out. It's on my page under favorite stories. :)**

**Sooo….Enough said, you know what to do-R&R and enjoy it! And I changed some things…**

The next morning, Tuesday, October, 11th, 2027, in Paislee's bedroom, it was about eight forty-five in the morning and Paislee and her boyfriend, Justin were still asleep in her bed, with Justin laying beside her, holding her by the waist and Paislee was snugged close against her boyfriend's shoulder. It was a beautiful sight. Well not to everyone though. Cody was walking to his youngest daughter's bedroom to get her up and get her ready for the day, but he was stopped by Paislee's bedroom. He didn't really just look in his daughters, Paislee and Macy's bedrooms, but he just seemed that this morning was different. When he looked in once he didn't see Justin, but then he stepped back and looked again. His eyes went wide. He wasn't expecting this. His oldest daughter, his little girl was sleeping very close against her boyfriend in her bed. She was already pregnant though. Questions were running through his head. Paislee didn't know this, but Cody wasn't very happy with Justin when she told him about her pregnancy. Justin got his little girl pregnant. Sixteen years ago, Clyde wasn't happy with him either when Bailey told him her pregnancy, it was like the memories were coming right back in his mind. Expect this time, it was Cody's turn, his little girl was having twins with her eighteen year old boyfriend and Cody wasn't so happy. He was hurt. He just decided to wait until she woke up to comfort her about what he just saw.

Bailey was up with the other kids, so Cody came down with their youngest daughter, Jamie, holding her in his arms as he was walking into the kitchen. Of course, Bailey saw the look on his face. She looked at her husband.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

Cody didn't look at his wife; he just put Jamie down and still had the picture of his oldest daughter and boyfriend in his mind. It was really bothering him to pieces. "Yeah, I'm fine, Bails…"

Bailey shook her head, not believing him. "Honey, something is bothering you. I know you. What is the problem?"

Cody sighed. "Ask your oldest daughter that damn question, okay?"

Macy just was looking at her math homework, finishing the last few questions, not really paying attention. She saw her sister and her boyfriend too, but didn't tell anyone, she just continued to work on her homework. She really didn't want to get her father more upset. But she knows Paislee better than anyone though. Maybe Paislee just wanted him to stay with her last night. She knew that they wouldn't do anything. Paislee was already pregnant.

Upstairs in Paislee's bedroom, Paislee slowly opened her eyes, feeling her boyfriend close to her, she smiled. She looked up at him and Justin smiled right down at her.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

Paislee smiled and then giggled. "Hey." Her eyes went wide. "Oh my God, Justin, you have to leave before my Dad finds out. He'll freak the hell out about this…"

Justin nodded and teased her. "I know. That's why I wanted to leave last night, but no, someone just had to have me stay with her." He kissed her head as Paislee giggled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to have you with me…"

Justin grinned as he grabbed his car keys and jumped out the window. Not wanting to be seen, he just jumped out the window and got into his truck and headed back to his house to head to work.

Slowly getting up, Paislee went into her bathroom and then felt sick to her stomach. "Ugh, I can't wait until this is over!" She went to her toilet and began getting sick. After that, she wiped her mouth off and brushed her teeth, and then she decided to take a shower that morning, so grabbing her clothes, she climbed into her shower. After that, she blow dyed her hair and just let it curl up by itself. After changing, she headed downstairs, not knowing what her father was going to say to her.

She walked into the kitchen and looked at her father. "Hey Daddy…"

Cody didn't looked at her, but Bailey did. "Hey Sweetheart. Good morning…" She sighed. "Your father isn't in the best mood this morning…"

Cody sighed as he looked at his wife. "Oh, I'm fine, Bails…" He looked at his daughter. "Paislee…"

Paislee just rolled her eyes. "Okay…" She gave her father a look. "…Mom is right. You are in a bad mood this morning…"

Cody just looked at his daughter again. "Do you really want to know why I'm in a bad mood, Paislee Karlee?"

Paislee just nodded her head, still not knowing what he was about to say.

But before he could say anything, Macy spoke up.

"Hey Steph, you, Charlie, Abby, Mace and Jamie want to go play Rock Band?"

Stephen just nodded. "Okay, I guess…" With Stephen, Macy, Abby, Jamie and Charlie out of the room, Cody just crossed his arms. Now when Cody crosses his arms, Paislee knows that she did something bad, but what did she do though? Oh yeah, she didn't know that he saw them.

"Okay, what did I do now? It's not like I did anything…"

Cody shook his head. "Oh yes you did, Paislee! You were sleeping with your boyfriend in your bedroom last night!"

Paislee's face went completely pale. Her eyes went wide. She was shocked. "But…How did you know about that?"

Cody was getting really upset. "I saw you…"

Paislee's eyes went wide and just shouted at him. "You were spying on me!"

Cody shouted right back. "Hey, don't use that tone with me, Paislee Karlee, you know what you did was wrong! I didn't want you to do that! But you did!"

Paislee just was getting really upset now. "It's not like we didn't do anything! We didn't do anything, I swear! I just wanted him to stay with me…"

Cody closed his eyes and groaned. "In the same bed, Paislee Karlee?"

Paislee just groaned and just nodded. "Uh, yeah! Hello, I'm already pregnant anyways! I can't get pregnant again if I'm already pregnant!"

Cody looked at his daughter again. "But, you're my little girl!"

Paislee sighed. "Well, I'm little anymore, I'm fuckin sixteen and now by the looks of it, I'm having twins myself! I'm not your little girl anymore!"

Cody sighed. "This wasn't suppose-to happen! This was a mistake! And I don't want you to see Justin again!"

Paislee's eyes went from wide to having tears in them. "Did you just say that my kids are mistakes?! Well, it did happen! I don't give a shit, okay?!" She was getting really upset and emotional. She chocked her words. "…I guess…If my kids are mistakes…I guess I am too! If I wasn't born, this wouldn't have happened! I guess…I'm a mistake to you! That's so nice to hear from you! Just now you said that I'm your little girl, I guess I'm not!" She grabbed her jacket and purse and phone. "Oh, now I'm a mistake and also, you're not letting my own kids see their father! I guess since I'm a mistake to you, and I can't see my boyfriend and my kids can't see their father, I'll just leave and not come back!" She walked to the front door and slammed the door as she walked out of the house.

As she left the house, Cody just looked at the front door. "Paislee…" He turned to his wife, who was standing there in shock. "Oh my God, did I just say that?"

Bailey nodded slowly. "Yeah…You did…"

Cody ran his hand through his hair. "Oh shit…I'm the worst Dad in the God damn world right now! Why did I just say that?"

Bailey sighed. "You said it because you're upset and Honey, she's getting really emotional right now and I think when you said that her children were mistakes, she thought that it meant that she was a mistake too…"

Cody shook his head. "But she's not, Bails! I just was very mad and I didn't know what I was saying to her!" He smacked himself in the forehead. "Great, I lost my daughter. She hates me."

Bailey just hugged him and just didn't know to say. "I know..."

Meanwhile with Paislee, she was really hurt, heartbroken, she didn't think her father would say that to her, but he did. It hurt so bad that she stormed out of house and began walking to her boyfriend's house with tears streaming down her face. She hated her father now, what he said really hurt her feelings. She seriously didn't mean to get pregnant, but she did. Her kids aren't mistakes, she's not a mistake, but to her father, they are and so is she. That hurt so bad. She was very emotional now. Paislee didn't want to go home. She wanted to just runway. She walked up to her best friend and her boyfriend's house and knocked on the front door.

Leah opened the door to her best friend in tears, she looked at her and hugged her tightly.

"Pais, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"

Paislee just wiped her eyes. "Can we talk in your room please?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah, sure…"

Once in Leah's room, the two best friends sat down on her bed and Leah looked at her crying best friend.

"Calm down and then you can tell me…"

Paislee nodded and after she finally calmed down she told Leah everything that had happened between her and her father. After telling Leah, Leah's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God, he said that to you?"

Paislee nodded slowly. "Yeah, he did. He said that they are mistakes and I guess I am too since I was the one who is bringing them into the world."

Leah nodded as she wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Pais. He might have been upset that you and Justin were sleeping in your bed together."

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Who told you that?"

Leah laughed a little. "I kinda knew it was going to happen because you are pregnant and he wasn't home last night. I knew he was at your house…"

Paislee groaned. "Ugh…I don't want to go home…" She looked at Leah. "Can I stay over tonight?"

Leah nodded. "Of course, I mean you are my best friend. I'm sure you'll be sleeping in Justin's bedroom tonight?"

Paislee's eyes went wide and sighed, but then shook her head. 'No! That's what got me into a fight with my father, now he hates me. It all started just because we had sex just about four months ago! Damn it, I hate myself!"

Leah shook her head. "Pais…" She rubbed her back as she broke down crying again. "Shh, it's okay…"

Paislee layed back on Leah's bed and looked at her phone. "Hey, can I change into something?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah, I think you need a nap."

Paislee nodded as well. "Yeah, I do. I'm tired…"

Back at Cailey's house, Stephen, Bailey and Macy all were sitting on Stephen's bedroom. Both brother and sister sighed. "They got into a huge fight, now Paislee may not come back…"

Bailey nodded. "Sadly, yes, but we need to try to get them to talk to each other again. I really don't want her to go through her pregnancy feeling like this. Your father was just mad, he didn't mean to say that to her and she was very upset at him."

Stephen sighed. "I know. Okay, well I think Paislee should cool down first, I really don't feel like calling my sister when she's pissed. But I see where she's coming from though, if I was her, I'd be pissed, mad, upset and heartbroken too. Dad didn't mean to say that to her."

Bailey nodded. "Okay, I agree with you on all of those. Now we just have to wait a couple hours…Oh boy, this is going to be a long day…"

Macy and Stephen both nodded as they agreed. "Yeah…"

Stephen looked at his mother. "So, how are we going to get them to talk again?"

Bailey sighed and paused to think. "I have no idea, Steph, but we will find a way, if not, they will talk and work it out…"

Back at Leah and Justin's house, Paislee was in Leah's bedroom sleeping when Justin looked into his sister, Leah's bedroom. He gave his sister, Leah a questionable look when he saw Paislee sleeping in her bed.

"Hey Leah, why is Pais here? What happened?"

Leah sighed as she looked at her brother. "She and her Dad got into a fight…" Then she explained everything to her brother and after that, Justin's eyes were wide.

"Oh…My…God! Are you serious?"

Leah nodded. "Yep, so she's going to stay here for the night."

Justin nodded. "Okay, but Leah, I told her that I should have gone home last night, but she wanted me to stay, so I did…"

Leah giggled a little. "Are you sure you two didn't 'do it' last night?"

Justin nodded his head. "Yes! I'm 100% sure, Leah Milkayla! God, I wouldn't have sex with my girlfriend when her Dad could just find out!"

Leah kept giggling. "Um, no offence, Bro, but that's what had brought those two little babies inside her…"

Justin sighed, slightly blushed. "Leah Milkayla!"

Leah smiled. "Sorry…"

Justin sighed again. "It's okay, Sis…"

Meanwhile back at Cailey's, Cody walked into the kitchen and looked at his wife. "Bails, when is Paislee coming home? I really need to talk to her…"

Bailey looked at him. "I know, but Sweetheart, I think you should give her time. I mean you two just had a fight this morning. I think you should give her some time to herself. She is getting really emotional now, Cody. Just give her time."

Cody sighed. "Fine, Bails. I want her home. I miss her. I feel so bad for yelling at her like that. I didn't mean it, Bay."

Bailey smiled. "I know that, Sweetie."

Upstairs in Stephen's bedroom, Stephen and Macy were sitting on his bed when he got a text message. It was his sister, Paislee.

*Stephen and Paislee Text:*

Paislee's Text Message: "Hey Steph, I'm staying at Leah's tonight…"

Stephen's Text Message: "Okay. Dad feels really bad…"

Paislee's Text Message: "Well, I'm not talking to him right now. My kids aren't mistakes and I'm not a mistake either! Tell Mace I'll see her soon. :)

Stephen's Text Message: "Okay, I will."

*End of Texts:*

Stephen put his phone down. "Damn…That didn't work…"

Macy sighed. "She's upset, Steph."

Stephen sighed. "I know that, but she knows that he didn't really mean it…"

Macy closed her eyes and then opened them again as she breathed deeply. "Dude, let her do what she wants, okay? She'll talk to Dad when she's ready. By the looks of it, she's not ready yet…"

Stephen groaned. "Great…"

Macy rubbed his shoulder. "She'll be okay…"

Back at Leah and Justin's house, Paislee finally woke up from her nap. She still wasn't happy with her father. She didn't want to talk to him right now. She knew that what she did was wrong. The time she had sex, got pregnant with twins and had her 18 year old boyfriend stay with her last night, but she just didn't mean it. She didn't know her life would turn out like this. She felt guilty now. Heartbroken, but not at her father, but at herself. She was now four months pregnant with twins. Things weren't going to be the same anymore. She thought about her sister, Macy. She missed her so much. Even though she was a phone call, text or FaceTime call or a few blocks away, it felt like they were hours away. Getting up from Leah's bed, she looked at the clock. Justin must be home by now. That made her smile. Walking over to her boyfriend's bedroom, she knocked on the door.

Justin smiled. "Come in, Pais…"

Paislee smiled at him as she walked inside. "How did you know it was me?"

Justin laughed. "I know your knock. Heck, I know mostly everything about you, Babe."

Paislee giggled. "Okay. Tell me everything you know about me then…"

Justin kept smiling. "First, your birthday is April 14th 2012, you have a twin brother, six siblings, seven cousins, your favorite color is pink and your favorite food is Marconi and cheese. Right now, you would have been doing tumbling, but you can't because you're pregnant with twins, my and your kids. You hate it when you get a bad grade, you hate it when nothing is in order, you hate raisins because you think they look gross and you just hate the taste of them. You love everything that has to do with MTV, TLC and Teen Nick. You have to go running every morning and you have to do all your homework on time…" He laughed. "Now, tell me, did I get everything?"

Paislee giggled, nodded as she sat on his lap. "You forgot that I'm dating the hottest almost college student in the whole state?"

Justin laughed. "Oh, thanks, Babe." He leaned in and kissed her. "How did you sleep?"

Paislee kept smiling. "Good. Great actually, but now I'm starving…"

Justin laughed. "Well, what do you want? I can make it, go get it or we can go out?"

Paislee laughed as she paused to think of what she really wanted. "Can I have a hamburger, curly fries, cheese cake and strawberries and blueberries?"

Justin laughed again. "Sure, Babe."

They headed downstairs and Justin went out to get the food that Paislee wanted. An hour later, Leah, Justin and Paislee began eating dinner. Paislee was really craving for the food that she asked for. Later into the night around ten, Paislee was laying on her boyfriend's bed with him sitting on his deck chair. She was really tired, she had a long day. She looked at him.

"Justin, I think I should go home tomorrow and talk to my Dad. I have this thing in the back on of my mind that's saying that I should talk to him."

Justin nodded in agreement. "I agree with you, Babe."

Paislee smiled. "Thank you."

Thirty minutes later, both were fast asleep in each other's arms. Paislee snugged close against her boyfriend while he wrapped his arm around her while they were fast asleep.

The Next Morning: Wednesday, October, 12th, 2027: In Justin's Bedroom:

The next morning, in Justin's bedroom, Paislee was asleep and very comfortable. She was still fast asleep in her boyfriend's bed and when she finally opened her eyes, she slowly got up, stretched and yawned. She was so hungry now. After she showered, changed back into her clothes from the other day, she walked downstairs and saw her boyfriend making blueberry chocolate chip pancakes. She smiled at him.

"Good morning…"

Justin grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning, Babe. Did you sleep well?"

Paislee smiled. "Amazing…" She giggled. "I needed that sleep. I feel so good to sleep. Justin, I'm going to try to go home today and talk to my Dad. I think I had enough space away from him. I just didn't want to stay with him when he said that to me."

Justin sighed. "Babe, I'm not going to say you are wrong, but I think he didn't mean it. He might be very upset about us sleeping together in your bed. I believe that he just said what he said because he was very upset. And you were getting very emotional and tired; you're pregnant with twins now. You just got really upset and just started getting extra upset after what he said to you."

Paislee nodded as she understood a little bit. "Okay, I understand. I guess I really need to talk to him. I'll eat some well needed breakfast and then I'll head home."

Justin nodded his head. "Okay. Do you want me to drive you home?"

Paislee nodded her head happily. "Yes, please, Babe."

Justin laughed as he kissed her head after she stood next to him. "Okay, let's eat!"

Paislee clapped her hands together happily. "Yay! I'm starved!"

Justin laughed. "You are so cute."

Paislee rubbed her stomach. "Well, I am having twins."

Justin smiled. "Yes, you are, and I'm so proud of you."

Paislee smiled right back at her. "Thanks, Justy."

Later into the day, Justin drove Paislee home and when she walked inside the house, she closed the door and sighed. Walking into the kitchen, she looked at her father.

"Hi Daddy…"

Cody sighed as he looked at his daughter. "Hi Pais…" He got up, walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you, Babygirl. I didn't mean it. I just was very upset and I didn't know what I was saying to you. Paislee, Sweetheart, you mean everything to me that I want the best for you and my grandchildren. Those two and you aren't mistakes, you were never ever a mistake."

Paislee slowly nodded, trying not to burst out crying. But she wasn't mad anymore, she was so happy that he said that he was very sorry. To be honest, she was sorry too. She didn't mean what she said either; she didn't mean what she said. "No, I'm sorry too, Daddy. I didn't mean to say those hurtful things to you. You mean everything to me as well."

Cody kissed her forehead. "I know that, Pais. You have done amazing through-out this pregnancy. I love you so much that I want what's best for you. And Pais, I'm sorry that I said that you couldn't see Justin. He needs to be in the twin's lives and right now I'm still not happy with him, but I'll try to get over it for you."

Paislee wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling happily. "It's okay, Daddy. I understand why you would be upset. I want what's best for me to and my kids as well. And thank you so much! I love you!"

Cody laughed. "I love you too, Sweetie."

Paislee pulled away and walked upstairs and into her bedroom. Since she was almost five months pregnant, she took her baby books and read the rest of the fourth month. She was happy that she would be almost done with morning sickness and being less tired, but she would be having more cravings, swollen feet and her stomach would be getting even bigger. But she knew when she hit her third trimester, she would be more exhausted, her feet would be hurting a lot, her stomach would hurt, her back would have pains going through her body and a lot more things that she wouldn't very happy. She just sat down her bed and looked down at her four month pregnant stomach.

"I love you guys, you mean everything to me, you're father and I will be very good to you. We'll love you no matter what. I'll always love you. You two will be always loved. In two months, Daddy will be starting college, so I need you two to understand that Daddy loves you so much that he's willing to miss a few months of my pregnancy. I love him so much. He was really my first true love." She rubbed her stomach as she felt the twins move inside her stomach. "Woah, hey it's okay, Sweetie, Daddy loves you, and I love you. Remember that, we won't let anything happen to you."

Later that night, Paislee was in her bed, laying down, comfortable and snuggled up against her covers and she then heard her phone rang. She smiled as she looked at her phone, her boyfriend texted her.

*Paislee and Justin's Text:*

Justin's Text Message: "Goodnight, Baby. I love you and say goodnight to the twins for me. See tomorrow." :)

Paislee's Text Message: "I love you too. Goodnight, Justy." :)

*End of Texts:*

After texting her boyfriend, Paislee was fast asleep in seconds. She was now very happy. She and her father were getting along well now, and her and her boyfriend became a lot stronger.

To be continued…

AN: OMG LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Lol! How was it? Anyways…I now need some help. Any ideas for chapter 35? Message me if you have an idea for me. :)

Xxx Kelly Xxx


	35. What Are We Having and Baby Names?

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 35: "What Are We Having and Baby Names?"**

**AN: Here is chapter 35! Yay! R&R and enjoy!**

Six Weeks Later: Monday, November, 24th, 2027:

Six weeks went by and Paislee is finally 20 weeks pregnant-five months along with her children and her cousin, Anna is 28 weeks pregnant-7 months along with her son, Nicky. Paislee is finally done with morning sickness and she's very happy about that. Today is an amazing day because Paislee and Justin would be able to know the sexes of their children today. Justin doesn't really care what they will have, all he really cares if they are healthy and happy. Paislee, on the other hand, she wants to have a boy and a girl, but if not, she wants girls. Her appointment isn't until 1:00pm, so until then, she will just relax and hang out with her boyfriend and brother and sister.

It was around eight-thirty in the morning, in Paislee's bedroom, Paislee was still asleep. She was so exhausted and excited about getting the chance to know the sexes of her children. Justin might be on break when its early March and when he comes back, he will be there for her 33 week doctor's appointment since she will be at the doctor every other week after she is 30 weeks pregnant with the twins. She has another four weeks before her next appointment. Justin will be leaving in 2 weeks, he's leaving on Monday, December, 13th, 2027 so he can't be at her 24th week appointment, but he will have Christmas break off, so Paislee will be 25 weeks when he heads back to college. She will be okay though. Her brother, Stephen and his girlfriend both got jobs and they would help her out with the twins. Her 24th week appointment is on Wednesday December 22nd and Justin won't be back for break until the next day.

It was almost nine when Paislee opened her eyes. She smiled at her phone. Today is the day. She was going to find out the sexes of her children. Slowly getting up, Paislee put on her slippers, walked into her closet to find something comfortable to wear. Ever since she got pregnant, she needed to get some clothes that would fit her. But she didn't really like that at first, but now she's okay with it. She was going searching for something to wear when heard someone knock on the door of her closet. Turning around she found her boyfriend, she just smiled.

"Hey."

Justin laughed. "Hey Pais…" He looked at her and smiled. "You're glowing today…"

Paislee giggled. "I know! I'm so excited about today."

Justin laughed again and smiled. "Yeah, I'm excited too. I can't wait. You know we are halfway there."

Paislee laughed. "I know."

Justin smiled. "Well, you get dressed and I'll wait…"

Paislee nodded. "Good choice."

Justin walked over and kissed her cheek. "Yep…"

Finally Paislee changed into a light pink sweatshirt and a t-shirt underneath and jeans since it is getting cold out. She and father have been getting along great after what happened six weeks ago. Her brother is being extra supportive with his girlfriend, Shaylee and Paislee's best friend, Leah. Since Justin will be going to college soon, Justin had Stephen, Shaylee or Leah go with Paislee to her doctor's appointments.

She came out of her closet all dressed and brushing her hair. She smiled at her boyfriend.

"What are you doing here so early?"

Justin laughed. "You're parents went out to work early and Stephen wanted me to come over to keep you busy before we go to the doctor."

Paislee smiled. "Well, that's sweet of him."

Justin laughed again. "I know."

Twenty minutes later, they went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Both saw Macy and Stephen in the kitchen.

"Good morning guys."

Macy smiled at her sister. "Good morning, Sis. How are you feeling?"

Paislee smiled right back as she began laughing. "I'm excited, hungry and I'm so, so, so happy that I'm finding out the sexes of my children."

Macy got excited and clapped her hands. "Oh yeah, I can't wait! I want to know so badly!"

Paislee laughed. "I know that, Mace. I can't wait either."

Macy laughed too. "I know that. Do you have names for them?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, we don't. We are waiting."

Macy nodded. "Okay. I agree."

Stephen looked at his sister. "Since Mom and Dad will be at work, you and Justin can go to the doctor alone. Shaylee, Mace and I can watch Abby, Charlie, Meggie and Jamie."

Paislee nodded her head as she smiled. "Okay. I like that idea. Thanks, Steph."

Stephen smiled. "You're very welcome…"

Later that day around 12:45, Justin and Paislee headed over to the hospital for Paislee's 20th doctor's appointment. When they got there though, they ran into someone that they never would want to see again. It was Isabelle. Paislee sighed.

"Isabelle…"

Isabelle gave a fake smile. "Hey slut…"

Justin's eyes went wide. He was getting pissed off now. "Hey! She's not a slut, okay? You have God fuckin reason to call her that, Isabelle! Go away. She doesn't need you to make her upset about her pregnancy."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Fine, bitch…"

Justin glared at her. "Don't even call me that!"

Paislee just kept her mouth shut. She just looked at her boyfriend.

"Can we go in the room now?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah."

Paislee and Justin both headed to Ashley's room and Ashley met them in there. She smiled at the two teenagers.

"Hey guys…"

Paislee sat down on the chair and pulled up her shirt as Ashley got the ultrasound ready. She put some gel on Paislee's stomach and began doing an ultrasound. Ashley smiled as she looked at the young couple.

"So, Paislee, you're 20 weeks pregnant and halfway there. Do you want to know the sexes of the twins?"

Paislee nodded. "Yes please!"

Ashley laughed. "Okay." She looked at the monitor and smiled. "The first one is a girl!"

Paislee smiled. "Yay!"

Justin sighed. "Oh boy…"

Ashley laughed. "Justin, I'm so sorry for you…" She smiled. "…The second one is a girl too! You're having twin girls! Congratulations!"

Justin laughed and sighed. "I kind of knew that was going to happen…"

Paislee smiled at her boyfriend and clapped her hands together. "Oh my gosh! This amazing! My sister is going to be so happy!"

Ashley laughed again. "I think so."

After the appointment, Justin and Paislee headed back to Paislee's house to find their families and friends in the living room. Anna looked at her cousin.

"Sooo...Boys, girls or boy and a girl? What?"

Paislee looked at her boyfriend who just nodded his head. She smiled with excitement. "We're having twin girls!"

Anna, Macy, Meggie, Cassidy, Alli, Abby, Nicole, Jamie, Shaylee, Arianna, Leah, Regan, Zach, Jade and Tori, Michelle, Bailey and Maya all got excited and jumped up and began dancing around. Macy hugged her sister.

"Yes! I'm an aunt to two girls! Yay!"

Paislee giggled. "Oh Mace…"

All of the girls hugged Paislee and Justin and the guys got their chances. After getting their hugs, Michelle, Patrick and Justin's sisters, Leah and Arianna headed home and Janna and Chelsea headed home as well. After everyone had finally left, Justin and Paislee were in Paislee's bedroom looking through baby name books to name their newborn daughters. As they were looking through the name books, Justin smiled at his girlfriend.

"I really love Madeline Faith for the first one."

Paislee smiled at him and nodded. "Ooo, that's cute. We can call her 'Maddie' I really love that!"

Justin laughed. "Thanks, Babe. Do you have a good name for our second daughter?"

Paislee nodded happily. "I do. I really love Milkayla Elizabeth…"

Justin just looked at his girlfriend in awe. "Awww, Babe. You want to name her after my sister…"

Paislee nodded her head. "I do. She is my best friend and your sister. Plus, I love the name."

Justin smiled at her. "I know and I love that name." He layed his hand on her stomach and kept smiling. "I can't wait to meet you Madeline Faith and Milkayla Elizabeth…"

Paislee laughed as she felt her twin daughter move and kick. "They are kicking a lot. Oh my gosh, I'm so happy…"

Justin laughed again. "I know that, Pais."

Later that night after Justin left to go home, Paislee had her twin brother, Stephen, Charlie, Macy, Meggie, Jamie and Abby all came into their sister's bedroom, Stephen looked at his sister.

"What are their names?"

Paislee smiled. "In four months, you guys get to meet your nieces, Madeline Faith and Milkayla Elizabeth…"

Macy giggled and clapped her hands. "Milkayla is named after her aunt Leah and Aunt Maya!"

Paislee laughed. "Yeah, I know…"

Stephen smiled. "And Maddie is named after Aunt Maddie."

Paislee giggled. "I know that too. We have to find a way to come up nicknames."

Stephen nodded. "Good idea."

After talking with her siblings, Paislee headed into her bed. She was very excited to meet her twin daughters, Maddie and Milkayla. Just about 4 more months and she'll be a proud mother to two beautiful baby girls. But for right now, she has to spend as much time with her boyfriend before he has to leave for college for a while. She knew they would be okay when their two newborn daughters, Madeline Faith and Milkayla Elizabeth Rammer had come into their lives.

To be continued…

**AN: I made some changes lol. And OMG Paislee and Justin are having girls! I hope you guys like the names :) I have the next chapter in my head, but it won't be up until maybe sometime Monday. Not sure.**

**I love you guys!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	36. I'll Miss You Justin

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 36: "I'll Miss You Justin"**

**AN1: Hey! I'm back! I'm so happy that you guys loved the last chapter! I loved it too. Maddie is named after my grandmother (her middle name Catherine) Milkayla is named after my sister (her first name Elizabeth) Anyways, please R&R and enjoy! Oh yeah, I messed up on Anna, she's supposed to be 28 weeks in the last chapter. Sorry…I fixed it. :)**

Two Weeks Later: Monday, December, 13th, 2027:

Two weeks went by as Justin got ready to head to college. He's leaving today. He packed up all weekend and now he is all ready to head to Maryland. His girlfriend, Paislee is now 22 weeks pregnant with their daughters, Maddie and Milkayla. She's now six months along. She was very excited about having twin girls. Her cousin, Anna is now 30 weeks pregnant-eight months pregnant. Anna is due in almost ten weeks. That's pretty close. Paislee has her next doctor's appointment in two weeks, her 24th week and Justin won't be there because he will be at college still. When it's Christmas, Paislee will be 24 weeks and when Justin leaves again to go to college, Paislee will be 25 weeks pregnant-7 months pregnant. Justin will be at her 33 week appointment, but after her 30th week, Paislee will be at the doctor every other week.

In Paislee's bedroom, Paislee was just starting to get up from her bed and sighed. Today her boyfriend, her twin's father is starting college today. Although, he will be back for Christmas and New Year's, she will miss him so much. She has to deal with the next week without him. In two weeks, it will be Christmas and then after New Year's in over, Justin will be going back to college again for 7 weeks, so when it's early March, Justin will be back for a month. After that, he has to head back until the end of May, unless Paislee gives birth, then Justin will stay until she goes back to school. Paislee just headed into her bathroom after grabbing her clothes that she would be changing into. An hour later, she headed downstairs and walked in the living room. Her brothers and sisters were all sitting around together. She sat next to her brother, and Stephen smiled at his sister.

"Good morning, Pais."

Paislee slightly smiled. "Good morning, Steph."

Stephen placed a kiss on his sister's cheek. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Paislee sighed. "I don't know, Steph. I'm nervous, scared and I'm going to really miss him."

Stephen nodded. "I know you will. You will have to deal with taking good care of Maddie and Milkayla. You have been doing amazing with my nieces. He will only be gone for two weeks and then you will see him again for Christmas."

Paislee slowly nodded. "I know that. I think I know what you mean."

Stephen smiled. "Good."

Later that day, Justin was getting ready to spend the next hour to get everything in his truck. As he was putting a big box on the back of his truck, he saw his pregnant girlfriend walking over to him. He smiled. He was really going to miss seeing her beautiful face, beautiful pregnant body, her beautiful smile, her laugh, kissing her and hugging her. He just couldn't believe that he will be gone for two weeks and then after his other break in March is over, he'll be in college until May. He will miss his girls so much. His three beautiful girls, Paislee, Maddie and Milkayla, he didn't want to leave them at all, but he had to start college sometime. He kept smiling at her.

"Hey Baby."

Paislee blushed. "Hey Justy…" She gave him a side hug. "How's the packing going?"

Justin sighed. "Exhausting, Babe, I'm so tired. I leave tonight at 9, but I still have a lot to do."

Paislee sighed. "Maybe I can help you…"

Justin shook his head. "No, Pais, I can't have you do that. These boxes are really heavy and I don't want you to hurt yourself. You're six months pregnant with twins."

Paislee breathed deeply. "I know that, but I can handle some boxes. Not all of the boxes are heavy, Justin. Please?"

Justin sighed. "Sorry, Babygirl, but I can't have you carry a heavy box with you carrying our girls. You get really tired easily now."

Paislee sighed. "Okay. Fine, I won't carry anything but your babies for you."

Justin just looked at his girlfriend. "Pais, I only say that you shouldn't be carrying heavy boxes because I don't want you to fall, hurt yourself and our babies. I'm sorry if it seemed bad to you…"

Paislee gave him a smile. "No. No. It's okay. I understand why you would say that to me. I don't want to hurt myself or our girls." She leaned up and kissed him. "How long have you been putting all these boxes in your truck?"

Justin laughed a little. "Thirty minutes. I might be packing more inside so it might take another hour and then getting those boxes in the truck might take maybe forty-five minutes."

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Oh my God…"

Justin laughed. "It's okay. I'll be okay."

Paislee nodded slowly. "Are you sure? If you need help, my brothers can help you."

Justin just smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Baby."

Paislee leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. "You're welcome."

Justin smiled at his pregnant girlfriend. "When I take a break, I'll see you at your house for a quick snack. Okay?"

Paislee nodded happily. "Okay."

An hour went by and Justin was halfway done, so he decided to take a break. He headed over to his girlfriend's house and Paislee opened the door.

"Hey!"

Justin laughed. "Hey you two, Pais. I took a break so I decided to come over here."

Paislee nodded as she smiled. "I know. Come on in…"

Justin headed inside with Paislee right behind him. They headed into the living room and sat down next to each other. Stephen was sitting on the love seat with his girlfriend on his lap.

"Hey Justin, how's the packing doing?"

Justin slowly catched his breath since he was lifting heavy boxes. "It's going pretty good I guess. I mean it's taking a long time but I'll get it done soon."

Stephen nodded. "Okay. I see what you mean. You'll get it done soon and if you need help, I can help you."

Justin smiled right back. "Thanks."

Stephen just kept smiling. "You're welcome."

After a short break, Justin went back to packing and putting his things in his truck. When it got to around eight that night, Justin was done, and that meant one more thing he needed to do. Saying goodbye to his pregnant girlfriend who was carrying their twins. That was one thing he wasn't really looking forward to because he knew it would be so hard. But he had to say goodbye to her. He was going to really miss her.

Paislee walked out of her house and saw her boyfriend's truck in the driveway. She sighed. Her tears were coming. She was going to miss him so much. She walked over to him and held tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Paislee had her tears falling now.

Justin rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to miss you too, Pais, but I'll see you in two weeks for Christmas. I'll miss you so much too, Babe."

Paislee just looked up at him and then they just began kissing each other, not wanting to let go, but they had to. Justin just pulled her close as they kissed and Paislee placed her hands on his face. Finally, they pulled away, Justin just looked at her.

"I'll miss you, and I love you so much. I'll see you in 2 weeks."

Paislee nodded slowly as she wiped her eyes. "I'll miss you and I love you too." She gave a small smile. "They will miss you…"

Justin smiled and then kissed her lips again. "I miss them already."

Paislee gave a small smile. "I know." She just kissed him again and pulled away. "Okay, I better go before I lose it…"

Justin laughed. "I'll text you when I get to my apartment. Okay?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Okay. Goodnight, I love you."

Justin smiled again. "I love you too, Babe." He looked down at her stomach. "Goodnight, Maddie and Milkayla. Daddy loves you, I'll see you soon. You be good to Mommy."

Paislee giggled as she placed his hand on her stomach. "They miss and love you too, Justy."

Soon after that, Justin finally left and off to Maryland. As he drove off, Paislee headed inside her house. She went up to her bedroom and sighed.

"I guess I'm going to without a boyfriend for two weeks…" She changed into sweat pants, brushed her hair into a tight ponytail and put on her boyfriend's socks. She just layed back on her bed and layed her hands on her pregnant belly.

"I love you guys, Daddy loves you." She just layed back on her bed and the last two hours went by fast because the next thing she heard was her phone ringing.

*Justin and Paislee's Texts:*

Justin's Text Message: "I'm in Maryland now. I miss you and I love you, Mads and Milkayla. Goodnight, Baby…"

Paislee's Text Message: "We love and miss you too. Goodnight, Babe."

*End of Texts:*

After texting her boyfriend, she finally layed back down and drifted off to a deep sleep. She finally could fall asleep with a big smile on face. She was without a boyfriend for two weeks. And she was okay with that because she had her family and friends by her side. She will have her brother, his girlfriend and her best friend, Leah to go with when she has her 24th week doctor appointment. Finally, she fell asleep happily and knew that she would see her boyfriend again.

To be continued…

**AN2: I hope you loved it. I had an idea in for this chapter, but I had to do a lot yesterday so I got busy, the chapter would have been longer but I couldn't find any other way to make it longer. Next chapter is…Christmas! Lol!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	37. Justin I Missed You!

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 37: "Justin I Missed You!"**

**AN: Hi!**

**Here is Chapter 37! R&R and enjoy!**

**CBZCS just helped me with a name for Paislee and Justin-they are now called-Jaislee. And I have to say something, again if you don't like any of the chapters I write, you don't have to leave a review, alright?**

**Now that's out, enjoy the chapter!**

Two Weeks Later: Thursday, December, 23rd, 2027: Cailey's House: After Paislee's 24th Week Appointment:

Two weeks went by and now it was Christmas time. The holidays were coming. Paislee just had her 24th week doctor's appointment; she's still six months pregnant with her daughters, Maddie and Milkayla. They call Milkayla- Kayla for short just like calling Madeline-Maddie. Anna is now 32 weeks pregnant with her son, Nicky, she's eight months pregnant. Anna is getting close to her due date, but that isn't until 7 weeks from now. Paislee has been doing pretty well without her boyfriend, but she does miss him. She just got home from her 24th doctor's appointment, so far the girls are doing amazing. Paislee was in the living room when she heard someone knock on the door. She walked over and opened the front door. She just smiled at her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. She missed him so much.

"Justin! I missed you so much!"

Justin laughed as he held her in his arms. ''I missed you too, Pais. Christmas is here now and I can stay until January 1st and then I'm heading back. I'll make these days' worth it. Anyways, how was your 24th appointment?"

Paislee smiled. "Thank God! I missed too much. The appointment went really well. Shaylee and Stephen went with me and Stephen actually really loved seeing his nieces in an ultrasound for the first time. Maddie and Kayla really wanted me to see them. I have pictures for you of them."

Justin just grinned. "Thank God. Thank you, Babe." He looked down at her. "I bet Kayla and Mads missed me."

Paislee smiled. "They did miss you." She felt Kayla kick and move around. She began laughing. "Somebody missed Daddy. Kayla is kicking a lot…"

Justin laughed again. "I'm glad they missed me. I missed you three a lot."

Paislee just layed her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I think we should sit down. My feet are bothering me. They have been hurting for a while now."

Justin nodded. "Okay." They sit down on the couch and he looked at her again. "Do you want me to give you a foot rub? I haven't done that in two weeks and I missed doing it."

Paislee nodded. "Yes please…"

As he was giving her a foot rub, Macy came walking down the stairs with a weird look on her face. She was a little creped out or just mixed with emotions. Paislee looked at her sister with a questionable look on her face. Paislee and Macy are really close and they tell each other everything. No matter what it is they just tell each other.

"Everything okay, Mace?"

Macy shook her head slowly. "No, I don't know. Can I talk to you?"

Paislee nodded. "Of course you can." She looked at her boyfriend. "Justin, can I talk to Mace alone for a few minutes?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, of course, I don't mind."  
After Justin left the room, Paislee looked at Macy. "Alright, Mace. What is bothering you?"

Macy just sighed. Lately Macy has been feeling like she and Paislee don't hang out as much anymore. And after Maddie and Kayla come, Paislee will be really busy. She misses hanging out with her sisters alone. They used to do everything to each other and after Paislee got pregnant, things changed. Paislee has been spending more time with Justin and not her sisters. Macy missed her sister badly. Finally, Macy spoke up.

"Pais, I really miss you. We used to hang out a lot. Things changed after you got pregnant. You have spent more time with Justin. I'm not trying to sound like I hate Maddie or Kayla, I really love them and I want the best for them. I just want more time with you…" Her eyes were coming filled with tears. Paislee felt bad after hearing what her sister just said. Everything was true though. She hasn't spent time with her sisters ever since she got pregnant with Maddie and Kayla. Truth is though Paislee missed her sisters as well. Maybe some time with her sisters won't be so bad.

"Oh my God, Mace, I'm so sorry you feel that way. I guess I do spend too much time with Justin and not with you, Abby, Meggie or Jamie and I'm sorry. I want the best for my children, but I think I need more time with you, Abby, Megs and Jamie before Maddie and Kayla come."

Macy smiled. "I'd love that, Pais."

Paislee hugged her sister. "Me too. How about after Justin leaves for college, you, me, Abs, Megs and Jamie go out for a sister day? Would you like that?"

Macy nodded her head. "Yes! I'd love that a lot."

Paislee looked at Macy again. "Is there anything you wanted to tell me, Sis?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah. Do you think I will follow you, Anna, Aunt Maya and Mom?"

Paislee began sighing. "Mace, I don't know. That is kind of on you I guess. I mean maybe after you have watched Anna and I go through this you may not follow us. I think if you be extra careful, it may not happen. Plus, you saw Daddy's face when I told him about my pregnancy. I don't want that to happen to you." She held onto Macy's hand. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry that you are feeling like this. I don't want you to go through this, Mace. It's not fun at all. You make one decision and it turns your life around. It's hard to deal with. I may seem fine with this, but to be honest, I'm so scared. I'm not happy with myself. I have two human beings who have to look up to me and I'm only 16 years old."

Macy nodded as she understood. "I understand what you're saying. Thanks, Pais. I feel much better now."

Paislee smiled. 'I'm happy to hear that. You, Abby, Meggie and Jamie can always come to me no matter what. I'm always happy to help you."

Macy hugged her sister before getting up from the couch. "Thanks, Pais. I love you..."

Paislee kept smiling. "I love you too, Mace."

After Paislee and Macy talked, Justin and Paislee went upstairs and Paislee showed him the pictures from the appointment. Justin just smiled.

"They are so beautiful. Maddie looks like you and Kayla looks like me…"

Paislee laughed. "Oh thanks, Justy."

Justin pulled her into his arms. "You know I'm just joking with you. I don't care what they look like. All I care about is that they are healthy."

Paislee smiled. "Me too."

Across town, Stephen and Shaylee were coming out of the yogurt place when Stephen's phone went off. It said unknown number. He sighed. Now who could this be? He didn't know.

The text message read: "Someday I will find you and your sister and I will have my dream of ruining your lives. I've been watching you and your sister, Paislee lately. And you still haven't figured this out. Be careful. Sometime beginning of February I'll do something to your sister that you will be dying to find me, but you will never find me…Be careful, Stephen Zachary…"

Stephen's eyes went wide. His body boiled with anger. Who the hell is this? Who wants to ruin their lives? What do they want with Paislee? Oh he'll be careful. No. He's going to figure who this is and find them and smack the shit out of them even if he needed to. He's going to protect his family. He is the oldest of his family. He has to be the man of the family. Who is this? Seriously, this person knows his middle name. He paused to think. Once he found a name, his eyes went wide. Sweat of anger was coming down his face. Moose was after his sister. Now it's go time. If he wants to mess with his family, go ahead, he'll hut him down and have the police to arrest him in seconds.

Coming back to reality, he looked at his girlfriend. "Shay, I have to get home, I'll text you later, okay?" He kissed her cheek and jumped into his car. As he was getting to his car, Shaylee shouted.

"Stephen! What is all this about? What's going on?" She sighed as he was driving away. She got into her car and followed him. She knew something was wrong, but what? What was going on? She wanted to know. But Stephen didn't tell her.

When Stephen got home, he ran into the house and shouted for his father. 'Dad!"

Cody walked over to the front door. "What, Stephen?"

Stephen showed him the text. "Look at this! I think Moose is after Paislee and I. He wants something to do with us. What the hell is it about?"

Cody groaned. "I don't know, but I'll try to track this number down. If it is Moose, he'll have his damn ass in prison if he goes after my little girl!"

Stephen nodded as he agreed. "Yep! And if he goes after my sister! Paislee is my life, she's my best friend. Now she's carrying two best nieces in the world to me."

Cody smiled. "I know. I think it has to do with something that happened years ago. He has been after your mother for years. They broke up before she went to the S.S. Tipton. She hated him after he never let her do what she wanted to do. Now he won't leave you and Paislee alone."

Stephen sighed. "Great…This can't be happening! Paislee doesn't need this now! She's pregnant. Hello? She doesn't need this stress on her!"

Cody layed a hand on Stephen's shoulder. "Slow down, Steph. We'll find a way to stop him. Right now, we can't have her find out about this. She can't know."

Stephen nodded in agreement. "Agreed."

Later that night, in Paislee's bedroom, she and Justin were laying on her bed watching a Christmas movie and both were enjoying it. Kayla and Maddie seemed like they were loving it too. As they were laying there, Justin looked at his girlfriend.

"I really missed you. I guess we have to get used to not being with each other for a long time."

Paislee layed her head on his shoulder and nodded as she yawned. "I guess so. I'm just happy that Christmas is here and your home."

Justin leaned down and kissed her. "Yeah, me too. My parents said that we will open presents tomorrow night so I can be here on Christmas Day."

Paislee nodded as she snugged up against him. "I like the sound of that. I was talking to Macy earlier and she wants to have a sister day with me, Abby, Jamie and Meggie. I think it will be after you leave. So, we can have a sister day together."

Justin sighed as he felt bad. "I'm sorry I took you away from her. I guess we have been so busy with the girls and your appointments that we forgot about your sisters and brothers." He kissed her forehead. "…Pais, I'm sorry…"

Paislee shook her head. "No…" She rubbed his back. "…Don't finish that sentence. I know you feel bad about having us so busy with the girls. But we want the best for them and she understands that." She paused. "And I know that you feel bad about putting us in this situation. It's not just your fault, it's mine too. I was on birth control, but I forgot about the 48 window, so it's both our faults. Don't make yourself think it's just your fault because it's not. I told you that I was ready, and to be honest, I really was. I love you…"

Justin smiled a little. "I love you too, Babe. I guess you are right…" He leaned down and kissed her again before getting up from the bed and layed on down the couch. "Goodnight, I love you."

Paislee smiled. "I love you too."

Across the hall, Stephen was wide awake as he thought of what the text message meant. He was pissed off. He just didn't want anything to happen to his sister and he will make sure of that. Finally, he was fast asleep curled up in his covers. He will find out who sent that message. He just thinks its Moose, but still, he could be wrong. He just had to see who it is tomorrow.

To Be Continued…

**AN2: Sorry for the late update. I just got distracted and busy. Family things are keeping me busy. So I might write and then have to do something. Anyways, next chapter is Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. :)**

**Thanks for understanding! I love you guys!**

**Kelly :) **


	38. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 38: "Christmas Eve and Christmas Day"**

**AN: Hi! I'm back! Yay! :) Here's Chapter 38! R&R and Enjoy!**

The next morning was Christmas Eve Day. It's Wednesday, December, 24th, 2027 and the holidays are continuing. Yesterday was a long night for Stephen. He just got a text from someone who is after him and his sister. He is just so scared for their lives. He never told Paislee about what is going on because he doesn't want her to freak out and get stressed out. She's pregnant with his nieces; he doesn't want anything to happen to them. He couldn't forgive himself if anything did happen with them.

Downstairs in the living room, Stephen was in the kitchen, thinking, too much. He couldn't get what happened yesterday out of his head. While he was thinking, Macy came into the kitchen, she saw her brother sitting at the table, he was in deep thought, but what was he thinking about?

She looked at her brother. "Steph, are you okay?"

Stephen looked at his sister. Should he tell her? No. He should tell Paislee first. But that will be really hard to tell his twin about the message he got yesterday. "Yeah, I'm fine, Mace."

Macy wasn't so sure, so she made sure he was telling the truth. "Are you sure?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Macy just decided to believe him, even though she doesn't really believe him. "Okay…"

Stephen just walked out of the room, sighing. Tomorrow is Christmas, he wanted the best for his sister; the only way for him to do that is not tell Paislee about the text message. It scared him so much. He wanted to tell someone, well he did tell his Dad, but his sister can't know. Oh he was so scared to know what Moose or whoever this person was wanted with him and sister, his pregnant sister, his twin, his best friend. Stephen would do anything to protect his sister, and nothing was going to stop him. As he walked upstairs, Paislee walked out of her bedroom, she gave him a smile, but then knew something was wrong.

"Steph, is everything okay?"

Stephen just nodded. "Yeah…Of course, why do you ask?"

Paislee just looked at him. "You seemed a little mad about something or someone. Are you and Shaylee okay?"

Stephen nodded his head. "Yeah, we're okay. I promise."

Paislee smiled. "Oh good…"

Then Stephen couldn't take it anymore. Yes, he wanted to keep this away from her, but it was killing him. He needed to tell her. But how do you tell your pregnant sister something like this? He sighed.

"Actually, Pais, I need to tell you something…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. She thought that Shaylee was pregnant too, so she asked, not thinking that she wasn't. "Oh my God, Stephen, Shaylee's pregnant!"

Stephen just looked at his sister in shock. "No! She's not! Not that I know of anyways. But she would tell me if she was, but she's not, Paislee!"

Paislee sighed out of relief. "Oh thank God! Okay, if Shay's not pregnant, then what is it?"

Stephen sighed. "Paislee, yesterday, I got this text message. He had his sister read the text message, her eyes went wide. Tears came to her eyes, not knowing what to say. All she could think of was just shock of words.

"Oh. My. God! No. No. No! That can't be happening!" She just held onto her brother tight, with her arms wrapped around his waist, she buried her face into his shoulder. "Steph, I'm scared…"

Stephen nodded. "Shh, I know. I'm scared too, but I promise you, nothing will happen to you. I have to tell Justin. I'll protect you if I have to, and I will."

Paislee nodded. "I know. I love you so much!"

Stephen slightly smiled. "I love you too, Sis."

While Stephen went to tell Justin, Paislee went into the home office and found her father sitting in his chair. "Hey Daddy, Steph told me. Is it Moose who is after me and him?"

Cody sighed. He didn't know what to tell his daughter. He has been tracking Moose down for days and finally he found out that Moose was the one who sent his son the text message. He was now really pissed off. And for his daughter's safety, Cody didn't want her to know, but she now knows something is wrong. Cody just decided to tell her.

"Yes…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. What will happen to her daughters? Will they be okay? She was even more scared. She hasn't been this scared since she found out she was pregnant. This sacred her to the bone and it doesn't feel so great.

"Oh my God…"

Cody got up and hugged his daughter. "I promise you, Sweetie, he won't hurt you or Kayla or Maddie. I know it's hard to believe right now, but I won't let anything happen to you. You are my daughter, and I'll make sure that nothing will happen…"

Paislee just nodded. "Okay…" She was scared, terrified and she walked out of the home office and as she was walking up the stairs, Justin ran over to her.

"Babe, are you okay?"

Paislee sighed and had tears in her eyes now. She ran over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. "No…" She didn't look up at him yet.

Justin held her close and rubbed her back. "Baby, it's going to be alright. I won't let him hurt you. Stephen told me everything. I'm so sorry, Pais, we won't let anything happen to you."

Paislee nodded slowly. "Thank you, Justy. I love you so much…"

Justin kissed her head and smiled. "I love you too, Babe."

The next day, Thursday, December, 25th, 2027 was Christmas Day. The best time of year, the next year there will be three new members of the family, Nicholas, Maddie and Kayla. Anna is due in a few weeks, she's still 32 weeks pregnant-eight months and Paislee is 24 weeks pregnant-6 months pregnant, so she has a few more months to go.

At Cailey's House: In Paislee's Bedroom:

In Paislee's bedroom, Paislee was laying on her bed when Justin walked inside with breakfast for his girlfriend. "Morning Beautiful. Merry Christmas!"

Paislee giggled at her boyfriend. "Good morning, Babe. Merry Christmas to you two…"

Justin layed down the tray of food and leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you." He smiled. "Your brothers and sisters are up, they are downstairs and your parents are going to open their presents soon. But I decided to make you breakfast since I know you'll be starving…"

Paislee laughed a little and blushed. "Well, now that you think about it, I am starving…"

Justin laughed. "That's what I thought." He sat next to her and layed a hand on her stomach. "Good morning, Kay and Mads."

Paislee giggled as she felt a small kick. "Awww, they are saying 'good morning' to you to! How sweet are our babies?"

Justin laughed again. "So sweet, Pais."

After eating breakfast, Jaislee headed downstairs to open presents with Paislee's brothers and sisters.

Macy jumped up from the couch. "Finally! Where have you two been? I'm dying here!"

Paislee giggled. "Oh Mace…"

Jamie giggled. "Sissy is right, I want to open my presents!"

Stephen had Jamie on his lap and laughed. "Alright, we'll open the presents and then we can watch a Christmas movie together."

Shaylee smiled. "Yes!"

Stephen looked at his girlfriend. "Oh, Shay, you are so cute…"

Shaylee blushed. "Shut up!"

Stephen kissed her cheek. "Gladly."

Shaylee kept smiling. "Well, what a few days, huh? I hope everything works out…"

Paislee looked at Shaylee. "Everything is just fine now. Thank God. My Dad called the police on Moose last night and now he's in prison."

Stephen sighed of relief. "Thank God! Yes!"

Abby smiled. "That's amazing! We don't have to deal with him ever again!"

Stephen smiled at his sister. "I know!"

Soon Cailey walked into the living room and sat on the couch next their daughter, Abby and son, Charlie. The teenagers and kids all dug into their gifts. Of course, Jaislee got some clothes for the girls and they brought some things for their families. Of course, Shaylee and Justin will head home to spend the rest of the day with their family. Abby handed Paislee a box.

"Here you go, Pais. It's from Abby and I."

Paislee smiled as she took the big box. "Awww, guys! You didn't have to!" She opened the box and found many sets of clothes, socks, a pair of shoes, and two blankets. She hugged her sisters. "Thank you so much guys! But seriously, you didn't have to…"

Abby shook her head. "No. We wanted to, Sis. Stephen and Shaylee helped us pay and pick it out."

Paislee looked at her twin brother and his girlfriend. "Awww, thank you guys! This means a lot!"

Shaylee smiled. "You're very welcome."

After opening presents, Justin and Shaylee headed back home to spend time with their family.

Upstairs in Paislee's bedroom, the five sisters were all hanging in Paislee's bedroom. Meggie looked at her older sister.

"Pais, are you excited for the new year?"

Paislee nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm very excited. My babies will be born next year and I can't wait to see them for the first time…"

Macy looked at her sister. "But will it hurt?"

Paislee burst out laughing. "Oh heck yeah, it will hurt a lot! I'll be fine though."

Abby giggled. "From a scale to 1 to ten, what do you think how much it will hurt?"

Paislee paused to think. She didn't know. She knew it will hurt a lot. But still, she had zero idea. "To be honest, Abs, I don't know. Can you wait three more months and then I'll tell you?"

Abby nodded. "Sure…"

Paislee smiled at her sisters. "Do you guys want to go out for a sister's day after Christmas? I think we might need it. Plus, I miss hanging out with you."

Macy, Abby, Meggie and Jamie all nodded excitedly and clapped their hands. "Yes! We will love that!"

Paislee laughed. "Good."

Meggie smiled again. "When will it happen?"

Paislee paused to think. "Um…How about Friday, December 31st?"

The four girls nodded. "Yeah!"

Paislee giggled. "Alright, let's settled then. Sister time December 31st. Just me, Abby, Mace, Jamie and Megs."

Macy hugged her sister as she layed next to her. "Awesome, I can't wait!"

Paislee laughed. "I'm happy you're excited." She looked at her. "Sooo, Mace, do you have any news you want to share with me?"

Macy shook her head. "Nah, I don't think so…"

Paislee smiled. "Oh, are you sure?"

Macy nodded. "Yep, I'm 100% sure, Pais."

Later into the night, the five sisters were still in Paislee's bedroom, they just were so happy to spend time with each other. They loved times like this. All the girls took showers in Paislee's bathroom and now all the girls were in their pajamas and slippers. Jamie was sleeping already, but Meggie, Abby, Macy and Paislee were still up. Paislee just spoke up again.

"Merry Christmas guys, I love you."

Macy, Abby and Meggie nodded. "Merry Christmas, Pais. We love you too…"

Soon the four other sisters were fast asleep. Three babies will make their way into the world and everything will change for Jaislee. They will have two beautiful girls to take care of, it's so unreal, but it's happening. Even though, they are sacred, they are excited to meet Kayla and Maddie. Janna are excited to welcome their son, Nicky into the world. Chelsea will be a big sister while Stephen, Macy, Abby, Charlie, Meggie, Jamie, Shaylee, Charlotte, Ryan, Bryan, and Arianna will be aunts and uncles. Their lives are changing so fast, but Jaislee know that they can get through the hard times and the good times together. Maddie and Kayla and Nicky will all be very lucky babies with parents like Anna and James and Paislee and Justin.

To be continued…

**AN: Oh my God, I'm sooooo sorry guys! Yes, I'm not dead, but I felt like I was for the past week. I got hurt during a thing at school, I bruised my knees up pretty bad that I was limping and I hit my face right on the floor when I fell and I chipped my tooth. It hurt like hell, but I'm getting better now. Thank God. Anyways, I need to get my tooth fixed soon, so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up.**

**I hope you liked it. I just had written a little bit each day, but I didn't get it done until tonight.**

**Again, sorry if it's short, I just wanted update soon as I could, I couldn't let you guys waiting any longer! Shout to my best friend, Emily, her birthday was two days ago! She's 16 now! Happy birthday girl! Love ya!**

**Lol, anyways, peace and thank you for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	39. Sister Time

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 39: "Sister Time"**

**AN: Hiii! I'm back! I had another crazy week. So sorry this took so long, I think I love this chapter. Cailey's girls have sister time together and I think you'll like it. R&R and enjoy!**

Two Weeks Later: Saturday, January, 15th, 2028: Cailey's House:

Within the next two weeks, Paislee and Anna's pregnancies progressed. Paislee is now 27 weeks along-seven months pregnant and with Anna being 35 weeks pregnant-eight months pregnant. Today Paislee, Macy, Meggie, Abby and Jamie are having a sister day. The sisters are so excited to finally spend time together. It felt like forever since the last time they spent time together. Paislee planned a great day for her sisters. Justin is now back at college finishing his classes until his break in March. But for right now, Paislee and her sisters are having a sister day. It was around nine in the morning when Paislee was downstairs, making breakfast for her sisters. She was really excited to finally spend time with her sisters it's been so long since they had time together. While she was making eggs, bacon, and pancakes, Macy, Abby, Meggie and Jamie came running into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Paislee!"

Paislee smiled at her four younger sisters, Macy, Abby, Meggie and Jamie. "Hey guys! You guys excited?"

Jamie nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

Paislee laughed. "That's good to hear, Jamie."

Macy looked at Paislee. "Where are we going?"

Paislee paused to think and smiled. "I'm thinking we can go shopping, go out to lunch and then we can come back here and just cuddle around the living room later. How does that sound to you?"

Abby giggled. "I like that, Pais!"

Meggie agreed with her sister. "Same with me!"

Paislee giggled. "Wow. You guys are so excited this morning!"

Meggie clapped her hands together. "We are because we finally get to spent time with you. I missed you. We wanted to spend time with you before Kayla and Maddie are born. You have 2 more months left. These past 7 months went by way too fast."

Paislee gave her sisters their breakfast. "I know the months went by way too fast. Yes, Maddie and Kayla will be here really soon, but I promise you guys that I'll try to spend as much time with you. You are my sisters and I want you to be happy. We have had so much fun when we were kids."

Macy laughed. "Yeah, we used to do a lot. It was so much fun. But, it hasn't changed at all. We will still do everything together. Just because you are having twins, our nieces doesn't mean nothing will change. You will still be a sister, and we love you."

Paislee placed her hand by her heart and awed. "Awww, that's sweet, Mace! Thank you. I love you guys too. Today is our day and we will enjoy it!"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, we will! Man, I can't wait!"

Jamie clapped her hands together. "I can't wait either!"

Paislee just smiled. She has the best sisters in the world. She loves them so much. She would do anything for them. After finding out she was having twins, she was scared that she wouldn't get the chance to hang out with her sisters again, but that's not true. She may be having twins with her boyfriend, but she'll always have such amazing sisters who support her decisions on raising her children. Paislee just didn't want to change a thing about having sisters like Macy, Abby, Meggie and Jamie. Macy was now 14 years old, Abby was now 12 years old, Meggie is now 10 years old with Jamie being 8 years old. The girls had grown up fast, but now they have nieces to soon take care of. And yes, it was hard to believe at first, but now that there is only 2 months left, things got really serious. Paislee was nervous about everything at first, now that her sisters were by her side, things were easier.

After eating breakfast, the five sisters all got dressed for their sister day together. Since it was winter time, the five girls decided to go with warm clothing. Paislee went with her hot pink sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. Macy went with her favorite neckline long pink shirt and yoga pants. Abby went with her colorful shirt and white pants. Jamie went with blue shirt and light blue jeans. Paislee, Macy, Abby, and Jamie all went with uggs. After all were dressed, Paislee started her car since was winter time and it snowed a little bit last night. As she was cleaning her car, her sisters, Macy, Abby, Meggie and Jamie were walking outside and climbed inside the car. After she and her sisters were in the car, Paislee started backing out of the driveway.

As she was driving, she spoke up.

"What do you guys want to do first?"

Abby was the first one to speak up. "Can we go shopping for some clothes for Maddie and Kayla?"

Paislee nodded her head excitedly. "Sure, we can, Abs!"

Abby got super excited. "Awesome!"

Paislee just kept smiling. "I can see your excited, Abs."

Abby smiled. "I am so excited!"

Macy burst out laughing. "Maybe a little too much, Abs."

Paislee turned into the mall's parking lot a few minutes later and the girls jumped out and headed inside. They walked around and finally found the baby store. Macy and Abby took Meggie and Jamie with them as they started looking for some pretty adorable clothes for Maddie and Kayla. As her sisters were shopping, Paislee was on the phone with her boyfriend, Justin. She had told him about their girls and sister day and he's very happy for them. He just wanted to know how she was doing with her pregnancy and how Maddie and Kayla were doing.

"They are doing amazing, Babe. I have another appointment in a week. I'll send you pictures."

Justin smiled. "Thanks, Pais, I'd love that."

Paislee was looking at a really cute pink shirt. "My sisters and I are going shopping for clothes for Maddie and Kayla."

Justin nodded. "That's good! I actually found a really good apartment for you and the girls and me."

Paislee giggled. "Really?"

Justin nodded. "Really."

Paislee got very excited. "Thank you!"

Justin laughed. "You're very welcome, Babe. I'll let you have some fun with Mace, Abs, Megs and Jamie today. I just wanted to call you because I miss your voice…"

Paislee nearly blushed. "Awww, thanks, Justy, I miss your voice too…"

After getting off the phone with her boyfriend, she walked over to her sister, Macy. "Hey Mace, did you find anything good?"

Macy nodded as she found a really adorable pink shirt. "Yeah, I really love this shirt. It's so much cute!"

Paislee giggled. "It is cute, Mace."

Macy giggled too. "I'm so getting it!"

Paislee laughed again. "Okay."

Soon the five sisters were finished shopping for baby clothes and they decided to get some late lunch. Macy got pasta with mushrooms, Abby got spicy chicken with broccoli, Meggie decided to go with an extra cheese pizza with a fruit salad on the side, Jamie got chicken fingers and fries and Paislee was dying for her favorite food Chinese. Paislee got water and Macy went with a Pepsi, Abby went with a sprite and Jamie with chocolate milk. As they ate, Abby looked at Macy.

"Mace?"

Macy looked at Abby. "Yeah, Abs?"

Abby smiled. "On Christmas, were you sure about not having something happening?"

Macy sighed. "Well, I did kind of lie. I do have something going on. It's about Justin's brother, Ryan. I'm not sure if I like him, or not. I've been a little serious about not dating right now. I mean, Paislee is pregnant with Maddie and Kayla, I now know that it's not a good time for me to date. Plus, Daddy will freak out…"

Her sisters all nodded. Paislee laughed. "Yeah, Daddy might freak out. But I'm really happy that you have decided to rethink this."

Macy smiled. "Me too, Pais, I'm not ready anyways…"

Paislee nodded. "I know that and I'm proud that you are sticking to that."

Macy kept smiling. "Thank you."

When they finally finished, the sisters went back home and they got comfortable on the couch. They really loved having a day hanging out together. They are and will always be sisters. After Paislee got pregnant, they got closer and they loved that. Paislee loves her sisters so much that she doesn't want them to feel left out on anything. Maddie and Kayla are going to be very lucky having aunts like Macy, Abby, Meggie and Jamie.

To be continued…

**AN: Sorry this took so long! Busy week, I do have a really good idea for the next chapter. That chapter will be focused on Stephen and Shaylee, mostly and they find out shocking news. What is it? Spoilers! They are fun! :) I hope you guys have a Happy Halloween! What are you guys being this year?**

**Tell me in review!**

**Kelly :)**


	40. Stephen and Shaylee's Shocking News

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 40: "Shaylee and Stephen's Shocking News"**

**AN: Hiiii! I decided to have Stephen and Shaylee some shocking news, in this chapter you find out what it is. I hope you like it!**

**Oh yeah, Leah and Shaylee are suppose-to be twins-Shaylee is two minutes older. :)**

The Next Day: Sunday, January, 16th, 2028: Cailey's House:

The next day, Anna gave birth to her son, Nicholas Michael Mathews. They are still at the hospital. Nick was 6 pounds, 7 ounces and 19 inches long. He's a healthy baby boy. Chelsea was very happy to be a big sister. Anna was very happy that she had a healthy baby boy.

Shaylee was over at her boyfriend's house and she was getting really worried. Something was bothering her. Her period was missed, she began getting sick, eating a lot more than she used to, and feeling tired all of the time. She thought about those signs. They were pregnancy signs. She began pacing in her boyfriend's sister's bathroom. Paislee let Shaylee use her bathroom, but she had no idea why she needed to use it. Shaylee decided to take a pregnancy test to make sure. She and Stephen did have sex one time a couple weeks ago, but it was only one time. Now she had to find out if she was pregnant or not. A few minutes after she took the tests, she just stood there, looking in the mirror, and took a deep breath. Paislee walked into her bedroom and knocked on her bathroom door.

"Shay, are you okay?"

Shaylee shouted from the bathroom. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Paislee nodded, but still didn't believe her. "Are you sure?"

Shaylee just decided to walk outside out of the bathroom and just look at Paislee. Tears were coming to her eyes and she was shaking. "I took a pregnancy test…"

Paislee's eyes went wide and just hugged her brother's girlfriend. "Do you think you're pregnant?"

Shaylee sighed. "I don't know. I think I am."

Paislee just looked at her. "Have you looked at the test yet?"

Shaylee shook her head. "No. I'm going to look in a minute. I'm just really scared. I mean you're pregnant and now I might be pregnant too!"

Paislee nodded. "I know. It will be okay…"

Shaylee finally walked back into the bathroom, looked down the pregnancy test and she had tears in her eyes when she saw the pregnancy tests. The pregnancy tests read: "Pregnant." That result was shocking. Now she was pregnant too. She was now having a baby too. She just backed up, leaned against the wall and broke down crying. It was heartbreaking, scary, and she had no idea how Stephen would take the news. The thought of Stephen made her get more terrified. As she was in the bathroom, Paislee was getting nervous, Shaylee hasn't come out yet and it made her get very nervous. She just walked into the bathroom and looked at Shaylee. When she found out she was pregnant, just about seven months ago was coming back.

"Shay, are you pregnant?"

Shaylee nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

Paislee sat down next to her and sighed. "Oh my God…"

Shaylee breathed deeply. "I know. That's what I'm saying…God damn it, what the hell is wrong with me? I was on birth control!"

Paislee gave a small laugh. "So was I, but I forgot the 48 hour window thing…"

Shaylee's eyes went wide. "Shit…" She just sat there in shock. No words. "…That's what happened to me…"

Paislee sighed. "Oh…"

Both girls just sat there for two minutes and then Paislee decided to get up and lay down on her bed. Shaylee came out and layed on her couch. They didn't say anything it was just so unreal that Shaylee was pregnant too. Things just got even crazier. Shaylee finally spoke up.

"Is Stephen home?"

Paislee looked at her. "Yeah, I think so."

Shaylee jumped up from the couch and looked at Paislee. "I'm going to tell him. He needs to know."

Paislee nodded. "Okay."

Shaylee walked out of Paislee's bedroom and knocked on Stephen's bedroom. "Stephen?"

Stephen got up from his bed and opened the door. "Hey, you were taking a while in my sister's bathroom. Everything okay?"

Shaylee shook her head. "Actually not really, I need to tell you something…"

Stephen just saw her face. She looked really pale. "Shay, what's wrong?"

Shaylee sat down his bed, taking a deep breath, but nothing came out. She just sat there, speechless, sacred and terrified. She wanted to tell him so bad, but nothing would come out. Why was this so hard? Oh yeah, his sister was pregnant too and she was due in two months. It was killing her. How could she let this happen? Finally, she found the right words, and looked him in the eyes. Trying not to burst out crying, she spoke up.

"Steph, I'm…" That's all that came out. She just couldn't say the last word, it killed her soul. "…I'm pregnant…"

Stephen, on the other hand, just looked at his girlfriend in compete shock. She was pregnant? Yes. She was having a baby. First his sister, now his girlfriend, it was hard to believe, but it was true. Finally, he had found his voice.

"You're what? Did you just say that…That you were pregnant?"

Shaylee nodded, her tears were now falling down her face and she buried her face into his shoulder. 'Yes…"

Stephen groaned. He didn't see this happening, his girlfriend is pregnant. He had no words, speechless, too much. He took a deep breath, sighing, trying to find the right words. "Oh my God! I can't believe this happening!"

Shaylee wiped his eyes. "Me either, but it is. Now we're having a baby…"

Stephen nodded slowly. "Okay, give me a minute…"

Shaylee nodded slowly as well. "Okay…I'll be at my house…"

Her boyfriend pulled her back into his arms. "No! You're staying with me. We should take it easy right now."

Shaylee layed her hand on his shoulder and snugged close to him. "Okay…"

Later that day, Stephen and Shaylee decided to tell Stephen's parents about her pregnancy. They had no idea how Cailey would take the news since Paislee was pregnant already. The couple was sitting on the couch, next to each other, with scared looks on their faces. Paislee took Macy, Abby, Jamie and Meggie and Charlie out for the day since she knew that her parents would need to be alone with her brother and his girlfriend.

Bailey spoke up. "So, what's the news guys? Is it bad?"

Stephen sighed. He had no idea what to say to his parents. What do you say to your parents when you find out your girlfriend is pregnant anyways? It's a hard thing to do. "Well, Mom, Dad, Shaylee is…" He paused. "She's…She's pregnant…"

Cailey just looked at their oldest son, then at each other and then at their son again. "So…She's having a baby?"

Shaylee nodded. "Yes, I am. I just found out today."

Cody nodded his head. "Have you two talked about what you want to do?"

Shaylee and Stephen shook their heads. "No. We haven't yet. We're thinking of keeping the baby. We want to keep him or her."

Bailey sighed. "Are you two sure about this? I mean Paislee is pregnant too. Soon there will be three babies in this house…"

Stephen sighed. "Mom, we know that. But, Paislee will be moving in with Justin during the summer after the twins are born and then she's taking them on the boat when we go back, our son or daughter will go with us too."

Bailey nodded in agreement. "I like that idea. I think I feel good to hear that…"

Stephen slightly smiled. "Thank you, Mom…"

After talking to his parents, Stephen and Shaylee told Cailey, Shaylee went home to tell her parents and sisters and brothers. Stephen walked by his twin sister's bedroom and looked inside. His sisters and brother came home early.

"Pais, can I talk to you?"

Paislee looked up from her laptop. "Yeah? What's up?"

Stephen sighed. He walked over to her bed and layed on it. "Pay, I'm going to be a father. Shaylee is pregnant…" Stephen covered his face with his hands and groaned. "God damn it! I'm so freakin stupid! I seriously didn't mean for this to happen, Sis…"

Paislee got up from her deck chair, climbed onto her bed and snugged close to her brother. "I know that, she told me. Steph, I think you'll be a good father. I also know that you and Shay didn't mean for this happened. Look, I'm going to say what you said to me when I found out I was pregnant, and I'm going to be there for you and Shaylee." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's not going to be easy, she will need you. Yeah, this will be so crazy since I'm pregnant and so is she, but I know we can do this together.'

Stephen nodded. "I believe you. Thank you, Pais; you are the best sister ever."

Paislee smiled. "Thank you. You are doing amazing with me, so I think you will be there for Shay. You will be a great father for my niece or nephew."

Stephen just kissed her head. "Thank you so much!"

Paislee layed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "You're very welcome." She sighed. "Our lives so crazy now…"

Stephen laughed. "And they are getting even crazier. I mean you're pregnant and now my girlfriend is pregnant…"

Paislee sighed. "Yep…" She buried her head on Stephen's shoulder. "I hope Shay is okay…"

Stephen sighed. "Me too…" He groaned again. "…I seriously can't believe I'm going to be a father at seventeen!"

Paislee rubbed his arm. "Hey…Easy, Steph, I still can't believe I'm going to be a mother to twins at sixteen, but I am and I have to deal with it. Face it, Steph; our lives will never be the same again when you have your son or daughter. We will be so busy raising our families soon…"

Stephen sighed. "I know…" Stephen just couldn't believe it; he was going to be father. He never thought this would happen, but it did. He was going to be an uncle and then sometime next September, he'll be a father to his son or daughter. It was so unreal. He and Paislee never thought this would happen, but it did.

At Michelle and Patrick's house, Shaylee just had told her parents about her pregnancy, but her father wasn't so happy that he told her to get out. She was so upset, mad, scared and she never thought her father would say that to her. As she was packing everything she had, her sister, Leah came into the room and sighed.

"Shay…"

Shaylee turned to face her twin sister. Leah was her best friend, her twin, she would do anything for her, but now she needed to leave. "Leah…" She saw that Leah was halfway to bursting out crying. Putting her shirt she was holding down, she put her arms out to give her a hug. "Come here…"

Leah is a very strong person, but losing her sister, twin sister is like losing her favorite pet; it killed her that she had to leave her. "Shay, I don't want you to leave! I love you too much!" Leah finally broke; she burst out crying onto her sister's shoulder.

Shaylee rubbed her back. "I know, Lee. But, Daddy wants me out, so I'll be at Paislee and Stephen's, I think. So, I'll still see you. You are still my twin sister, you'll always be."

Leah stuttered her words. "But…But, it's not going to be the same anymore! We won't be able to do the things we always did! It's not fair! I already lost Ari and Justin and now I'm losing you!"

Shaylee bent down and grabbed Leah's hands. "Hey, Leah, you never lost us, we are still your brother and sisters! We are just moving on with our lives. Arianna will be back soon, so will Justin and I'll be not even twenty minutes away from you."

Leah nodded slowly. "But, it's still not the same, Shay."

Shaylee nodded. "I know, Leah. I love you, Sweetie, I just need to finish packing and leave…"

Leah nodded slowly as she wiped her falling tears. "Okay…" Leah walked downstairs and saw her father, Patrick. She wasn't happy with him. She was so upset with him. "Dad, I really hate you right now! Why the hell would you tell her to leave us! She's pregnant for fuckin God damn sake and you, her father, is tell her to get the hell out! That's just fucked up! Yes, she got pregnant, so what? She is doing amazing in school! She wants to go to college and she wants the best for her baby! She's your daughter for God's sake and you're telling her to get out! Wow, you are so sweet!" She breathed deeply. "You know what? If I could, I would be going with her, but no, I'm staying to be here for Charlotte!"  
Michelle just looked at her daughter. "Leah, you are right. I don't Shaylee to leave…"

Leah looked at her father again. "See! Mom doesn't want her to leave, but you do! That's just so messed up! I guess you don't love her!" She ran back upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Shaylee walked downstairs with everything she had, she looked at her mother. "Bye, Mom…"

Michelle just hugged her second daughter tightly. "Bye, Shay. I love you." She looked at her husband. "Patrick, this is insane! Why are you kicking her out? She needs us!"

Patrick didn't say anything, but three words that killed Michelle, Leah and Shaylee and Charlotte. "Just get out…"

Shaylee just nodded. "Fine! You won't be able to see your granddaughter or grandson ever if this is what you want! At least Mom is willing to help me, while you just look at me and tell me to get the hell out!" She picked up her bags and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

When she got to Cailey's house, she was exhausted. After knocking on the door, Macy opened the door, she was confessed why Shaylee was here, but she knew about her pregnancy. Then it hit her, her parents kicked her out.

"Shay, come on in…"

Shaylee just nodded. "Thanks, Macy."

Macy helped Shaylee with bringing her stuff inside and then she looked at her. "Your Dad kicked you out?"

Shaylee just nodded. "Yeah…"

Macy's eyes went wide. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

Shaylee sighed. "It's okay, I'll be okay, I think…"

Macy sighed too. "Paislee is in her bedroom."

Shaylee nodded. "Okay." She walked upstairs and sighed as she knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Paislee opened the bedroom door. "Shaylee, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? What happened?" She let her in, and Shaylee sighed. "My Dad kicked me out. He wanted me out, so I packed everything I had and I decided to come here…"  
Paislee sighed. "Oh my God…" She hugged her best friend. "I'm so sorry, Shay…" Paislee looked at her. "Does Stephen know about this?"

Shaylee shook her head. "No."

Paislee paused. "You have to tell him. But, not now because he just left for work, we can unpack your stuff and that might pass the time…"

Shaylee just nodded. "Okay…"

The girls started unpacking Shaylee's stuff and by the time they were done, Stephen was home. Shaylee just sat in his deck chair as he walked inside. He put his bag down and looked at his girlfriend.

"Hey, how did it go?"

Shaylee just looked at him. She had tears coming, she just chocked her words. "My Dad kicked me out. I told him that I would be here, so now I'm living here…"

Stephen just stood there in shock. "He what?! Why did he kick you out?! You're pregnant for God's freakin sake!"

Shaylee nodded. "He really was upset with me, Steph. He hates me. He told me to get out and never come back, so I decided to pack everything I had and move in with you. I had no idea he would want me to leave. My Mom said she would be there for me with my sisters and brothers, but he wasn't going to do that."

Stephen sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Shay, I can't believe he would do that to you. I'm happy that your mother would be there for you, but she really can't be because he kicked you out." He had her get up and he sat down with her on his lap. "We'll get through this. My Mom said she'll take you to the doctor with my sister, if you guys had the same day appointments."

Shaylee layed her head on his shoulder. "I just want to sit here right now. I'm too exhausted to think anymore."

Stephen nodded. "Why don't you sleep in my bed? It's a lot more comfortable."

Shaylee nodded again. "Okay…"

Stephen shut the door as his girlfriend began falling asleep. He sighed. "This is going to be a long nine months, just like my sister had said, and she's going to give birth soon…We'll be okay. I hope…"

To be continued…

**AN: Shaylee's pregnant! That's the surprise! Lol, what do you guys want? I think I want them to have a girl. I have a really cute name for her. What do you guys think of Marcy Karlee Martin? :) So Paislee and Shaylee are pregnant together.**

**Paislee's baby shower is next! :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	41. Paislee's Baby Shower

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 41: "Paislee's Baby Shower!"**

**AN: Hey guys! So last night was talking with CBZCS, and I thought about making this story unto seasons because it seems so long, so she said that I could do Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2 after Jaislee's girls, Maddie and Kayla are born. I'll have Season 2 continue from the first season, just like A Suite Life Pregnancy Story and A Suite Life Pregnancy Story Season 2. So, I think the summaries will be the same because they are still growing up, going to school and raising their own families. Also, she came up with another idea that you will find out in the next chapter.**

**R&R and enjoy! :) I think I have everyone's kid's names down. But if you guys have any ideas for me, I'm open! I'll put all of the names after the chapter.**

Four Weeks Later: Saturday, February, 19th, 2028: Cailey's House:

Four weeks went by and now Paislee is thirty-one weeks pregnant-eight months pregnant with her twin daughters, Maddie and Kayla and Shaylee is now 10 weeks pregnant-two months pregnant. She's due early to late September and she had her first doctor's appointment two weeks ago and everything is going good. Today is Paislee's baby shower and Justin had the chance to come for her shower. Paislee is now going to the doctor every other week and she's getting used to it. Shaylee is still very upset with her father, but she misses her sisters and brothers, that's why she's been dying for this day to come because her brothers and sisters are coming over for the baby shower, expect for her father, she hopes not. She doesn't want to see him right now, or ever again in her life. Stephen has gotten a lot more serious about his job, well he was already serious, but after finding out that he will be a father in just about seven more months, he got even more serious. He wants to have the best for his baby and his nieces, so he has been working really hard. Today he had the day off to spend time with his sister at her baby shower. Paislee knows about her baby shower, but she's so excited. Her friends and family are coming over and Leah is coming over with her mother and sisters and brothers and Janna, Chelsea and Nick are coming over as well.

An hour before the baby shower is suppose-to start, Michelle, Leah, Charlotte, Arianna, Ryan and Bryan came over with presents and food. Bailey helped Michelle out with putting food away and Macy, Paislee and Shaylee layed out the presents. After the presents were all lined up, Shaylee went over to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you, Mom…"

Michelle nodded. "I know, Baby. I missed you too. You being here is for the best right now."

Leah walked over to her sister. "Shay!"

Shaylee laughed. "Leah!" She hugged her and smiled at her. "How have you been, Sweetie?"

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "I've been alright. Charlotte is doing well in school."

Shaylee smiled. "That's good to hear, I really like to hear that she's doing good." She looked at her boyfriend's sister.

"Hey Paislee, when is everyone suppose-to get here?"

Paislee turned around and looked at her watch. "In an hour, Shay, why do you ask?"

Shaylee sighed. "I just wanted to know. I know Justin will be here in thirty minutes."

Paislee nearly blushed. "I know he texted me this morning and said that he would be here as soon as he could. He wanted to stop to get me something for the girls. When I asked what it was, he just told me that it was a surprise…"

Shaylee giggled. "Awww! He's a sweet boyfriend!"

Paislee was now blushing and she smiled. "I know! I have the greatest boyfriend ever!"

Shaylee looked at her mother. "Mom?"

Michelle looked at her second oldest daughter. "Yeah, Shay?"

Shaylee sighed, she wanted to ask this, but her mother would say that her father is very pissed at Stephen, but Shaylee really doesn't care. Somehow, she wanted to know. "Is Dad upset with Stephen?"

Michelle didn't want to lie to her daughter, she just nodded her head. "Yes, he is, but I really don't care right now. The only thing I care about is you. He shouldn't have done this to you, kick you out of the house when you needed me the most."

Shaylee sighed. "I know that, Mom, but we can't do anything about it. That was his decision, and he lost a daughter and his granddaughter or grandson. That was his fault, not mine."

Michelle just knew what she meant, she was completely right. It killed her soul that she couldn't see or be really there for her daughter when she needed her the most, but she knew that she had Stephen, his parents, brother, sisters, and their friends there for her. "I know that, Sweetheart. You did the right thing of just moving out and coming here."

Shaylee gave her a smile. "Thank you, Mom."

Of course when Arianna and Justin heard about what their father did to Shaylee, yelling at her to get out, they broke contact with him, they only talk with their mother, Leah, Ryan, Bryan, Charlotte, and Shaylee. They were very upset with him, but with them both out of the house and going to college, things were hard to believe when they found out what was going on at home. Justin doesn't even want to talk about his father ever again. Arianna, well she's really upset, but has no idea why he would do that to her little sister, leaving her, telling her to get out after she found out she was pregnant. She needed her family to be there for her, but now she's living with her boyfriend and his family. She felt happier with that then having Shaylee living with their father, who now hated her for getting pregnant. But today was a beautiful winter day, Paislee's baby shower.

Within the next hour, everyone began showing up, the house was filled with family and friends, Paislee, Macy, Abby, Meggie, Jamie, Cassidy, Alli, Nicole, Stephen, Charlie, Bentley, Aiden, and Dylan, their parents, Cailey, and Zaya. Paislee and Stephen's friends, girlfriend and boyfriend and their families, Justin, Shaylee, Leah, Arianna, Charlotte, Ryan, Bryan, Reagan, Jade, Tori, and Zach, Justin, Leah, Shaylee, Arianna, Charlotte, Bryan and Ryan's mother, Michelle and Debbie, Robbie, Brandon and Kaylee, and Liz and Nick.

After everyone had arrived, the food was brought out; Shaylee and Paislee were allowed to go get their food first since they were pregnant, and since Paislee was pregnant with twins. Once everyone have gotten some food, Justin and Paislee sat down next to each other and smiled at each other, it felt so good to see each other and smile at each other. Justin smiled at his girlfriend.

"How was the last appointment?"

Paislee smiled. "Really good. Ashley said everything looks good. I have another one in two weeks, my 33 week doctor's appointment. I have other ultrasound pictures for you, they are upstairs in my baby book that I made through-out my pregnancy, I have my copies and I have yours that I didn't give you yet."

Justin grinned. "Thanks, Babe."

Paislee took a sip of her water bottle and smiled. "So far, my favorite craving is ice cream with peanut butter and strawberries…"

Justin tried not to laugh so hard, but it was so hard not to. "Oh my God…"

Paislee laughed a little. "I know! It was really gross looking, but it's so good in so many ways that I can't explain…"

Justin took her hand into his. "I know that. It's not your fault, Pais."

Paislee sighed. "I know. It feels so unreal that I'm now eight months pregnant already. Geez, it feels like just yesterday, I found out was pregnant, then with twins and everything in between…"

Justin laughed. "I know what you mean. I mean most people are back on the boat, you, Stephen, my sister, and your friends took the year and six months off, and I think when Shaylee is ready to deliver, you'll be on break. Right?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I mean I'm taking six months off after the girls are born, Shay should be around eight and half months, or so."

Justin nodded his head as he understood. "Yeah, I think I agree with you." He smiled at his girlfriend. "I got you a gift..."  
Paislee smiled. "Really, Justin, you didn't have to..."

Justin put a small box on the table. "Open it..."

Paislee just looked at her boyfriend. "Is this what I think it is?"

Justin shook his head. "No. Of course not. Not yet..."

Paislee sighed. "Oh..." She opened it and there was a necklace that was March's birthstone, knowing that the girls might be born in March. "Oh, Justin! This is so beautiful! I love it! Thank you!"

Justin smiled. "You're welcome, Babygirl."

After everyone had eaten, it was present time. Both Justin and Paislee began opening their presents; there was a lot of stuff. Well, because they were having twins. Double everything, it's really crazy. So there were double the cribs, high chairs, diapers, blankets, pacifiers, car seats, and a lot of clothes, shoes and socks. Maya smiled as Paislee picked up a really cute shirt.

"Cassidy and Alli picked that out for you."

Paislee smiled at her cousins. "Awww, thanks guys, it's really cute! Thank you!"

Cassidy smiled right back. "You're welcome, Pais."

Soon everything was open and the guys carried all of the heavy things upstairs into Paislee's bedroom. Justin and Stephen got to work on putting the cribs together. They really didn't have to do much since Paislee's bedroom was pink on the walls already. Her bedroom was huge, so she just had her friends move the couch over to the window. The cribs were back to back, with the changing table on the other side of the room and two rocking chairs next to the cribs. Her bed was in the middle of the room and within an hour, or so, everything was unpacked, the cribs were put together nice and tight and Paislee loved it. It was now so unreal. Everything was out and done, the twins are really on their way real soon.

With Paislee and the twin's bedroom now done, Paislee, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Justin and Stephen and Shaylee headed back downstairs to continue having fun with their families and friends. While sitting down on the couch, Paislee was in deep thought. After seeing everything baby related coming into her house, bedroom, it finally hit her. She was going to be a mother to twin girls. Her daughters, her and her boyfriend's daughters. Life was now really changing, she wasn't a teenager anymore, and she was almost a month and a half away from becoming a mother to twins at 16 years old. As she sat there, her father, Cody came over to her and sat next to her.

"Pais, are you okay, Sweetie?"

Paislee just snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Cody gave her a questionable look, he knew something was up. "Are you sure, Sweetie?"

Paislee shook her head. "No. No, I'm not sure anymore, Daddy. I mean within the next month and half, or so, I'm going to be a mother to twins. I thought I was really ready in my head, but after looking in my bedroom after everything was set up, something hit me. I'm going to be a mother soon."

Cody sighed. "I know, Baby. To be honest, Paislee, no one is really ready. You have done amazing through-out this whole pregnancy. You'll be a good mother to Maddie and Kayla, they are so lucky to have you as their mother, and Justin as their father."

Paislee cracked a smile. "Thank you, Daddy. I just needed to hear you say that."

Cody smiled. "Do you feel better now?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, a lot better…"

Cody stood up and helped her up. "Let's go get some cake then…"

Paislee smiled. "Okay…"

The cake was so good, everyone enjoyed it. Paislee finally felt good enough to have fun with her friends. Yes, things are going to change so much, but she was ready for it now, with friends and family and her boyfriend there for her made it so much better. Maddie and Kayla will be very lucky, just a few more weeks and she and Justin will be parents to two beautiful twin girls, Madeline Faith and Milkayla Elizabeth Rammer.

To be continued…

**AN: Yay! Chapter 41 is done! Next chapter is CBZCS's idea. Maddie and Kayla will be here soon! Real soon! :)**

**Here are all of the names:**

**Janna's Kids:**

Chelsea Neveah

Nicholas Michael

Kristin Jamie

**Jaislee's Kids:**

Madeline Faith

Milkayla Elizabeth

Makenzie Marie

**Stephen and Shaylee's Kids:**

Marcy Karlee

Danielle Veronica

Noah Stephen

**Macy-Ryan: **

Bradin Zachary

Rayleigh Nicole

**Macy-Cole:**

Kayleigh Rose

Gracie Arabella

**Abby and Luke (Lucas)**

Summer Marie

Shelby Kaylee

Kristina Stephanie

**Charlie and Charlotte:**

Sabrina Brianna

Jacklynn Grace

**Meggie and Christian:**

Adalynn Faith

Kimberlee Nicole

**Jamie and Jason:**

Jasmine Allison

Selena Marie

**Cassidy and Nick:**

Melissa Rose

Samantha Aubree

Natalie Elizabeth

**Bentley and Brianna:**

Delilah Anna

Jackson Michael

Kinsey Savannah

**Aiden and Jennifer:**

Jessa Marie

Riley Samantha

Alleeah Kayla

**Nicole and Mike:**

Sophia Grace

Jinger Anna

Josephine Brooklynn

**Dylan and Rosalie:**

Brandon Mathew

Cameron Michael

Lilian Rose

**Okay, those are all of the names! Let me know if you guys have some other names for me!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	42. Family Emergency

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 42: "Family Emergency"**

**AN: Hey guys! Here is chapter 42! I hope you guys love the names of the kids. I do love them. :) This chapter is CBZC's idea, so thank you for this idea! And the others, you're awesome!**

**R&R and enjoy!**

Five Weeks Later: Monday, March, 27th, 2028:

Five weeks went by and Paislee is getting really close to her due date. She's now 36 weeks pregnant-nine months along with Maddie and Kayla and Shaylee is 15 weeks-4 months pregnant with only one baby.

Earlier today in Kettlecorn, Kansas, Clyde got hurt badly, he got into a very bad tractor accident; he was taken from Kettlecorn and all the way to Boston. He was a bad shape, he was in the emergency room and the doctors were still working on him. Eunice and their oldest daughters, and younger ones had called everyone and they were all on their way to the hospital. They all prayed that he would be alright.

At Cailey's house, same time, Bailey just got off the phone with her sister, Karlee and she looked at her oldest daughter, Paislee, who was now almost due to have her daughters.

"Paislee, Honey, can you tell your brothers, sisters and Shaylee ready please? We need to go the hospital!"

Paislee's eyes went wide as she looked up at her mother. "Why? Is everything okay? What happed, Mom?"

Bailey sighed. "My Dad got hurt in Kettlecorn. They sent him here for some reason and my sister, Karlee just called me to tell me that he was rushed into the emergency room!"

Paislee was about to jump up, but then she was stopped by a kick from her daughters. She must have forgotten that she was nine months pregnant with twins. "Oh…I must have forgotten that I was pregnant with twins for a minute there. I almost jumped up. I think they don't want me to do that…"

Bailey tried not to laugh because this wasn't something to laugh about at the moment. Her father is in the emergency room and who knows what's going on right now. "Take it easy, Pais, okay?"

Paislee sighed. She groaned loudly. She hated this part of her pregnancy so much. She wanted them out so bad, but they weren't ready yet. ""Ugh…I hate this! Can I just get these two out of me?!"

Bailey walked over to her and helped her up. "Not yet, Sweetie. They aren't ready yet. It will be soon."

Paislee groaned as she was walking out of the kitchen. "Yeah right, Mom! I have to wait even longer than Anna for God's sake and she had one baby! I'm having two here! Can I just have them now?"

Bailey was getting annoyed as well. She knew how she was feeling, but Bailey just wanted to get everyone to the hospital as soon as possible. "Paislee Karlee Martin, just go get your brothers, sisters and Shaylee please!"

Paislee kept groaning as she walked out of the kitchen. "Okay! Gosh!" She walked slowly up the stairs and walked into Stephen's bedroom.

"Steph, can you help me tell Macy, Abby, Charlie, Jamie and Meggie and Shaylee that we need to get ready, we need to go to the hospital…"

Stephen's eyes went wide. He thought she was in labor. "Are you in labor?"

Paislee shook her head. "No…Mom's Dad got hurt and he's in the emergency room!"

Stephen nodded. "Okay!"

After Cailey, their kids and Shaylee got dressed, they were finally on their way to the hospital. Paislee had called her boyfriend and told him what was going on and Justin said he would be there as soon as he could since he was still working. At the hospital, everyone got comfortable in the waiting room and began waiting on updates. Cassidy, Alli and Nicole got comfortable around their cousins and Paislee pulled out her phone and called Anna.

Soon, Anna picked up. Even though, Anna wasn't really Clyde and Eunice's grandchild, they treated her like she was. She started freaking out, thinking her cousin was in labor.

"Paislee, is it time?! Oh my God…"

Paislee sighed. Is everyone going to ask that? It's really getting annoying. Seriously, it is. "No. Anna, it's not time. My mother's father is in the emergency room. He got hurt by being in a tractor accident."

Anna nodded and sighed of relief. "Okay, I'll be there soon!"

Paislee smiled a little. "Okay."

Another hour went by and nothing was updated yet. Clyde must be still in surgery. Soon the doctor came out and looked at the big family.

"Mr. Pickett's family?"

Eunice looked at him. "That's us. Is he okay?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. He should be just fine. He's still in surgery for the moment. It should be another 45 minutes before he will be out. I'll keep you updated in a little bit."

Eunice nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor smiled. "You're welcome."

Paislee was laying on the couch with her boyfriend next to her, she was fast asleep and Justin was awake. He smiled down at her. She was so cute when she sleeps; he knew she was so tired due to her pregnancy and that she was due in three weeks. He was going to be a father in less than three weeks. It shocked him, it just feels like just yesterday they found out about her pregnancy. Now nine months later, he fell more in love with her. They have been together for a year now and nothing really changed, expect that they would be having twins.

Forty-five minutes went by pretty quickly and finally the doctor came out and sighed.

"Well, Mr. Pickett is out of surgery, but I'm going to say that he's in a coma. I think it may be a while before he awakes up…"

Eunice had tears in her eyes, but she had enough energy to ask if she can see him. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded. "You may."

Eunice sighed. "Thank you." As Eunice was going to see her husband, Paislee woke up by something running down her leg. At first, she didn't know what was going on, but then it hit her. Her water broke. Her daughters were ready, they are coming now. Still in shock of being in labor, she spoke up.

"Justin, I think my water just broke…"

Soon everyone just looked at her in shock.

To be continued…

**AN: Yay! Yay! Maddie and Kayla will be here soon! Yay! Also, sorry it's short; I know nothing about this. Wish I did, but I don't. :( Sooo…That's chapter 42! Next chapter is labor for Paislee and Clyde wakes up and finds out what's going on. So, season 1 is almost over! But Season 2 will be here soon! Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	43. Labor Pains

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 43: "Labor Pains"**

**AN: Hiiii! Yay, here is chapter 43! This one is about Paislee going through labor. Next chapter-Maddie and Kayla will be here and season finale! :)**

**Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Clyde got into a tractor accident, was rushed to Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston, just got out of surgery and now Paislee just went into labor with Maddie and Kayla.**

Paislee just sat there with everyone looking at her. Did they hear what she just said? She was in labor with her twins. She was just couldn't believe that this was happening now. She was going to be a mother to twins in a few hours. Well, it was only around 4 in the afternoon so maybe longer than that, because labor does take a pretty long time. She just looked at her family and boyfriend. She started freaking out.

"Um…Hello guys?! Did you hear what I just said?! I said my water broke!"

Justin just jumped up and helped her up. "We have to get her to Labor and Delivery like right now!"

Bailey and Cody looked at Justin. Bailey nodded. "Yes, we do. Justin and I will get her into a room." She turned to everyone. "I guess everyone can stay here…"

Shaylee just nodded. "I'll call my mother, brothers and sisters and let them know what's going on…"

Bailey smiled. "Okay, that's a good thing to do." She looked at her son. "Stephen, can you somehow reach your grandmother, grandfather and Victoria, please?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, I can do that, Mom." He pulled out and began dialing his grandmother, Carey's number.

"Grandma, I need you to get to the hospital as soon as you can! Paislee is in labor!"

Carey nodded. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Stephen smiled. "Okay. See you soon!" He hung up and called his grandfather, Kurt. "Grandpa, it's Stephen, I need you to get to the hospital as soon as possible! My sister is in labor!"

Kurt nodded. "Okay, I'll let Victoria know and we will be there as soon as we can, okay, Bud?"

Stephen nodded. "Okay." He looked at his Aunt Maya. "Aunt Maya, who else should I call? Is there anyone else?"

Maya paused to think. She shook her head. "I don't think so. Shaylee is calling her brothers, mother and sisters, you, Abby, Macy, Jamie, Meggie, Cassidy, Nicole, Alli, Charlie, Bentley, Justin, Shaylee, Bailey's sisters, me, your Uncle Zack, and your parents, and Bailey's mother and father are here. Well, Clyde is in another hospital room. So, no, you're good."

Stephen nodded. "Okay."

With Bailey, Justin and Paislee in Paislee's hospital room, Ashley came into the room and smiled at her.

"Looks like Maddie and Kayla are ready to make their way into the world. I'm going to have you change into a hospital gown and then I'll check you, okay?"

Paislee just nodded. "Okay." Bailey helped her daughter change into a hospital gown and after she was changed, Bailey and Justin helped her into the bed. Ashley sat down on her chair and began checking Paislee.

"You're not quite dialing yet. You haven't had a contraction yet."

Paislee sighed. "I might have one soon…" She looked at Ashley. "How long can this take?"

Ashley smiled. "It could take a long time. It could take 14 to 21 hours at the most…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. What Ashley said, she wasn't really expecting that. But this is her first time, but still. 14 to 21 hours in labor. She groaned. "Oh my God! You have got to be kidding me! Ugh, this is going to be the longest day of my life!"

Out in the waiting room, Stephen was just sitting in his chair. He was going to be an uncle soon. At 16 years old. His baby sister was going to be a mother at 16 years old. He felt so bad for her, she has to go through pain for hours and he can't do anything about it. He just couldn't believe this was happening, but it was happening and there's no going back now. As he was spacing out, his girlfriend was shaking his shoulder.

"Steph, are you alright?"

Stephen sighed. He wasn't alright, his baby sister, twin sister, and his best friend was in pain and he couldn't do anything. "No, I'm not alright, Shay. Pais is in pain and I can't do anything about it. It kills me so damn bad."

Shaylee rubbed his shoulder and sighed. "I know, Sweetie. She'll be okay. She can do this. Babe, you have been there for her through-out her pregnancy and I'm sure she's very happy that you have been there for her though everything."

Stephen couldn't help but smile. She was right. Paislee was very happy that her brother was there for her. She meant everything to him. "You're right, Shay. She'll be okay. She loved how much I was there for her. Now she was going to have the two most important, beautiful and greatest nieces in the world to me."

Shaylee smiled. "Awww, Sweetie, that's so sweet! I'm sure she knows that."

Bailey came out to the waiting room and looked at her oldest son. "Stephen?"

Stephen looked up at his mother. "Yeah, Mom?"

Bailey smiled. "Paislee is asking for you."

Stephen nodded his head as he got up from the couch. "Okay." He looked at his girlfriend. "I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

Shaylee nodded her head. "Okay."

Stephen walked out of the waiting room and all the way to his sister's hospital room. He walked inside and walked over to his sister, who was in labor with her daughters, and his nieces, Maddie and Kayla. "You wanted to see me?"

Paislee had tears in her eyes, she had her first contraction just about ten minutes ago, and she was in pain, too much pain. It hurts so badly, she never thought that this would hurt this bad. "Stevie, this hurts so badly! I can't do this! God, I'm so stupid I had sex and now I'm here, in the hospital, giving birth to twins!"

Stephen sat down next to his sister's hospital bed. "Shh, Pais, it's going to be alright. You can do this. I know it hurts so badly." He grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile. "I know you feel guilty about this. But, you can get through this. I'll be here for you, helping you through labor and plus, I need to see you go through this because in a few months, Shay will give birth."

Paislee gave him a smile and giggled. "That's true, Steph. I guess you're right. I'm glad you are going to help me through this."

Stephen kissed her cheek. "I'm happy to help you. Where's Justin?"

Paislee sighed. "He's getting me a burger, some fries and a milkshake. I'm starving. Plus, Mom said after I get the epidural, I can't have anything to eat, so I might as well eat now then starve later…"

Stephen laughed a little. "Very true, Pais, if I was you, I would eat all I want..."

Paislee sighed, and then began laughing. "Thanks for making me laugh, Steph."

Stephen smiled. "You're very welcome, Sis."

Three hours went by, it's now 7 at night and Paislee's contractions got really intense and she wasn't so happy going through this. She hated this so much. She wants this to be over. Stephen, Justin, Bailey and Cody have been helping her get through the contractions, but she still wasn't so happy. She had her 3rd contraction just about twenty minutes ago, so she should be having one any minute now. She is now 3 centimeters and she has been in labor for three hours. She has a lot more long and exhausting hours to go. As she was laying in her hospital bed, she felt another contraction coming, next thing she knew, and she felt it. She groaned in pain.

"Ugh..." She buried her face into her pillow and her brother, Stephen went over to her, rubbing her back slowly. "Deep breathes…" He sighed. "I can't believe I know how to do this…"

Paislee just sighed in pain, but then took a few deep breathes. "Duh, you came to some of my birthing classes! So, duh, that's why you know how to do this!" She almost screamed at him. After the contraction ended, she looked at him. "Sorry, Steph for yelling at you. I'm just so exhausted right now; I'm getting tired of this!"

Stephen continued to rub her back. "I know. It's okay, Pais…"

Justin came into the room and looked at his girlfriend and sighed. "How are you doing, Pais?"

Paislee sighed deeply. "Ohhh, I've been doing amazing, this doesn't hurt so much…Of course this hurts! It hurts like hell!" She said with sarcasm.

Justin sighed. "Um…Okay…" He felt really bad putting her through this. It hurt him, no it killed him. "Pais, I'm sorry…"

Stephen just didn't want to say something, but he just blurted it out. He just glared at him, not that he didn't mean it, but he wasn't so happy with him for a minute. "You should be. You did this. So, you should be sorry!"

Paislee looked at her brother. "Steph…"

Stephen sighed. "I'm sorry, Justin. I just had to say it because you know my Dad. He'll say something, so it's better if I say something than him…"

Justin sighed too. "It's okay, I get it. I do understand and I know that it kills you to see her like this. It kills me too."

Paislee just looked at her brother and boyfriend. "I think I should be saying sorry too…"

Both shook their heads. "No, you don't have to…"

Paislee shook her head too. 'No! I need to say I'm sorry for yelling you guys. I know it's not really me, it's just my feeling of being in pain…"

Justin gave her a smile. "We know, Pay. It's not your fault…"

Out in the waiting room, the doctor, who was taking care of Clyde, he smiled at everyone. "I have great news for you. Clyde is finally up and is asking for you, Eunice."

Eunice nodded as she walked into her husband's hospital room. "Hey Honey…"

Clyde smiled. "Hey. Did I miss anything?"

Eunice nodded as she smiled. "Yes. Paislee is having her twins soon. She's in labor right now."

Clyde kept smiling. "Wow. I hope she's okay…"

Eunice laughed a little. "Me too. Right now, she's only 4 centimeters, so she has a long time to go…"

Nine hours went by as Paislee kept going through labor. It's now 3 in the morning, the day is Tuesday, March, 28th, 2028, now she's 6 centimeters and she finally got the epidural, so that seemed to help her with the pain. She was exhausted and she wanted her daughters to get out of her like right now. But she can't give birth yet. She has yelled at her brother, boyfriend, father and mother a couple of times, but they knew that she didn't mean it; she was just exhausted and wanted this to be over so much. As she was laying there, she just looked at her brother.

"I think I'll get some sleep while I can…"

Stephen nodded. "Okay." He kissed her head as he fell asleep in the chair next to her and Justin was asleep on the couch. Everyone was tired, and because it was 3 in the morning.

19 hours went by and it was a long day for everyone. Maybe Paislee had a longer day than them because she has been in labor for 31 long, exhausting, crazy and moody hours. It's now 10 at night when Ashley, Paislee's doctor looked at her.

"Congratulations, Paislee, you can finally push now. You are now 10 centimeters…"

Paislee smiled as she sighed of relief. "Thank God!"

Ashley laughed a little. "You and Justin will be parents within the next hour or so…"

To be continued…

**AN: OMG GUYS OMG! Maddie Faith and Milkayla Elizabeth are coming! Season finale will be up tomorrow night or so…So be a look out!**

**I finished this chapter pretty quick, so I decided to just update another awesome chapter for you awesome people! :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**

**I'll give you a summary of Season 2 after chapter 44 is finished.**

**Goodnight! :)**


	44. Maddie and Kayla Are Finally Here!

**Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Chapter 44: "Maddie and Kayla Are Finally Here!"**

**AN: Hi guys! Here's the season finale! Yay! Maddie and Kayla are on their way! And I'm so excited! :)**

**Season 2 will be here soon!**

**Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation:**

**Clyde woke up from his coma; Paislee was going through labor and now she's about to give birth to her twin girls, Madeline Faith and Milkayla Elizabeth.**

Paislee was in labor for 31 long hours, her doctor; Ashley looked at her and told her she was ready to give birth. Today is the day that she will become a mother to twin girls. She sighed. Can she do this? Well, there is no going back now. It's happening now. She was exhausted, she wanted this to be over and it was going to be over real soon. Her parents, boyfriend and brother were all in the room and Stephen and Justin were holding her hands. Everyone in the room had so many thoughts going through their heads.

*Stephen's Thoughts:*

"My baby sister, twin sister and my best friend is about to give birth. I'm scared for her. I hate seeing her in pain, it kills me. I wish I could take the pain away, but I can't. She is only sixteen, and now she's going to be a mother to my first two nieces, Maddie and Kayla. I believe she'll be a good mother to her twins. She's caring, sweet, loving and any child would be so lucky to have her as a mother. I just I can't believe that I'll be an uncle at sixteen. It's so unreal. She can do this. She can get through this."

*End of Stephen's Thoughts:*

Next thoughts were Justin, Paislee's 18 year old boyfriend. He also hated seeing her like this.

*Justin's Thoughts:*

I was standing by my girlfriend's hospital bed. Why is she in the hospital bed? She's about to give birth to our girls, Madeline Faith, our oldest and our youngest, Milkayla Elizabeth. I hated seeing her in pain. It kills me, it's like stabbing yourself in the stomach with knifes. I did this. Oh God, I'm so damn stupid. How could I do this to her? I ruined her life. It's my fault. I made her go through this. She was only 16, well she's still is 16, but still. She was just starting her life as a teenager, now that's put out the window because of me. I was just a senior in high school; I already lived my life as teenager. I'm eighteen now, so really my teenager years are almost over. But for hers, nope, she has to put the fun, parties, going out late with friends, having sleepovers and going shopping and so much more that you do as a teenager aside because of one night. I feel bad for her. Her father must really, really and I mean really wants to kill me. I just look down at her. She's giving me a look where she wants to kill me. Might as well be her than her father. She can do this…"

*End of Justin's Thoughts:*

Next was Cody. He has a lot going through his head. His little girl, first daughter, his whole world is about to give birth at sixteen.

*Cody's Thoughts:*

I was standing by my sixteen year old daughter's hospital bed, holding her hand and I felt so guilty. My baby girl was about to become a mother at sixteen. I do want to kill Justin, but I think Paislee is on her way of doing that herself. This kills me-seeing my little girl going through pain and I can't do anything about it. I let her date; her first boyfriend was an asshole and cheated on her. Justin, well, I don't know what to say. He stepped up. He is a better fit for her, but right now, I'm not sure if I like him. But I can't do anything about this."

*End of Cody's Thoughts:*

Paislee's doctor, Ashley looked at her. "You're ready to start pushing. Are you ready?"

Paislee nodded slowly. She wanted to give birth right now. She was ready to get this over with. Now she was going to be a mother in a few minutes. "Yes, I'm ready…"

Ashley nodded. "Okay. Good. I just need you to push down as hard as you can. Okay?"

Paislee nodded again slowly. "Okay…" She took a deep breathes before she began to push as hard as she could. It hurt like hell. Anna was right. It does feel like you're being stabbed with knives. She let out a scream of pain as sweat was running down her forehead.

Ashley smiled. "You're almost there! The first head is crowing!"

Paislee nodded slowly again. She pushed as hard as she could once again. Sweat was still running down her forehead and then she let out a loud scream. Another hard push she took, she layed back down to rest, the next thing she knew she heard a loud cry of her first born daughter, Maddie.

Ashley smiled. "Congratulations, it's a girl!" She handed the newborn to the nurse. The nurse weighed, dried and wrapped the newborn baby girl in a pink blanket.

Madeline Faith Rammer: Born: Tuesday, March, 28th, 2028: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 10:10pm: 7 pounds, 7 ounces and eighteen inches. She has brown hair and brown eyes, just like her father.

Ten minutes of resting, Paislee was back at pushing. She took the hardest push she could in her life and screamed in pain. A few minutes later, she heard another cry; her youngest daughter was here now too.

Ashley smiled. "Congratulations, it's girl!" She handed the other nurse the crying baby girl. The nurse dried, weighed and wrapped her in a pink blanket.

Milkayla Elizabeth Rammer: Tuesday, March, 28th, 2028: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 10:20pm: 7 pounds, 7 ounces and eighteen inches. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, just like her mother. The twins are fraternal twins.

Paislee layed in her hospital bed, not in pain anymore, she was a mother now to two beautiful newborn girls. She was exhausted, but she was very happy that this was over. She looked at her boyfriend.

"They are beautiful…"

Justin smiled at her. "Yes, they are."

Paislee just sighed. "We aren't having another one for a long, long time! You understand me?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I understand. I don't think I'll be ready for a long time. I mean you just gave birth."

The nurse handed Paislee Maddie first and then Kayla next. "They're so beautiful. Congratulations…"

Paislee smiled at her newborn twins. "They are…"

Stephen smiled at his sister and his newborn nieces. "They are so beautiful, Pais…"

Paislee gave her brother a tired smile. "Yeah, they are."

Justin couldn't help but smile at his two newborn daughters. "Maddie looks like me and Kayla looks like you."

Paislee kept smiling. "Do you want to hold Maddie?"

Justin nodded happily. "Yes, I do." He took Maddie from her and smiled at the sleeping baby girl. "Hey Mads, I'm Daddy."

Paislee looked at her brother. "Steph, do you want to hold Kayla?"

Stephen nodded. "Yes, I do, Pay." He slowly picked Kayla and cuddled her close to him. "I love you, Kay."

Paislee was so tired that she yawned. "I'm exhausted. I think I'll get some sleep."

Bailey smiled at her daughter. "I think you should get some sleep. You have long days ahead of you."

Paislee just nodded as she got comfortable and fell asleep.

Justin and Stephen looked at each other and looked at Cailey. Justin spoke up. "I think Stephen and I will let Maddie and Kayla meet their new family."

Cody nodded. "Okay."

Justin and Stephen both walked out of the hospital room and walked into the waiting room. Most of the families were sleeping, but Leah was awake.

"They're here!"

Justin laughed. "Yeah, they are, Lee. You are an aunt now."

Finally everyone looked at Justin and Stephen.

"Everyone Stephen and I would love for you to meet my and Paislee's daughters. Our oldest was born at 10:10pm; she weighed in at 7 pounds, 7 ounces and 18 inches. She has my brown eyes and hair. Her name is in honor of her grandparent's family friend, Maddie. Everyone I'd love for you to meet…Madeline Faith Rammer…"

It was Stephen's turn this time. He smiled at his niece, Kayla. "I'd love for you to meet my second niece. She was born at 10:20pm, she weighed the same as her oldest sister, and she has blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks like my sister, her mother. Her name is in honor of Leah, her aunt and my aunt Maya. Everyone I'd love for you to meet…Milkayla Elizabeth Rammer…"

To be continued…In Season 2…

**AN: Season finale is here! Yay! Maddie and Kayla are finally here! YAY! Who's excited! I'm going to start Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2 today as well. I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Let's see how many reviews I can get in Season 2 Chapter 1! :)**

**Summary of Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

In the last season, Savannah, Maya's daughter, had her daughter, Chelsea at 16 years old. Then Paislee, Cailey's oldest daughter, had her twins, Maddie and Kayla at 16 years old. Both are still learning how to raise their children. Paislee's twin brother, Stephen is expecting with his girlfriend, Shaylee. In two years, Macy's life will change. She and her boyfriend, Ryan, break-up, leaving her to raise their twins alone at 16 years old and she meets 17 year old, Cole, he helps her with her pregnancy and raising her twins. The kids are still growing up, going to school, and raising their own families. How will their families deal with this? More drama, surprises and break-ups are coming. Can everyone get through this? Family can get through anything together.

Find out what happens in Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2!

Xxx I love you guys! Xxx

PS: In the next season, I will not let bad reviews on any of my stories. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you!

Kelly :)


End file.
